Return of the Lost
by Manatheron
Summary: Book3: Naruto has Returned to Konoha, and nothing will ever be the same. NaruHina, ShikaIno, SakuSasu. Cliche' I know, But at least they had to fight for each other
1. The RETURN

_But wherever the stories were spread, no matter who shivered in dark corners after the telling, one fact was expounded on more than any other. Konoha's sun had returned._

End of Book two

* * *

Blink 

Blink, Blink

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes.

_The sun. Damn you! Why must you always shine directly into my eyes when I'm trying to get a decent sleep? Also why don't you stay down for a few more hours until I can be bothered to get up?_

Naruto opened his eyes.

"Well, I guess that there is nothing I can do about it."

Looking around the first thing Naruto noticed was.

"White… White and sterile, and that can only mean…"

_Damn, I'm in a hospital again._

Sighing Naruto tried to sit up, only to realize that there seemed to be something lying across his body.

_What the? This is a rather heavy blanket. It's nice and warm though. Perhaps just a few more moments rest wouldn't be such a bad thing, I'm just so… tired.

* * *

_

With that Naruto drifted back off to sleep. Unknown to him Hyuuga Hinata was lying on the bed next to him. It was still early morning, and she was asleep. It was all very innocent really; She had managed to talk Tsunade into letting her stay at nights on the premise that if Naruto woke up he really shouldn't leave until he could be checked out. Tsunade had known the real reason of course, but she had let it slide. Hinata had been sitting and talking to him all of last night, around two or three o-clock she had gotten a little bit sleepy, slowly her head had drooped forward as she nodded off. She had woken again probably and hour later, but because she was still tired she had assumed that she had fallen asleep while saying her prayers. For a moment she had been tempted to just strip down and climb under the covers without her pajama's, as she did when truly exhausted after a hard day's work, but in the end it had seemed like to much work. Instead she had just climbed onto the bed (Onto, not into, he's under the covers, she's on top of them) and fallen asleep hugging a big stuffed animal that she couldn't remember buying. At the moment she was dreaming. It was one of her favorites,

'_Sigh,' "The garden is so lovely today."_

"_But not nearly as lovely as you are Hinata- Chan"_

_Startled she turned around, and then blushed, Her beloved Naruto-kun was sitting up in the tree behind her, as she watched he jumped down and flourished a bouquet of flowers._

"_These my dear, are for you. I have meant to tell you for so long, how I have watched you from a distance, How I have hoped against hope that perhaps you have done the same for me, It has been the one thing that has…"_

"Well, I guess that there is nothing I can do about it."

_Dream Hinata shook her head, and thought_

_That doesn't belong there_

_The dream continued_

_It has been the one thing that has always urged me forward, you have been my guiding star, and I should tell you that..._

"White… White and sterile, and that can only mean…"

_Dream Hinata shook her head again, and thought_

_Oh well, let's just skip ahead to the good part_

_Hinata slowly leaned forward her lips parted slightly her voice a nearly non-existent whisper she murmured_

'_Naruto-kun'_

_Smiling she leaned forward, and she closed her eyes, waiting for their lips to make contact._

"Wake up Hinata"

_? He's not supposed to say that._

"Come on Hinata, Tsunade is going to walk in soon and you'll never hear the end of it if she sees you like that"

* * *

There was a bright flash, and then Hinata Blinked a few times in the early morning light that was streaming through the window. She closed her eyes again. 

_Something is a trifle odd, why is it so warm? And why does it smell like._

Hinata sniffed the scent that had been tickling he nose for a little while now.

_Meadows and Raman? But that's…_

Hinata sat bolt upright and looked down, lying next her was her beloved Naruto-kun. Seeing him laying there brought back the memories of the last week. The talk with Sakura, Naruto appearing in a blinding flash at sunset with multicolored flames dancing around his body, Sakura appearing with Tsunade, the tense surgery, the explanation to Sakura about why he wasn't dead, all of it.

"I'm sorry to wake you Hinata-Chan, but if Tsunade-hime had come in and seen you laying next to Naruto with your head buried into his shoulder like that you would never have heard the end of it."

Hinata swung her legs off the bed and quickly tied her shoes back on.

"A… Argito Sakura-Chan, I…I really didn't m… mean to, it just kind of… H… Happened."

Sakura gave her a smile, not one of the nice ones either; this smile said 'I'm not likely to let you forget this till the day that you die'

"And I suppose you didn't mean to mumble his name in your sleep either."

Hinata eeped and then blushed the color of the sun. Luckily for her she was momentarily saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of Tsunade.

"Good morning girls"

Tsunade had a slightly frazzled look to her face, as though something had been keeping her running around for the last few days.

"A... Are you alright T… Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade gave Hinata a small and tired smile.

"Not really, I thought one pervert was bad enough, but now it appears that Kyu…"

She hesitated for just a moment

"Kyubito and Jirayia-san have taken to collaborating. It appears that Kyubito found out that Jirayia is the Author of the Icha-Icha series. So no sooner do I have Jirayia chased away from one bath house then I get a runner from the other saying that a foxy looking man dressed in black has been seen peeking into another. Even worse is that I found out that they have been swapping notes. It turns out that Kyubito- san is the author of the

Elemental paradise series."

"Elemental series?"

Queried Sakura

"Another series of dirty books, He's set one in each of the country's, apparently all he has left is Ho-paradise."

Sakura paled just a little

"You mean…"

" Yes," said Tsunade "He's already released Fuu, Dan, and Sui- paradise."

"Damn Perverts," Muttered Sakura.

" You don't know the half of it" Murmured Naruto

"I bet" Said Tsunade

"Anyway, as soon as I get a chance to look at Naru…. What on earth has gotten into you Hinata?"

Hinata, Blushing like the sunrise was trying to hide behind Sakura.

"You only act like that when… Wait."

"Good Morning Tsunade- Bab… err Nee- Chan, Sakura- Chan, Hinata- Chan."

Tsunade turned around and grinned,

"Good morning Naruto, How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Like crap, I ache, I'm tired, hungry, and all of a sudden, cold."

Although Tsunade didn't hear or see it, Sakura gave and evil grin before she leaned over and whispered to Hinata

"I wonder why he's cold don't you? Perhaps we should find him a pretty little blue haired blanket."

Hinata's blush deepened.

"Well, I suppose we can get you some food, that would probably take care of the cold and hungry part. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do for the aches; it took most of my skill to keep you alive in the first place. You were quite a mess you know." Said Tsunade

Tsunade and Sakura couldn't hear it, but Hinata gave a little gasp when she and Naruto heard the voice.

"**Use the feather stupid, the boss gave it to you for a reason."**

All Tsunade and Sakura had heard was a brief burst of THE most beautiful birdsong. All four of them looked over at the window, and there sitting on the sill was…

"Kenchei?" Said Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"**I decided that traveling with you would probably be more exciting than sitting around in the great hall talking politics with the elders."**

So saying he flew over and perched on Naruto's headboard.

"**On the other hand this place is pretty boring to. When can you get out and start training or doing missions or something?"**

"Um Naruto,"

Said Tsunade

"I can get rid of that bird if you like."

Kenchei glared at Tsunade,

"Err, Actually this is my P…"

Kenchei's glare shifted to Naruto

"Err, Traveling companion, Kenchei. He's fine where he is."

Hinata had caught the glare and giggled a little bit, Kenchei looked up and winked at her.

Sakura and Tsunade didn't know what to make of this bird, it had apparently appeared out of no-where, and then had glared at Naruto, and apparently (and neither could quite bring herself to believe this) Winked at Hinata.

"Err, alright then, I get some food sent to you then. We should probably do the check- u…"

"Tsunade-sama, that old Hermit has been spotted peeking into the girls bathhouses again."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples,

"I guess the check-up will have to wait"

"I'll take care of the food Tsunade-sama, don't worry about that" Said Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura"

"No problem Tsunade-sama"

With that Tsunade left, followed closely by a grinning Sakura

"I'll be right back, you two… Make yourselves comfortable"

With that Sakura swept out the door as well, leaving two blushing ninja behind her.

* * *

Me: Well, I'm back! I'm so terribly sorry to everyone that I made wait. I was burning out though, I needed a bit of a break, and Hopefully I've gotten it. 

Naruto: 'pouts' "But nothing important happened in this chapter. All I did was lay there.

Me: Sorry, but it might take a chapter or so to get back to my usual standard

Hinata: 'blushes' It's O… Ok, Um… why did you put in the part about M… my P… Pajama's

Me: Evil Grin Cause I can. I said it before, It's fun making you blush. Just be glad I didn't take your dreams any furthor

Naruto 'Frowns' Your being mean to Hinata-chan again

Me: YUP! Now, On to the Reviews!

* * *

Dragon Noir:Sorry it doesn't show Tsunade's initial reaction. I'll probably flash back to it. 

UltraAnimeFanatic: Arrrg, Don't do that! I'm Updating again See?

Boredathome: Thank you, thank you, sorry the update took so long

NotasuSama: and now you have to wait for the next chapter to :D

Shadow-Sensei: Lol, I'll see what I can do, Thanks for the support.

sleepy kitty: Thanks, I think…Sorry it took so long. cat flies out of no-where and attacks me What the!

RockFox: It probably won't… Maby. :)

Dragon Man 180: Probably, You know, about the whole Haku/ Rekku thing… I may just do a oneshot… would that work?

To Everyone else: So sorry that I didn't reply, but I'm in a bit of a hurry today, and I felt that your waiting should be over. I appologise to everyone for not Updating faster, but to do so would have just been a really bad Idea. I needed some time off, so I took it. Now I'm back, and (hopefully) Better than ever.

Remember to read and review!

Sincerely,

Manatheron


	2. Another small step

With that Tsunade left, followed closely by a grinning Sakura

"I'll be right back, you two… Make yourselves comfortable"

With that Sakura swept out the door as well, leaving two blushing ninja behind her.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata stared at each other for a moment before both blushed slightly and looked away. Tenkichi, Unknown to the shinobe in the room, was rolling his eyes at the blatant display of mutual and unmentioned attraction. An uncomfortable silence settled on the room as Naruto tried to decided what to say next. Hinata had planned out what she was going to say, but was trying to gather her courage enough to actually say something. Coincidently both opened their mouths to speak at about the same instance, but the little phoenix beat them both to it. 

"**Well? Are you going to use the feather or not?"**

With a grimace that he directed at his feathered visitor Naruto carefully reached over and pulled his backpack up next to the bed. Pulling out the feather he looked it over before experimentally waving it over a deep bruise on his arm.

"Um, nothing is happening Tenkichi-san"

The phoenix nearly fell backwards off the headboard in exasperation, and Hinata had to stifle a giggle at the sight.

" **Oh for the love of… Look, you have to channel a healing Jutsu though the feather, it acts as a focus, its not some 'magic wand' you can just wave around and cause things to happen."**

"What's a 'Magic Wand?"

Tenkichi rolled his eyes again and Hinata found it MUCH harder to keep from giggling

"**Never mind. You, Girl."**

"Her name is Hinata." Said Naruto crossly.

Tenkichi ignored him and continued speaking.

"**Do you know any healing Techniques?**

Hinata gave a small nod.

"**Good, grab the feather before that idiot manages to hurt himself with it, then use any healing Jutsu and pick the feather up, it will automatically channel and Amplify the natural flow of chakra from healer to patient."**

It was only the matter of a few minutes time before Naruto began to notice a change, it started gradually, and it grew in strength, until Naruto could literally feel his muscles knitting themselves back into place. Noticing the shocked and then interested look on Naruto's face Tenkichi spoke again, choosing his words with care as he remembered that Naruto had told nobody about the Kyuubi.

**It's your tenant's fault**

Startled Naruto looked up with a questioning look

**The more often a Phoenix focus is used on you, the stronger the body responds to it. Meaning that because of your former tenant we could claim that you have several years of structural repair, especially considering some of the injuries you've recovered from. Your body is naturally in tune with it, so it works far better on or for you. **

Nodding Naruto closed his eyes and let the warm tingling sensation of the Jutsu wash over him. It took only moments for Hinata to finish, unfortunately for he Sakura chose that moment to walk in.

"Hyuuga Hinata! What in Kami's name are you doing to Naruto?"

Hinata jumped and blushed, trying to hide the feather behind her back. Naruto Opened his eyes, indignant at having what amounted to a Jutsu massage interrupted.

"Go away Sakura, Hinata was just helping me heal faster."

Quirking an eyebrow Sakura smirked.

"Is that what they call it nowadays?"

Both Hinata and Naruto Blushed, and Naruto protested.

"Aw, come on Sakura-san, Hinata isn't that kind of a girl. She was using the feather as a focus for the Jutsu."

Sakura was about to make another smart remark when Tsunade spoke up from behind her.

"And what Jutsu would that be? What have you to been doing?"

Hinata's blush deepened again, but Naruto didn't seem to know when to stop.

" Come on Nee-Chan. You and Sakura are as bad as Ero-Sennin."

Tsunade's face darkened at the comparison to Jirayia, and Naruto hurried on with his explanation.

"It was just a small healing Jutsu… for the bruises."

Tenkichi found the interaction rather amusing, but it had gone on far to long for his taste.

"**Well, I can see that nothing worth staying for is happening here either… I'll check back tomorrow. Maybe you'll be up to something worthwhile by then."  
**

Bowing slightly Tenkichi disappeared in a puff of red flames. Sighing Naruto shook his head and then looked at Hinata before rolling his eyes. Hinata giggled again at Naruto's reaction. It took just a moment for the two of them to realize that neither Tsunade nor Sakura had moved a muscle since Tenkichi left. Naruto stared at them silently for a moment before deciding that something was odd. They were both looking slack-jawed at the place where Tenkichi had sat moments before. Naruto had just decided to say something when Tsunade moved quickly foreward.

"Sakura, did you see that?"

Sakura to was now rapidly approaching the place where Naruto's friend had sat.

"Yes Tsunade-sama. There was a trill of birdsong that seemed to be directed at Naruto, and then the bird burst into flame."

Turning on Naruto Tsunade put on a stern face

"Now Naruto, If that bird was annoying you that badly you could have just asked us to get rid of it for you."

"Yes, there was no reason to set it on fire." Sulked Sakura "You probably just killed a one of a kind rare species."

Naruto traded confused looks with Hinata.

"But, But I didn't do anything to it."

"Come now Naruto," said Tsunade "Sakura and I were both standing right here. Do you honestly expect us to believe that the bird just Spontaneously burst into flames?"

Naruto stuttered for a moment before answering

"It… It did though! That's how they travel!"

Sakura was now looking worriedly at Naruto before pulling Tsunade aside.

"Tsunade-sama, we may have to check for head trauma. Naruto is obviously delusional, setting birds on fire and then claiming he's helping them travel is NOT rational."

Tsunade nodded and gave Naruto a briefly sympathetic look. Neither knew about Naruto's improved hearing though, and their comments questiong his sanity did not sit well with him.

"I'm telling you it's TRUE!"

"Of course Ototo," said Tsunade, as she gave Naruto the old Number forty-seven smile… the one reserved for the delusional.

"Don't worry about it." Said Sakura mimicking her teacher "We'll just keep the birds away for a while and you can tell us all about…"

It was then that Hinata intervened

"A…Anno Hokage-sama, Sakura-san, But N… Naruto is telling the truth."

Surprised, Tsunade and Sakura both turned to the blushing Hyuuga heir

"Hinata!" Admonished Tsunade "I know that you feel responsible for Naruto Injury's, but that is no reason to support his delusion"

Sakura was frowning at this point as well

"Seriously Hinata, how can you support such a wild statement?"

Now Naruto may have learned Poise, etiquette, and patience over the last couple of weeks, but for some reason he just couldn't sit by and listen to Tsunade and Sakura slandering Hinata. Himself he could handle, but not somebody whose confidence was as fragile as Hinata's.

"Now Listen Here Baa-Chan." Said Naruto angrily "She's not lying, and I'm not delusional. Hinata, show them the feather."

Hesitantly Hinata brought the feather foreward and handed it to Tsunade. Both Tsunade and Sakura gave Naruto a questioning look before examining the feather.

"It's quite lovely Naruto, but I really don't see how this feather could prove…"

"Use any healing Jutsu while you hold it. I just DARE you."

Tsunade and Sakura both shared guarded looks.

"Alright Naruto, if you agree to drop this nonsense when nothing happens then we agree…"

"I'll do no such thing. I fully intend to prove that the phoenix exist."

Again Tsunade and Sakura shared a look. This time it was Sakura that spoke.

"Naruto, I don't know where you got the story of the phoenix from, but there is no such thing."

Naruto was quickly turning a rather dangerous shade of red that had nothing to do with neither embarrassment nor heat.

"Use the Jutsu. I dare you."

Shrugging, Tsunade did just that. She hadn't really expected anything to happen so she was surprised when the feather first absorbed her Chakra and then released it at several times the strength through it's tip. She immediately stopped, and then proceeded to repeat the process with several different Justus's before replying.

"Alright Naruto, I can't deny that you have found a rather remarkable feather, but I still don't see how this explains your belief in phoenix."

Naruto sighed, his anger quickly dissipating.

"You need proof? Iron clad indisputable proof?"

Tsunade shook her head sadly

"Naruto don't worry about it, just a couple of short tests to see exactly why your believing fairy tales and then you'll be free to go."

Naruto had relaxed when he heard 'Don't worry about it' but the fact that Tsunade was once again disbelieving him made him angry again.

"You want to know why? I'll TELL you why. CAUSE I CAN SUMMON THEM!"

Shaking her head Tsunade prepared to put old number forty-seven back on when Naruto sat up in bed (exposing a mighty buff looking chest I might add)

"I'll PROVE IT!"

Biting his thumb Naruto ran it over the tattoo of a feather on his right forearm. (He got the tattoo when he received the phoenix blood) Tsunade had noticed it before but had assumed that it was nothing more than an inking, that is, she assumed it until Naruto Yelled out,

"Juchoise-No-Justu!"

There was a bright flash of light and then Tsunade and Sakura blinked at the sight of the bird that had burst into flame moments before as it sprang into being. Looking around, a slightly annoyed Tenkichi turned to Naruto

"**What do you want? Ready to do something exciting?"**

Naruto spoke aloud for the benefit of Tsunade and Sakura who were once again staring in awe.

"The old Bat and the young Idiot over there don't believe that you're a phoenix."

Tenkichi turned his head to look at Tsunade and Sakura

"**They don't believe it hmm?"**

There was a brief burst of flame and then Tsunade felt something settle on to her shoulder before a voice spoke in her head.

**So you don't believe in Phoenix? That's a pity, because I believe I am. I really should do something to you for doubting, but to be honest that would be a rather crappy way of thanking you for finishing the healing job we started. Therefore consider yourself warned. The boy is serious, he's one of us now, and we don't take kindly to people disbelieving the blood. Understand? Good.**

With those Parting words and a quick grin for Naruto Tenkichi once again disappeared in a puff of flame (Singeing Tsunade's hair as he left). Again there was a shocked silence into which Naruto smugly grinned before adding.

"Believe me now?"

Nodding numbly Tsunade stood and motioned for Sakura to follow her. just before she left the room Tsunade turned to Naruto and said, rather numbly.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Ototo, I'll have some food sent with a nurse." With those words Tsunade left leaving behind her a grinning Naruto and a (once again) blushing Hinata.

* * *

As our hero was fighting with Tsunade, across town another fight was shaping up. 

"Ino, stop that. I've been well enough to feed myself for two days now."

"Oh, come on Shika-kun. Mom said you're well enough to leave today if you want to, just let me have a little fun."

Sighing Shikamaru opened his mouth and allow Ino to put a rice ball in it for him.

"Ja gnow, dish ish really Troublshome."

Smiling, Ino replied.

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm doing it."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and swallowed

She's been doing that since the first day. If I didn't know better I'd swear she's enjoying herself FAR too much. 'sigh' At least she isn't one of those troublesome fan girls. Who KNOWS what would have happened if one of THEM got their claws on me.

Shikamaru had just opened his mouth for another bite when Chouji slammed open the door to the room

"GUYS DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?"

Shikamaru and Ino had both jumped when the door opened, and both had blushed at the slightly compromising situation they found themselves in. Luckily Chouji seemed to be too winded to have noticed Ino with a chopstick full of food halfway to Shikamaru's mouth. Shikamaru recovered his composure first.

" 'Sigh' so troublesome. What news Chouji? What's got you so excited?"

Breathing deeply Chouji held up one hand in a futile attempt to buy himself some time. Unfortunately Ino had recovered by this point.

"Come on now, Surely your not THAT tired, I know that you supposedly get your stamina from food, but your endurance should be higher…"

"Ino… wheeze… Fuck you…wheeze. I burned too much… wheeze… Muscle when I wheeze fought that guy. Wheeze I'm not … wheeze… Recovered yet."

So Shikamaru and Ino waited Patiently (or rather Impatiently on Ino's part) for Chouji to recover his breath enough to speak properly. After what seemed a lifetime Chouji finally got his breathing back under control

"It's about Naruto."

Both Shikamaru and Ino looked down at the floor.

"Chouji" Said Shikamaru Roughly "Why On earth do you want to talk about him?"

"Ya" added Ino as she wiped away a tear "Why would you bring him up?" (She had heard from Hinata that He died on the way back from Suna)

Chouji looked from one to the other before the beginnings of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"He's alive."

The reactions that Chouji got weren't at all what he had expected. He had thought that he would get a smile from Shikamaru, and possibly an excited squeal from Ino. What he got instead was a dark look and more tears.

"Chouji, You've always been a good friend to me, so I'm going to tell you this now. That joke is in Very bad taste."

"But… But its true!"

At his comment Ino just cried harder. Chouji opened his mouth to explain when Ino cut him off.

"N…Not any hic Anymore. He… He died protecting H Hic Hinata on the way back from Sand."

Shikamaru had opened his mouth (Possibly to shout at Chouji for upsetting Ino, although the thought would have shocked him) But he shut his mouth and gave Ino a considering stare instead.

_Did I miss something? Hasn't Naruto been dead for more than three weeks now? He died on the mission to bring back Sasuke didn't he?_

Ino had pretty much managed to clean up her tears by this point, and, seeing the confused looks on the faces of her friends, sat down to tell about her Mission to Suna.

* * *

"Look, I told you before, focus. If you can't keep your focus even your Sharingan are only another flashy trick." 

Sasuke growled in frustration. It had been two days since the odd girl had found him spying on Sakura and Lee on their date. Frankly it had been two days of the purest hell for him. Sasuke had gone to bed late that night wondering how his life had gotten so screwed up. It was a surprise therefore when he had been woken by somebody throwing a large amount of VERY cold water on him.

_Flashback:_

"Sasuke."

"……?"

"oh Saaaauuuuuske?"

"Mmmmph?"

"….."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Next time wake up the first time."

"YOU AGAIN? I'LL KICK THE CRA…. Oomph"

"Rule one, when I talk you don't"

Sasuke glowered at her from where he sat on the floor of his room

"Why the hell should I listen to you?"

Sebeki had just stood there. After a moment (and a VERY sharp look) she replied.

"I'll let you get by with the comment this time, but from here on you will address me respectfully during training time, or else you will have your ass handed to you. As for why you should listen."

Sebeki Pulled a scroll out of her pocket and tossed it at him.

"Until your regular instructor can be spared I'm going to be your sensei. From now on we will be up with the sun. We will start with three laps around the village followed by 100 sit-ups, and 100 pushups. This will be followed by chakra control exercises. After that we will either spar, or I will assign you additional exercises. From the time you wake up to the time I say you're finished for the day you will address me as Saratobi-sensei. Once we're done I suppose that I can settle for Sebeki-san. Try to get any more intimate than that and you'll beg for death before I'm done with you… You have no questions because I don't trust you to think for yourself yet. Meet me downstairs in five minutes and we'll begin."

It had started badly, and had gotten even worse. He had scanned through the scroll enough to realize that she was telling the truth about being his teacher. Unfortunately he hadn't much cared for her attitude. Being the bright person he was, he decided that it was a good idea to knock her down a few pegs, and the moment she had turned her back he had struck, or he tried to strike anyway. He had launched a spinning kick at her head, but it never connected. With an ease that can only come from experience, Sebeki had reached up, caught his leg, and then promptly flipped him square on his ass. Sasuke of course wasn't the kind of person to take things like that sitting down (no pun intended). He had activated his Sharingan just in time to feel the blade of a kunai on his neck.

"Lose the lights Ototo."

Sasuke growled low in his throat, an almost animalistic sound.

"Lets get one thing straight woman. I. AM. NOT. YOUR. LITTLE. BROTHER."

Executing a perfect leg sweep, Sasuke had managed to knock that annoying red-haired bitch on her ass as well. Jumping quickly to his feet Sasuke prepared to repel her next attack. Therefore he was shocked when she started laughing.

"What the HELL is so funny?" he snarled

This comment caused Sebeki to laugh all the harder. She was now laughing so hard that tears were starting to form in her eyes as she answered.

"Y..you are J..just the Oddest… M… most h… hard to read. A…Arrogant son of a…"

Sasuke saw red again, and launched himself at the prone girl. Consequences be damned, he had every intension of Killing that wretch of a girl. Therefore he was surprised when her tears instantly seemed to dry up leaving nothing but a triumphant glitter in her eye. Having dove at her he could only watch in horror as she rolled to one side, leaving an explosive tag where she had been laying. Luckily his reflexes were good enough to avoid hitting the tag directly, but he didn't have enough time jump clear before the tag exploded sending him flying backward into the wall of one of the abandoned houses in the Uchiha sector. The impact was enough of a shock to daze him momentarily, and by the time he had regained his bearings Sebeki had already managed to bind his arms and legs to the wall using plants instead of rope. Sasuke had struggled for a moment before realizing that he was caught fast. Had he been just a little stronger he could have broken free, and if he had recovered just a little faster, the vines that bound him wouldn't have been thick enough yet. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do.

"I guess that our first lesson will be on the element of surprise."

Sasuke directed a baleful glare at his captor. For the first time he gave her a once over in daylight. Tall and lithe, Sebeki had a strong face, and hair so red that it was nearly brown. She had decent 'proportions', but her breasts were a little small for Sasuke's taste, the air of absolute confidence she exuded more than made up for that however. She stood about five foot eight inches, and if he had to guess Sasuke would have said she weighed about a hundred pounds. (It was closer to One twenty five. Muscle weighs more than fat you know) the thing that caught his attention the most however was her eyes. They were a lightish sky blue that was almost gray, and although they gave her an air of innocence they also seemed to bore right through you, seeing the secrets you most wanted to keep hidden. She wore dark green pants that were neither loose nor tight, and a lightweight short sleeved Blue jacket with her family seal on the shoulder, which she left open down the front revealing a darker blue shirt beneath it. As she realized that Sasuke was giving her a once over the amused twinkle had returned to her eye. Spinning in a circle (her eyes laughing) Sebeki walked over to Sasuke.

"Well, Do I meet your Approval Ototo?"

Angry as he was Sasuke couldn't help but blush a little bit at being caught checking her out.

"Look, will you stop calling me that?"

Sebeki laughed out loud again, a melodious, nearly crystalline laugh that floated in the air.

"Tell you what, we seem to have gotten off to a bad start."

Cutting Sasuke free Sebeki held out a hand.

"The name is Saratobi Sebeki, I'll be your temporary Instructor Until Kakashi returns."

Rubbing his shoulders a little bit to get his circulation back Sasuke grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Uchiha Sasuke, and I guess I'm stuck with you."

Sebeki laughed again. Before replying.

"Good, now that introductions are out of the way you should know that I was completely serious about our training schedule. Lets get through warm-ups and then we'll talk a bit, I suppose that if I'm going to teach you I should know a little bit about you."

_End Flashback:_

Sasuke dodged as Sebeki threw a half dozen shrunken at him, coming up he launched a fireball attack before trying to distance himself from his teacher with a Kawarimi.

_At least I'm learning something. Pity she forbid me to use my Sharingan, some of the techniques she's using might come in handy down the road._

Over the last two day Sasuke had found Sebeki to be a brutal, but fair teacher. She pushed him to his limits and beyond, but she would never demand anything of him that she wasn't willing to do herself. As time past Sasuke found himself liking her more and more. She was still a hardheaded witch of course, and he had no intension of giving up on Sakura, but at least with Sebeki around his loneliness wasn't quite so profound. Seeing Sebeki walking slowly through the dust raised by his attack Sasuke watched as she scanned left and right, as though preparing to either attack or escape at a moments notice

_She looks like some big cat stalking her prey_

Sasuke chuckled under his breath

"I guess that the prey would be me."

Sasuke jumped half out of his skin when a voice above him replied

"Right in one Uchiha-san."

Acting on reflex Sasuke threw three smoke bombs onto the branch he was standing on before placing two explosive notes and leaping away. Spinning he stood in a defensive stance and waited for Sebeki to come flying out as the tags exploded.

"Now what was that about Sasuke?"

Whipping around Sasuke was surprised to see Sebeki standing behind him with a wide grin on her face and a Kunai to his neck. Eyes darting between her and the demolished tree he asked only one question.

"How?"

Eyes twinkling, Sebeki re-holstered her kunai.

"I used a bunshin. Tomorrow I think that we'll work on sensing the difference between a bunshin and a living person."

Looking up Sasuke estimated the time to be approximately twelve o-clock. Returning his weapons to their pouches he raised an eyebrow.

"We're quitting a little earlier than usual aren't we?"

Shrugging Sebeki turned and started walking away.

"I figured that you might want to go see that Naruto fellow, I was instructed to tell you that he is in the hospital, room two twenty three. Ja ne Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at her departing back in shock

_He's Back?

* * *

_

That uncomfortable silence had sprung up again, and Naruto wasn't quite sure how to break it. After Tenkichi had surprised Tsunade into leaving he had disappeared himself, that was almost five minutes ago. Sneaking another look at Hinata as she sat staring at her lap, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. Hinata herself was trying to find the words she needed to tell him how much she had always admired him… She had managed to compromise that much at least. It wasn't the same as telling him that she liked him, but at least it was a start.

_Besides_ (and she blushed a little at the thought) _If I tell him that I admire him, he might just take the Initiative and ask ME out. I admit it's a long shot, but there is always a chance._

As Naruto snuck his look, Hinata was just beginning her fantasy about the romantic dinner he would invite her to, how he would casually mention that he had never really liked Sakura… In fact she was just getting to the part where he would propose (after confessing his undying love of course) When Naruto himself spoke up.

"Neh, Hinata-san? How long have I been out?"

Naruto kicked himself mentally, He was fairly certain that he had asked that before, but it was the first thing that came to mind other than 'why are you still here?' That one had sounded (to him at least) like he didn't want her around. Hinata started at the question, and quickly pulled herself out of her fantasies with a blush. (Why do YOU think she's always blushing around him)?

"I…It's been about a week and a half since the fight on the road from Suna, Y…you've been in bed here for about three days now."

Naruto Pondered over that thought for a moment, thankfully Hinata found the courage to ask a question of her own.

"A…anno Naruto-kun, but um… Wh… where did you go after that fight?"

A Single tear formed in the corner of Hinata's eye, and slowly trickled it's way down her cheek

"I… I thought that you died."

Without thinking Naruto reached up and brushed the tear away,

"I was in the Phoenix realm, Believe me, they had quite a lot of trouble patching me up."

It was then that both of them realized that Naruto still had his hand resting on Hinata's cheek. Naruto quickly pulled his hand away, and both wore Identical blushes as they tried to sort through their thoughts.

_N…Naruto-kun t…touched me? Hinata was thrilled He… He wiped away my tear, does that mean that he likes me? Or does he just feel sorry for me because I'm crying?_

_Hinata was worried about me? So worried that she cried?_

Naruto was both ecstatic and a little ashamed He was overjoyed that someone cared enough about him to cry when she thought he had died, and a little ashamed that he had been the cause of her misery. It came as a shock therefore when both voiced the same word at the same time.

"Anno"

It both looked startled, but Naruto, being the loud one spoke back up first.

"I'm… I'm sorry that I worried you Hinata-Chan. It was reckless and thoughtless to leave like I did, I can't believe that I didn't see how traumatic that could be."

Hinata was blushing again, for a moment she had been worried that she had let her feelings for Naruto slip out, but thankfully he hadn't noticed

"I'm… I'm sorry that you had to see me like this, I… I know that I'm not that strong, B..But y… you shouldn't have to p… put up with a B…big c…c…crybaby like me."

With that Hinata stood out and started to run for the door. She had gotten no more than three steps however when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist.

"Hinata" said Naruto in a low voice "don't go please. You are not weak, nor are you a crybaby. Your obviously happy to see that I'm alright, and tears of joy are OK."

Sobbing and laughing at the same time Hinata sat back down and tried to get her emotions under control. wiping her eyes Hinata couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, she was making a scene and she knew it, but at least Naruto still didn't realize that she liked him. Finally getting back enough control to at least reply Hinata gave Naruto a tremulous smile.

"Its… it's just that I've always looked up to you Naruto. Y…you've been my inspiration and my role model. When you… you died I thought that I had lost you. It was like someone had ripped the sun from the sky."

Slightly embarrassed Hinata was quick to add

"I'm not the only one either. All of the rookie nine, all of your… your friends felt that Konoha had lost something special. I was overjoyed to find that you were still alive… and when I ran into you in Suna and you revealed yourself to Ino and Ten-ten as well, they were both very happy as well. Then when you… when you died again protecting me…"

Hinata's voice trailed off both because she was coming dangerously close to revealing her feelings, and also because she could still remember the pain. She remembered it Quite Vividly. Naruto was overcome with emotion as well. What Hinata had just told him was a revelation, and the knowledge that he affected the lives of so many people overwhelmed him. After a moments silence Naruto looked at Hinata. It was a Big gamble but…

"would… Would you be terribly offended if I asked you for a hug Hinata?"

Hinata was shocked and Naruto could tell it. Her eyes had gone round and she was blushing again. Naruto Hastened to add.

"Just… just as a friend. You don't have to if you don't want to, it's just…"

Naruto was cut off as Hinata did something that would leave a blush on her face even days later. She leaned over and hugged him.

_It may be just as friends for now Naruto, but someday I'm going to find the courage to tell you, and when that Happens I'll get to hug you as much as I want."

* * *

_

Shikamaru and Chouji stared slack jawed at Ino. They had been like that for a least a minute and Ino was beginning to shift uneasily under their combined gazes. Finally she could take no more. Giving them both 'the look' she drew herself up, going for as much height as possible (surprising what you can do while seated isn't it)

"Well, Its true."

Shikamaru was the first to respond

"But that… that's incredible. You mean that Naruto has been alive this entire time? Why didn't he tell us? Why didn't YOU tell us?"

Ino shifted uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze.

"He made me swear not to. Besides (She hung her head again) it doesn't matter anymore. He died protecting Hinata on the way back from sand. Whatever rumors Chouji heard are probably just word finally reaching here that he was seen in Suna."

Chouji shook his head.

"No, what I heard is no rumor, although there is an interesting one about him appearing at sunset wreathed in…"

Chouji trailed off under the scrutiny of his fellow teammates.

"Err. What I told you is from Asuma-sensei, He said to tell you that Naruto is currently in room two twenty three, and that if Shikamaru is mostly recovered we should go pay a visit."

"He's ALIVE?"

Nodding Numbly to Ino, Chouji turned to look at Shikamaru

"are you well enough to go for a walk?"

Shikamaru looked from Ino to Chouji.

"Give me enough time to get dressed. If that troublesome kid is back we defiantly need to go see him."

* * *

_whap whap whap_

_Two hundred ten, two hundred eleven, Two hundred twelve_

"Hey lee,"

Pausing briefly Rock Lee stared at his teammate Ten-ten.

"Good morning Ten-ten-Chan, Neji-san, How are you?"

Neji and ten-ten shared a brief look

"we're fine lee, in fact we came to see how you are."

Lee scowled at the ground for a moment.

"I am… well enough."

Turning back to the post he had been kicking Lee continued his workout as Ten-ten and Neji shared a look.

"Lee, I need to ask you something"

_Whap Whap Whap_

"And I want you to know that it's only because we are your teammates that we ask this"

_Whap whap whap_

"But are you alright? You haven't been yourself for days now."

Ten-ten waited patiently for several moments until it was obvious that lee had completely ignored her question.

"Come on lee, you can talk to us"

_whap whap whap_

Is this about how Sasuke seems to be chasing Sakura?

_Whap WHAP, **CRACK**!_

Lee stopped hitting the log, his last attack had snapped it nearly in half as his anger driven fist made a five-inch depression in the center of the post. Breathing hard he turned to face his teammates, and without realizing it Neji moved slightly in front of ten-ten to better defend her if lee lost control of himself. Although normally chipper and upbeat, Neji had seen Lee in a rage (usually when drunk) and Neji knew that if lee went berserk, he could seriously injure his teammate without remembering a thing. Slowly lee's face came back under his control, and Lee's body lost a little of it's 'wound spring' tightness. Looking at the ground Lee scuffed one of his shoes against a stone. Before answering in a miserable voice.

"Ya, I'm just worried Sakura will leave me for that… that…."

Lee's face had been starting to go red with anger again, but he visibly tightened his hold on his self-control.

"I am worried that she still has some infatuation with… Him."

Stepping around Neji (and flashing a thankful smile at her teammate) Ten-ten walked foreward.

"Lee-san, Don't worry to much about it. If she would really give up what you are willing to give her on the chance that Sasuke is worth trying to save don't you think she'd have done it on the first day?"

Lee Brightened for a moment before his head dropped again.

"Not if she was trying to keep from hurting my feelings. There is still an attachment there Ten-ten, and I'm worried that the fact she could have the (and he somehow managed to make the would sound filthy) GENIUS Uchiha following her around on a leash will weaken any feelings she has for me."

Cupping his face in her hands Ten-ten tilted Lee's face up till his eyes met hers.

"If she is really that shallow lee-san, then you are far to good for her, but I really don't think that this is the case. How was your date last week?"

Lee smiled at the memory

"Quite good Ten-san, I believe that we both had a wonderful time"

"Have you asked for another since then?"

Lee's eyes went round

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to rush her! I would hate myself if I pressured my darling Sakura-Chan into dating me when she didn't want to!"

Ten-ten sighed a little

"Lee-san, asking for a date a week is not pressuring her, In fact most girls would probably be worried they had done something wrong if a week past and they didn't hear from their date."

Lee's eyes showed Panic before hung his head

"Then Sakura-Chan must think that I hate her… I've ruined the only chance I had."

Shaking her head again ten-ten lifted Lee's chin up so he would look at her again.

"I think not lee-san. Find her sometime today and tell her you had a wonderful time, perhaps casually mention that you have tonight open, and that the two of you could have dinner together if she isn't busy."

Smiling again Lee stood back up

"YOSH! I'll do that Ten-san! And If she says 'no' then I'll do 500 one legged laps around Konoha with each leg, and if I can't do that I'll to 600 push ups and sit ups, and if I can't do that…"

It was then that a blur of green flew through the clearing stopping as it reached the three ninja.

"LEE-SAN, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SURLY AN INSPIRATION TO ALL WHO FEEL THE SPRINGTIME OF THEIR LIVES IS UPON THEM!"

Lee Smiled at the enthusiastic and inspiring message that his Sensei had pronounced for the world to take notice of. He really REALLY wanted to join his sensei in the celebration of youth but…

Lee Bowed to his teacher rather than hugging him as he usually did.

"Gia-sensei, your words of wisdom are an inspiration to us all, I am truly blessed by Kami-sama to have such a wise and noble leader as you for an instructor."

Gia frowned.

_What is wrong with Lee-san? Is he ill? Why is he not expressing the fires of his youth? And what has my Poor Misguided lee done to his beautiful HAIR? Where is the stylish Bowl cut?_

Lee couldn't help but frown, there stood his beloved leader with tears streaming down his face muttering something about 'diminished fires', and 'stylish cut'. It took a moment, but Lee soon realized that he hadn't fixed his hair into the stylish bowl-cut that his Sensei sported, He had set it in wavy spiky look that Sakura-Chan liked so much. He was about to apologize when Gai broke down. Grabbing his poor lee Gai started crying onto his shoulder.

"Lee, Lee, Who has done this to you? Where is your Burning spirit and your stylish hairdo? Who has vandalized you like this lee-san?"

"S… Sensei, I… I am sorry, but. But this is how my dear Sakura-san Likes my hair to look, and she said that I needed to practice speaking in a slightly less expressive tone of voice."

Gai stood shaking his head, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, my poor lee-san. You have let my rival Kakashi's girl dampen your spirits?"

"NO GAI SENSEI, MY SPIRIT OF ETERNAL YOU… Err. I mean, My spirit of eternal youth shines as brightly as ever, But my dearest Sakura-san told me that I should make it shine through my actions and my eyes rather than my hair and voice. That is why I have been training twice as hard since I started dating her. To me, she is worth it."

"LEE-SAN THAT IS… SO… SO… **BEAUTIFUL! **YOU SHALL DAZZLE YOUR LADY FAIR WITH YOUR SWEET CHARMS AND GOOD MANNERS RATHER THAN ALLOWING HER TO BE INTIMIDATED BY THE FLAMES OF BRIGHTLY BURNING YOUTH! LEE-SAN

_Surley Sakura-san will understand that I cannot hide my flames of youth completely_

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE-SAN!"

"GAI- SENSEI!"

Sakura stood leaning on a tree at the edge of the clearing, Smiling and shaking her head at the same time. She had come to ask Lee if she had done something wrong on their date, and had ended up hearing his conversation with ten-ten and Gai Instead.

_Well, I guess I can't expect his to change all at once, but at least he's trying. Hmmm. I wonder if he's right about me still liking Sasuke-kun._ (Mental flash of a confused Inner Sakura staring back and forth between the new and Improved lee, and the returned and disgraced Sasuke.) _They both have a certain charm, and both seem to be devoted to me… I can't help but wonder if Sasuke just doesn't want to lose former number1 fan girl, or if he truly feels something for me. Lee on the other hand has made it known for quite some time now that he is utterly devoted to m, and I can see how hard he is trying… Hmmm, Sasuke on a leash, or lee by the heartstrings… decisions decisions…I think Lee gets the first chance. I really did enjoy dinner the other night and…_

Sakura's thought were interrupted however when Gai stopped hugging lee long enough to yell

"ALRIGHT TEAM, GATHER CLOSE! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE"

Neji remained where he had been standing during ten-ten's talk with lee, hands in his pockets. The only change that proved he was listening was the fact that he arched an eyebrow eeeeever so slightly. Ten-ten giggled a little at Neji's display before dutifully moving a step or two closer.

"I HAVE VERY IMPORTANT NEWS FROM HOKAGE-SAMA HERSELF!"

_Now what is all this about?_ Thought Sakura to herself

"MY DEAREST TEAM, UZUMAKI NARUTO, THOUGH SOME STRANGE TWIST OF FATE STILL LIVES! HE IS CURRENTLY IN ROOM TWO TWENTY THREE OF THE KONOHA HOSPITAL, AND WE HAVE BEEN GRANTED PERMISSION TO VISIT HIM! COME GLORIOUS TEAM! LET US WELCOME HIM BACK WITH A SHINING DISPLAY OF OUR BURNING POWER OF YOUTH!"

It took a few numb moments of silence for the words to sink in… then lee jumped straight up in the air

"YOSH! NARUTO-SAN IS BACK! COME TEN-TEN, COME NEJI! WE MUST VISIT OUR FRIEND!"

Lee's outburst, although far from what Sakura was trying to shape him into, had a mobilizing effect on the rest of his team. Acting quickly the four of them moved rapidly in the direction of the Konoha hospital. Had any of them looked back they would have seen Sakura Appear resting against the tree

_Well, I guess they know now Naruto, Hope your ready for company.

* * *

_

"Oh man am I bored! Bored bored bored bored BORED!"

sitting quietly and trying to hold a discussion with his bugs, Shino raised an eyebrow at his teammate. Noticing this Kiba broke into a tirade

"How the hell can you sit there so calmly? I mean Kurenai sensei was NEVER this late!"

Shino shrugged, he didn't much care for the way the teams were divided up either, He had rather liked being around Hinata. She at least knew how to keep her mouth shut.

_I should never have asked for a temporary sensei to be assigned to the two of us before the team re-arrangements took place. I most certainly wouldn't have if I had realized that they'd assign us THAT one._

"Kuso, I'm going to KILL Kakashi-sensei when he finally gets here. He left the two of us waiting her for THREE HOURS! THREE! Do you know how much I could have gotten done in that amount of time? I could have been training, or sleeping or eat…"

Shino, unfazed by Kiba's ranting tuned him out again

_I think that I will have to speak to father about our sensei's constant tardiness. What does he DO for three hours every day at the stone of the fallen? 'sigh' at least he's not sleeping in or something…but still, you'd think that if he said to be here at seven he would COME at seven…_

"… or Reading or… What? What's with the funny look Shino? I DO read sometimes."

"… Porn magazines don't count Kiba."

"HEY they aren't ALL porn mags… I mean um…"

Turning a bright shade of red, Kiba had lapsed into silence for all of thee seconds when the two boys heard a soft 'poof' behind them. There, standing with his nose buried in the dirty book he always carried was their temporary sensei.

"Yo"

"YOUR LATE!"

Yelled Kiba. Shino said nothing, but the sudden swarm of bugs that flared up behind him gave Kakashi an adequate picture of the bug users feelings.

"Gomen, Gomen, but you see I Got lost on the road of life today. I was helping an old lady get her cat out of a tree when these B ranked missing nin came bursting out of the shop across the street, so of course I had to help chase them down because the ANBU were all busy fighting a giant pretzel that was threatening to over salt all the food in town."

Kakashi shifted a little at the killer intent he felt radiating from Shino, but both of them sweat dropped when Kiba spoke up with.

"Oh, well that's OK then."

_I can't believe that somebody actually fell for that._

Thought Shino

_I must be losing my touch if he believed that!_

Though Kakashi.

_I can't believe that I let this guy order me around_

Thought Akamaru

"Anyway, I just showed up to tell the two of you that practice is cancelled for today. Ja…"

"Wait sensei!" yelled Kiba "Why is practice cancelled?"

"Hmmm? Didn't I tell you?"

Shino and Kiba sweat dropped again

"Naruto is still alive, he's in room two twenty three in the hospital, I figured that you might want to go see him. Well, Ja ne!"

With that Kakashi 'puffed' out of existence again.

"The dobe is alive?"

Whispered Kiba. Shino on the other hand was a VERY hard person to shock. It made sense to him; his bugs had already informed him that somebody with a very strong chakra was staying in the hospital, and that although the chakra was very familiar they couldn't quite place it. Turning Shino started walking toward the hospital, he was trailed by a stunned Kiba who for once was to wrapped up in his thoughts to be shouting.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto had broken apart a second before, a blush staining both of their cheeks. 

"Thanks Hinata, I really needed that."

"N… no problem N…Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled his trademark grin again and was about to comment on how cute Hinata looked when she blushed, but at that moment the doors to his room flew open, and two glaring Kunoichi stalked into the room.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

they both screamed

"HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!"

Blinking Ten-ten and Ino turned to face each other, and the two of the swapped glares, still in Sync both of them asked

"Why would YOU care?"

Both blinked again, and Naruto and Hinata struggled not to laugh. Trailing behind the two followed the rest of the rookie nine (minus Sasuke)

'sigh' "How are you Naruto?"

asked Shikamaru. Both ten-ten and Sakura turned to glare at him for daring to interrupt them.

"Women are so troublesome"

At this comment the two of them spared a single look at each other. Turning Ten-ten crossed over to stand by her teammates, as they entered behind the rookie nine. Ino then turned to look at Sakura who was standing by the door. It only took a minute before both broke into Identical Homicidal grins and began cracking their knuckles.

_Ahh, it's so nice having Sakura for a friend again, now I have someone to help me 'motivate' Shika-kun_

I_ do SO enjoy having Ino for a friend again, Now I have an excuse to help her beat up Shikamaru again! (Hell YA!)_

Naruto watched in amusement as the two girls advanced on Shikamaru who was looking more and more nervous by the second

"Um… Ino, Sakura, Still injured here, you can't hit an Invalid can you?"

"BAKA!"

Screamed both girls as they bashed him over the head.

"If you're well enough to make stupid comments like that you're well enough to get hit."

Said Ino

"Besides" added Sakura "We might managed to knock some sense into you sooner or later."

From the floor Naruto heard

"But I do not waaaant to go to Schooool today mommy! I want to stay home and bake Cookies with yoooou."

"I think you might have given him a concussion." Said Ten-ten with a small frown

"Nah," said Sakura "He'll be fine. That hard head of his should protect him from pretty much anything."

"Still, You might have hit him just a little harder than necessary" said Naruto with a small chuckle

This comment refocused everyone's attention to him Luckily sitting in a hospital bed Naruto didn't seem QUITE as impressive as he had in the Raman shop. Don't get me wrong, he was still a heartthrob in the making, but ever since Kyuubi had taught him chakra suppression, he didn't radiate Quite the same feeling of pure undiluted Power that he had before. The girls still thought that he was hot, it was just that he was no longer Undeniable… not that any of them would turn down a date if he asked. Of course the fact that he was still half naked, (he had no shirt on.) might have had something to do with the wandering eyes. The guys however had no problem with him, he was still the same old Naruto…(errrrr Kind of. The Important parts like attitude anyway.) Silence reigned for a while again before Kiba spoke up.

"So Dobe, what happened to you? You seem. Errrr. Taller."

Naruto flashed his foxy grin. (slight blush on the girl's faces)

"Well you see…"

With that Naruto launched into a story telling them what had happened to him since the fight with Sasuke, He left out a few pertinent details of course, Like Kyuubi and his encounter with the phoenix and Berra. He had introduced Kyuubi into the story as 'Kyubito' and had claimed that he met his new sensei while he was in the wood training. He did mention Hinata's help in suna though, and couldn't help but give them a blow-by-blow account of his fight with Rekku, explaining away his Phoenix blood as part of a latent bloodline. After he was finished the other teams took turns telling Naruto about what they had been up to, they told him about training, and complained about getting low class missions while he had all the luck. None of them were stupid enough to envy the fact that he fought an S class Missing nin though. All in all the group spent about eight hours catching up on each other's lives during the month since Naruto's 'Death'. Before the group slowly drifted away again leaving Naruto and Hinata alone in the hospital. It was only a few moments after the rest left that Tsunade came sweeping into the room saying that she had finally found the time to give him his physical.

"Neh nee-Chan, What about Ero-Sennin and Kyubito? I really wouldn't want anyone interrupting again."

"Tsunade gave a small smile, Oh don't you worry about those two, I've found a way to keep them occupied."

Across town in a broken down little shack two men sneezed.

* * *

"Now what do you think that was about Kyuubi-san?" 

"Somebody is probably talking about us, Now hurry up and break that seal on the door so we can get out of here."

"You could help you know."

"I'm afraid not, that old hag has me pegged, she swore that If I helped you get us out she'd impose a fate worse than death on me."

"Oh?" asked Jirayia suddenly interested "and what would that be?"

"she swore" said Kyuubi with a shiver "That she would order the Raman shops not to serve me,"

Jirayia's eyebrow twitched

_Raman?_

"I suppose that I could live with that although it would be hard, but on top of that, the old hag swore that she'd tell the bars not to sell me any alcohol either… I mean, I can live without one or the other, but BOTH… she's just going to far there."

Jirayia was appalled

"I never told you the worst part Jirayia-san. She swore that she'd burn all my working note for my book too…"

"That old flat chested HAG! Don't worry Kyuubi-san, I'll break us out of here."

* * *

Back at the hospital Tsunade smile to herself, 

"Alright Ototo, Up you get, take it easy though, your body will probably feel a little weak."

Making a seated bow Naruto gave Tsunade a foxy grin again.

"As you command, so do I obey Hokage-sama."

Whipping the blankets off Naruto swung his legs off the side of the bed and carefully stood up. Thankfully Hinata had been ready this time, and was looking at the floor. Unfortunately, Her angel and her devil were having a bit of a fight

_**(Come on Hinata-san, one little peek won't hurt, It's not he minds right? He would have told you to leave if he didn't expect you to look)**_

_(No don't Hinata-san. Naruto-kun trusts us not to, otherwise he would have asked us to leave! Besides, do you remember what happened last time?)_

_**(Exactly my point twinkles, come on Hinata, Surely YOU remember the dreams I sent you?)**_

_(And what naughty dreams they were to, You really should TRY to be good at least)_

_**(Oh come ON, you could have stopped those dreams if you wanted to and you know it., You enjoyed them just as much as Hina-chan and I did)**_

_(well maybe, but that still doesn't make it right)_

_**(Uh huh, and those posters hanging in your room of Naruto-kun wearing nothing but boxers are right)**_

_(…How did you know about those?)_

_**(Oh PuhLEASE, I'm Evil, do you really think that I'd stay out of your room?)**_

_('Blush' Oh what the hell, Go for it Hina-chan. Only a little one though)_

_**(You heard your good side 'Evil Grin' Go for it!)**_

_Well, Perhaps just a small look,_

Raising her eyes slowly Hinata prepared to drop them quickly, the only problem was that once she saw Naruto she could only stare, mesmerized.

"Alright Naruto, Now I'd like you to Raise Both arms straight above your head… Good, OK, now touch your toes…"

_**(Wow, I knew he had a good body, but DAMN. I'm going to have to replace the picture on the back of your eyes Hina-chan, This shot of Naruto-kun's Backside while he's touching his toes is WAY better than the one of him stretching)**_

_(I'd… I'd tell you not to… But. I… I can't tear my eyes away)_

_**(heh, don't worry, I'll give you a duplicate for your room)**_

_(…'Blush' Thanks.)_

Finally waking from her stupor, Hinata quickly dropped her eyes again and surruptiously wiped away the blood that was trickling from her nose.

"Alright Naruto, I think that I can give you a clean bill of health. I should warn you of course that the village has been alerted to the fact that you still live, so I wouldn't venture outside without an escort for a couple more days, But outside of that I'll let you roam town provided that you report back here every night."

"Thanks Nee-Chan… Maybe I'll ask Hinata if she wants to get dinner or something."

That simple sentence was all the more that Hinata could take, and before the darkness rolled in again Hinata faintly heard her devil give a cat whistle and yell.

_**(You go HINATA!)**_

Tsunade was about to tell Naruto that she thought his suggestion was an excellent one when the two of them heard the sound of something hitting the floor. Turning, they both recognized the sleeping form of Hinata.

"Hina-chan?"

Shaking her head Tsunade walked over to where the Hyuuga Heiress slept.

_I've really got to start checking to make sure the room is empty Before giving Naruto his checkups from now on._

Bending over Tsunade pretended to be checking Hinata's temperature as she wiped away the trickle of blood for the poor girl.

"Well, Naruto I'd have to guess that it's to warm in here for her, I'm just going to get her changed and then let her spend the night in the other bed OK?"

Blushing Naruto nodded before yawning

"Ya, it is getting kind of late. I think that I'll turn in."

Turning Naruto climbed into bed and tried not to pay attention to the rustle of clothing coming from the other side of the curtain strung between the two beds

_Not a hentai, not a hentai_

A picture of Hinata In her swimsuit swam Before his eyes.

_DAMN YOU ERO-SENNIN, DAMN YOU TO KYUUBI!_

Tsunade came out from behind the screen a moment later and grinned at the sight of Naruto laying with his eyes wide Open and a blush staining his cheeks.

"Good night Ototo, Sweet dreams!"

Fighting hard to suppress a laugh Tsunade strolled out the door leaving behind a sleeping Hinata, and a Very confused Naruto.

_Heh, all in a good nights work for a closet pervert. Sweet dreams Naruto, I'm sure you'll have them now.

* * *

_

Shadow-Sensei:  
GAH! HENTAI, Heh, I don't know if I'm up to writing out any sections of Jirayia-san's books, but if I do I'll make certain to dedicate that section to you.

NaruHina113:  
Wow.. 18 and a half hours? and you plan to re-read it? I didn't realize I had written so much. I'm flattered, Thanks for the review

TalonX:  
Enough Naru/Hina in this one for you? as for Kyuubi-san's books... I really don't know.

aznchicki:  
well thank you. I'm glad that it meets your approval.

RawD:  
eeerrrm.. that type of scene might not be happening for a while. thanks for the review though.

lunarangel:  
it's odd that the site won't let you regester. Have you tried recently? I know that there have been a couple of major updates.

lunarangel:   
I swear not to dissipear untill all my fics are done. (and as I have a couple that I haven't started yet it'll be a while) thanks for the review.

AmberFox and Lyell:  
oh that hurts, that REALLY hurts. I would never abandon a fic, I may Kill it at some point if I over power the characters to much, but I swear that even if it was a really crappy one they will ALL have an end.

Dragon Man 180:  
I'll have to add it to my list of 'One shot's to write" Just for you.

To Everybody That didn't see your name above:  
I am so sorry that I didn't manage to reply to you, but there were over thirty reviews to the first chapter, and I'm in a bit of a rush. I'm leaving on a week long vacation today and I wanted to get this chapter posted for everyone before I left. Thank each and every one of you for taking the time to review for me. I realize I took Aweful amounts of time to get this chapter done, but hopefully it was worth it. Thank you all, and keep the reviews coming. thanks.

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	3. A day together

Fighting hard to suppress a laugh Tsunade strolled out the door leaving behind a sleeping Hinata, and a Very confused Naruto.

Heh, all in a good nights work for a closet pervert. Sweet dreams Naruto, I'm sure you'll have them now.

* * *

Naruto tried to sleep, he really did, but for some reason Tsunade's last comment about 'sweet dreams' got stuck in his head. Every time the phrase repeated itself Naruto's thought would drift to a certain Blue haired Kunoichi, and her gestures of kindness. Her encouragement at the Chuuin exams, The Bottle of medicine she had given him. Her 'Proud Failure' speech, Her saving him from the fan girls… It was at this point that Naruto had trouble falling asleep, mainly because after that he would always remember waking up in the Sauna hot tubs and, well. Hinata looked REALLY good in a swimsuit. Naruto finally managed to drift off to sleep somewhere around four AM.

* * *

As Naruto was drifting off to sleep, across town another boy had just giving up on getting any. Sighing Sasuke sat up to assume a meditative position on top of his bed. He had just spent all night trying to plan a way to approach his teammate that wouldn't result in his own decapitation… He'd come up with a blank. 

_You know, I read somewhere that if you approach your foe lying close to the ground they will take it as a submissive gesture… _Sasuke grimaced._ The only way to get low enough for what I've done would be to approach underground, and I get the feeling that he'd take THAT as an attempted sneak attack. Oh man… I REALLY Screwed this one up._

Uncrossing his legs, the Uchiha sighed again before hopping off the bed and heading downstairs to start breakfast. He was only the slightest bit surprised to find someone already sitting at his breakfast table as he walked in.

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

Without looking up from his book Kakashi raised a single hand up.

"Yo"

Sasuke spent several minutes frying eggs and making toast before sitting down across the table from his old sensei.

"To what do I owe the… Pleasure… of this visit? I was informed that you would be out of town for another week or two."

Kakashi turned another page in his book before answering.

"I will be. Possibly longer."

Sasuke sat eating in silence for a while as he waited for his sensei to Continue. After ten minutes however He lost his temper a little bit.

"Then why are you…"

Kakashi cut him off through the simple act of looking up from his book.

"Why haven't you gone to see Naruto yet?"

Sasuke looked away, mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?"

Asked Kakashi, a slightly amused expression painting it's self across his face.

"I said I don't know what I'd say to the Dobe."

"Ahh I understand now."

Kakashi stood up and tucked his book back into his pocket

"Well, if that's all Ja…"

"WAIT" yelled Sasuke in a panic "You can't just leave!"

Kakashi stopped momentarily and turned to look back his student a hard glint twinkling in his eye.

"And what reason do I have to stay?"

"You… You have to help me!"

"With what?"

"With… with what I'm going to say to that Dobe… I've tried. I swear to you that I have. But every time I manage to get up the courage to face him I lose it again. I… I don't think I can face his reaction to me."

"Oh? Well, don't worry Cowards usually can't."

Kakashi turned and started walking toward the door again, and Sasuke's voice was cold as Ice when he spoke again

"Who are you calling a coward?"

Kakashi turned his head again, this time just enough to watch Sasuke out of the corner of his good eye.

"You of course. First you run from your team because they remind you of family and you had begun to feel comfortable again. Then you fight Naruto because you refused to believe that protecting his precious people could make Him as stronger than your revenge made you… (Sasuke Began stuttering Incoherently here and Kakashi ignored him by raising his voice a little more) Thirdly, you hid from your own memories because you were too cowardly to face the results of your betrayal here in the village, and finally you are trying to hide from your duty of not only Acknowledging Naruto, but also apologizing to him. That makes you an all around Coward, and I no longer have any use for you. When I get back I think I'll ask that you be removed from my training. I have better things to do than train a coward."

At this Point Sasuke saw red and reached for his Kunai

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Kakashi's voice was now cold and hard

"Think carefully of the consequences of your actions. If you want to make a start, you can stop calling Naruto 'Dobe' He deserves your respect more than anyone else's. He saved your ass Sasuke, not once but twice. First he brought you back when you turned traitor (Sasuke's grip tightened on the Kunai) and secondly He convinced the Hokage not to brand you as a traitor. Most of your fellow Nin's know it. But that would be your own fault."

Sasuke's arm whipped back and then foreward as his rage took control of his actions… the only sound was the Thud of a kunai burying its self in the doorframe. Sasuke blinked and looked around. There was nobody there, and the chair that Kakashi had been sitting in was still undisturbed from where Sasuke had placed it the night before shaking his head Sasuke returned to his breakfast wondering if he had dreamed the whole conversation. He was so pre-occupied in fact that he failed to register the presence of a certain red-haired Kunoichi slipping away from his house. Saratobi Sebeki Grinned to herself as she slipped away.

_Maybe that will be enough to wake you up kid. Cause your only making it harder the longer you wait. Heh, Genjutsu is such a USEFUL skill at times.

* * *

_

Hyuuga Hinata Smiled and stretched. She had just had the most WONDERFUL dream. Naruto-kun had been in it, and Tsunade-sama had come to give him a checkup, and neither one had realized she was in the room, and then… Blinking Hinata scanned the room She wasn't at home, she was sure of that. Hyuuga weren't big on decorations, be she would NEVER have painted her room such a sterile white… and the bed she was currently laying on was far less comfortable than her own.

Standing Hinata made her way around the plastic curtain dividing the room in half. The moment she looked to the other side however she stopped. There lay her Precious Naruto-kun, arms behind his head… and bare to the waist. Hinata blushed. She could see control herself enough to realize that he was now wearing a pair of Baggy black sweatpants as he lay atop his covers.

_Then… Then it wasn't a dream? I really did see Naruto in his…_

Hinata's mind refused to finish the thought, although she thought she vaguely heard two voices whistling in her mind. With small, unsure steps Hinata made her way over to the chair beside Naruto's bed. Tentatively she reached out to brush the whisker marks on his face, and almost fainted when Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hinata-Chan! Good to see that you're finally awake. Baa-Chan told me that you'd be fine, but it's nearly two-o'clock in the afternoon. I was beginning to wonder if you were."

Blushing Profusely Hinata tried to apologize

"G… Gomen Naruto-kun"

Propping himself up on his elbow Naruto turned to face her. Lifting a single eyebrow he could help but ask her.

"For what?"

"F…for waking you."

Naruto threw back his head and his baritone laugh filled the room.

"Waking me? Hinata-Chan I have been awake since ten-o-clock. I admit that it's a little bit boring here however, so I had intended to try to meditate. I had just finished up when you touched my face."

Hinata's face once again lit up in her trademark bright red.

_Heh, Hinata-Chan is really cute when she blushes_

Luckily for the Embarrassed Hinata Tsunade chose that moment to walk in carrying an armload of clothes.

"Hello Naruto. Oh! Good Afternoon Hinata. I was wondering when you would be joining the land of the living. Here."

Tsunade handed Hinata a stack of clothes that looked remarkably like… Glancing down Hinata eeped again when she realized that she was wearing nothing but a thin hospital gown. Glowing bright red again Hinata scrambled back to the other side of the curtain. Naruto had watched this entire process with an amused air. He was amused until a second stack of clothes hit him in the face anyway.

"Down boy."

Said Tsunade with a grin.

"Here. I got a second set of clothes from your sensei's bag. I didn't see any pants that would fit you however, so you'll have to make due with the sweatpants I bought you until you can go shopping for a more… conventional outfit."

Naruto gave Tsunade a mock glare (which had her laughing) before grabbing the Burnt Orange shirt and slipping it on over his head. As he finished tugging on his last boot Naruto was surprised to see an envelope full of money hit the bed beside him. After a brief look Naruto pretended to ignore both it, and Tsunade's smile. As he finished lacing his boot (Think army regulation Boots) he deigned to look up at the grinning Tsunade.

"And what is that for?"

Tsunade smiled even wider.

"THAT my boy is your reward for killing a Dangerous S class Criminal. Did you realize that there was a sizable reward on this 'Rekku' in EVERY shinobe nation? No? Let me assure you that there is enough money in that bag to live fairly comfortably on for several years."

Naruto frowned a little bit.

"Give it away."

Both Tsunade and Hinata (who had been listening in) were shocked.

"But… But why Naruto?"

Stammered Tsunade

"You did kill him right?"

Naruto's frown turned to a scowl.

"Ya, I beat him. But I didn't do it for some reward. I did it because it was the right thing to do. Besides, that bastard hurt both Hinata-Chan and Ero-Sennin."

Tsunade shook her head

"So I heard. Is that why you won't take the money? You don't feel you deserve it?"

"I don't want the money because that isn't something that I should be paid for. I don't protect my loved ones for a fee. I do it because I can."

A ghost of a smile flittered its way across Tsunade's face.

"And what about those people who can't protect their loved ones? What about them?"

Naruto's scowl lessened a little bit.

"I'll protect them to. Nobody should need to be afraid."

Tsunade nodded her head a little bit before posing her next question.

"And if they should choose to reward you for protecting them?"

This time it was Naruto who shook his head a little bit.

"That's different. In that instance they are just trying to show their appreciation. That is earned. This…"

Tsunade cut him off before he could complete the statement.

"This is no different. All of that money was given to you by people who either wanted to thank you for protecting them, or by people who wanted to thank you for avenging them. Would you insult them by trying to return it?"

"But…"

"No Buts Ototo. You earned every cent of that, and more. (Here Tsunade gave a wicked grin) Just try not to blow it all on Raman OK."

With a wry grin Naruto picked up the envelope and stuffed it into the inside pocket of his coat. (Light Tan leather, Uzumaki Spiral on the shoulders. He found it in Suna, and bought it VERY cheap.)

"Alright Nee-Chan. You win this time I guess."

Naruto had a slight scowl on however as he looked around for his Scrolls and weapons.

"Hey, Nee-Chan. You forgot half of it. Where is the rest of my stuff?"

"Sorry Kiddo. You're on Leave of Absence. By order of the doctor, your not allowed to get into any trouble for at least a couple of days. We'll be keeping your tools till then."

"But Tsunade!"

"Nope. No luck this time Naruto. I will however be appointing you an escort. At least, I will if she stops eavesdropping and comes back over here."

Blushing, Hinata (now dressed as usual. Much to Naruto's disappointment) walked around the partition that separated her bed from Naruto's.

"Anno Tsunade-sama. I… I didn't."

Tsunade's eyes seemed to nearly glow with mirth as she took in the sight of the blushing and flustered Hinata."

"Don't worry Hinata-Chan. I'm certain that Naruto will behave himself. Won't you Ototo?"

Turning Tsunade gave Naruto a wink, and a moment later Naruto hung his head

"I just don't know if I can do that Baa-Chan"

Hinata's head dropped.

_He… He would refuse to let me escort him? Am… Am I that weak in his eyes?_

Naruto suddenly looked up, his eyes twinkling with laughter of their own

"I'm not sure that I can tolerate an escort. But if Hinata-Chan would be willing to walk around with a friend while he recovers, I may just be able to stay out of harms way for a while."

Blushing again at the teasing she was getting Hinata managed to stammer out an acceptable reply before following Naruto out the door. Tsunade smiled as she listened to Naruto trying to draw Hinata out of her shell.

_So He's learned to listen as well. I'm glad he asked to have that talk with me this morning._

**FLASHBACK**

Tsunade had just walked into the room. It was Ten thirty, and she needed to be certain that Naruto's injuries were healed enough to allow him his walk around town today. When Tsunade first walked in her gaze fell on the bed she had left Naruto sleeping in the night before, only to find that it was empty.

That BAKA! He promised not to leave the room!

Tsunade had been ready to storm out and look for him when her gaze fell upon the curtain separating the two half of the room. Leaning against the wall that Hinata's bed faced, and frowning slightly was a familiar Blonde. Tsunade stood there for a moment watching him before Naruto became aware of her presence. Smiling he stood up straight, and walked over to her.

"Morning Nee-Chan."

"Naruto… What were you doing?"

"Hmm? OH that… just thinking."

"About what?"

"Promise you won't laugh at me?"

**End Flashback**

Tsunade smiled at the memory now. Naruto had told her that he had been thinking about how often Hinata was there for him. Especially when he needed her the most. He had Told Tsunade the Entire story from Suna, and had mentioned that lately every time He had seen Hinata he had an odd twisting feeling in his heart, as though someone had grabbed it and squeezed… He had also asked her for advice on what to do.

_Baka… You had better treat that girl right. For both of your sakes.

* * *

_

Sakura sighed as she looked at the mountains of paperwork that surrounded her. She had been Tsunade's apprentice for almost a month now, and the piles still seemed no smaller.

_Sometimes I swear that the only reason Tsunade accepted me as her apprentice is because Shizune refuses to do bookwork._

Sighing again Sakura reached for the next piece of paper. She had just started going over the request sheet (License for experimental Medical Jutsu) when she heard a knock on the door. Curious She set down the paper she had been working on and opened the door to her office.

"Ohhh Sakura-Chan!"

"Lee-kun! Why are you here?"

"It's almost two o-clock, and the receptionist said that you hadn't had lunch, so I decided to treat you!"

"Thank you Lee-kun, I'd love to, but I have so much bookwork and…"

"Surly will still be here when you return?"

Well, He does have a point… And I Really COULD use a break but…

"I'm sorry lee-kun But I'm really not Hungry and…"

It was at that moment that Sakura's stomach decided to let out a rather embarrassing growl. Raising an eyebrow at her Lee's Expression clearly stated that he didn't think she wanted to complete that statement. Blushing Sakura stepped outside and then pulled the door shut behind her.

"Oh alright. A quick break can't hurt right?"

"Of course Dearest Sakura-Chan… Here!"

With a flourish Lee pulled a flower seemingly out of nowhere, and tucked it gently behind her ear.

"This is for you!"

Sakura was stunned. Lee had always been a rather sweet boy. (Even when he was still wearing those horrible green spandex) But this was the first time he had ever picked her up in the middle of the day.

"What's the occasion Lee-kun?"

Lee looked surprised for a moment before laughing.

"I didn't style my hair in a bowl cut yesterday, and Gia-sensei found out that we were dating. He suggested that I take you to a late dinner today. Ten-ten-Chan suggested the flower."

"Its lovely Lee-kun."

The two walked in a companionable silence until they got outside of the Hospital.

"Well, where would you like to eat on such a lovely day Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura was about to suggest a quaint little restaurant she had found the day before when another voice caught her ear.

"… Like to eat Hinata-Chan?"

That sounds like Naruto?

"… Where is f…fine by me Naruto-kun"

And Hinata? So, she finally told him hmm? Or Did she?

"Sakura-Chan?"

Said Lee in a slightly worried voice.

"Is there something wrong?"

Shaking her head Sakura turned to lee

"No, nothing is wrong Lee-kun. I was just thinking."

Sakura had been about to make her suggestion when Naruto's voice caught her ear again.

"… Maybe she could recommend a place. OHOYO SAKURA-CHAN! OHOYO LEE-SAN!"

Sakura smiled as she turned around to face a smiling Naruto and a blushing, but obviously happy Hinata.

* * *

­­­­­ 

_Damn it. Well, there goes that Idea. Yeesh. How hard can it be to get him alone for two minutes? I've been trying all morning. First the receptionist kicked me out of the hospital telling me only that he'll be released for the afternoon, and then after FOUR HOURS he finally comes out With Hinata. That wouldn't be so bad; I could probably try to apologize if it's only Hinata with him. But somehow he managed to catch the eye of Sakura and lee. There is NO WAY that I intend to say anything with those to glaring at me. It's a good thing that Sebeki decided to cancel practice today… Oh well. I'll just wait a couple of minutes and… Oh shit. The four of them are having lunch? Peachy. Well, I guess that I'll just have to wait for them to come out._

With that last thought Sasuke followed his four former teammates. Intent on waiting until he could catch Naruto alone

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Kiba smiled to himself, and whistled to himself. It was a lovely day, and he hadn't a care in the world. In fact today was doubly nice because after two weeks of asking He had finally talked the lovely Ayme-chan into dating him. He had been heartsick since the first day that Naruto had introduced him to the waitress at Ichiraku's. He had taken weeks to admit that he liked the waitress more than Hinata, and even longer to gather the courage to ask her out. When she had first turned him down he had nearly been heartbroken, but Kiba was nothing if not persistent, and finally that persistence had paid off. Kiba had been about to head home to clean up when he bumped into someone as they walked out of a diner.

"HEY! Watch where you're… Oh! Hey Naruto."

Kiba watched in amusement as Naruto dusted himself off. With a mock growl and a grin Naruto replied

"Watch it yourself dog boy"

With a smile Kiba reached down and pulled Naruto back up. After doing so He couldn't help but whistle.

"Wow, You got tall"

Naruto smiled again. At one time the two of them had been near rivals, but after the Chuuin exams they had managed to work out their differences.

"Ya well. I hit a growth spurt."

"I'll say. You top me by at least a head, and I'm not exactly short you know."

Naruto shook his head a little.

"So, where you off to Kiba?"

"Just headed home to clean up. Big date tonight!"

"Really? With who?"

Kiba through out his chest and gave his most winning smile

" I got a date with the Fair Ayme-chan. I win again foxy."

Naruto grinned and shook his head

"Lucky dog. Ahh well. I'm not exactly hard up for company myself."

"Oh? You managed to delude some poor unfortunate wench yourself?" Said Kiba laughing, "Who might I ask do you manage to catch."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned again.

"Well, It's not really a date, but…"

Kiba stood up a little bit higher to see as Naruto Jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Kiba whistled again when he saw Sakura talking and Hinata and Lee listening.

"You snagged fuzzy brows huh? Didn't know you swung that way. Good luck I guess."

Naruto twitched as if he had been burned, and was about to growl out an insult when he noticed that Kiba was obviously joking.

"Ya ya. Laugh it up dog boy."

"I'm assuming that you're talking about Hinata as Lee and Sakura don't look ready to kill you."

"Right in one doggy."

"Hmmm. Alright, but I warn you now Uzumaki. If you hurt her you will be answering to both Shino AND me. You might be able to take one of us out, but can you get us both at once?"

Naruto sighed he was about to respond when the other three finished paying their bills and walked out. As they stepped outside Sakura sighed

"Well, it's been fun guys, but I have to get back to work."

"I'll walk you back Sakura-Chan " Said lee "By guys!"

Kiba was about to speak again when Hinata walked over to join him and Naruto.

"Th… Thank you for paying for m… my meal Naruto-kun. Y…You didn't have to."

"Nonsense Hinata-Chan. My pleasure."

After a moment of discussion Kiba managed to talk Hinata and Naruto into walking home with him to say Hello to Akamaru who had hurt his foot the day before. Growling from the shadows. Sasuke could do nothing but follow. Yet another chance thwarted. It just wasn't his day.

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at the girl chattering incessantly beside him. He had woken up at the stroke of noon today. Overall it was rather nice. Most of all because his sensei had decided to cancel training for the day muttering something about not wanting to overwork them. Shikamaru personally thought that it was just so Asuma-sensei had found out that Kurenai had given her team the day off, but it would have been too troublesome to say anything. Surprisingly enough his mother had also decided to take a day, and she and his father had gone to one of the outlying villages to shop for the day. It was pleasant really. He had laid around reading until, at three there had been a knock on the door. It had been troublesome, but Shikamaru had managed to pry himself up to answer it after the third knock. He hadn't really been surprised to find Ino and Chouji standing outside the door, but he was rather startled when Ino asked if he wanted to go cloud watching with her. Shocked he may have been, but not stupid. Grabbing his Shougi and Go board he had let her lead the way. After henging or course. No need to gather fan girls on his way out. 

_I'm lucky to have the two of you as friends._

Shikamaru Ino and Chouji had just been passing the Inzuka residence when they had seen none other than Uzumaki Naruto leaving, with Hinata walking quietly at his side. Ino of course had rushed over and immediately invited the two to join them. Shikamaru had been worried initially that Naruto might be too troublesome, but the young man was oddly laid back. He still had the energy and fire yes, but he seem to control it better. He seemed almost calm. Calm… yes, that was the word. He was ready to move any direction in an instants notice, and he obviously took great pleasure in the simple fact that he was alive. But where before he had been an uncontainable spark of pure enthusiasm. He now seemed to be able to lay back and relax a little bit. It was as though he had seen death, and was now learning to take a moment to relax and smell the proverbial roses. Shikamaru shook himself after a moment of such reflections.

_I must be losing my mind. I'm beginning to wax poetic. Bloody fan girls._

And so the five of them sat. Shikamaru and Naruto playing a few games of Shougi and go, while Hinata and Ino cheered the two of them on. Over the course of the day pretty much all of the rookie nine stopped by to say hello. Neji, ten-ten, and lee stopped as they come back from training, Shino swung by while out looking for bugs, and as darkness fell Sakura showed up looking for lee. All in all Hinata and Naruto had a wonderful day… Poor Sasuke however was forced to observe the entire thing from a distance. He in fact spent the entire time up in a tree on the edge of the forest wondering why he had thrown away the friendships that Naruto was now obviously enjoying. Shortly after Sakura's departure the party started to break up however, and Sasuke tensed wondering if he would be able to intercept Naruto before he went back to the hospital. In fact Sasuke had even managed to get ahead of the to of them, and was waiting for Naruto to walk past. Naruto on the other hand had plans. Hinata had been kind enough to take a day out of her obviously busy schedule to spend with him, and he had one last thing he wanted to show her.

* * *

"Ready Hinata-Chan?" 

"U… um Ready N…Naruto-kun"

Hinata braced herself as she felt Naruto Pulling his hands away, then she blinked. It was the most awe inspiring, the most beautiful…

"N… Naruto-kun this… this is."

Nodding, Naruto Sat down and the laid back. After a moment Hinata did the same. It really was the perfect spot. Naruto had covered her eyes on the way here. In fact he had carried her part of the way, but now that she saw…

"We're on top of the Hokage Monument. This is were I come when I need to be alone. Here and… One other place. I much prefer this spot though."

Hinata could see why. The hill that they lay on sloped sharply downward toward the chiseled faces of the past Hokages, and where they sat they seemed suspended between earth and sky. Able to see the entirety of Konoha, as well as the stars shining above it. It took Hinata's breath away.

"Who have you shown this place to?"

For once Hinata managed to speak without stuttering. There was something about where she sat; it seemed to inspire a kind of lonely courage. It was one of those places that writers dream about and singer try to capture in their song. Naruto was silent for a moment.

"You're the only person I have ever brought here. I'm sure others know about it. But you are the first I've shown."

Hinata felt her breath quicken

This… this is it. This is my chance.

Hinata held her breath and scooted a little closer to her long time crush. Naruto himself had lost himself in his musings, much as he had done so often in the past tonight however he was wondering why he had felt it necessary to share this place.

_I wonder… Would I have shared this spot with Sakura? No. No I don't think I would. This isn't a place for noise and action. This is a spot where I can be calm and collected. This was the first place that I found where I could drop my mask entirely. Why Hinata? I… I really don't know. It just… it just feels right. When I'm around her I feel much like I do when I come here. I'm at peace._

Naruto's musings were cut short however when he felt Hinata brush against him

_Accident? It… it's possible I suppose b… but with all the space up here._

Hinata took a deep breath. She was as close as she could get to he beloved Naruto, and she felt a little like weeping. Even here with the profound feelings this place offered, she couldn't quite move herself that last little bit. Sighing, and shivering a little bit in the cool breeze she tried to resign herself to the fact that she would never quite be able to tell Naruto how she felt. Luck it seemed was on her side for the moment though. For Naruto had not only felt her shiver, he had decided to do something about it. When Naruto sat up Hinata closed her eyes.

_He's leaving… He's showed me this and now my time is…_

Once again Hinata was surprised when she suddenly felt something warm and heavy draping it's self over her. Hinata's eyes flew open and she looked down just as Naruto lay back again.

_His… His coat?_

Curious Hinata turned confused eyes to Naruto. Seeing her staring at him Naruto shrugged.

"You looked cold. Besides I was dieing in that thing. Far to heavy for a night like tonight."

Hinata smiled and snuggled down into the jacket a little further. It was warm, and it smelled like him. Acting on Impulse Hinata moved just a little bit closer to Naruto, and laid her head on his shoulder. Initially Naruto started at the sudden contact, but a moment later Hinata found an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Pulling her close, and sharing her body heat. Blushing profusely Hinata summoned the rest of her courage.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm? Yes Hinata-Chan?

"I've been meaning to tell you that I l…"

"HERE you are!"

Jumping Hinata pulled away and Naruto spun around. When his eyes fell on the speaker he immediately moved in front of Hinata and fell into a defensive stance.

"Sasuke."

On Naruto's lips the name seemed like a curse

"What are YOU doing here."

Sasuke struggled to keep his temper in check. Not an easy task considering he spent a half hour waiting in the streets for Naruto to show up before he went looking for him.

"We need to talk Naruto."

Naruto's response seemed more like the snarl of an animal than it did a sentence

"I have NOTHING to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to YOU."

"Feh. You said enough. Remember the Valley Sasuke? You said all you needed to and MORE."

"! I'm trying to APOLOGIZE your stupid BAKA!"

"I don't need your apologies TEME Leave me be!"

Shuddering Sasuke's voice went cold, and his eyes hard

"You have a problem Wimp?"

"Yes I do. I'm LOOKING at it."

"Bring it weakling."

It was then that Hinata acted. With a surprising speed she appeared in front of Naruto, Grabbing him in a hug just a fraction of a second before he moved she whispered a single word in his ear

"Don't"

From Sakura, Or Ino That would have been a challenge. Form Hinata, from poor frail little Hinata, it was a wakeup call. Breathing deeply Naruto forced his body to calm down like a wound spring slowly releasing its tension, Naruto relaxed. Hinata could literally feel the tension leaving his muscles. Naruto stared at Sasuke, His voice Hard as steel and colder than Ice.

"Get out."

Turning, Sasuke walked back into the woods. He realized that he was lucky Hinata was there, or the situation would have gotten out of hand his stung pride however wouldn't let him leave without comment, and so he flung one last remark over his shoulder as he left

"Dobe"

Naruto nearly went after him. Hand it not been for Hinata he would have, but once again the blue hair Kunoichi managed to calm her crush down. After a few minutes the two of them sat back down. Neither said anything for long moments, but at last Hinata broke the tension

"Why do you hate him so?

Naruto sighed. He had known he would get a question like this sooner or later, and now that it was asked he was rather glad that it was sooner as he started speaking Hinata thought at first that he was trying to change the subject.

"It's odd you know, but after I left I started thinking more about all of the Kunoichi. I mean it's obvious that Sakura is never going to see me as anything more than a teammate. After Sasuke left I was sure that I'd at least be able to talk with Sakura about it. I was sure that she would finally see me for who I am, But the first thing she did was ask me to bring that Teme back well, I brought him back alright…"

Naruto ground a fist into his palm

"Anyway it got me thinking, I've had a lot of time to do that in the last three weeks, and I came to the conclusion that I may have been a bit blind."

Hinata blushed, wondering if he had figured out her secret. Naruto's next sentence put her mind a little more at ease though.

"Concentrating on only one person I mean. So I started looking around. I've always been aware of people, a gift perhaps. Or a curse maybe, to an orphan it could really be either. I've watched parents and children, lovers, singles, Hell; I've even watched the clergy. And the one thing that they ALL had, and I mean EVERYONE, Was somebody that they could call family. The person they are married to, the person they are dating, even just the people who work in their profession. Even those few people who live in near solitude have someone. Somebody to look after them, to check and see if they are still alive.

Naruto gave a bitter laugh; Hinata just sat and listened, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Hell if worst came they at least had memories of happier times, of parents or friends. Me, I had nobody. My first memory is of being thrown bodily out the door of a foster home for having asked for a meal."

Naruto struggled with his emotions, and Hinata could see that he was having a hard time not crying. Scooting a little closer she wrapped an arm around his him and pulled him close. Naruto couldn't help himself, that last gesture of kindness was the feather touch it took to let loose his tightly bound emotions. Hinata's heart went out to him again as, sobbing, Naruto asked a question for which she had no answer.

"Why me? Why of all the people in this village was it ME that this happened to? The only thing I can ever remember wanting was a family, a, a c…community to belong to. Somebody that I could joke around with. Somebody to tell secretes to and to plan pranks with. Someone willing to share a lunch, or a laugh. Somebody willing to see me for ME."

Naruto broke down completely then, crying to himself, head in his hands. Hinata was a little stunned; she had always seen the hurt behind his eyes. She had always see the hateful gazes on him, and heard the insult muttered in poorly concealed whispers as he walked past. But she had never known the sheer MAGNITUDE of the burden that Naruto had to bear. Acting on impulse Hinata leaned the rest of the way over and pulled Naruto into a hug. To her credit she blushed only slightly when Naruto returned it, crying into her shoulder. Never had she seen him so vulnerable. To her Naruto had always been an Immutable force. Something that could neither be stopped nor changed. But seeing him like this, Hinata realized exactly how fragile the mask he wore really was. For most people seeing something you had thought to be completely invulnerable break down is rather scary. It tends to open your eyes, and make you realize that we, as people are not nearly as strong as we like to pretend. To Hinata however this made Naruto all the more endearing. It proved to her once and for all the golden heart that Naruto had was still touchable. Even for somebody as weak as she was. After five minutes or so Naruto managed to compose himself, his eyes still red-rimmed from the tears, he managed to focus enough to continue his tale. Hinata watched his face, it became stony, showing no emotion, and his voice took on a flat tone.

"And then came the 'glory days' if I can call them that. I was accepted into the academy, and I was certain that I would finally have some friends. Here at least was a place were I would be judged by my strength alone. A place where I would at last be accepted. How wrong I was. Even from the first parents warned their children to keep clear of me. Told them that I was 'dangerous', and 'Unstable'. Again my hopes of family were crushed. Finding nobody to talk to I turned to pranks. I admit that it was rather a rather desperate strategy, but at least I was noticed. Luckily for me it didn't take long for Ikura to realize that what I really needed was somebody to guide me a bit. He took me under his wing…"

Naruto Paused briefly, and Hinata surruptiously tried to wipe away her own tears.

"He was my first family. He showed me the path that I needed to take. He taught me how to help heal the emptiness in my soul by helping others. He took me around town with him on the weekends a time or two. Doing odds and ends, mending fences, painting houses, Things like that. Usually people got mad and ordered me to leave, but every so often somebody at least gave me a chance to prove myself. The first time it happened was when a man and his daughter moved into town from an outlaying village. They wanted to open a restaurant and needed help repairing the building. When we were finished the old man said that with how well I worked the Hokage himself must have sent me. It was then that I decided that if being Hokage meant that you got to help people than I would be the best Hokage ever. Good old Ichiraku…"

Hinata smiled a little at the fire that burned in his eyes, His dreams lighting the passion and conviction that had drawn her attention in the first place.

"Up until that point I had been avoiding graduation at the academy. I did the bare minimum necessary to stay in class. The thought of leaving behind the only family I had ever known worried me. But now I had an Ambition. I had already failed the gennin test twice, but this time I was determined to make it. Unfortunately, old habits die hard."

Naruto hung his head in shame

"I failed again. This time was a little different however, one of our instructors approached me afterward and told me that there was another way to pass."

Hinata lifted an eyebrow at that comment. To the best of her knowledge there was no other way. Naruto however didn't notice, and continued his story.

"He told me of a certain scroll kept in the Hokage tower. He said that if I could learn a single ability off of it Ikura would have no choice but to pass me… He lied. I broke into the Hokage tower and stole the scroll of forbidden seals."

Hinata gasped a little at this point wondering how Naruto could possibly have done such a thing. This time Naruto heard her however because he was quick to add.

"I was young and VERY naive at that point. Anyway I stole the scroll and hid. I worked for hours learning the first technique on it, The 'Kage bunshin'. I had just figured it out when Ikura found me. He asked what I was doing and if I had any idea how much trouble I was in. I was about to show him my newest ability when Mizuki found me as well. He and Ikura fought for a bit and then he told me… he told me a secret that should not have been said."

Hinata looked interested, but said nothing.

"I ran away, taking the scroll with me, and Ikura, and Mizuki followed. Again they fought, and Mizuki won. The two of them talked, neither realizing that I was nearby. Muzki slandered me, and for a moment it sounded like Ikura agreed. Then he took that seeming agreement and changed it into the most beautiful speech on seeing underneath the underneath that I have ever heard. Mizuki laughed it off and said that Ikura knew too much to be allowed to live. It was in that moment when I decided that I would do whatever it took to protect my precious people."

Hinata smiled. The story Naruto was telling her seemed almost like a fairy tail, and yet there was something about it that seemed to ring true. Hinata knew that Naruto tended to blow stories out of proportion, but for some reason this particular one seemed more like a statement of facts. There was just to many real emotions involved for it to be anything less.

"I beat him. I pounded Mizuki to a bloody pulp using my new Kage-Bunshin Jutsu. Ikura passed me, saying that I was obviously far more ready than he had thought… Then came team 7. Finally I had people my own age to talk and laugh with. True Sakura could see nothing but Sasuke, true again that Sasuke was an Ice cold Teme, and of course there was our terminally late Jounin sensei, but It was still some of the best days of my life. Yes we were a little dysfunctional during our day to day lives, but if one of us was threatened in even the smallest manner we bound together as a smoothly oiled machine."

Naruto chuckled a little

"Ahh the things we did. Fighting bandits, saving cats, trying to see under Kakashi's mask, we even single handedly brought down the infamous and corrupt Gato Corporation in tea country. But as they say, all good things come to an end. Here I come to Sasuke's betrayal…"

Hinata frowned a little bit as she felt Naruto tense up. She was so wrapped up in his story that she hadn't even noticed that she and Naruto were sitting with their hands wrapped around each other's waists.

"I caught up to him in the valley of the end…a fitting place for what was about to happen I suppose. I told him that I swore I'd bring him back; he told me that I was delusional to think I stood a chance against him. I told him that Sakura was worried; He said she was a fool. Finally I told him that It was not Sakura, but himself that was the fool, because only fools would abandon their friends, He said that friends made you weak."

This time it was Hinata who tensed up. Naruto noticed, but didn't mention it.

"I asked him what his family would think… He said that I couldn't possibly understand, as I had none. That was when I told him."

Naruto fell silent for several moments, and Finally Hinata couldn't help but ask. In a voice Barely above a whisper she voiced the question that she feared the answer to, but couldn't help but ask.

"What did you tell him?"

Naruto's head had fallen foreward, and shadows covered his eyes, and his once radiant golden-red hair now seemed as flat and lifeless as his voice. Then he answered.

"I told him that to me, he WAS family. I voiced my thoughts about how I wondered if being with him was like working with a brother, I told him that I wondered if learning from Kakashi wasn't like speaking to a father… you know what he did? He LAUGHED at me. He laughed and then took out his forehead protector, saying that if those were the bonds I held so dear then he would sever them for me. That was when it happened. He put on his forehead protector, and for the first time EVER he fought me as an equal… I… I beat him you know. He had his level two curse seal activated, and I…"

Naruto trailed off. It was then that Hinata realized that he had been careful to make no mention of the Kyuubi, she realized that he had no Idea that she had heard his conversation with the Snow demon Rekku, and suddenly everything fit, His defeat of Neji, his Triumph over Gaara, and Especially all the cold looks and whispers. With awe in her voice Hinata managed to form the sentence.

"You tapped Kyuubi."

Alarmed Naruto tensed and whipped his head up to stare at Hinata, blood draining from his face and leaving it a ghostly white.

"H...How do you know about…"

It was then that he realized there was no horror on her face, a little shock perhaps, but nothing negative. He relaxed again, shaking his head ruefully.

"Yes, I tapped into Kyuubi's power, and we fought. After a while I nearly managed to talk some sense into him, but then something happened, and, after a moment, he convinced himself otherwise. Once again we fought, this time it culminated in me scratching his forehead protector while holding back a Chidiri. I thought I made it though to him then, but he snapped. He charged another Chidiri one handed, and hit me with it. The next thing I remember is waking up at the funeral."

Hinata shook her head before whispering

"Don't worry Naruto, I understand now. Try to remember that tomorrow is a new day, and from now on you will always have at least one person you can tell anything to."

Naruto looked surprised

"Who?"

Giggling and blushing, Hinata snuggled up to him and put her head on his shoulder again, before stating with a calm certainty.

"Me silly."

Naruto smiled and rested his head on hers.

_Somebody finally knows the whole story, and luckily for me, She doesn't seem to mind at all.

* * *

_

Uchiha Sasuke stood staring at his two fellow shinobe. After the fight he hadn't gotten very far before he decided to come back and try again, but when he arrived he had stopped when he saw how hard Hinata was trying to calm his friend down. When the two of them had sat back down on the grass he had nearly come out, but something had held him back. Now he slipped silently away, unshed tears glimmering in the corners of his eyes. He had been told before what he had done, but hearing it from Naruto himself brought the story to life. As he walked away Sasuke finally understood why Naruto had called the power he had a curse. He finally saw what he had thrown away, and now all he could do was hope for a miracle to save him from his own mistake.

* * *

Death By Kunai:  
I did have a good vacation. thank you. 

NotasuSama :  
errr. is all of the above a good enough answer? I'm going to bring back Naruto's retreat soon I think. I'm sure I left a reference to it in this chapter, it was pretty vauge though.

madnarutofan:  
I drive you nuts enough? Thanks for the review.

AmberFox and Lyell:  
Oh ya... I didn't mention them this chapter did I? Well, I'll have add them in the next one.

azn pride:  
No, not nessarily. Just most likely.

Shadow-Sensei:  
I could help, but I'm not going to. You look so CUTE Chibified... Thanks for the complement

raginghobo :  
I'm your FAVORITE? I'm.. I"m flattered. thank you. I'll try to keep an eye on the spelling.

ranma hibiki:   
If I ever get around to modifing a Pic to show his outfit I'll be sure to send you one of those but the ones that Hinata A and Hinata D have... Sorry, you'll have to make a deal with one of them for those :D

boredathome :  
Philly huh? Kewl. Just so you know I'm a Hick... Kinda fun actully. The major cities are fine for a week or so, but after that I tend to get clausterphobic and sleep deprived. Just to damn much noise. Ah well. Did the Naru/Hina scene work? I mean in the context anyway. I thought it turned out decent. Oh, Love your Idea for the Shika/Ino bit. I may have to add it.

Jays Arravan:  
Frown actuly you have just touched on the one spot I'm still unsure of. I'm not certain who, if anyone, will get paired in the contxt of those four... Well, I guess we'll just see.

lysapot:   
Well, I read and Reviewed. Hope I wasn't to harsh. I'm kind of a hardass when it comes to reviewing, and If you ask me to check yours I usually scrutinize twice as hard... Hope I didn't drive you off permanetly.

naruto-fanfic:  
Hmmm I've already got Tsunade as a closet pervert... Do I really dare add hinata to the list? Evil Chuckle Thanks for the Idea!

Dragon Man 180:  
Heh. Your undoubtedly right, but in this fic it's a rather slower romance than I had first intended. Hinata's just to damn shy. Sigh Oh well. Thanks for the review.

Te Everyone: I deeply and sincerly appologise to anyone whose review I didn't respond to, but it's currently 3:30AM and I'm getting just a tad bit on the tired side so I'm afraid that you will once again have to forgive me. Thank you all for your reviews. Ja ne!

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	4. Wake up calls

_As he walked away Sasuke finally understood why Naruto had called the power he had a curse. He finally saw what he had thrown away, and now all he could do was hope for a miracle to save him from his own mistake.

* * *

_

Hinata yawned as she opened her eyes. It had been a rather long night. Well, not so long for a ninja, but having nothing to do Hinata was used to going to bed early and getting up early.

_I wonder how late I was up last night?_

After the near fight between Naruto and Sasuke, Hinata had been unsure what to do…She had almost decided to break the silence between herself and Naruto last night when he had started speaking. Hinata suddenly sat up in bed as memories of the night before brought her fully awake.

_The Monument… and, and the fight… And… Oh my poor Naruto-kun. I'm so very sorry. I just never knew._

Yes, last night had certainly been an eye opener. Hinata had always thought Naruto to be the cheerful and joyous person he presented to the world. She of course could see the pain behind his eyes, but she had no idea how deep that pain had run. In fact, she still found it hard to believe how bitter and cynical Naruto had sounded.

"And then came the 'glory days' if I can call them that...;

He was my first family…;

I had already failed the gennin test twice, but this time I was determined to make it. Unfortunately, old habits die hard…;

True Sakura could see nothing but Sasuke, true again that Sasuke was an ice cold teme…;

I caught up to him in the valley of the end…a fitting place for what was about to happen I suppose…;

I told him that to me, he WAS family. You know what he did? He LAUGHED at me. He laughed and then took out his forehead protector, saying that if those were the bonds I held so dear then he would sever them for me.

Hinata shivered a little bit in spite of herself. That had been the first time that she had ever heard Naruto talk about anything other than ramen and missions. There Hinata sat hugging her knees, until she remembered what had happened later.

With awe in her voice Hinata managed to form the sentence.

"You tapped Kyuubi."

Alarmed Naruto tensed and whipped his head up to stare at Hinata, blood draining from his face and leaving it a ghostly white.

"H...How do you know about…"

It was then that he realized there was no horror on her face, a little shock perhaps, but nothing negative. He relaxed again, shaking his head ruefully.

"Yes, I tapped into Kyuubi's power, and we fought. After a while I nearly managed to talk some sense into him, but then something happened, and, after a moment, he convinced himself otherwise. Once again we fought, this time it culminated with me scratching his forehead protector while holding back a Chidori. I thought I made it though to him then, but he snapped. He charged another Chidori one handed, and hit me with it. The next thing I remember is waking up at the funeral."

Hinata shook her head before whispering

"Don't worry Naruto, I understand now. Try to remember that tomorrow is a new day, and from now on you will always have at least one person you can tell anything to."

Naruto looked surprised

"Who?"

Giggling and blushing, Hinata snuggled up to him and put her head on his shoulder again, before stating with a calm certainty. 

"Me silly."

Naruto smiled and rested his head on hers.

Hinata giggled a little bit then as she remembered the look on his face when he realized that she knew his secret, and the relief that was evident when she didn't run. It was then that Hinata remembered what had happened when she had walked back to the hospital with him.

---Flashback---

Naruto stood staring at the ground as he scuffed a stone with his shoe. It was nearing midnight, and he had to go back to the rooms that Tsunade had assigned him

"Thank you Hinata."

Hinata was confused

"For what Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed.

"For hearing me out… For letting me express my feelings… For not being…afraid."

"Naruto-kun, No matter what everyone else says I know the type of person you are, so it wouldn't matter to me if you were a container, or if you were the Kyuubi himself. It's your ACTIONS that I judge you by… and for those I will always look up to you."

Suddenly realizing how long she had been talking, and whom she had been talking to Hinata's eyes also dropped to the ground. She could feel a blush rising in her cheeks as she twiddled her fingers. It only got worse when she realized that Naruto had stopped his study of the ground and was now staring at her with awe. Suddenly he chuckled, his brief baritone laugh seeming to float in her ears.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. Thank you most of all for being there for me."

Hinata had managed to raise her eyes to his for a brief moment before dropping them again, too embarrassed to maintain contact. Suddenly Hinata had felt something warm on her cheek ever so briefly, and then Naruto had turned and run into the hospital. Raising her hand she touched the spot where she had felt the warmth before realizing what it had been.

_A k…kiss? Naruto-kun KISSED me?_

---End Flashback---

Hinata hugged her pillow as she remembered the soft feeling of his kiss on her cheek. She had felt like running and singing, like shouting out to the world her joy! But being Hinata she had done none of those things. Instead she had drifted back home. She still didn't remember a single step of the way; she had been floating above the streets as her mind raced at incredible speed into the unforeseeable future. Vaguely she recalled brushing past Neji-nii-san, seeing his mouth moving but being unable to hear a word he had said. She recalled laying awake for what seemed forever, before sleep had finally welcomed her with open arms. Sitting in her bed Hyuuga Hinata smiled. It was already the beginning of a beautiful day!

* * *

"..to." 

"..ruto."

"Come on Naruto wake up!"

"Hmmm?"

Ever so slowly Naruto opened his eyes. He was used to Kyuubi's training regime by now, but he had been up for roughly forty-eight hours straight. He had only paused to take an hour-long nap the night before, and had intended to sleep for at least fifteen hours straight. Unfortunately His nurse didn't agree.

"Sakura-chan? Wa time s'it?"

Naruto's vision swam slightly as Sakura came back into view.

"Nearly noon sleepyhead. I know your not much of a morning person, But I was told that you were back here by midnight. That means you must have gotten at least a decent nights sleep."

"Uh? Noon? S'still early. Lemme rest."

Rolling over Naruto closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You wake up this instant."

Blearily Naruto opened one of his eyes back up.

"Bnn up fer forty-eight… Jus wan sum res."

Closing his eye, Naruto covered his head with a pillow before going back to sleep. Standing at the foot of his bed Sakura couldn't help but sigh.

That boy… Sometimes I swear he's determined to drive me insane. Hell ya he is… But we'll teach him… hehe Indeed we will.

"Good afternoon Hinata-chan! Did you sleep well?"

Sakura couldn't help but blink. One moment Naruto had apparently been sleeping in bed, but the next he was up awake, and scanning the room for Hinata.

"Good Morning Hinata-chan! Just give me a moment and I'll…"

Sakura blinked again, and then giggled a little bit. It was rather funny watching his face when he realized that Hinata was nowhere in sight. Turning toward her Naruto glowered at his former teammate.

"Very funny Sakura-chan. Now if you'd be kind enough to throw me my sweatpants?"

Sakura's mind blanked for a moment, and then her eyes went round as she realized that Naruto was standing in front of her wearing nothing but a pair of flame red boxers. Sakura went stock-still; she could literally feel her mind overheating. It was funny considering that it was Naruto who was bringing on the feelings, but suddenly the room was hot in a way that watching Sasuke for years had only hinted at. Muttering oaths under his breath Naruto stalked past her, and without conscious thought her eyes followed him noting the smoky tails that were outlined on the back of his boxers. She didn't have time to count them however as her sight was suddenly obscured by the pair of dark gray shorts she had laid out for him earlier. Blushing, Sakura turned away and attempted to focus her mind on Lee. It was another half minute before she heard Naruto gruffly call out.

"Alright you may not care as you have already gotten an eye full, but it's safe to look again."

Thankfully the blush had retreated a little by now and Sakura was able to move past Naruto's body and on to a clinical examination of the outfit he was wearing. Dark gray shorts, deep blue beater. Not really anything else. Tsunade had informed her that Naruto would be spending another night here in the hospital simply because she was too busy to give him the examination she wanted to before he left. Therefore he still wasn't allowed his ninja tools.

"I'm going to assume that I'm not allowed to leave yet?"

Sakura blinked again trying to recall her wandering mind.

"Hmm? What? Leave? No, Tsunade-sensei unfortunately has no time to give you your examination today."

Sakura's face heated slightly as she remembered… She had been about to strip down for a nice soothing soak in the tub when she suddenly got the oddest feeling that she was being watched. Drawing and throwing a kunai in the same motion Sakura was shocked to see her knife sail right though what had seemed to be a knothole in the fence. A moment later there was a distinctly male yelp… Sakura's blush had changed to a slightly feral grin as she remembered chasing down the stranger in black and then beating the tar out of him.

"She is busy dealing with a pair of perverts that we caught earlier."

* * *

Back at the ninja academy Jirayia and Kyuubi both sneezed. After looking at each other briefly they went back to attempting to restore order to the class of hyper young ninja wannabee's that they had been put in charge of. Edging his way over to Jirayia, Kyuubi managed to whisper. 

"That old witch, this is even worse than that damn ice shack."

Jirayia nodded his head mournfully

"You ain't kiddin. That ice was mean, but this is downright sadistic. I was never meant to be a teacher, I hate kids."

Kyuubi sighed.

"Worse yet she made me promise not to kill any of them. I'm not even allowed to use this neat little jutsu I know to freeze the little wretch…. **OUCH! DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT! I SHOULD FRY YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"**

Kyuubi was about to rant further when a distinctly feminine voice spoke up from the corner in the back of the room where she was watching.

"Temper, temper Kyubito-san. Why don't you and Jirayia stop fooling around and go help the kids with their kunai practice."

A wild cheer erupted form the class, and both Jirayia and Kyuubi were nearly dragged outside by the group of yelling, squabbling, self-important children. Tsunade smiled to herself as she heard Kyuubi muttering about how 'all powerful demons shouldn't be babysitting'.

_Revenge is sweet_

* * *

Many miles away another group was also thinking about revenge. 

"Look Itachi, I know that you wanted the nine-tails for yourself, but we need to re-think this. That damn brat somehow managed to take on Rekku, He may have been an arrogant prick, but we both know that he had considerable power with that seven-tailed snow demon helping him."

"Patience Kisame. That was simply a fluke; a one in a million chance that the Kyuubi boy managed to turn in his favor."

"I realize that Itachi!" Snapped Kisame "I also notice that this boy seems to be minting his own damn luck. How many encounters has our organization had with him? How many times has he walked away virtually unscathed?"

"Calm yourself. If you feel that this is so important I'm certain that we can do a little checking up on him."

"I'm just saying that the brat is becoming to powerful too quickly. At his current stage he might be able to resist, and what happens if we only manage to draw the beast partially? I don't know about you, but I have no desire to face Kyuubi one on one."

Itachi frowned a little bit.

"I said we would look into this… besides (for the first time a ghost of a smile appeared on his face) I may just get a chance to play with little Sasuke-san a bit more."

* * *

"Ahh Hinata-sama. There you are!" 

Hinata jumped a little bit as her cousin Neji caught up to her and startled her out of a rather pleasant daydream.

"Neji-nii-san. How may I help you?"

Neji frowned a little bit causing Hinata to get ever so slightly nervous. Neji may have begun treating her better since his loss at the Chuuin exams, but there was still a rather large amount of tension between the two of them.

"I need to speak to you about our topic from last night."

Hinata fidgeted a little more under the piercing stare of her cousin.

"W…what part N… Nii-san?

Neji sighed.

"The part where I asked if whatever tramp your seeing did anything inappropriate to you and you answered 'That'd be nice' before walking off."

Hinata's blush could have warmed a room in the wintertime. The worst part was that from what little she remembered of last night, she felt she had probably been telling the truth.

"Th…There is no reason to w… worry yourself nii-san. W…we did nothing inappropriate."

Neji's cold demeanor was slowly melting away as he struggled not to laugh at the blush evident on his cousin's face. Hinata of course was looking at the floor and so missed the subtle play of emotions across his face.

"Well I've got to be going. Good luck with your little secret. Hope the dolt catches on soon."

"Catches on to what Nii-san?"

Despite Neji's best efforts he couldn't help but let a small smirk slip.

"Catches on to how badly you've fallen for him."

Neji's smirk widened ever so slightly as Hinata's blush deepened.

"On the other hand judging from what you said last night, that might not be such a good thing after all… Well Ja Ne cousin."

Had Neji been anyone else he would have been rolling on the floor laughing so hard he was crying. But Neji, being himself just walked off grinning happily.

_What a great way to start a day off._

* * *

"Come on Ino!" 

Shikamaru grumbled to himself.

_What a troublesome city. I don't know what I've gotten myself into, but **ASKING** the Hokage to put me on a mission is a sure sign of desperation._

It had been only a day or two since his recovery from chakra depletion, and already he was sick to death of the fan girls. If he stayed home he would have to answer a long string of phone calls where the person on the other end did nothing but breathe, or else he'd hear giggling before the other person hung up. Once he had been about to take a bath and had forgotten to close the bathroom curtains. Luckily the girl hiding outside had giggled shortly after he removed his shirt. Shikamaru still shuddered at that particular memory.

"Alright Kiba, you know the drill. This is a standard scatter mission. A group of thieves led by what is most likely a Chuuin level missing nin have been terrorizing trade caravans. To the best of the Hokage's knowledge this is an ACTUAL group of bandits rather than the usual Sound posers that we've been dealing with. Take your positions, we'll be on their camp within twenty minutes."

Glancing around Shikamaru nodded in satisfaction as Shino and Kiba moved smoothly into their forward positions and as Ino moved back into support.

_Good everything is going according to plan.

* * *

_

Naruto was currently out wandering the marketplace. After seeing Sakura start snickering about what she had done to the 'man in black' Naruto had backed away slowly, and then took the first opportunity he could to escape through the window. Naruto was also a little confused and preoccupied. He had been thinking about Hinata as he walked, not really paying much attention to where he was going. He had just reached the corner to Ichiraku's when a girl had run into him. Being quick on his feet Naruto had managed to react fast enough to stay upright. His would be assailant wasn't quite so lucky.

"OUCH!"

Startled out of his thoughts and not quite remembering that he was in Konoha, a place where everyone hated him, Naruto just followed his normal instincts… he stopped to help. Reaching down he grabbed the girl by the shoulders, picked her up, and set her on her feet.

"You OK?"

Without waiting for an answer Naruto did his best to brush her off, as she had gotten dirty in the tumble. After he was finished he gave her a small smile before waving goodbye distractedly and walking off. The girl was still standing there two minutes later. In fact several of the people who had seen the encounter were also standing as though frozen… after several more seconds the girl slowly turned to follow the blonde hair absently weaving through the crowd before whispering

"Yondiame?"

* * *

Shikamaru sighed for what seemed to be the thirtieth time in the last hour. He was already regretting his rather rash decision to lead this mission. Casting a glare at Kiba he tried to re-focus on the task at hand. 

_Ok… the bandits are holed up in a cave on the eastern side of the… I shouldn't have told that little shit. Look at him grin. MAN is this troublesome, I should have known better than to tell Kiba about my girl troubles… NO, FOCUS! Ok, holed up in a cave over by the base of those cliffs. Now the easiest approach would be to have Kiba and Akamaru… Grrr. I should burn that little punk where he stands. Look at him! Not a care in the world… 'sigh' I would have been better off telling Ino… at least she wouldn't be rubbing it in and… OK enough of that… back to the plan. So Kiba and Akamaru can take Shino and…_

A short distance away Kiba smirked. He had been the one to leave most of the prank calls. He still found it funny that the supposed genius hadn't realized he was getting more calls than he should with an unlisted number.

_Poor, poor Shikamaru. Nice of you to trust me, but I'm sure you didn't much like it when I told you to just date um all and enjoy perks of having a fan club… Heh, I've never seen you blush quite that hard. What's worse is that I already know about your stalker… CAUSE IT'S ME! Oh man, this is just too damn funny. The best part is that now I can have even more fun describing your 'fan girl' for you… hehehe. I'm going to have you so worried._

Ten feet away from the two boys Ino also sat in thought, her mind was on a little different track though. Where Shikamaru was having limited success in planning their attack, and Kiba was scheming, Ino was trying very hard to get her team leader out of her head.

_…I mean it's not like I like him **THAT **way anyways… we're just good friends right? Besides he has all of those fan girls chasing after him, he has absolutely no time for a busybody like me. He already told me EXACTLY how 'troublesome' women are… I'd worry about him being gay, but I don't think that the trouble is that he's not INTERESTED in girls… it's more like they take to much time away from his cloud gazing…I wonder if he's into foreign Kunoichi…Like that Temari girl from sand…'sigh' what to do…_

Shino on the other hand was deep in conversation with several of his bugs. Although he was keeping the lookout at the moment Shino was also getting updated on his current team

"So you mean to tell me that her pheromones spike whenever she looks at him?" _Bzzz.. bzzt bzzz _"and that although confused his do the same" _BzzT _"No I don't think I want to know dog boy's reaction." _bZt _"Amused? Figures… if anyone would find this funny, it's Kiba. Any sign of intruders?" _Btzzzt_ "Alright, back to your squad then. Thank you for the update. 

_Well, that is certainly interesting… nice to see that those two are finally sorting out their feelings. To be quite honest it's rather nice to have some silence instead of Ino's constant nagging… I hope it lasts

* * *

_

Sasuke stood in front of THE door again. It felt like a lifetime since he had first found this place, and true to his word he had completely avoided it… Until now. Now he was driven. Finally he understood where Naruto's odd chakra came from. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of having to carry around a demon inside of himself.

_Now I see why you hate that power so much Naruto. It really is a curse; looking back I can see that now… I don't know what is though this door, but if you can survive it while carrying that… THING in your stomach, then I owe it to you to at least ATTEMPT to see myself as I truly am… I won't hide any longer, I see now that you have had it worse off than I thought, and if this is what it takes, I'll at least take the first steps to making up what I owe you…_

With those thoughts and a deep breath Sasuke pushed open the door… all that followed was a searing light as he stepped though, then came darkness, and the door sat, guarding as it had for the long ages past, and the longer ages to come, the secrets of the shadow lords of the Uzumaki.

* * *

A/N: (Authors Note) 

Hello to you all, I'm sure many of you have been wondering for a while now wether or not I intend to continue my various story's. I know that I've addressed this Issue before, but I'll do it again for the benefit of the doubters. The only time I will stop writing a story is either

A) when the story is finished  
or  
B) When I die

Of course if it gets to tedius I'll just whipe up a vaugly unstisfying ending that will cover most of the main points while leaving glaring holes in the rest of it, BUT it will be an ending, and it will be clearly marked as such, so no worries! Also, the next chapter of this story should be out reletivally soon, but I may cut back on length to increase speed again... just to warn you.

I have a second little note I'd like to add here as well, I've been getting letters recently from well-meaning people who have heard from a friend who heard from a friend, that someone's fifth cousin's former roomate got warned not to reply to reviews...Now really people, if it was policy then would have sent out a memo to ALL authors warning of such. As I never got one, I'm going to assume that this is the same E-mail thats been going around perodiacally for the last few years.  
JUST in case there is some base to the current one however, I offer these suggestions to aspiring writers.

1)Reply to reviewers at the END of your story, not the beginning. By doing this the people who want to see if you have a response for them can still look for there name, and those that don't care can just stop reading.

2)Put all Author notes at the END of the story, unless they pertain directly to the story it's self. it's a pain to try and figure out where the notes stop and the story begins when you put them at the beginning

3)Keep the story readable and in good taste. Quite frankly it's a crime to have storys that could be very good flame out because the author made so many spelling and grammer mistakes that the piece became unreadable

4)Try to keep your characters fairly low power till you get the hang of where your story is going, it's a problem that most new authors face. they get a chapter or two in, and find that they've had to introduce insanly powerful foes because suddnely the main character has no competition, a good story keeps you wonder as to wether the hero is going to survive the encounter or not.

Well, thats all for now, thank you to everyone who read though my rant, I'm sure that i'll be getting some interesting reviews to this one.

Ja Ne,  
Manatheron

* * *

Reviews: (scroll down if you don't like them, thats what the arrow in the bottom right is for.) 

GreekGeek81: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind

DarthMonkey :Now why would I do that?

Ryuuko-chan: -Shrug- Dunno if i'd go that far... he's still a git. ;-)

boredathome : Heh, now I get to do more Sasuke bashing -D ... HEY! you reviewed TWICE... the second one is down furthor.

Raigel: Now where would the fun be if I told you that?

Dragon Noir: Your right about the name thing...I hope I get around to correcting it. And thanks... I like Hinata's little 'friends' to D

Kitsunecontainer : Your turn to get back to me... How's it coming?

Shadow-Sensei: -Checks shadows- Alright, Enough of that! ;-)

Crack101 : -shrug- Dunno, I haven't thought that part out yet.

NotasuSama : -Evil Grin- It's so much more fun my way... I think that naruto is getting the Idea though

boredathome: I know, it's so much fun imagioning all the reader bashing their heads against somthing when they realize that she's not going to say it again though... as for sasuke. He's going to pay for EVERY injustice... Cold arrogant git, he's suffering his fair share in MY stories.

Danny-171984: how do I come up with it... I dunno. As for Saku/Lee -evil grin- you'll just have to find out now won't you?

Heero T Himura: I"m flattered. it's reviews like that, the ones that are almost embarrassing, that make this fun. Thank you for your wonderful comment's and thank you for the corrections.

TimeShifter: their in that in-between spot where they aren't really dating, but are certainly more than friends.

Jays Arravan: you know, alot of people are saying that...tell you what, I'll think about it.

NaruHina113: SCORE!

naruto-fanfic: Thanks... BTW, what happend to 'legends'? I haven't been able to get into the site for forever!

RZH: thank you so very much, I hope you keep enjoying the stories

XL : actually its a flame disguised as a rant, and what if he was all out of his regular camo and deep in enemy tare-e-tory ;) thanks for the review, I may not agree with most of it, but at least your reading it.

Additional thank you's to Everyone whom I didn't reply to personally, I realize that it would have been nice to see your name in print, but unfortunalty I'm running out of steam, another late night... (or early morning if you prefer). I would like you all to know however that your reviews mean alot to me. they tell me alot of things, but most importantly they show me that you care enough to leave a little note... thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	5. Burned!

_And the door sat, guarding as it had for the long ages past, and the longer ages to come, the secrets of the shadow lords of the Uzumaki._

* * *

It had been an hour and Naruto was still clueless to the fact that that he was being followed. As he walked distractedly though the town people would stop talking as he walked past only to take up an excited buzz a short time later. Already he had a following of giggling girls whom he was completely ignoring. 

_I wonder where Hinata-chan is? She mentioned something about seeing me this afternoon. I wonder if she got in trouble for being out so late last night? I hope not, It'd be a shame if she got in trouble for keeping me company. Hmmm well, I suppose that I'll just have to apologize if that's the case._

--sniff sniff--

_Hmmm… Raman? I must be near Ichiraku's. It'd be nice to have a warm bowl again; I wonder what's on the menu?_

Briefly Naruto paused to look over at the entrance to the Raman shop. The people who had been staring at him in stunned silence quickly looked away, and several of the more curious of his followers (whom he had yet to notice) immediately walked into the store to investigate what he was staring at.

_Damn… looks like old man Ichiraku is busier than usual today… well perhaps when I'm done I can… what the?_

Naruto's musing had been interrupted by a high-pitched scream and the sound of branches breaking. Relying purely on instinct Naruto leapt toward the sound of the scream, something was happening, and it just wasn't in him to ignore such an obvious cry for help. Once again it appeared that Naruto's instincts had served to give him proper time to react, unfortunately however he could already tell that he'd be to late. The scream had been made by none other than the girl that he had bumped into earlier that morning.

* * *

While lost in thought Naruto had spent nearly an hour wandering aimlessly around town, at first it hadn't been a problem, but as time passed more and more people had begun following him. Saratobi Sebeki was frustrated, here she was, a special Jounin who had been drafted to help none other than Uchiha Sasuke, She, the youngest Jounin since the fourth himself, and she was being defeated by a crowd of bloody CIVILIANS! It was a tad embarrassing really. She had been on the way to the academy to help Ikura this morning when she had literally run into someone. She had been about to stand up and give the Idiot who got in her way a good tongue lashing when he had bent down and offered her a hand up… as she got a good look at him the oaths she had been ready to mutter had died in her mouth, there looking down at her had been a young man who bore a rather striking resemblance to the fourth Hokage. In fact he bore such a strong resemblance that she had actually believed that it was him for a moment… that alone had stunned her long enough for the man to help her to her feet and brush her off. It wasn't until he had waved a causal goodbye and started though the village again that she had completely come to her senses. Convinced that she was watching a ghost causally weave its way though the village she had leapt into action and had begun shadowing the stranger. After an hour however the press of people had made it nearly impossible to keep her target in sight, and so she had resorted to climbing trees. That tactic had worked well enough until she had climbed the one across the road from the Raman stand. She had misjudged the strength of one of the branches and it had snapped. With a yelp she dropped straight down. (She had been upside down). Worse yet she had been unprepared, and couldn't seem to get her feet under her. All she could do was watch in horror as the ground rushed up to meet her. 

_Just my luck… I'm never going to live this one down._

Naruto realized that the chances of catching the girl before she hit the ground were rather slim, but he tried nonetheless.

_Come on… come ON! Just a Little bit faster… Just a hair more…_

Time seemed to slow as Naruto threw all of his chakra into his body. Normally speed would only require that he push it into his legs, but he was too focused on catching the girl to bother with thoughts like that. Unconsciously Naruto infused chakra into every part of his body, causing all of his body's regular functions to heighten… heart rate, brain activity, muscular strength and control… Everything. Without realizing it, Naruto was creating an effect that it had taken the fourth Hokage over three years of studying peoples reactions in life threatening situations to create… for Naruto time seemed to slow… for everyone else watching, the speeding nin disappeared from view leaving only a flash of light where he had been moments before, only to re-appear at the base of a tree just in time to catch a fellow nin as she fell into his arms.

_Gotcha!_

Slowly Sebeki opened her eyes, and blinked… she should have hit by now… what was taking the ground so damn long? It was then that she realized that she was looking directly into a pair of crystal blue eyes… Sebeki blinked again.

"errr… are you alright?"

Sebeki raised her eyebrows and concern quickly became evident in the face she was staring at.

"Um hello?"

Sebeki was startled out of her thoughts as the man who caught her waved a hand in front of her face. Blushing she realized that the owner of those beautiful eyes had caught her and was apparently still supporting the majority of her weight as she had yet to move.

"Sorry."

She muttered, hurriedly pulling herself out of his arms. Embarrassed she began brushing invisible dust off of her clothes. Smiling Naruto graciously pretended not to notice the highly flustered state she was in by looking away… It was then that he noticed the crowd staring at him, shock evident on all of their faces.

"Don't worry, she's fine."

Not so much as a sound…. Naruto was definitely getting uncomfortable.

"Um… I guess I'll be going now"

Carefully Naruto reached up and placed his hand on the spiral symbol carved into the tree trunk and then… Disappeared. It was at this point that Sebeki finished her mock dusting and looked up, fully expecting to see her savior still standing there… the fact that he wasn't shocked her almost as much as the fact that he had caught her in the first place. Frowning Sebeki looked over the townspeople who were finally going back about their business. A small frown appeared on her face. That had made twice in a day that the same odd man had helped her, and she had yet to thank him.

_Ahh well, I'll just have to keep my eyes open and thank him when I get the chance._

Suddenly remembering the time Sebeki turned and took off at high speed for the academy, Ikura was NOT going to be pleased.

* * *

_Well that was odd_

Thought Naruto to himself. He had just gotten into the tunnel that led to his own private sanctuary

_I wonder why everyone was staring? _'Sigh' _Sometimes it's such a pain to be known for carrying Kyuubi._

Naruto of course had no way of knowing that not a single person recognized him as Uzumaki Naruto… even those few people who could have recognized him wouldn't have. Everyone thought him dead. As Naruto wandered down the hallway that had become so familiar during his childhood he suddenly stopped, some second nature, some sixth sense, some infemestial detail brought him up short of the door.

_Something is wrong…_

Looking around carefully Naruto noticed that since his last visit someone had brushed the dirt away from two patches immediately in front of the door… and on closer inspection he could see scuff marks that appeared to be from some brief struggle. He was about to investigate further when he finally realized what it was that had startled him from his musing… the room beyond the door… was active.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed again… today was just getting worse and worse in the background he could still hear Ino babbling… it was just getting annoying… sure he hadn't expected the C class missing nin who was hiding in the treetops, and he CERTAINLY hadn't expected said nin to be intelligent enough to try taking Ino a prisoner… but was she a Kunoichi or not? Shikamaru sighed again, 

_You'd think that she wouldn't mind a little risk considering what she does for a living… and she surly can't expect that we would have been willing to just let him walk away… I mean it wasn't even that difficult to dispose of him but to hear her tell it…_

Briefly Shikamaru tuned Ino back in

"… Never been so scared in my life, thank you so much for protecting me like that Shino, you to Kiba I mean he had that blade to my neck and I SWEAR that I was certain he was going to slit my throat, and then I could feel him tense up and I started thinking that this was it, and then all of a sudden there is this big wall of bugs between me and him, andthenakamarubithisleg,andthenInoticedtheshadowbutIswearthatI'veneverbeenso…"

Shikamaru tuned her out as the words started to run together again

_I still can't believe you thought I wouldn't come to your rescue, I mean I had him bound with a shadow LONG before Shino had his bugs in place, and it's not like Akamaru really did all that much… he was already immobilized… 'sigh' We need to head back home, but it's obvious she's not going to wind down for a while… I guess that there is nothing else to be done… unless…_

Looking over, Shikamaru couldn't help but let a small smile show on his usually impassive face. Standing up he walked over to her.

"Ino"

Ino turned from where she had been incoherently repeating the same story to face him. She had just enough time to notice an odd half-smile on Shikamaru's face before he leaned over and silenced her with a kiss. Vaguely in the background she could hear a wolf whistle from Kiba, but it was quickly forgotten as she lost herself in one of her (oddly enough) recent and re-occurring fantasies. Breaking the kiss Shikamaru stared at her stunned face, that odd half smile of his more pronounced than ever before. Still in shock she seemed to see a smirking Shino in the background, but somehow it just didn't seem very important… in fact she only managed a single soft word

"What?.."

In that instant Shikamaru's half smile blossomed into what was probably the first true smile she had seen on his face in years.

"Ino… Shut up."

Turning to the rest of the group he was leading Shikamaru motioned them forward

"Come on guys, lets move."

Staring at Shikamaru's retreating back Ino brought one hand up to her mouth.

_He KISSED me?_

She looked at Shikamaru's back again, and then at the retreating forms of her team. Grabbing her equipment Ino hurried to catch up to them.

_I think I Like it.

* * *

_

"I'M TELLING YOU GRANNY IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"NARUTO! YOU TELL ME THIS **INSTANT **EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT HIS CONDITION."

Hinata frowned, something big was going on… Tsunade rarely sounded that concerned, and although she did yell a lot more when Naruto was around her voice usually held a hint of amusement that seemed to be missing at the moment. Hinata tried to clear her thoughts by shaking her head… it didn't help, and as she started foreword she heard Naruto speaking in a much more subdued voice.

"Look Nee-Chan. I was visiting this place."

Tsunade interrupted

"What **Place**"

Hinata had to hold back a grin when she heard Naruto's vague answer

"Hmm? Oh, just a place I visit now and then… anyway I get there and something makes me stop right?"

The look on Tsunade's face showed quite clearly that she was only a hair away from losing her temper again.

"So," continued Naruto "Being the exceptionally skilled ninja I am, I stopped and tried to figure out what was out of place. It was then that I noticed that someone had been in… um… my thinking spot since I left it last."

Tsunade was getting slightly frustrated and blurted out

"Oh for heaven's sake Naruto, your not the only person who can find places you know"

Naruto looked at her as though a little amused

"Not this place, before I found it, this spot looked like it hadn't been disturbed in ages… anyway, I stop and look around right? And I notice that someone has recently disturbed the dust in front of the door, almost looked like two people had sat down for a talk, a short distance from there was a patch that looked like a miniature struggle had taken place. So I start looking around, and THAT is when I notice that the door had been opened recently"

Here Naruto paused, obviously waiting for someone to ask him what door he was talking about, therefore he was a little surprised when Tsunade sank into a nearby chair. Putting her elbows on her knee's she buried her face in her hands before giving a muffled

"He went into the testing room didn't he?"

Naruto looked slightly startled

"How did you know about the… 'Sigh' ya, he went in. got quite a bit farther than I would have predicted he could too, but even so it was less than half."

Tsunade sighed tiredly, and once again Hinata could hear her muffled voice

"Is the damage reversible?"

Naruto stood silently for a moment, completely oblivious to the crowd that had gathered to watch the fighting. After a moment he shrugged,

"It's had to say. If I hadn't passed the trial already I almost certainly wouldn't have been able to get him out before irreparable damage was done, he was still partially conscious when I got there you know. As things stand… either he has to come to terms with what he's seen, or someone has to find a way to put him in a healing trance designed for mind trauma."

Tsunade, now resting her chin on the back of her hands, quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what type of trance would be suffice?"

Naruto laughed aloud at the question

"I have no Idea, in one of the scrolls hidden back there, there is a comment about 'the voice's healing trance level 1' It's the only time I've seen it mentioned, but I admit to not having read everything hidden there yet."

As Naruto shrugged and Tsunade sighed, Hinata's breath was caught in her throat.

----Flashback----

Hinata had just stumbled away from the place where Naruto had disappeared, she was cold, tired, and heart sore she had just watched her precious Naruto-kun disappear in a blast of flames, In fact she was so distraught that she nearly walked into the fire before she realized that she had stumbled on to someone's camp.

"Hello? Heeellllooo?"

"What the Hell? Jirayia! Catch her!"

"Shit! Kawarimi!"

"Nice catch! Do you know her?"

"Hmmm Looks like a Hyuuga…"

At this point Hinata just couldn't keep her eyes open any more… she had lost Naruto-kun again… and this time probably forever. Hinata had no Idea how much time had passed in the blackness of sleep, but when she had woken she found herself wrapped firmly in a blanket and laying near the fire. In the background she could hear the voices from earlier talking again.

"So what was wrong with her Kyuubi-san?"

"I told you before that the old lady wants me called Kyubito, and as for the girl she was rather badly in shock… That was a good Idea By the way, substituting yourself for a blade of grass so that you could get close fast enough."

"eh, that's an old trick. Very people bother to think about using it for things like that. especially considering that it's only a moderate range ability… of course it does take a fair amount of chakra, but still. Anyway, what did you say to her? Was it a jutsu or something? Because if it was then it's like none I've ever heard of… like a weak sleep jutsu that leaves you feeling refreshed if you manage to stay awake."

As Hinata drifted back off to sleep she faintly caught the other man saying

"That… That was the first part of 'Angel's voice'. Anyway enough about that… do you think we could add a fight like the kids in our new Ichi Ichi Elemental…"

--------End Flashback--------

"Anno, Tsunade-sama?"

Even as distracted as Hinata was she couldn't help but notice a slight smile appear on Tsunade's face, Nor did she miss the fact that Naruto had stopped frowning the moment he heard her voice.

"Yes Hinata-san?"

"Um… It may be nothing but, when I first woke after Jirayia-san and Kyubito-san helped me, I seem to recall having heard Kyubito-san saying something about an 'Angel's Voice', Perhaps…"

Hinata trailed off as she watched Tsunade's eyes widen.

"OF COURSE! Kyubito knows… he has to know… He mentioned it before… how to get him to help though…"

Hinata took a step back as she saw a feral grin appear on Tsunade's face moments before Tsunade marched down the hall muttering to herself.

_Well, That was just plain odd. I wonder if all Sannin are insane, or if it's just the one's from leaf…_

Hinata was so lost in thought that she didn't even register that Naruto was still there until he gave a false cough from behind her. Whirling around Hinata blushed again at Naruto's grin.

"Thinking hard Hinata-chan?"

Hinata let a small smile grace her delicate face as she answered as boldly as she could.

"S…Someone has to make up for your hardly thinking at all Naruto-kun"

Naruto grimaced and clutched his heart as though he had been stabbed.

"OUCH! Burned by Hinata."

Hinata was about to apologize and explain that she didn't know what had come over her when she saw that he was grinning again.

"Well, if your done insulting me Hinata-chan I was about to ask if you were terribly busy today."

Although the room suddenly felt far to warm, Hinata managed a small smile of her own.

"There is nothing that I would mind missing Naruto-kun."

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. I almost hate to say this (Please don't kill me) But i've been sitting on this chapter for about two weeks now. It seems to me that I'm missing some rather important bit that I was going to add, but having not found it after all this time I"m forced to convince myself that I imagioned it. We have the courtesy fluff of course, as part of the developing relationship between naruto and Hinata of course, but I'm wondering what you all think about sasuke's perdiciment. I'd ask about the current pairings, but I already know what most of you think of them. well, thats all for tonight. R&R, OH and thank you all for reviewing!

* * *

comanderlink:   
Am I happy... Perhaps :D Ikura is the exception? hmmm ---Memo self, turn Ikura into a perv.--- Obviously I can corrupt as nice a fellew as him now can I ----Innocent look---- Thanks for the complement on the Phoenix bit, I'm rather proud of some of the incantations there, they may or may not feature more promanatly in the future, I haven't really decided yet. As for the whole 'Naruto the heart-throb thing' it's mainly just kyuubi tampering with outside image, or perhaps it's the fact that I have him wearing decent clothes rather than that gawd-aweful orange jumpsuit. whatever the reason, it's happened. 

Dragon Noir:  
you liked neji teasing hinata? hmm, then you'll love this little scene that I have planned for a chapter or two from now

crakbaby23:  
---Check myself sarcastically--- Nope, I still appear to be alive ;)

Jays Arravan:   
Hmmm that shouldn't be happening. as for how the good people of konoha will react... so far it's only been one of those passing glance things, at first glance he looks like the fourth, but once you've done a double take you realize that he's not.

naruto-fanfic:   
Hmmm, I'm trying how to deal with the shika/ino/fanclub thing. I could hook those to up, but I think that a couple of akward moments would be better. as for 'legends' it's a pity that he couldn't even get the framework back up so we could keep posting...

Death By Kunai:  
Yup, still kicking!

madnarutofan:  
Been there, done that.

Dragon Man 180:  
they eventually melted their way out

raging hobo:   
Sadly enough I've recently realized that It might take another arc or two to finish this story... we'll see. Oh! and thanks for the complement on my advice to other writers.

Thanks also to:  
SerenityMelody, Kai Otogi, Hiei's Cute Girl, Cloud-1-3-5 and Ame Emi Dai, NaruHina113, nonengel, RockBane, Shinta Azechi, Shadow-Sensei, Expired Doughnuts.  
I couldn't do it without you guys!

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	6. Sticky Situations

"_Thinking hard Hinata-chan?"_

_Hinata let a small smile grace her delicate face as she answered as boldly as she could._

"_S…Someone has to make up for your hardly thinking at all Naruto-kun"_

_Naruto grimaced and clutched his heart as though he had been stabbed._

"_OUCH! Burned by Hinata."_

_Hinata was about to apologize and explain that she didn't know what had come over her when she saw that he was grinning again._

"_Well, if your done insulting me Hinata-chan I was about to ask if you were terribly busy today."_

_Although the room suddenly felt far to warm, Hinata managed a small smile of her own._

"_There is nothing that I would mind missing Naruto-kun."

* * *

_

Hinata smiled, as soon as she and naurto had met up he had invited her out for dinner again. Despite the gentle teasing that she had gotten about it, Hinata had accepted. Here they sat several hours later both swapping stories and experiences, Naruto still did most of the talking, but something had changed the night before, and whatever it was had left Hinata with a new found sense of courage. Enough so that her stutter had nearly disappeared, in fact she had managed to engage in a little bit of minor bantering for what was probably the first time in her life.

----Flashback----

Hinata had just sat down across the table from Naruto, and surprisingly, instead of sending a serving girl to the table, Old man Ichiraku had walked over personally to welcome them.

"Good afternoon Milady Hyuuga, Fancy seeing you here. Why I believe that the last time you came into this shop was when young Uzumaki was still with us. How are you on this fine day?"

Hinata, for all of her self-control, couldn't help but smile. She had first come in several years ago while following Naruto around, and thankfully old man Ichiraku had been kind enough to take her order without comment, even when she hadn't given him a specific type of Raman to make for her. Over the following weeks he had noticed that either shortly before she arrived or shortly after she did, Naruto would show up, and after a couple of months he had asked her if she wanted to talk about it. It had been the start of a mutual friendship as he gave her advice on Naruto, and she offered suggestions for expanding his now thriving business, as well as lending insight to the marketing world.

"Good afternoon Ichiraku-sama it has indeed been far to long since I came last. How's business?"

"About as good as I could expect. How are you doing? I know that Naruto's death hit you particularly hard."

"I'm doing much better."

"And who is this young man?"

Hinata had managed to wink at him without Naruto seeing

"Why this is my new boyfriend."

Naruto, who had been drinking a glass of water at the time tried taking a surprised breath at that comment, and ended up inhaling half the glass.

"Hmmm I see" replied Ichiraku with a grin "does this mean that your father has finally dropped the threat of torturing the first person to lay hands on you?"

"Oh no, Father would never go back on his word. My boyfriend here has decided that it just doesn't matter to him."

Naruto had managed to get his breath back by this point, and had (Suprisingly) managed to figure out that they were teasing him; therefore in his mind the two of them were now fair game. Turning to face Hinata he schooled his face into a mask of calm.

"But of course most beautiful Hinata-Chan. Even five minutes with you is worth far more than anything your father could do to me, after all are we not but fools on this fleeting earth? Doomed to follow the yearning of our hearts? My dearest Hinata, let us wait no longer but leave this dreary land behind us..."

Hinata of course was blushing like the sunset. And the twinkle in Naruto's eye indicated that he was about to press his advantage farther when Ichiraku spoke up again.

"Excellent news young man. Enjoy your time while you can. The last I hear old man Hyuuga was threatening to make Hinata's first suitor a Eunuch."

Naruto Winced rather spectacularly and then paled. Ichiraku had managed to keep his laughter hidden until he had gotten back into the kitchen before he bust out laughing. It had taken nearly five minutes to fill an order that usually took one.

----End flashback----

Hinata smiled as Naruto wound down. He had known for a while now that he didn't have her full attention, but he had kept talking anyway as he kept track of the small smiles flickering across her face. After several moments of silence in which Naruto observed Hinata's slightly glazed eyes, Hinata herself finally realized that he had stopped talking, and blushed slightly in embarrassment. Naruto smiled.

"Got a lot on your mind?"

"Um… Not all that much, just thinking."

"About?"

A ghost of a smile graced her lips again

"Earlier today."

Naruto frowned slightly

"Yes about that… I have a question."

Hinata raised an eyebrow

"And what would that be?

Naruto shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable

"Err… Your dad wouldn't really… um… you know… would he?"

Hinata tried puzzling out what he was talking about for a moment when she suddenly understood.

"No Naruto-kun, I really doubt that my dad could get away with THAT. Maiming you perhaps, but not that."

Naruto sagged back in relief.

"That's good to know… out of curiosity. Why did you call me your boyfriend?"

Hinata had the good grace to blush again

"Well… um… mainly to see how you'd react."

Naruto chuckled under his breath

"And was my reaction satisfactory"

For the first time in history Hinata's smile could have been called Predatory

"Oh most definitely!"

Suddenly realizing what she had said, Hinata went red to the roots of her hair again. Smiling Naruto waved for the bill, and when Ichiraku brought it over Naruto once again paid for both his meal and Hinata's.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you keep paying for my meals?"

Naruto gave her a rather sly grin

"That's what boyfriends are supposed to do isn't it?"

Hinata's blush deepened a little further, but she managed to mutter just loud enough for Naruto to hear

"Well, I guess men are good for something after all"

Naruto's face momentarily registered shock before he broke out into a wide grin

"Ouch… whatever happened to my shy little Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata smiled back, and then in a rather bold move, looped her arm through his

"Now that I'm escorting a known troublemaker around I have found that I need to be a little more assertive than usual."

* * *

Itachi frowned as his eyes swept over the barren room in his old house, and he hissed under his breath when he realized that it had been empty for several days. 

_Where are you hiding Ototo? I haven't given you permission to leave our house yet._

"Hey Itachi! Itachi!"

Itachi frowned at the rather arrogant Kisame grinning at him from the door

"You aren't going to believe the rumors going around this town"

* * *

Shikamaru sat quite still, sounds of his pursuers had long since faded away, and he was now able to simply sit and think for a moment, something that had been coming increasingly difficult recently. 

_What on earth is going on here? Ever since I kissed Ino I havn't been able to focus worth a damn. Every time I try, I start thinking about how soft her lips were, I start remembering the slight taste of strawberries that her chap stick left. I only kissed her to make her shut up… right?_

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru started so violently that he nearly fell out of the tree. Clutching his now racing heart he turned to face the person who startled him

_Speak of the devil herself _

"For Kami's sake Ino don't DO that."

Ino shrugged before sitting down beside him

"Sorry."

You don't look very sorry to me 

"Shikamaru… can we talk? I… I need to know why you kissed me the other day"

Shikamaru sighed and leaned back against the tree again

_I knew that this would be coming sooner or later… at least I can put in behind me now._

Yet even as he thought this another little voice in the back of Shikamaru's head seemed to snicker _(Ya, right)_ Focusing back to where Ino was patiently awaiting his response Shikamaru sighed again.

"Initially? Initially I kissed you to make you think about something else. If you don't mind my saying so, you rather desperately needed to think about something other than the attempt on your life."

Ino nodded as though she expected it before suddenly flushing. Pulling her knees up she buried her face in them to avoid looking at Shikamaru. Turning her head ever so slightly, just enough that he'd be able to understand her she said

"I suspected that shortly after we got back, but something has changed hasn't it."

Frowning Shikamaru took another look at his childhood friend. He had always known that she was more intelligent than he gave her credit for, but this was downright creepy.

"Yes. Something has changed. In fact I was trying to decide just what it was when you showed up."

Ino turned just a little bit more, so she could watch him out of the corner of her eye

"And did you?"

Shikamaru frowned

"No, I hadn't managed to yet."

Suddenly jumping to his feet Shikamaru started pacing the length of the tree branch.

"All I know is that every time I try to sit and think things through, or even just not think at all, I keep seeing your face drift across my mind… I remember the feel of our lips touching… the taste of your kiss… I even remember watching you on our day out with Naruto and Hinata. I find myself dreaming of…"

Suddenly dropping down beside her again and, Blushing, he buried his face in his hands before muttering

"I don't know what to think anymore"

Ino studied him though lowered eyelashes. What he had just described was remarkably similar to what she had been going though. The inability to concentrate, remembering the little tics and flaws that made him so endearing… even dreaming of things she wouldn't mind doing…

"So what do we do now?"

Shikamaru looked up at Ino's question to absently note that she was now resting her temple against her leg as she stared at him… Sighing he held her gaze.

"I can see two possible options. One, we put this behind us, we forget that it ever happened, and we never speak of it again."

Shikamaru watched as Ino's face fell, and though her voice remained steady she looked ready to cry as she quietly asked

"And two?"

Shikamaru couldn't help himself; the look on her face was just too painful for him to watch. Ino's face once again registered shock as he leaned in close and murmured

"I do this"

The kiss was fleeting, a gentle touch that sent electricity coursing though the both of them. Leaning back Shikamaru took a moment to organize his thoughts as he watched Ino recover from the unexpected contact. Almost absently he noted that his mind was no longer cluttered, in fact many of the feelings that had occasionally bothered him over the course of the last two years suddenly made perfect sense. Shikamaru's train of thought was interrupted again however as Ino suddenly giggled, giddy with the aftereffects of their brief kiss.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that"

Shikamaru gave her a lopsided grin

"You realize that your father is going to kill me when he finds out I did that?"

Ino returned his grin with a smoky smile of her own that immediately tripled his heart rate

"If you're going to get punished for it you may as well do it properly then hmm?"

Shikamaru barely had time to register HIS shock when he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of another kiss, but where the fist had been fairly shy and reserved, this one sent shocks from his head to his toes, he could literally feel his brain overloading with from the raw emotions that it brought forth, and surprisingly he didn't hesitate for even an instant to return it. Seconds later (an eternity, and yet all to short) he was once again staring into Ino's bright eyes, Both of them breathing hard, and both slightly flushed. Ino recovered first, and with another grin said.

"Well, come on lover boy, with you kissing like that I may just have to make sure that daddy doesn't kill you outright!"

As he watch Ino jump to the ground and start walking home, a similar scene flashed though his mind. Now he understood why his father always got that rather dopey grin on his face after he and Shikamaru's mother kissed… what was it he always said? Oh ya… Jumping to the ground Shikamaru gave Ino a knowing grin, and in a deadpan imitation of his father said

"Yes Dear"

Ino didn't stop laughing for almost five minutes…

* * *

"Well well well… Uzumaki Naruto, My but haven't we grown" 

Naruto had stiffened at the first word, and by the time the speaker had finished, Naruto was standing in front of Hinata with a kunai drawn. Briefly Hinata wondered where he had gotten it before realizing that he had apparently grabbed it out of her pouch when he moved in front of her. Her musings where cut short and her blood ran cold however when Naruto snarled out,

"ITACHI."

"Why Naruto-kun, I'm so PLEASED that you remember me."

Naruto's answer was only a silent snarl, as Itachi's voice seemed to come from all directions

"Tisk tisk Naruto-kun, it wouldn't do to be less than hospitable in front of such pleasant company now would it?"

"Show yourself you cowardly bastard! I don't care if you are one of those Akatsuki sycophants; you're a DEAD man. You hear me?"

Suddenly Itachi materialized in front of him

"Now Naruto, is that the way to treat your friend's older brother?"

"If you haven't noticed we've had a bit of a 'Falling out' so to speak"

Itachi nodded, acting for all the world as if he weren't an escaped convict

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that… there are some rather disturbing rumors floating around about exactly what you did to dear little Sasuke. Perhaps you'd like to clarify some of them?"

Naruto's answer was once again more of a snarl than a sentence

"He stuck his nose where it didn't belong"

Itachi nodded again.

"He does have a tendency to do that doesn't he? Pity. I suppose you are the one I need to thank for the fact that Dear little Sasuke is in the hospital in a coma?"

"Actually"

Said a third voice

"That would have been MY doing"

Itachi frowned he could have sworn that a second ago there had been nobody standing in that doorframe… in fact…Suddenly Itachi's grin widened and he turned back to face Naruto

"My but we HAVE improved haven't we? That is a rather impressive bunshin."

Naruto smirked at him for a second

"And what makes you think that He's a bunshin?"

Itachi frowned for a moment before replying

"The fact that he is emitting no chakra of course."

Naruto grinned in a rather infuriating manner

"And how much do I have?"

Itachi's frown deepened as he suddenly realized what had been bothering him since his arrival. Although he could feel chakra coming off the girl, Naruto was giving of no discernable aura. He was about to make a droll comment about bunshin and lonely girls when a voice whispered in his ear

"You twitch wrong and your going to be a head shorter"

Looking down on the square below Itachi was startled to find Naruto calmly trimming his nails with a kunai… and he was standing right next to the puddle of water that had been a mizu-bunshin less then two seconds ago. The voice in his ear spoke again.

"Leave. Next time you won't get so lucky"

Turning his head ever so slightly Itachi found himself staring into a blood red eye. Unable to help himself, Itachi shivered a little bit. The moment he made eye contact he had attempted his Infamous 'Goddess of the moon' Dojutsu, It failed miserably as the odd stranger just blinked and then grinned. With that Itachi felt the pressure of the blade on his neck disappear, and a voice whispered in his ear

"I don't think I'd try that again if I were you."

With that the stranger disappeared in a burst of red fire, Looking down again Itachi effected a sneer that would have been much more impressive were he not white as a sheet.

"Letting me go was a stupid mistake Uzumaki, next time you won't be so lucky."

With those words and a puff of smoke Itachi disappeared from view again. Naruto smiled to the brief shadow that flickered away from the rooftop and said in a voice that Hinata could barely catch.

"Thanks Kyuubi"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked along in silence for a while, both wrapped up in their own thoughts, but after a bit Hinata began to notice that the surroundings seemed rather familiar. Frowning slightly at the dilapidated old apartments Hinata turned to Naruto 

"Um, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto, still lost in his wandering thoughts answered without really listening

"Hmmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm headed home."

Hinata frowned

"And were is that?"

"Mmmm… couple of apartments farther down"

"Why?"

"Tsunade won't give me back by equipment, I have a Different set hidden in my closet."

The two walked in silence for a bit as Hinata tried not to laugh

"So Tsunade didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That she moved your stuff to a different building"

"That's nice."

They walked in silence for another block or so, and Hinata's sides began to ache from the effort of holding in her laugh, therefore when Naruto finally realized what she had said, he stopped, and his eyes seemed to triple in size as he turned to face her.

"She did WHAT?"

Hinata, who had been having a hard time keeping her laughter to herself before burst out laughing at the look on his face. Naruto frowned for a moment before suddenly smiling,

"Oh! Good one Hinata! You really had me thinking that Granny Tsunade moved me!"

Hinata sobered a little at that comment, at least enough to stop laughing

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but I'm serious. Tsunade-sama really did move you."

Naruto frowned a little again, not really angry, but thinking hard.

"Where to?"

---Flashback---

"HEEEEYYYY! Ish my buddy Hinata! Howsh it going Hinata-shan?"

"Tsunade-sama? Are you drunk?"

"Drun? I'm not Drun! You wouldn DARE call me Drun if I wash shober!"

'Sigh' "Tsunade-sama? I'm afraid that I couldn't find Naruto-kun to tell him where his new house is."

"Huh? Wash that? Tell im? NO! Shhh ish a Shhhhecrete! Dun tell im!"

"… if you say so Tsunade-sama."

---End Flashback---

Naruto watched as her smile grew into something that he would consider a smirk on anyone but Hinata. Hinata of course didn't smirk… did she?

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to tell you that by direct order of Hokage-sama herself."

Naruto stood and gave her a look that had Hinata suddenly nervous. He seemed to be looking through her, she felt almost… Bare… to that look. After a moment however Naruto shrugged and started walking again, still heading in the same direction that his old apartment was, and after a brief pause Hinata jogged up to him again.

"Um… Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you just do?"

"When?"

"When you looked at me just now."

"Oh! That. I noticed when I was a kid that if I focus just right I can usually get a feeling when someone is, or is not telling me the truth"

"Oh"

The two walked in silence for several more seconds before Hinata spoke up again.

"So where are we going?"

Naruto spared her a glance and a crooked grin

"To my Old apartment."

"Why? Tsunade and I cleaned all your things out of it."

Just then the two of them arrived at the apartment complex, and Naruto stopped and looked up to where the window of his old room was located

"So you said."

"Then what…"

"Shh, if you want to know, then follow me."

With that Naruto placed one foot on the outside wall of the building and began to walk up, and, after a moment, Hinata followed. When they reached the right floor, Naruto stopped and peeked inside. Then, giving Hinata another crooked smile he opened the window to his obviously deserted room and jumped in, once again Hinata followed after only a moment's hesitation.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are we here?"

Naruto held up a single hand.

"Wait a moment and you'll see."

With that he started knocking on the floor, and after several seconds, the 'tap tap' that Hinata had been hearing changed to a hollow sounding 'Whump Whump' Naruto looked up at the now mystified Hinata.

"Mind if I borrow a blade Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata, in a near daze, pulled out a kunai and handed it to him. Once again he flashed his (Rapidly becoming) trademark grin

"Thanks"

With that he stuck the kunai into a crack in the floor and pried up lifting clear a section that had seemed to be solid. Reaching inside he pulled out his three most precious treasures, and Hinata caught sight of two of them, a picture of some sort and a raman bowl. There was also something that seemed to be wrapped in cloth, but the cloth wrapped bundle had been hidden too quickly for Hinata to see properly.

"Well, that's everything. Lets get going!"

Hinata gave him a curious look (which he pretended to ignore) and then followed him back out the window. Once they were down the road a ways from the apartment Hinata decided to speak up.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"May I see those things you picked up?"

Naruto stopped dead, and once again Hinata felt as though he was looking right through her rather than at her, and she shivered at the feeling. This went on for a long moment before Naruto nodded, apparently to himself, and spoke.

"Yes, I suppose that you can Hinata. I would ask however that you not tell anyone what they are."

"Why is that?"

Naruto sighed

"Because everyone deserves to have some secrets Hinata-Chan, and one of the things I picked up you will probably recognize, and it may shock you."

Hinata thought about this for a moment before replying

"So long as it is nothing dangerous to you I promise to keep your secret until you say otherwise."

Naruto, who had been tensely waiting her response finally relaxed.

"Done!"

"May I see them then?"

"Yes, but not here."

Opened her mouth to ask where but Naruto shook his head and put a single finger to his lips, his eyes darting to one side. With that gesture, he suddenly took off toward the Hokage monument, and after a single startled moment, Hinata followed. Hinata had been trailing him for quite a ways, and was pleased to see that she could follow him fairly easily. The fact that he was apparently headed to the same place where they had sat stargazing the night before helped greatly, and just as she was about to catch him Naruto made a sharp turn behind a tree and disappeared! Startled Hinata slid to a stop and backtracked to the tree. She stood searching for a moment before she suddenly felt a hand cover her mouth, and with a muffled 'eeep' she too vanished. Barely ten seconds later another figure appeared where she had been standing, after looking around for a moment he stooped to study the two pair of prints, and then, with his Sharingan eyes spinning, he causally wiped them away before speaking into the night.

"Not all trail ending are good ones eh Uzumaki?"

And, shaking his head Itachi puffed out of sight.

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter where I will be replying to reviews at the bottom of the page. Thanks to a New feature here at FF (Dot) Net, I will be able to respond to each of your Reviews as they come in. How cool is that?

* * *

cyberwolfranger :  
Possibly true, but you need to keep in mind that the Anime is titled 'Naruto', not 'Shikamaru' or 'Shino'. Also, What challenge does he have if I power him up much more? He already has Multiple types of Summons, as well as the use of 'Angels Flames' amd what will probably amout to a Phoenix Familiar (Though a fox might be a fun addition to) 

MagicalStarlight:  
Depends on what your OC is.

Shadow-Sensei:  
I realize that Not Very much is happening, but I expect to correct that directly

Dragon Noir:   
Undoubtedly you've corrected my spellings of those two before, now if you can just tell me how to edit the Custom Dictionay on MS word...

exilefromalcatraz:  
It's coming, Just be Pateint.

nonengel:  
Like what?

perfectlight:   
No, Kyuubi never got around to teaching Naruto 'Angels Voice', Naruto didn't walk back like Kyuubi intended. He was flashed back while unconcious by the Phoenix.

sleepy kitty:  
You know... That just might be crazy enough to try...

naruto-fanfic:   
A tad Cliche' Perhaps, But you can't deny that you thought it was Ino's Dad thowing things at first in THIS chapter. And no, I havn't manged to see FF7AC

comanderlink:  
Unique... thats a good word for it

Cloud-1-3-5 and Ame Emi Dai:  
Wait till you see what Itachi does in the NEXT chapter.

Dragon Man 180:  
You've got to admit that it puts an interesting spin on things though.

Danny-171984:  
-Grins- I'll see what I can do.

raging hobo:  
0.0" I don't believe I had ever had anyone notice that before. Wow...

Jays Arravan:  
Thank you, Thank you.

I would also like to thank:  
Raziel Tepes, Kortir, Sir Graq, and Hiei's Cute Girl for thier Reviews. Thank you all.


	7. Trials and Tribulations

**A/N: From here on, this story may contain crass situations, including swearing, and/or Sexual themes. If this bothers you... tough, it's 'R' rated for a reason. (There will be no pointless nor tasteless scenes however)**_

* * *

Barely ten seconds later another figure appeared where she had been standing, after looking around for a moment he stooped to study the two pair of prints, and then, with his shringan eyes spinning causally, easily wiped them away before speaking into the night._

"_Not all trail ending are good ones eh Uzumaki?"_

_And, shaking his head Itachi puffed out of sight.

* * *

_

Hinata stood still, she had no Idea where she was, but something was amiss. Fist off it was black, Not the 'Waiting for my eyes to adjust' black but Absolutely pitch black. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face, even when she touched her nose with it.

"Hinata?"

Screaming Hinata tried to back away, but was grabbed rather roughly from behind. Kicking Hinata tried to break away enough to perform the 'Kaiten', or even enough to try hitting whoever was behind her with a chakra spike,

"NARUTO! HELP ME!"

As she yelled Hinata managed to step down hard on the foot of the person who was holding her and was pleased to hear a grunt of pain

_I don't know who got me, or where I am, but I'm not going down without a fight!_

"Calm down Hinata, It's me! What in the world is your problem?"

"N… Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hinata, it's me why are you?… oh right the lights. Sorry."

Hinata felt the arms let go of her, and a moment later Naruto whispered 'Lights on' Immediately Hinata was dazzled as the soft lighting was reflected off of thousands of glittering crystals which had been buried in the walls. Turning Hinata saw Naruto leaning against a wall and rubbing his foot.

"Oh! I'm S…sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to.."

Naruto refused to listen however and waved her off saying

"Of course you meant to. I didn't think about the fact that you've never been here before, nor the fact that I have to turn on the lights since you don't know your way."

Suddenly Naruto stopped rubbing his foot and stared directly into Hinata's eyes before continuing very seriously

"I'm sorry I scared you Hinata-Chan. I should have warned you what to expect, but Unfortunately I couldn't because of who was following us."

Nervously Hinata asked

"And who was following us?"

Naruto briefly gave her a searching look

"You mean you couldn't sense Itachi?"

Seeing Hinata's blank look Naruto shrugged

"Ah well, there is really nothing to worry about."

So saying Naruto strode confidently down the glittering hallway and pushed open a door at the end of it.

"Welcome to the quarters of the shadow lords of the Uzumaki"

Nervously Hinata stepped though the door, and a moment later Naruto followed.

* * *

"YOUR WHAT!" 

Ducking another projectile Shikamaru searched for a way to escape, but even as he did He knew that it was hopeless.

"How… How DARE you do this to me! To US!"

Ducking again Shikamaru noted with a detached interest that the attacks were coming closer to hitting him. He really didn't want to use 'it' if he didn't have to.

"After all the YEARS we sheltered you, THIS is how you repay us?"

Picking up a chair Shikamaru managed to block two more attacks. While wondering when the odd emphasizing would stop.

"If YOU think for one DAMN minute that you can get away with this!"

Seeing an opening Shikamaru dropped the chair and dove behind the (relative) safety of Ino. Ino herself smirked slightly, and as Shikamaru looked up Inoshi gave him a crooked smile before saying.

"And she is supposed to be the easygoing one in the family, If you hurt my little girl you can be certain that there will be no escaping me, now stand up and help me pull a couple of plates out of the wall."

Carefully looking around Ino's legs Shikamaru realized that Her mother had calmed down enough that she most likely wouldn't kill him on sight anymore. Seeing that, he let Inoshi help him to his feet. Dusting himself off he gave Ino a dirty look before saying.

"There was no reason to tell them like THAT Ino, you could have just mentioned that I kissed you once before asking you out. To hear you tell it we were seconds from eloping."

The look Ino returned sent his pulse racing, but she just reached out and patted him on the cheek.

"But of course love, what fun is it if I don't know what lengths you'll go to just to date me?"

Inoshi laughed at this comment even as Shikamaru tried to engage his brain long enough to make a witty retort. Unfortunately the look Ino was giving him made thinking rather difficult at the moment. After a moment he gave her a weak grin before responding

"Well at least things are never quiet around you."

At this comment Even Ino's mother had to crack a small smile, Shikamaru had been taking every opportunity he could to tell people how 'troublesome' excitement was since roughly the day he could walk. Inoshi was literally rolling on the ground by this time, and laughing so hard he was crying. Ignoring him Shikamaru started cleaning up the mess.

_Well, at least that's out of the way.

* * *

_

Breathing heavily Itachi snuck a peek around the corner, He had no Idea who the foxy-looking man in black was, but the guy seemed to be stalking him.

_What the Bloody HELL! First the brat disappears, and now this odd Psycho of his seems to be stalking me! I mean I can hardly turn a corner without nearly running into this freak!_

Itachi quickly pulled his head back around the corner as the odd man in black turned to face the corner he was hiding around.

_KUSO! Who the hell is this guy?_

Itachi Stiffened suddenly as a voice whispered in his ear

"Tch tch tch Itachi, you're just not up to your usual brilliant standard today."

Turning slowly Itachi stared directly into the odd man's blood red eyes before giving a startled (And Very Un-manly) squeak. Turning he fled, hoping to leave the apparition behind. As he watched Itachi running away Kyuubi allowed a small smile to grace his features.

_Hmmm, I'll give you a TWO-minute head start this time; perhaps you can gather your wits by then._

---FlashBack---

Itachi Stood, eagerly studying the tree in front of him, It had been years since he had encountered a mystery like this. He had of course heard of the boy's seemingly un-natural ability to disappear, but he had never seen it before.

"Oh Naruto? I know that you and the girl are here somewhere…"

Itachi whistled tunelessly under his breathe for a moment before he continued

"Come out and play little Naruto-san, We have SO much to catch up on."

As he spoke Itachi started to slowly make his way over to the patch of brush he knew Naruto was hiding behind.

_I have to admit it, the kid is good, I can hardly even feel his chakra._

"Gotcha!"

Springing around the side of the bush Itachi expected to find a cowering Naruto trying desperately to hide his girlfriend. That's not who he found however. Itachi looked slightly shocked at the sight of a man dressed mostly in black as he rather passionately made out with a partly dressed redhead. The man in black broke the kiss just long enough to give Itachi a once over before saying.

"Go play elsewhere child, I'm busy."

And then the man went back to his (apparently rather enjoyable) Previous position. Itachi stood dumbstruck for a moment, No one had brushed him off like that since… well, Itachi had never been brushed off like that, and to tell the truth, it rather pissed him off.

"Do you know who I am old man?"

Again the man dressed in black broke off the kiss, much to the disappointment of the young lady he was making out with.

"I told you to go away Junior, now scram before you make me mad."

The man was just turning back again when Itachi had replied

"I am Itachi."

The man stopped and gave him a look that seemed to ask whether or not Itachi were a bit slow.

"Good for you."

Once again the man turned his back on the steaming mad Akatsuki member. At this point Itachi saw red for the first time since leaving hidden leaf. In less time than it took to blink there was a knife flying toward the man's back. Even Itachi's eyes couldn't keep up however as the man's hand whipped around and plucked the Kunai blade first out of the air. With a small sigh the man looked down at the girl he had been kissing.

"Sorry Love, but this impertinent brat needs to be taught a thing or two. Tell the kids I said 'hi' will you?"

For the first time Itachi got a clear glimpse of the women, she was about 5'10" with brilliant red hair, piercing amber eyes, and remarkably Sexy fox ears sticking out the top of her head. She was wearing a bright red kimono that hugged her rather generous… Wait… Itachi did a double take, and then rubbed his eyes, but the ears didn't disappear.

"Don't worry dear. Have some fun and then come back soon will you? You and I have a lot of catching up to do."

With a rather seductive wink the women walked off into the forest, the eight bushy tails she had been lying on fanned out behind her. Itachi swallowed hard, He had no Idea what he had just interrupted, but suddenly he was feeling VERY uneasy. The black dressed man stared after the departing women with lust filled eyes until her swaying rear end vanished into the bushes. Itachi however suddenly seemed to realize Exactly how deep a hole he had dug himself, and took off the moment the women had turned around.

---End Flashback---

Kyuubi smiled to himself. He had given Itachi only about a thirty-second head start while he watched his mate Hikari vanish back into the brush.

_It was good to see her again. Oops, time is up Itachi-kun. Ready or not, here I come.

* * *

_

Hinata stared in awe at her surroundings, She herself came from a very well off family, and nobody could contest that, but this. The room that Naruto had brought he to literally blew her mind. The Entire ceiling had be drawn up as mural depicting A Nine tailed Fox and an eight headed serpent fighting against almost a dozen creatures that could only be described as 'Demons' Tall and black, they seemed to drink in the light of the room, even as the fox seemed to glow, and the snake shimmer with an inner light. As Hinata inched her way across the room she could almost swear she heard the great demons bellowing, and the Fox and serpent screaming their defiance. There were others in the Background fighting their own battles, including a rather Stunning White tiger, and a midnight Black Phoenix, but they were only secondary to the sheer Majesty of the Fox and the snake. As Hinata stared it seemed she could almost touch the clouds of steams that appeared to swirl around the feet of the battling titans, she could nearly taste the sweet nectar of victory, and the bitter mead of defeat. In fact, She was so enthralled with the picture that it wasn't until Naruto cleared his throat nearly in her ear that she finally realized he was trying to get her attention.

"Come on Hinata"

Naruto spoke so quietly she could hardly hear him, a first to be certain.

"You can stare at the mural later if you want."

Mutely Hinata nodded, her eyes as big as saucers while Naruto led her past exquisitely wrought furniture, only slightly dusty with time, around statues that had been crafted in such minute detail that, were it not for the color, you would have thought them real. And finally though a small door that Hinata wasn't certain she would have even seen had he not opened it for her. Gesturing Naruto ushered her into the hallway, and closed the door behind them. Taking the lead he began walking down a rather long hallway lined with doors, some of which were slightly ajar. As they passed Hinata caught sight of bedrooms that would have put the finest her father could have purchased to shame. Rooms filled with more of the Expensive looking Gilt lined furniture and Intricatly wrought rugs. Stopping before a pair of huge double doors Naruto took a deep breath and blew it out. Turning he stared straight into Hinata's eyes.

"We're here."

Hinata's eyes grew even rounder at the sight of the inscription on the doors.

_Master Chambers for the lords of the Uzumaki: Enter at your own risk._

Hinata, entranced, reached a hand foreword, as though to push open the door, but Naruto caught it and gently moved it away.

"You don't want to touch those Hinata-Chan. They have a very Powerful curse upon them, and I don't think you would like what they would do to you."

Turning, Naruto gestured to a small door, one which was recessed almost invisibly into the wall beside the larger doors.

"This is the entrance."

Naruto stepped in, and with wonder in her eyes and questions on her lips. Hinata followed.

* * *

"Sasuke?" 

"…"

"Oh Sasuke?"

"…Mpf?"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"On your feet Uchiha, You've had more than enough time to recover from whatever it was that happened to you."

"SEBEKI? Why that HELL did you do that?"

"You've been laying in bed all morning, but Tsunade-sama said that you should be up and about by this afternoon."

"But dousing me again?"

"Just be glad I've decided to let the lack of an honorific slip for today kid. Now get up. You've been ill, so we'll take it easier today."

Sasuke's face lit up a little. Sebeki had been quite the taskmistress, and although the hard work had helped immensely, he felt he was due for a break. Sebeki however had other plans

"Which of course means that I let you sleep the morning away. Now. On your feet, Meet me in the lobby in five minutes and we'll get you checked out of here, after that we can start running."

Turning Sebeki strode out the door leaving Sasuke with a slightly stunned expression.

* * *

_Difficult, yes. _

Difficult would be a Very adequate word to describe what Sebeki was going though as she talked to the Uchiha heir, thankfully she managed to get outside. The moment the door was shut however…

"HAHAHAHAH! Oh dear Kami, the look on his face."

Tsunade waited until Sebeki had managed to calm a little. In fact Tsunade herself had a bit of a grin on her face. When she had finally managed to pull herself together Sebeki looked up.

"How'd I do Tsunade-sama?"

"Quite well dear, it's going to be a mad scramble in there for another minute or so."

Sebeki looked puzzled

"Why is that?"

With a grin Tsunade held up a shirt and a pair of pants

"Because I'm holding the only clothes he came in with."

"So you mean…"

"Yup, He'll be tearing the room apart looking for clothes that aren't there."

Sebeki hesitated for a moment before asking

"Are you certain that pushing him like this is wise Tsunade-sama?"

Holding her breath Sebeki waited for Tsunade to stop scrutinizing her. It was always difficult to ask questions to your boss, especially for a ninja. Thankfully Tsunade must have found what she was looking for in Sebeki's eyes, because after only a moment she answered

"That boy was on a path to self-destruction and I refuse to let potential like that go to waste if I can stop it. Heck if Sasuke manages to shape up he may actually be worth something to this village by the time Naruto makes Hokage."

Sebeki paused for a moment as she reviewed the Hokage's last statement. _'By the time Naruto makes Hokage',_ mentally Sebeki drew up what she knew about the town's only 'Naruto'.

_Lets see, Decent mind, above average intelligence as shown through creative pranking, Failure in school although that could be boredom, Carrier of the Yuma Kyuubi, Considered for special forces either despite or because of that, Has an unhealthy obsession with ramen, or at least he did when I got my information. Seems obsessed with the color orange, although that seems to be the only clothing he can buy on his income…_

"Do you see Uzumaki becoming Hokage one day Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade was of course slightly surprised, as this question seemed to put Sebeki in a rather small category, the 'Doesn't judge Naruto without knowing him' group. Tsunade however was unsure of the girl's motivation however as she answered

"Would you find that repulsive or problematic Sebeki-san?"

Again Sebeki took a moment for thought before she replied

"I honestly don't know Tsunade-sama, I have never met the boy personally although I admit to having received mixed messages about him."

Tsunade, though interested, didn't press for information.

"Alright, just… Try to keep an open mind until you meet him ok?"

"Certainly Tsunade-sama"

Suddenly the two women heard a yell from Sasuke who was still on the other side of the door. Chuckling again Tsunade reached for the door handle

"You better head downstairs Sebeki-san, it's been four and a half minutes and I think you should probably cut him just a little slack for his tardiness because he's been sick, don't you?"

Sebeki, who had been about to walk away, turned back to Tsunade with a malicious glitter in her eye.

"Actually Tsunade-sama, I was thinking that this would be a sure sign of the further deterioration of what little training we've done, I'll have to step up the lessons tomorrow because of this."

Tsunade returned the look with a rather large grin of her own.

"Why Sebeki-san, that is positively cruel… Be certain to increase the weights in his arm and leg bands while he sleeps tonight ok? We can't have him losing ground now can we?"

With that Tsunade opened the door

* * *

Panting, Itachi pulled himself up short again. He had now run the length of Konoha more then thirty-five times non-stop, and as good as he was, this was getting ridiculous. Seriously, how often does an S-class Ninja get trapped inside a town? Every time Itachi thought he had managed to escape, that damn man had shown up again. Every. Fucking. Time. I didn't seem to matter how he tried escaping either. He had tried jumping the walls; the man had been waiting at the top for him. He had tried Disguises, the man had dispelled them while he was still over a hundred yards away, Hell He had even tried breaking into the bolt-hole that lead though the back of the Hokage monument, the man had been sitting at the other end of the tunnels smoking a Cigar of all things. What made it even more humiliating was the fact that Itachi recognized it as the last of a rather expensive brand he had picked up in Grass. The bastard had even had the balls to Salute him with the damn thing as though saying 'thank you' 

_Where is he? He never leaves me be for this long._

Scanning the surrounding buildings Itachi tried to get his rampant fear under control.

_Fear… Now THIS is something I'm really not all that familiar with anymore…where is he? BLOODY HELLS BELOW, WHERE IS HE!_

But the man never showed up, and Itachi was getting wound more and more tightly as the tension mounted

_He wouldn't just leave would he? Not after expending so much effort to keep me in the city…_

As the minutes stretched by Itachi could feel a rather unexpected rage building in himself. A Hot burn that began in his stomach and traveled upward till he was nearly consumed by it. Finally He just couldn't take it any more. Standing, he screamed

"KATON: WAVE OF FLAME!"

The moment he was finished however he heard a voice whisper in his ear

"Suiton: Aquatic Barrier"

Itachi stared in something akin to awe as the black flames he had perfected to the point that they were unquenchable by normal means were snuffed out by a thin veil of water. A veil that couldn't have been no more than an inch thick. Turning slowly in place and completely unable to mask the terror in his eyes Itachi sought out the source of the voice. Lounging against the doorframe of a warehouse was Kyuubi, Amusement and satisfaction rolling off of him in almost palpable waves.

"Wh…who are you?"

Grinning, Kyuubi stood and brushed himself off.

"They call me many things. Guardian, Destroyer, Kitsune, Sensei, The damn fox, Konoha's 'little problem'. I am the splitter of the true pattern, the Betrayer and savior, monster and redeemer. I am judge, jury, and executioner. My name? I am Youki-no-Kyuubi, Holder of the keys of regeneration and keeper of the gate to the deeper realms. You of course may simply refer to me as 'Milord Kyuubi', or Kyuubi-sama."

Speechless Itachi stared at the apparition who had been hunting him.

"Y… You can't be the Kyuubi. Rekku trapped you, you are held forever as an oracle inside his pentagram… I've spoken to you myself… how…"

"A simple Bunshin, I gave it a little intelligence, and as a copy of me it would certainly have my personality. It's still there you say? Hmmm, surprising. I may have to go back and have a chat with myself."

At this pronouncement Itachi's mouth fell, and he opened and closed it several times as Kyuubi mused aloud. He had finally managed to get together enough coherency to try slipping away when Kyuubi came out of his distracted trance.

"Now… what to do with you.

* * *

With a deep sigh Naruto collapsed backward onto his bed, just relaxing as the warmth of the pre-heated bed eased his still-sore muscles. Standing at the door, Hinata wore a slightly puzzled look on her face. 

"N… Naruto-kun?"

Cracking one eyelid Naruto looked over to where she stood, still uncertain as to whether or not she should enter.

"Yes Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata stepped softly into the room as Naruto gestured to an overstuffed leather chair sitting near the bed

"Where are we?"

Naruto closed his eyes again. He had known that sooner or later he would have to explain this to someone, if for no other reason than to keep the knowledge of it from being lost again.

"We are almost three miles underneath Konoha in a series of once-natural caves."

"Once-natural?"

"Surly you noticed that these aren't exactly rough-cut. Nor do they show signs of having been made by anything other than the hand of humans. I know for a fact that these rooms and the others like them started out as a series of underground voids. Whether they are the result of some unknown Jutsu, or the breaking of the earth is unknown."

Hinata bit her lip. She was now alone with Naruto almost three MILES below the surface of Konoha, she was sitting in his room with him, and he had made exactly ZERO advances on her. She really didn't think he was the type to do that sort of thing, but she couldn't help be get a little nervous about not knowing how to get out. Naruto, although he looked asleep spoke up rather suddenly

"Tiger, Fox, Bird, Dog, Bull, Monkey, Cat."

Hinata blinked before responding,

"Ex… Excuse me?"

Naruto opened an eye and briefly looked at her again before closing it.

" I said, Tiger, Fox, Bird, Dog, Bull, Monkey, Cat. Use those seals to leave if you're going to, or else stop worrying so much."

"… How did you?"

"Your scent. After Kyuubi was… Released… he fine tuned my senses a little, and the anxiety coming off of you is turning my stomach at the moment."

Quietly Hinata answered

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun"

Of all the responses he had expected, this wasn't one of them

"Excuse me?"

As Hinata looked up from where she had been staring at her fingers, she saw that he had braced his elbows back and propped himself up far enough to look her right in the eyes. Blushing horribly again under the scrutiny, she managed to maintain eye contact just long enough to repeat.

"I'm sorry"

Dropping her eyes again she continued

"I should have trusted you, I do you know, but… well."

Hinata was shocked when a warm hand tilted her chin up far enough that she could see him though her eyelashes.

"Don't worry about it Hinata."

Letting go (Much to Hinata's disappointment) he fell backward again

"I'm used to it by now."

Had his eyes been open Naruto would probably have seen the shock and sorrow that flickered though her eyes. Without being about to see however, Naruto noticed something that was just as curious to him as the look in her eyes would have been. Her scent changed, instead of the overwhelming fear she now smelled gently of sorrow, and determination. There was also just a hint of guilt and… something else. Naruto wasn't sure what the other smell was but it certainly made his stomach twist it's self in knots. In a pleasant way though, it took another moment and then Hinata spoke up again.

"Who drew that picture?"

Hinata had gotten up to look around the room and had stopped in front of a wonderfully drawn sketch of a young women. Anyone who knew her would instantly recognize that it was quite obviously Naruto's former crush Sakura. She was leaning on a bridge rail and staring off into the distance as though deep in thought, the wind blowing the loose strands of her hairs across her face and out behind her. When Hinata had first spotted it, her stomach had clenched and she had momentarily despaired at the prospects of turning Naruto's head. Sakura looked so beautiful in the picture that Hinata was certain she stood no chance at all of competing. What she didn't know of course was that Naruto had flinched when she asked the question. Softly he replied

"I did."

Hinata turned to look at him so fast she almost fell.

"YOU drew this?"

Naruto said nothing. And after a moment Hinata continued. The next hand drawn sketch she came to (There were several landscapes in Color) was quite obviously another woman, but this time there was a difference. This time there was also a man in the picture, the both of them were happy, as though posing for the artist, and after a moment Hinata was startled to realize that there were ghostly fox ears and tails faintly visible behind them.

"Naruto? Is this?"

"Yes. That is Kyuubi, and his Mate Hikari; they posed for it while we were in Suna. Kenchei brought it here at my request while the Phoenix were still healing me."

Hinata said nothing but continued around the room, she had finished the complete circuit (Noting several rather valuable portraits that the world had thought lost, as well as several other sketches) she was about to sit down again and wait for Naruto to speak when she noticed an easel set up in the corner of the room. there was a cover sheet over what was rather obviously a work in progress. Reaching out Hinata was going to peek, when the thought hit her that it might have been covered because he didn't want it seen. Hinata rested a single finger on the parchment, her eyes catching a faint impression of the picture behind it.

"N… Naruto?"

She didn't know why, but for some reason the easel made her slightly nervous. When Naruto answered, his voice was almost a whisper. He had heard her hand when she touched the covered picture. This portrait more than any other he wanted kept private, but if she asked…

"May… May I s…see the picture you're working on?"

Naruto only nodded mutely, and when he heard her sharp gasp he knew that there was no turning back. She now knew, and he was sure she would hate him for it.

* * *

As Hinata drew back the heavy parchment she let out a sharp gasp, the final picture was of another girl, all that could be seen of her was the shoulder and head, the young woman was laying on her side, fast asleep. Her head laying on her arms and her hair splayed over the pillows, tiny wisps of which gently caressed her cheeks. Hinata felt her face heating up, she recognized the girl, it was the same dainty face that looked back out of the mirror every morning. It was her.

* * *

Kiba walked down the street whistling an idle tune. It was a beautiful day and he was going to see the love of his life, the fair Ayme-chan of Ichiraku's Ramen stand. With a grin Kiba walked up to the counter and sat in his favorite chair, seconds later he and Ayme were doing some harmless flirting as she prepared his order. 

_This is it; today I'm going to ask her out. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?_

Kiba had opened his mouth to do just that when a High pitched shriek was heard from down the street in the warehouse district. Confusion painting his face Kiba turned to look at Ayme. She shook her head however, indicating that she had no Idea what was going on either. A second after the scream Old man Ichiraku poked his head out from the back room where he had been taking inventory

"What was that?"

Ayme shook her head again, and Kiba was about to answer when a man in a black cloak embroidered with red clouds came flying around the corner of the building, his wide brimmed hat, complete with ceremonial bells fluttering wildly behind him. It was Itachi! Kiba would have recognized him anywhere, well, he would have if Itachi didn't look as though he were about to wet his pants, Kiba had caught a brief glimpse of his eyes as the missing nin tore past, and seeing the pure unadulterated fear and Humiliation, Kiba briefly wondered whether or not to worry. After all, what could scare an S-class Missing Nin so badly he looked ready to wet himself? It was just then that Naruto's newest Instructor came around the same corner Itachi had come from, The odd man was whistling however, much like Kiba himself had been doing earlier. As the man saw them he came over and leaned against the shop wall.

"Say, Have any of you seen a man dressed in a ridiculous belled hat and wearing a cloak adorned with red clouds come past here recently? Tall dark and handsome if your into that kind of thing, but possibly in a hurry? Name of Itachi?"

Kiba, Ayme and old man Ichiraku jerked their thumbs in the direction of the fleeing Itachi, all of them too stunned for words.

"Thanks… hey! Is that Ramen?"

Ayme nodded in a rather jerky fashion

"Do save me some please. I'd like a large pot of beef if you would. I'll be back for it in fifteen minutes or so, as soon as Itachi-kun and I finish our little game."

Kyuubi walked off after Itachi again with three pair of eyes following his every move, Just before he disappeared around the corner the three of them heard the man call out 'Itachi-kun? Come out and Plaaaaay!' The three shared a brief look, and then without saying a word, they agreed to never speak of what they had just seen. That being agreed upon Old man Ichiraku pulled out his largest pot and began to make the man's Beef Ramen.

* * *

"Left, Left! Right, Roundhouse and flip. Good!" 

Sasuke stopped for a moment and wiped the sweat off of his face. The last time he had been this exhausted, he had Naruto had been in a tree climbing competition in wave.

"Alright Sasuke, as you can't seem to keep up with our regular pace you may as well take a little breather. Perhaps you were sicker than I thought."

_Perhaps I was… I almost killed Naruto for crying out loud, and then that stupid stunt with that room, even AFTER Tsunade-sama warned me to stay away from it… I should have known better._

"I'm going to head back and check with Tsunade on something alright? I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. If you've recovered by then you can re-start your tree-climbing exercises."

Sasuke wanted to argue that he already knew how to climb trees with his chakra, but she had that look in her eye, and He knew that if she heard a single complaint from him they wouldn't finish running until long after sunset. Standing he made a slight bow.

"Yes Sensei"

Sebeki's eyes twinkled with mirth as she read the frustration behind his eyes.

"If you are still recovering you will need to work on your control again until you come back up to full strength."

Saying this She 'proofed' away to her meeting.

After resting for a while Sasuke decided that he should at least be able to prove the snotty brat wrong for once and, standing, he walked over to the nearest tree of appreciable size. He had only gotten about two steps up when he suddenly realized that he had a serious problem, he hadn't used enough chakra. Slowly and inexorably he fell backward, and, clobbering his head, he proceeded to roll around on the ground, much as Naruto had done way back in wave. He was stopped short however by the sound of laughter. Standing up and rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head Sasuke shot an evil look at the young boy wearing goggles who was sitting on the log behind him watching.

"What do you want brat?"

"I'm looking for my sister"

"And who's your sister?"

"Saratobi Sebeki"

"She's in a meeting with the Hokage."

"I know"

Shrugging Sasuke turned around and this time took a bit of a running start at the tree. He got almost a quarter of the way up before falling this time, and luckily managed to catch himself at the bottom before he hit his head. Another five minutes passed by like that, and then suddenly, when Sasuke was about four steps up the tree, the voice spoke to him again.

"Your not very good at that are you?"

With his concentration unexpectedly broken, Sasuke missed his step and came crashing down, hitting his head on the ground for the second time that day. Cursing he stood up and faced the kid.

"I've been Sick! Normally I could do an exercise like this in my sleep."

The young man scoffed however.

"Suuurrre you could, and I'm next in line to take over as Mizukage. Heck, I bet even I could kick your butt."

Sasuke reached down and picked the kid up by the shirt.

"Would you care to place a bet on that?"

The boy, rather than being scared as Sasuke had expected, simply made a hand seal before shouting out:

"HENGE: Sexy No Jutsu"

The smoke cleared partly a moment later to reveal a rather undressed Sebeki, Sasuke's mind shut down in shock for a moment, but when it restarted the first thing he noticed was that he had a rather firm grip on what appeared to be a pair of bare breasts. The Sebeki look-alike screamed and slapped him, hard.

"PERVERT! HELP!"

It seems that karma had taken a particular dislike to him this day however, because even as he was letting go, Sakura and Lee were walking past the training field, and of course when they heard the cry for help the both of them came running. It was also fortunate (for Lee) that Sakura arrived first. Worried she ran foreword to cover the poor girl that Sasuke was abusing even as Lee moved foreword to capture the pervert who had been caught in the act. Sakura's first hint that something was amiss came when her hand passed though girl she was trying to cover, and the second came when a near mirror-image of the girl appeared mere seconds later.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Lee stopped his rather rapid attack on Sasuke (allowing him to stop trying to defend and explain at that same time) and turned to face the speaker. Before Sebeki could move however her exceptionally undressed look alike started walking over to lee. Lee went from the red of rage to the red of embarrassed in a flash, and seconds after the look alike had walked out into the open he had passed out of massive blood loss. Sasuke, who had by this time figured out what happened, was careful to keep his eyes on the ground.

"KONOHAMARU!"

With an evil snicker the unclothed copy of Sebeki vanished, revealing in its place her younger brother.

"Heh, that was Fun. Ja Ne Sebeki-Chan!"

With that Konohamaru took off running for the main body of the town

"YOU GET BACK HERE **RIGHT NOW!"**

His only response was to make a rather rude gesture over his shoulder. Fuming, Sebeki walked over to where Sakura was trying unsuccessfully to revive Lee.

"I'm so sorry about this, I've never been able to control him, and since grandpa died…"

"It' alright. I used to be a team-mate of the person who made that perverted Jutsu"

After a moment of trying to revive Lee, Sebeki and Sakura were getting frustrated. Sebeki more so than Sakura

"Oh COME ON! No guy can be THAT Innocent."

It was at this point Sasuke spoke up.

"Actually I'd say the move was just that good."

Sebeki and Sakura both looked up ready to beat the shit out of the Uchiha for making such a crass comment, but as Sakura opened her mouth to yell, Sebeki waved her silent. She stared at Sasuke for a moment in thought before asking.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

Sasuke shifted from one foot to another uneasily

"Erm… BloodFlowProblems?"

Sakura shot Sebeki a confused look, but Sebeki didn't seem to notice, and Sakura was startled to realize that the Chuuin had a rather predatory look on her face. Leaning closer Sebeki whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Just go with me on this OK?"

Sakura didn't even have a chance to respond before Sebeki stood up and moved toward Sasuke, confused Sakura followed.

"Oh Sasuke, that has got to be the most wonderful complement that I've ever been paid."

Sakura was shocked, if she didn't know better she would have said that the Chuuin was purring, Sebeki however seemed to be ignoring Sakura altogether

"But why would you care about a poor imitation like that" She continued, "when you can have the real thing?"

Sasuke's face had turned red by this point and he swallowed loudly and shut his eyes.

"Sakura and I both want you, we want to feel you hands roaming over our body's, we want to feel your lips against our hot nubile breasts."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest when she suddenly realized what Sebeki was doing.

"We want you to take us both and ravish us, caressing us with your Hot. Sexy. Beautiful…"

Sebeki didn't get any further, Sasuke had been trying his hardest to stop the nosebleed, but the mental image of the two of them undressed and beckoning him was just too much. Falling backward Sasuke fainted from a massive nosebleed. Sakura on the other hand burst out laughing as Sebeki said,

"Right, that will teach you to keep your eyes to yourself."

After a moment Sebeki turned to face Sakura, and evil twinkle in her eye.

"And I have just the thing for sleeping Beauty and the dark prince over there."

As Sebeki outlined the plan Sakura's laughter grew even louder. In fact she laughed so hard she cried

"And --snicker-- Th… They don't E…even have a s…say in the matter!

Smiling Sebeki reached down and picked up Sasuke.

"Come on, let's get started."

* * *

"Ten-ten?" 

"Where are you?"

_Troublesome Girl, I can't believe sensei let Lee have a day off, but is insisting that I find Ten-ten and work on my sparring. I'm a HYUUGA! I don't need any more practice._

These and similar thoughts flittered though Neji's head as he scanned the forest for his wayward team-mate.

_May Kami blast Gai for deciding that this would be good 'Bonding' time for the three of us, and Blast Haishi for deciding that he was right.

* * *

_

Across town Gai, Kurenai and Kakashi sat, all three of them drinking a warming glass of sake.

"IT IS GOOD THAT YOU HAVE RETURNED TO US KAKASHI!"

Kurenai frowned.

"Gai, we are away from the students, you really don't have to do that anymore."

Kakashi leaned his head on he hand as he watched his two friends, They had been having this fight for YEARS, but it never seemed to grow old.

"BUT KURENAI-SAN, HOW ELSE AM I TO EXPRESS THE FIRES OF MY… ---WHAP--- "

"… Serves you right now either quiet down or shut up."

Kakashi looked mildly impressed

"You've never done that to him before."

Kurenai looked down at the stunned Gai.

"He's never pissed me off this badly before."

"But was that really necessary?"

"Hey, I warned him, after that I just hit him were it hurts."

Kakashi looked down at Gai again.

"I see that…. Where did you find the Bokken to hit him over the head with?"

* * *

Hinata was Stunned, how did her beloved Naruto-kun have a picture of her like... like…. Blushing Hinata tried to hide her embarrassment. 

"N… Naruto-kun W…where…."

Naruto sighed again.

"That night in the hospital, the one before you offered to escort me around."

"Y…yes?"

"I couldn't sleep that night, the thought of you being there when I woke up, the fact that you've been so kind to me… well, I admit that I kinda um… GotUpAndWatchedYouSleepForAwhile."

At Naruto's comment both of them blushed a bright red. Desperate to change the subject for a moment until she could wrap her mind around what Naruto had said Hinata asked.

"W… who painted the M…mural in the entryway? It's stunning, I felt like I was a… actually there!"

As she asked Hinata peeked though her eyelashes again, she didn't want to open her eyes all the way, but she wanted to see what he was doing, therefore the look of sorrow that replaced Naruto's embarrassment was something of a surprise. Naruto struggled for a moment to speak, his chest heaving as though he were fighting some rather difficult emotions. When he finally spoke it was barely a whisper.

"I did. I didn't want to forget you see."

Hinata's embarrassment was forgotten, all that mattered to her now was finding out what made her Naruto-kun so sad.

"You worry about forgetting things?"

Tears leaked from the corners of Naruto's eyes, and he bit back a sob.

"I knew it all Hinata."

Angrily he wiped the traitorous tears away.

"Everything he thought, everything he knew, all the knowledge and wisdom of hundreds of thousands of years. Knowledge of the golden age, of an age when man flew in shining machines and walked on the face of the moon, knowledge of medicine that could rival our most powerful healing techniques, I knew about the flow of time it's self, theories and formula, designs and architecture. Lost seals and forbidden knowledge. I knew the life stories of all the Yuma, from their birth at the beginning of time, to the sealing of the Kyuubi himself. But it has all faded, I snuck out the first chance I had to paint the entryway, Tsunade would kill me if she found out, But I had to, that painting was all I could still remember of the final fight to seal the chaos demons. Only that single impression. Now I don't even have that. Only the picture I left myself. These things,"

Here Naruto gestured around the room, pointing out the pictures he had sketched.

"These are the memories I most fear losing. Sakura waiting for team7 to arrive, Kyuubi and Hikari when they were re-united, Lee, Neji and Ten-ten at the Chuuin exams, Sasuke and Kakashi Practicing with the Sharingan, Ino and Shikamaru flirting, Chouji and his chips. Shino and Kiba laughing at a joke I told them…"

Naruto had gotten up half way though his explanation and had stopped to gesture in front of each one, now however he collapsed backward onto his bed again and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm so afraid Hinata, I fear what I lost, I fear what I might still lose. I used to smile to hide my fear, to hide my hurt. I thought that if I just smiled then they couldn't really hurt me; my smile was my mask, it was my armor. But now… Now it hurts to smile too."

Hinata finally roused herself as though throwing off a spell, letting go of the paper that had once covered the portrait of herself, she walked over and knelt in front of Naruto as it drifted slowly toward the floor. Taking his hands in her's Hinata waited until he looked up, when he did his tears were reflected in her eyes for just a moment before she spoke.

"It's OK Naruto-kun I'm here now."

That was all it took, falling foreword into her arms Naruto continued to sob into her shoulder while she rubbed his back and murmured soothingly into his ear. After more than a few minutes Naruto finally managed to pull himself back together, and though he wasn't completely cried out he certainly felt much better than he had in quite a long time.

"B…but do you know w…what I fear the m…most?"

Softly Hinata whispered

"What Naruto-kun? What do you fear the most."

Naruto drew back slightly until Hinata met his eyes, the moment she did he gestured to the portrait of her sleeping.

"I fear that I will lose the memory of the one girl I might actually be able to love."

* * *

For a moment Hinata stared into his eyes, searching for the slightest sign of mockery, the smallest hint that this was some elaborate joke, what she found instead was scared young man, and it startled her to realize that he had just admitted he cared for her. He looked so vulnerable kneeling there, his hands still lightly holding hers as they had when he first leaned back. In fact, he looked so vulnerable that she couldn't help herself; Hinata's Bravery soared, and she leaned foreword and planted a chaste yet very sweet kiss on his lips. She pulled back a moment later and giggled slightly at the shocked expression on his face. 

"It sounds to me like we need to make you some more memories Naruto-kun, come on, show me around this place, I bet there is tons of things in here that nobody has seen in eons"

Standing Hinata pulled Naruto to his feet,

"Come on Naruto-kun, what else is there in this place"

As Hinata ghosted out of his door Naruto saw her stop for a moment, and then, blushing as bright as she ever had, she winked at him before disappearing down the hall again. After a moment Naruto followed her, His mind soaring to the future for the fist time in weeks instead of dwelling in the past. His only thought was:

_WOW!

* * *

_

Neji had finally given up calling for his teammate, it had been over an hour since he started his search and He still hadn't seen any sign of her.

'_Sigh' I suppose that I should report back to Gai, Shit. How do I get into situations like this,_

He had just started to turn back to Konoha when he remembered a spot that ten-ten had told him about once. A place where she went to be alone, to think and meditate.

_Hmm, it should be near here, perhaps if I…_

Bringing his hands together Neji formed the seal to activate his bloodline before whispering

"Bykuggan"

Seconds later he shut it down and, staggering crazily, made his way over to the nearest tree. Blinking he tried to erase what he had just seen from his mind, it refused to vanish however. Every time he blinked he could see the picture. Etched in a fiery red after-image on the back of his eyes was Ten-ten, completely bare to the world and resting on a stone at the base of a nearby waterfall. Almost unconsciously Neji realized that anyone without his eyesight would set off any number of wards to warn her of the approach of a person, but himself… As hard as he tried he just couldn't stop the blood from flowing, and before he passed out he whispered to himself.

"Was. Worth. It."

* * *

Sebeki dusted her hands off as she stood back to admire her handiwork; it had taken a little effort. But with Sakura's help the two boys' really hadn't been that hard to move. The really tricky part was going to come in a few minutes when they woke back up, but until then…. Sebeki let herself have a brief chuckle as she surveyed her handiwork. 

"Don't you think that this is overly cruel Sebeki-san?"

"What? You don't LIKE what we've done?"

Sakura stood mute for a second, it wasn't like they had done anything BAD per say, it was more that they really hadn't had Permission to do what they had done. She did Have to admit though that Sasuke looked MUCH better in lighter colored clothing, and The difference to lee had been nothing short of miraculous, once you got rid of a majority of his eyebrows he was actually a VERY attractive boy.

"It's not that I don't LIKE what we've done, it's just the principle of the matter."

"What principle?"

Sakura cast around for a moment trying to find a suitable answer, but all she got was a slight shrug from her inner self. After a moment she said

"Never mind"

Waving her to silence Sebeki watched eagerly as Sasuke stirred from his rest. Sitting up he blinked several times before what he was seeing registered. The two girls had prepared for almost any response, but both of them where shocked when a single tear ran down his cheek as he whispered

"F…Father?"

It took him only a minute longer to realize that he was staring at his own reflection, and then he immediately sought out the eyes of the two girls, Both of whom were again stunned when he asked

"How could you?"

The betrayal and raw pain in his eyes caused both girls to look at the floor as he continued

"Not even Naruto, at the height of his pranks was this mean. I know that I failed my family, Naruto's room showed me that, but this"

He stopped and gestured to his clothes

"This look, these clothing, this cruel joke you have made by dressing me like my father. This is beyond pale. I thought I cared for each of you, Sebeki as a new friend of sorts, as a mentor. Sakura as something I hoped could be more. But I realize now that I don't know either of you."

Standing he walked to the door of the room. Just before he walked out he turned and looked back.

"Sensei, I will see you tomorrow. You will kindly say nothing to me that doesn't relate directly to training. Sakura…"

His eyes took on a hollow look as though a part of himself had died.

"Never come near me again."

Turning he walked out the door, slowly closing it behind him.

* * *

The two girls stood in stunned silence for a moment. Neither of them could have guessed that Sasuke would respond like this. After a moment however Sebeki turned to Sakura. 

"Go after him. We need to explain that we didn't intend him to take it like that."

Sakura looked confused and lost

"But…"

Sebeki cut in before she could finish the thought however

"GO, you've known him longer, you know where he is most likely to head. If you don't succeed, I can still try tomorrow. You don't have that luxury. GO!"

And Sakura went

* * *

_How could I have been so foolish, I know what happens when you trust people, you are betrayed! Look what I did to Naruto. No, I may have followed the wrong path before, but I will not again. Though my brother will no longer dictate my path I cannot rely on anyone but those who have proven themselves worthy. People are too fickle. To ready to turn on you. All they do is…_

"SASUKE!"

Turning Sasuke looked over his shoulder. It was Sakura. Standing still he watched stoically as she ran up to him. Externally his face was devoid of emotion, but internally he was being ripped to shreds.

_Sakura, the one person I was certain would never intentionally hurt me. Why have you betrayed me? Why do you follow me? Always have you stalked my shadow, but now I see you as you are. You are but a wraith. A thorn to my foot and a bramble to my hand, My savoir in the darkness of my mind and my betrayer now that I have returned to the light of day._

"What do you want? Have you come to twist the knife some more?"

Sasuke's tone brought Sakura up short, she was still several feet away from him, but was now shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Sasuke we didn't mean it like that, we just wanted…"

Sasuke cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't start with me. After Naruto brought me back, it was the thought of you that allowed me to re-gain my mind. But when I finally woke up you were dating lee, you left me a small hope however. You said that we were still friends. At the time I had hoped that one day we could be more, so I didn't press."

"Sasuke, I…"

Again Sasuke cut her off, continuing as though he couldn't hear her

"The second time was after that room of Naruto's a few days ago. There was another person that brought me back to myself that time, but it was still the thought of you that allowed me to pull myself out of the furthest reaches of my mind, it was you that called me forth from my nightmares, Your memory that comforted me. But know I see you as you really are. Simply another person who wishes something of me, my fame, my money, my power, the prestige that comes of having 'The Uchiha' around. You're like all the others. Goodbye Haruno Sakura. My our ways never cross."

Again Sasuke turned to go, tears gleaming in the corners of his eyes, but this time he got no more than two steps before he felt something grab him from behind. Realizing what it was, he stiffened, and would have broken free of her hug had she not started speaking.

"I have never seen you as 'the famous Uchiha' I had a crush on you since long before the death of your family, and when I got to know you, The amount I loved you only increased, When the team came back with Naruto dead and you wounded so badly, My first thought was to hope you would survive. Afterward I felt remorse for not caring more about Naruto, but I have loved you for so long I could only feel sorry for him, but as sorry as I felt for Him, I felt more sorry for you and what you had thrown away that day. I have been dating Lee because I despaired of you ever noticing me, of you ever thinking of me as something more than a fan girl. You have no Idea how many nights I have cried myself to sleep wishing that things could be different between us. Tonight Sebeki and I were trying to show you how much different you could look in a different set of clothes. Nothing more. We didn't know about Naruto's room, nor about your father.

Sakura stopped to draw a shaky breath.

"Now that I've said that you can go if you want."

Slowly Sakura released Sasuke, and he took a step foreword. In that moment Sakura's heart broke. During her story she had begun to silently weep, but now nothing held her back. As Sasuke took his second step as small sob tore from her, and she hung her head. It came as a surprise therefore when she felt a hand under her chin. Tilting her head up she was surprised to see Sasuke staring her in the face.

"Do you mean that?"

Sakura could hardly hear his whisper, but his face had never seemed more open to her.

"Do you truly love me so much that you can so easily forgive all the wrongs I have committed against you?"

Sakura tried valiantly to blink back her tears, and her voice cracked a little as she spoke.

"I have always loved you, I always will love you. Only once did my faith in you waiver, and that was when you told me you were leaving to seek out Orochimaru.

Sasuke stared deep into her eyes for a moment, frowning as he searched her emotions. Finally however A small smile played across Sasuke's features, and a few more tears escaped, as he said.

"Your love I return tenfold, your faith in me I return with interest, you are my sunrise and my sunset, and I pledge myself to you heart, body, mind, and soul. Those who insult you insult me, and from your side I will never waver until the sun goes dark and the seas dry up. I swear that I shall wait for you from this moment though the very ending of time. By life, and honor, death, and love, with all that I am, and all I will be, I swear."

* * *

From the shadows a young man watched as they kissed, a sad smile playing across his features, and from behind him he heard a voice whisper. 

"What are you doing?"

Turning he replied

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Lee nodded

"Yup, and It's the hardest thing I've ever done."

Stepping out of the shadows Sebeki smiled

"Come on Lee, I think that the two of us need a drink."

* * *

Hinata laughed as Naruto mimicked yet another of their acquaintances 

"It's so BOTHERSOME to tell you guys what to do, I think I'll just go watch clouds for a while longer."

Naruto smiled as Hinata wiped tears out of the corners of her eyes. The two of them had spent the majority of the day exploring all the rooms of the Uzumaki wing, and he had even shown her the entrance to the testing rooms, but now they were back in his room. He was lying on the bed, and she was lying next to him with her head on his chest. It had been a rather exhausting day for him. After Hinata's kiss Naruto had needed a moment to… adjust, before he had caught up with her again at the doors to one of the dining rooms. Nothing at all had happened after that, and they had spent several rather enjoyable hours just exploring before returning to his rooms where they had both just kind of collapsed onto the bed.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you take out of your old apartment?"

Naruto was a little shocked at the question. He had completely forgotten about the packages he had removed. Extracting himself carefully, he impulsivally planted a kiss on hinata's forehead before walking over to where he placed the bundle when he came in. Untying the knots in the cloth he carefully Picked up a Picture. Reverently he crossed the room and hung it directly in front of the bed. As he stepped away Hinata could see what it depicted. There was a young boy standing next to the third Hokage, The person taking the picture had obviously taken when neither of them was expecting it, Softly smiling the third was holding his pipe with one hand while mussing the Bright yellow hair of the boy.

"Were you two really that close?"

Naruto jumped a little bit at the question he had been so wrapped up in his memories again that he had forgotten all about Hinata.

"Yes. He was like a father to me, and although he never showed it to the public I think he is one of the few people who really cared about me."

Walking over to his bundle again Naruto withdrew the ramen bowl

"This was his last gift to me."

Hinata's hands trembled a little bit as he handed it to her, as she looked it over the first thing she saw was the Symbol for the leaf drawn in black on the bottom of the bowl, at first glance that was all it was, but as she looked closer Hinata realized that there were actually words written in the spiral, the deep blue color nearly matching the spiral's black.

"Naruto? What does this writing say?"

Naruto who was sitting on the edge of the bed, closed his eyes and recited.

"This, My secret, I pass to you: No man is an Island onto himself, every one of us is important to the whole. A single stick may be broken with ease where a bundle remains unscathed; such is the true strength of a shinobe. As individuals we may be surprised and killed, but as a whole we shall prevail against all odds."

Hinata's eyes misted over, and Naruto surruptiously wiped away a tear. After a moment he made an effort to change the topic.

"I think that the last two things may also be gifts from him, but I can't prove it as they were delivered with nothing to signify where they came from."

Hinata wiped her own tears away before responding.

"Why do you think that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto paused for a moment,

" Because they are my fathers, and most other people would have kept them as souvenirs."

As Naruto unfurled the cloth Hinata gave a small gasp, of all the wonderful and amazing things she had done and seen today, this was the most unexpected. There, gleaming in the light of the room lay a cloak straight out of the pages of history, No child of a ninja would fail to recognize it.

"Th… that's the F…fourths battle cloak!"

When Naruto didn't respond Hinata looked up and nearly fainted at what she saw. Naruto was just strapping on the last piece of a set of VERY expensive weapons. These too were right out of the history book. The gleaming blue metal had never been successfully copied. It was said to be unbreakable and impossible to steal. Before she could react Naruto reached down and twirled the cloak into place. Striking a casual pose by leaning against the wall Naruto turned to Hinata and asked with a wink

"So, How do I look?"

Hinata On the other hand was trying VERY hard not to faint again. The words that Naruto had just said seemed to echo in her head.

_–Because they are my Fathers-... -They are my fathers-... -My Father-_

"N… Naruto-kun? D…do you know that for a fact?"

Naruto frowned,

_Why is she avoiding the question? I thought that I looked good like this…_

"Do I know what for a fact Hinata?"

"Th… that your father was the fourth H… Hokage?"

Naruto's frown deepened a little more

"Well, I never actually looked into it, but Kyuubi said He was. I guess I just took his word for it."

_He… he's the SON of the fourth? But… But that would mean…_

Hinata, though she loved Naruto with all her heart, had known for quite some time that she would never be able to marry him. Her father would never have allowed her to marry someone 'Below her station' But if Naruto was really the son of the fourth Hokage, then…

"B… but that would make you O…one of the Princes of Konoha!"

Naruto stopped posing and thought for a moment. Of all the prominent families in Konoha only four could claim an actual title, The Hyuuga's of course, The Uchiha's, Surprisingly, the Nara's, And last but not least, The Uzumaki's. Now when the third announced to the population of Konoha that the fourth had died while sealing away the Kyuubi He had mentioned that the child Kyuubi was sealed into had been named Uzumaki Naruto, and everyone had just assumed that he had been named after their savior as some kind of gesture to spite the Kyuubi himself. After all the fourth had no wife, none that anyone knew about anyway, and though he had always been a charmer, nobody had ever claimed that he slept around. Therefore the child couldn't be his. What they didn't know however was that their Hokage had in fact been married almost a year at the time of the attack, He hadn't announced it because she would be targeted by the many enemy's he had. They had planned to announce it after the birth of their child, at which point She and their new son were to be moved from the Uzumaki Estate to the Hokage's Manor. Unfortunately everyone who had known the secret was killed by the Kyuubi, whose Initial suprise attack had struck and completely destroyed The Uzumaki's Manor and the majority of the family with it. The rest had died in the weeks of fighting shortly thereafter.

"Y.e.s… Yes I suppose I would be. Don't worry about it though, I'm not likely to bring it up, and nobody else would believe it unless I got Tsunade-Baba to announce it."

* * *

Hinata was having a hard time breathing, It was as though someone had taken her fondest dream and made it a reality. 

_N…Naruto-kun is one of the princes of Konoha! F…Father c…can't dis-approve if I were to…if we wanted to… I could… I…_

While she was thinking Hinata had stood and started to cross the room subconsciously trying to touch Naruto to make certain that this was really happening and not just another beautiful dream. Naruto watched with a slightly detached interest, His mind dwelling on the fact that he could actually claim a title… of course he was Technically already a shadow lord, but since he was also the last of the Uzumaki, nobody but himself was supposed to know that. He was snapped out of his musings however when Hinata suddenly pitched foreword in a faint. Without stopping to think He jumped foreword to catch her, stopping her mere inches above the carpeted floor. The last thing Hinata saw before she blacked out was a bright flash, and Naruto's worried face.

* * *

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! _**


	8. Revelations

**_A/N: Warning, this Chapter contains Adult situations, if you don't like it... tough shit, There is a reason for the rating._**

_**PS. I hope I did a decent job, I've always been a little uncomfortable writing Risque' scenes, but I think that the ones in this chapter turned out fairly well...**_  
_** Enjoy,**_  
_** Manatheron**_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_Without stopping to think He jumped foreword to catch her, stopping her mere inches above the carpeted floor. The last thing Hinata saw before she blacked out was a bright flash, and Naruto's worried face.

* * *

_

_**"You should really stop doing that to her you know."**_

Startled, Naruto looked up from where he had been staring in concern at the fainted Hinata.

"Kenchi? What are you doing here?"

The diminutive Phoenix gave a shrug before he flashed over to Naruto's shoulder

_**"Following you around. Like I said, the nest is rather boring, all the others do is talk about how superior we are to all other species. Well, that and gossip. 'The first' is the only really decent one up there, but he's always busy."**_

Naruto paused for a moment before shrugging.

"Alright, I guess that I have no problem with you sticking around for a while… Since you're here can you give me a hand with her?"

Kenchi shrugged at Naruto again before swooping down and then flashing Hinata onto his (Naruto's ) bed. Naruto Paused only to take his fathers battle gear back off before he walked over to check on the sleeping Hinata. Leaning over he rested a hand on her forehead to make certain she wasn't sick. After a moment he leaned over a little further and, Blushing again, lightly brushed his lips across hers. As he pulled back he was a little surprised to see Hinata's eyes Flutter open again. He was slightly more taken back when she looked a little disappointed before she muttered

"I knew it had to be a dream."

Naruto hadn't moved since she had woken up, his mind trying desperately to understand what she meant.

_What was a dream?_

His mind shut down however when Hinata suddenly grinned at him, her gaze no longer sleepy but hungry.

"Well, if this is a dream, I can at least do what I've been wanting to do for the last couple of days."

Naruto had no time at all to react as Hinata swiftly reached both arms up and pulled him into a kiss so intense, so purely emotional, that his arms and legs trembled for a moment before he collapsed (as softly as he could manage) on top of her. After Hinata finally broke the kiss, there were several long seconds while the two of them tried to catch their breath, looking him in the eyes Hinata said

"Oh WOW, My Imagination is getting WAY better, I just hope you kiss half as well in real life."

Naruto's mind was still on overload… The kiss had guaranteed that, but sluggishly he tried to comprehend exactly what she meant when she said 'In Real Life' Once again his train of thought was broken however as Hinata grabbed his arms and pulled him close before rolling them both over and then sitting up. She was now sitting on top of him and Naruto fervently hoped that she wasn't able to feel what her kiss had done to him. Ironically, fate had other plans.

"What have we here?"

Naruto was shocked as Hinata reached down and caressed him though his pants.

"Well, at least I have this affect on you in my dreams"

Hinata's face momentarily fell

"I just wish you'd notice me that way in real life."

Naruto was getting an Inkling as to what was happening now

_She still thinks she's asleep! She thinks that today has been nothing but a fond dream!_

Naruto was about to open his mouth to tell her that it was no dream when Hinata bent over and gave him another soul shatteringly sweet kiss. Again Naruto had a hard time catching his breath when Hinata finally broke away for air. He was about to speak up again, but of all the things that could have happened next, what actually did shocked him into silence. Hinata gave him that predatory grin again and then slowly removed her heavy coat. Underneath she wore a white formfitting shirt, which buttoned down the front, her white bra faintly outlined beneath it.

"Lets see how far I can make it this time hmm? I don't think I've ever made it to the last button before waking up out of embarrassment, but perhaps tonight…"

Naruto's mouth went dry as Hinata, her eyes never leaving his face, reached up and Undid the first button.

"H…. Hhhhhhin…."

Naruto knew that he needed to stop her, before she did something that would REALLY embarrass her when she realized she wasn't dreaming, but he just couldn't seem to form the words he needed, and his eyes followed her hands as they unhooked the second and third buttons, He knew his face was glowing, and they could both feel his body responding.

"H… Hina…"

The fourth and fifth buttons followed a bit more slowly, Hinata's face heating up as her shirt began to open up in the front.

"Hin… Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

The sixth button came undone, only one left and her shirt would be completely open, not that it was hiding much as it was.

"Y…. your not."

The seventh button came undone, and both Hinata and Naruto were blushing like twin sunrises. Kenchi of course had been watching the whole scene with interest, if it went much farther, he intended to flash out and give them some privacy, but for now… well, this was MUCH more interesting than sitting around the nest. Idly he wondered what Kyuubi would be willing to trade him for this story.

"Not what Naruto-kun?"

The last button came undone, and Hinata slipped out of her over shirt, her face as red as flames as she reached for the catch to her bra.

"Y… your not d…dreaming."

Hinata froze, her face going from bright red to pale white, her voice little more than a whisper

"What?"

"Y… you're not dreaming. Th…This is all real. Y… you passed out when I said that M… My father was the f… fourth and w...when you w...woke up…."

Naruto didn't have a chance to finish the sentence; Hinata's eyes had suddenly gone wide in fear.

"Then… Then you know everything? W… what I think…. H… how I feel… What I D…Dr…"

Suddenly Hinata had to get away, glancing around she could see her discarded shirts, Naruto's folded cape and Weapons in the corner… it was to much to take in all at once, especially when it finally registered that she was currently shirtless and straddling him. For a moment Naruto thought she was going to faint, but suddenly she was out the door and running down the hall, Naruto could hear one of the bedroom doors slam as she ran inside, and he was at a complete loss about what to do.

_**"Go after her Idiot!"**_

Naruto jumped at the sound of Kenchi's voice

"B…but."

Kenchi drew himself up to his full height

_**"If you ever want to see that girl again, go. NOW!"**_

And Naruto went

* * *

Sighing Shikamaru lay back again, 

_Life is good_

Beside him lay Ino, and he causally reached out and ran his fingers though her hair. She smiled but didn't respond, not vocally at least.

_Oh how I love it when you do that… I never knew how… erotic watching the clouds could be._

Smiling Shikamaru scooted a little closer, and he blushed a little when Ino moved close enough to rest her head on his chest. Down the hill Shikamaru's former fan girls were sniffling to themselves as they watched the rather touching scene, but neither of the two noticed them, they were too wrapped up in each other. Thoughts randomly drifted though Shikamaru's head. This was usual of course, why else would he watch clouds if not to clear his mind?

_I never knew that shopping could be fun… Hmm, Is that a new shampoo? I like it… I wonder what she's thinking… I suppose we'll need to get up for dinner soon…_

Ino however wasn't really thinking much of anything; this isn't all that surprising though as she had drifted off to sleep while listening to the sound of his heartbeat, after a while the fangirls drifted away, leaving the two relaxed. Content in each other's presence

* * *

Running down the hall Naruto's mind tried desperately to catch up. As I said before, he wasn't stupid; he just had no Idea what he was supposed to do. Suddenly he pulled himself up short, he was certain that this was the door Hinata had gone into. For one thing it was the only door that wasn't open a crack, and for another… he could hear her soft sobs from the other side of the door. Knocking gently he pushed it open. There lay Hinata, stretched full length on the bed, sobbing as though her heart were broken. 

"Hinata?"

Naruto was sure that she could have heard his soft whisper, but she didn't so much as flinch. Quietly he walked closer. It appeared that she had indeed heard him however, because as he approached she suddenly scrambled to the top of the bed, and there she sat, still sobbing, her knees curled tight to her chest. Naruto was again at a loss, she looked so beautiful sitting there that even the tears couldn't detract from it.

_Like a broken angel…_

Naruto's heart went out to her, and the love for her that had slowly been building since Suna compelled him to move forward. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing except helping his Hinata. Carefully he moved forward, noticing that the cold air was causing her to shiver. Pulling the quilt off the bed he carefully came farther forward and wrapped it around her shoulders, both to warm her, and to hide the fact that she was still shirtless.

"Hinata-Chan?"

Brokenly Hinata tried to stifle her sobs... He knew now. He knew, and nothing would ever be the same.

"Hinata-Chan? Say something please."

"Just… just go away."

Hinata already knew what he was going to say, 'Sorry, but I love Sakura-Chan. We can still be friends though'. She knew he would say it, and she dreaded hearing the words come out of his mouth, because once he said it. Once he voiced what he felt. She knew that her heart would break along with her spirit. She knew that once he said it, she would finally give in to her father and allow herself to be married off as a diplomatic gesture to clear the way for Hanabi.

"I can't Hinata. Not while the women I love is crying like this. It would kill me."

"I don't want your sympathy Naruto-kun, I know you don't love me, I know that you probably never will."

She didn't know why she said it aloud, probably to keep him away if nothing else, he was sitting by her now, and she had drawn the blanket as tight as she could around her shoulders.

"Why wouldn't I love you Hinata?"

His voice was confused, but that didn't really mean anything. She knew that he would say anything to help a friend. He was an excellent actor after all.

_Hell, he has to be an excellent actor. Fifteen and a half years and nobody but me has ever seen behind that smiling mask of his._

Tears dripping off of her cheeks she replied

"You don't have to pretend Naruto-kun. I already know, and it's only making it worse."

"Tell me Hinata. Tell me what you know."

He was playing with her! Hinata had never felt so embarrassed nor humiliated in her life. He knew Exactly how she felt, Exactly what she was talking about… but he still pretended ignorance. For the first time in her life Hinata lost her temper.

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME! I know all right! I know all about how you think I'm some 'dark little timid girl' OK? I know you could 'Like' but never 'Love' some weird person like me."

Hinata's voice dropped to a whisper

"I know that Sakura is the only person you will ever see as worthy of you. But please, don't patronize me. It only makes the heartache worse."

The words had hardly left her mouth when she felt Naruto's arms go around her, and he drew her into a tight hug. The first one he could remember having ever initiated.

"My poor Hinata-Chan. Is that what's bothering you? Sakura?"

Hinata opened her mouth to retort, but Naruto kept talking.

"If that's all then set your mind at ease. I do love her, I have for a long time…"

Hinata's heart dropped... Here it came, the rejection

" but not like that."

Tears had begun to pool in her eyes again, and images of a loveless marriage flashed before her eyes for a moment before what he said sunk in. jerking her head up she stared him in the eye, searching for any hint of falsehood.

"In fact, I haven't thought of her like that for quite some time now."

Seeing nothing but sincerity Hinata felt the weights on her heart begin to lessen

"You see, I found someone else."

Hinata's heart sank. She had known that it was too good to be true.

"Someone who I love so much, that to compare the two loves would be to compare a candle to the sun."

Hinata's heart sank even lower

"Someone whose face seems to cloud my every waking thought, whose beauty is outshone only by her compassion and Hopefully, her love for me."

Tear again fell from Hinata's eyes. She didn't want to touch him anymore, but she buried her face in his shoulder anyway, drinking in his scent for what would probably be the last time.

" A girl whose kisses steal my breath away and leave me weak at the knees… Do you want to know her name?"

_No!_

"yes."

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata froze again, stunned. Lifting her head off his shoulder she sought his eyes out, intent on searching his gaze again, but the moment their eyes connected she froze. The love she saw there was like a beacon, it radiated out from those stunning blue eyes and seemed to fill her with warmth, spreading in a hot wave from her head to her toes. Slowly he leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers, and brushed a feather light kiss across her lips. The second kiss was deeper and she felt as though electricity was spreading it's self though her entire body. With a soft sigh she fell backwards pulling her newfound love with her.

* * *

"And then they kissed again, the blanket falling from her shoulders, and both of their hands started to wander a little." 

"Um hmmm… and then?"

Kenchi sighed

"And then they realized that she was still shirtless. He brushed a thumb across her collar bone and deepened the kiss, and then."

"Wait! Wait a minute."

Kenchi stopped his story, slightly flustered at the white haired old mans interruption.

"You mean to say that my student went 'All the way' with a Hyuuga?"

Kyuubi frowned slightly as he looked at Jirayia.

"Your right, I know the kid could be a charmer if he wanted to, but that last bit seemed a little… off from the rest of the story."

Kyuubi gave Kenchi a penetrating glance

"Up to now she's always been the aggressor, now he's making the moves?"

Kenchi shifted uncomfortably before replying.

"Oh alright, after he brushed his thumb over her collar they both blushed and he looked away and muttered something about her needing to get dressed again. It was at this point that she realized that she was still shirtless and wrapped the blanket a little tighter around herself before hurrying back to his room to get dressed… satisfied?"

Kyuubi looked at Jirayia… Jirayia looked at Kyuubi… they both looked down at their notes… They both looked back at each other... then as though thet were one person, they both looked back at Kenchi. After a moment Kyuubi spoke up

"So, after he deepened the kiss…."

Kenchi smiled and continued his tale. His improvements on reality coming readily to mind.

"As I was saying, he deepened the kiss, lovingly brushing his hand across…"

* * *

"Lovingly brushing his hand across her breast before he reached around and undid the clasp on her bra. 'I love you' He whispered in her ear, the words sending chills up her spine…" 

Jirayia snapped the mostly completed book shut and sat with his eyes closed for a moment.

"It's perfect Kyubito-san, Our best work yet!"

Kyuubi smiled in appreciation

"You know if they end up getting married we might just have to have Kenchi spy on them a little more… just to ensure accuracy of course."

Jirayia grinned

"Of course! I have to admit that I wonder what happened though; I mean Kenchi was at the bar with us all night… I wonder when they got back."

* * *

"A word with you daughter." 

Hinata's posture immediately dropped the half dreaming expression and she sat bolt upright, fear seeming to radiate out from her before she slowly climbed to her feet, wincing at the smirk on her sister's face

"Of course father, right away."

It took only moments for Haishi to lead Hinata to his office, and seating himself behind his desk, he motioned for her to approach.

"You were seen arriving last night."

Those words were all it took; Hinata's face fell at the news as she remembered

---Flashback---

"Come on Hinata-Chan. It's time to go"

Knowing he was right but resenting it all the same Hinata picked up her heavy overcoat. She hadn't bothered putting it back on when she put on her shirt, what was the point? He had already seen everything. She did put it back on now however.

_Naruto may have seen, but that doesn't mean I intend to show anyone else. _

Walking slowly, the two meandered past the testing room and down the dimly lit hallway that Sasuke had traversed only the week before. Exiting the tunnels the two re-appeared behind Naruto's usual entrance near the Ramen shop

"I had a great time tonight Hinata, I hope that we can still hang out together after I get better."

Hinata giggled slightly, and with a small shrug she leaned forward and planted a little kiss on his lips. This had become a favorite game of hers in the last hour because every time she did it he would stop and blink as though amazed.

"I hope so to Naruto, after all what are girlfriends for?"

Naruto blinked again and then smiled at her.

"If this is what having a girlfriend is like then I'm thankful that I have you Hinata."

Blushing Hinata turned and started walking toward the town's center.

---End Flashback---

"I don't much care for the company you keep daughter"

Hinata lowered her head a little more, She had protests and explanations, but she couldn't seem to find her voice.

"However"

Hinata raised her eyes; oddly her father was smiling a little. It was the first smile she had seen on his face in years.

"For one of the princes of Konoha I suppose I'm willing to make an exception. I didn't expect you to be the one to finally reform him, but if it is your wish to try then you have my blessings."

Hinata could hardly believe her ears! Her father didn't mind? She had been certain he would be coolly disapproving, she had been certain that he would demand that Naruto prove his parentage.

"Then you D...don't disapprove?"

Haishi frowned a little.

"Of course I disapprove, the boy is far to headstrong and willful, but if you are willing to try then I am of course behind you. Were he not one of the Princes I would probably disown you for even thinking about him but... Don't fail me in this daughter. Find a way to tie him to this village... no matter what it may cost you personally! Also your curfew has been repealed, no need to rush back anymore. You are dismissed."

* * *

Hinata wandered the halls of her home; there was something odd about her conversation with her father. It was almost as though they had been talking about two entirely different people. But that wasn't possible was it? He said that he knew... Hinata's thoughts were interrupted a moment later by a familiar voice 

"Moping cousin?"

Looking up Hinata saw Neji leaning in a doorframe just a little further down the hall

"Nii-san."

Hinata inclined her head slightly as she passed

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

_Answer? What do I need to... oh right, moping_

"No cousin, I am not depressed, just... thinking."

"Thinking? About the boyfriend you're not allowed to see anymore?"

Hinata stopped short

"How do you know about him?"

"Who do you think told Haishi? I saw the two of you, Prince or no prince, you're far to good for him."

"How did you know that he's one of the princes?"

"Who doesn't? Not that it matters, I'm sure Haishi-sama ordered you to stay away from that bastard Sasuke anyways."

"Sasuke? Why would he..."

Suddenly it was like a light bulb had turned on in Hinata's mind

"You and father think that Sasuke is my boyfriend?"

Now it was Neji's turn to look puzzled

"Why are you acting like he's not? It won't change Haishi-Sama's orders."

_Hmmm. Now this is funny, what was it father said? 'Bind him to the village no matter what it may cost you personally' oh this is rich, he thinks that I'm dating Sasuke so he wants me to..._

Hinata blushed as she finally realized what her father had been implying. It burned a little to that he cared so little for her that he would nearly Order her to sleep with that... that... Carefully Hinata banked her temper, saving it for later as Naruto had taught her to do last night.

_There is an opportunity here if I'm careful, after all father basically ordered me to throw myself at him... I can't be blamed that he received false information. But for now I need to get rid of Neji for a while... I need to keep him guessing to..._

"Uchiha-san?"

Hinata said, nearly laughing as she studied the effect her words were having on her cousin

"I admit to dating a prince of the fire country, but I never said that it was Uchiha-san."

"But…I… You… He…"

---Flashback---

Standing at the gates to the Hyuuga manor the group of four shifted, slightly uncomfortable in each other's presence. Naruto of course was still glaring at Sasuke, and Sakura didn't dare say anything in his defense as the Uchiha was obviously in the wrong.

"A word with you Sakura?"

Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura all jumped slightly as Naruto broke the silence.

"S…sure"

Walking about twenty feet away Naruto turned

"Do you know what you're doing?"

Sakura was slightly puzzled, but before she could open her mouth to ask what he meant, Naruto continued

"Because if that bastard hurts you again I'll kill him."

Sakura, now realizing what he was talking about, started to get angry

_He's JEALOUS of my relationship with Sasuke? I thought he realized that he and I would never work! If he thinks for ONE minute that he can dictate who I am and am not allowed to…_

Sakura's internal rant, much like her question, was cut off though

"Sakura, I love you…"

_Oh Shit…_

"And I refuse to see my sister hurt by that bastard anymore."

_S…Sister?_

"So I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you know what you're doing, because although I held back for you once, I won't do it again."

A short distance away (and just barely inside Neji's Bykuggan range) there was a similar conversation going on.

"So, you're dating the Dobe eh?"

Hinata, startled, looked up and blushed slightly

"Y…yes."

Sasuke's eyes, which had been so sharp a moment ago softened a little.

"Good, he needs someone like you in his life. Stupid Dobe would probably bleed to death of a paper cut otherwise."

Hinata smiled back, glad to see that Sasuke still cared, even though Naruto didn't much like him at the moment.

"Thank you for your support Sasuke-kun, It means a lot."

Just then Sakura walked back over

"Naruto would like to see you for a moment Hinata."

Impulsively Hinata gave Sasuke a hug before turning to walk over to Naruto. Neji, who had been watching the whole exchange, (Though he could only read Hinata's lips) lost his Bykuggan in surprise the moment Hinata hugged Sasuke.

_She said 'yes' to something, thanked him for his support, and then HUGGED him? That bastard asked her out… Haishi must hear about this._

So thinking, Neji sped away to inform his uncle what he had seen, completely missing the (once again) chaste kiss Hinata planted on Naruto's lips before walking back to the mansion.

---End Flashback---

Hinata laughed aloud at the look on Neji's face

"Whatever you thought you saw Nii-san, I'm afraid you saw wrong. To the best of my knowledge Sasuke-san is dating Sakura."

"Then… then who?"

Hinata, who was enjoying the look on Neji's face FAR too much, wasn't about to give up her game that easily.

"I'm afraid that, THAT is for me to know, and you to find out… Now, if you'll forgive me I need to train… Bye Nii-san"

_Well… THAT should buy me a little time. He doesn't dare go to Haishi now in case I'm bluffing, but at least he's puzzled_

Smiling again Hinata wandered off making plans while Neji tried to figure out exactly where he had lost the upper hand in the conversation.

* * *

**--**sniff-- 

--Sniff sniff--

Silently the shadow coalesced. It moved slowly and silently across the ground pausing to sniff the air every so often. The target had been here… they could feel it. They could also smell the unmistakable scent of fox… Moving more swiftly now, they followed the trial to a well-lit building, but not wanting to draw attention to themselves they did not enter the light.

_-A place of healing-_

_--Are you sure? --_

_-Yes, the smell is right-_

---What do we do now? ---

-We wait of course-

---How long? ---

--As long as we need to stupid—

-Both of you relax, he'll be back-

Silently the shadow slid away from the brightly lit building. The temporary leader thinking

_Perhaps not tonight Uzumaki, but tomorrow… tomorrow is a whole new day.

* * *

_

The next day Naruto was woken to the sound of an argument just outside his bedroom door. He tried valiantly to shut out the sound until a name caught his ear.

"So you didn't manage to trace it Kyubito-san?"

_Hmm, that's Granny Tsunade_

"I told you already woman, the damn trail seems to vanish. Besides, I never much cared for their kind."

_And Kyuubi_

"Tell me again how you know what this thing is?"

_Jirayia_

"Simple, the Cerberus is the only one of us that leaves no footprints on anything but solid stone. (1)"

"Cerberus… are you sure your not drunk Kyubito-san? Cerberus is from mythology, his story was around back in the old world."

There was a slight pause, as though someone was trying to keep back their temper

"So was mine Jirayia-san"

Again there was a brief pause

"So, do we tell the kid?"

Naruto's reflexes were barely enough to get him out of the way as Jirayia came flying though the wall of his room. A second later Tsunade stepped in,

"Stupid, Ugly, Perverted, Idiotic… PERVERT! 'Do we tell the kid?' Of COURSE we do you moron! He has the right to…"

Tsunade trailed off at the sight of Naruto leaning against the wall, laughter shining in his eyes at the plight of Jirayia. Turning to her, he gave a short bark of a laugh.

"Let me guess, Footprints on stone, trail disappeared, Probably a hellhound, Kyubito isn't sure of it's intent?"

Kyuubi poked his head in the hole in the wall and grinned at his former container.

"I knew I had the right Idea when I tuned your hearing up to a decent level. Here's the catch though, Cerberus and I… we never got along the best. His type are loyal as they come, and dangerous as hell (No pun intended). In a straight match between one of my kits and one of his pups, they would probably have the advantage. Like I said though, loyal as hell, and smart too, they are considered slightly dark by the rest of us, but that's only because they don't like many people, and they have been known to attack people who even THINK about turning traitor. If you do find him, be polite above all else, and whatever you do, don't show him ANY fear ok?"

Naruto nodded,

_Sounds like the teme on a good day_

Walking over, Kyuubi picked up Jirayia

"Well, gotta go! Have a good day kid."

With that he jumped out the window taking his perverted co-author with him. Tsunade, nearly forgotten in the exchange, watched as Naruto's face took on a thoughtful expression for a moment before he turned to her.

"Well, since those perverts are out of your hair for a moment, how about you give me that damn physical so I can quit taking up space here."

Tsunade smiled again, today was looking up already.

* * *

Naruto whistled as he walked down the street, after a cursory scan Tsunade had announced that he was the picture of perfect health before releasing him with instructions to find Hinata. 

_I would have anyway, but this way I at least have an excuse._

Walking up he knocked on the door to the Hyuuga manor. After a moment's wait the door opened and Neji looked out. The moment he saw Naruto though he looked slightly confused

"Can I help you Naruto-san?"

Naruto gave him a half bow before handing over the scroll that Tsunade had given him.

"I need to borrow Hinata-Chan for a moment, apparently she is designated to lead me to my new dwellings."

Mentally Naruto wiped a drop of sweat off his forehead and thanked Tsunade for telling him to be as formal as possible. Neji studied him for a moment before glancing at the note.

"Yes, this seems to be in order, wait here, I'll go get her."

Turning away Neji was about to leave when he suddenly stopped and turned back

"Do you know who Hinata-Sama is dating?"

Naruto was shocked

_We've only been going out for a day! How did he find out!_

Neji of course mistook his silence for confusion.

"I didn't think so, just a moment and I will inform her."

Naruto frowned a little as he concentrated

_How on earth could they have found out that Hinata and I were dating? Sasuke! I'll KILL him, I'll rip his…Wait… Neji doesn't know who, so either everyone is trying to keep her family from finding out, or else this is only a rumor… Yes, that must be it… it's just a rumor._

"She will be with you in a moment"

Naruto was startled; he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard Neji return

"Thank you Neji-san."

With a short bow Neji turned and walked back down the hall leaving Naruto standing at the door.

_Now that was odd…

* * *

_

_Let me think. Assuming Hinata was telling the truth about not dating Sasuke who would be left? One of our own? No… the parent would have reported it by now… Hmmm let me think. Uchiha… Hyuuga… Nara…and… NO!_

Neji stopped dead suddenly it all started to fit together and Hinata's words seemed to echo mockingly in his head. _'I admit to dating a prince of the fire country, but I never said that it was Uchiha-san.' _

_Shikamaru was recently seen with Ino, Hinata said that Sasuke and Sakura are dating… _

As quickly as he could Neji activated his blood limit.

_OK, he's still standing there… there is the door… and here comes Hinata._

Once again Neji was shocked, blushing Hinata stood behind the closed door and tried to smooth out her coat and fix her already immaculate hair. The moment she opened the door Naruto's face lit up and he blushed slightly as well. For a moment Neji started getting mad, but then Naruto offered Hinata an arm, and a giggling Hinata threaded her own though it, and the two walked off, Hinata for once being the person talking animatedly.

_I've never seen her that happy. She almost looked…Content. _

Neji stood with his back against the wall and watched the pair for a little longer as Naruto opened the gate for Hinata with a little bow and she laughingly curtsied back before leaving the compound.

_Well… I don't really know for certain… and jumping to conclusions is what may have gotten me in trouble in the first place here… Perhaps…_

Nodding to himself Neji walked quickly back down the hall and slipped out the door,

_Perhaps I need to gather some more information first… after all It's only my business if she's making poor choices._

Trailing the two and being careful not to look obvious Neji had to smile a little. Very seldom did he mis-read a person, but hopefully this was one of the times he was wrong.

* * *

Hinata giggled again. For some reason just being around Naruto was very humorous today. It was like the knowledge her father had unknowingly ordered her to do this had become an aphrodisiac, and it was making her giddy. After walking a couple of blocks Naruto paused and Hinata looked up at him slightly confused. 

"I don't know where we are going Hina. (Doll) You'll have to lead."

Of course her good mood could also be contributed to little phrases like that, Back at her home he had been so overly formal that she had laughed aloud, and now… now he was just being endearing.

"Of course Naruto, just keep walking and I'll do the steering."

Smiling Naruto did just that. Trailing perhaps half a block behind the happy pair Neji was now gritting his teeth

_Can she walk any closer?_

Oddly the thought of ten-ten doing the same to him drifted though his mind and it took him several seconds of vigorous shaking to dislodge the pleasant thought.

_No, NO! I'm not a Pervert! Clean thoughts Neji… Clean thoughts… don't think about the water glistening on her bare…_

Immediately Neji wiped his mind blank, something that took considerable effort with what he had been thinking about, and it was several seconds before he raised a slightly trembling hand to wipe away the trickle of blood that was coming from his nose. By the time he could focus on the present again, Both Hinata and Naruto had disappeared.

_DAMNATION! Let me think… last I saw them they were headed east toward the ramen stand. If I hurry I may be able to catch up.

* * *

_

Shikamaru let out a small sigh.

_Man, what a day! Shopping, dinner with her parents, cloud watching, Carrying her home… I must be the luckiest man alive._

"So, who are you thinking about?"

"Ino"

"…"

There were several moment of silence before both the question his father had asked and his response registered in Shikamaru's mind. When they did he looked up, and was startled when his parents burst out laughing.

"How… how did you know?"

"I've been talking to you for almost a minute now and you just kept nodding your head and sighing. Even when I asked if you had decided to Kiba's advice and announced to your fan girls that you were now open to the Idea of group sex."

Shikamaru blushed a bright red and his mother gently swatted his father across the back of his head.

"Oh hush you. He never asked that. What gave you away… well apart from the glassy eyes and sighing… was the fact that your resting your elbow in the rice and that you keep running your hand though your hair… and with the butter you collect on the way it's standing straight up."

Blushing again Shikamaru tried to clean up a little bit, and after a moment his mother asked

"So, what's got you thinking about Ino like a love-sick puppy."

"We went on a date earlier today."

"Oh? Did you have fun?"

Shikamaru's father had to break in at this point however

"Oh to heck with that! What did the two of you do that has you sighing like that?"

Startled, Shikamaru dropped the napkin he had been using to try and get the butter out of his hair.

"W… we didn't do anything!"

"You know son, you're acting awful defensive."

"It's not like that!"

"Mmm Hmm. Tell me, is she a good kisser?"

Shikamaru looked to his mother for some support, but she just shrugged as though to say 'Don't look at me'. Blushing horribly Shikamaru muttered

"Triples my heartrate."

Having said that he bolted out of the room, his face a shade of red that only Hinata usually reached, and his father's laughter lingering in his ears.

* * *

"Ino… Ino hunny… come on dear it's time to wake up for supper." 

Blinking Ino sat up and stretched.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"… How did I get home?"

Ino's mother poked her head around the corner and immediately wished she had a camera. Her daughter's slightly confused face looked back at her, and with frazzled hair and a white rose tucked behind her ear made her look so innocent, so… cute.

"Your boyfriend carried you home dear. He didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh… that was nice of him."

Obviously Ino wasn't quite awake yet, and her mother took advantage of the situation immediately.

"So, how's his kiss?"

"Tastes better than chocolate and feels like he's setting my blood on fire… wait."

Suddenly wide awake Ino Blushed and glanced around to see who was watching. With a small smile Her mother walked back into the kitchen. Behind her Ino suddenly shouted

"MOTHER?"

_I really shouldn't do that to her… but it's so fun to abuse the privileges of being a parent sometimes._

And with a small grin she went back to preparing dinner.

* * *

"But Hinata…" 

Giggle

"nope, no peeking."

"Fine… are we getting close?"

"yup, just a little further and we'll be there."

Naruto kept walking slowly foreward, grinning indulgently at the girlfriend he couldn't see.

"OK, stop."

Naruto came to a stop and stood still, waiting for Hinata to remove the blindfold, he was a little bit surprised when she kissed him suddenly before removing it.

"Mph?… Hinata? What was that for?"

"Cause your cute when you blush!"

"Well I'm sorry, but that one just didn't take…"

Hinata was a little stunned

_Didn't take? He… he didn't like me kissing him?_

With a grin Naruto finished the sentence

"… I'm afraid you're going to have to do it again!"

Hinata laughed aloud before she complied, and when they broke apart it was naruto's turn to sigh.

_Better than candy… hell her kisses are better than Ramen!_

"Ready to see your new house Naruto-kun?"

"well…"

"I'm not going to kiss you again till we're inside"

"Oh… then yes, I'm ready!"

At his response Hinata laughed again before untying the blindfold. There were several seconds pause before Hinata couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"It is pretty, but…"

"But?"

"You outshine it by far."

Hinata giggled again

"Well then, lets get inside so I can kiss you again for the complement."

Neji stood hidden behind a tree and watching the two, he had been lucky to catch up when he did, they had turned onto a nearly invisible trail though a dense patch of trees a few blocks short of the ramen stand, and had he not seen them do so He would probably have lost them all together. Then of course there was the kissing. The moment the two of them had moved out of everyone's sight (Except Neji's of course) Hinata had wrapped her arms around Naruto and given him a very thorough kiss. Neji of course had frozen in shock and had nearly been run down by a cart for his troubles. Now of course he was trying to decide what to do about it, If Hinata Had been lying about dating a prince he would probably have been obligated to go straight to Haishi, but if the size of the manor was any indicator Naruto might very well be a prince as she claimed.

_There is only one thing to do. I need to talk to Tsunade-sama, she's the only one who can authorize letting me look at the genealogy book for the village, That'll tell me if he really is, the Automatic updating Jutsu on it will let me know.

* * *

_

(1) Concept Borrowed from Robert Jordans _wheel of time _series, Modeled after the darkhounds. 


	9. Neji's Dilemma

_There is only one thing to do. I need to talk to Tsunade-sama, she's the only one who can authorize letting me look at the genealogy book for the village, That'll tell me if he really is, the Automatic updating Jutsu on it will let me know.

* * *

_

_Hmmmm_

Neji leaned backward, the book of genealogy laying on the table in front of him, he had been forced to tell the Hokage everything that he knew about the pair before she had granted him access to the book, but a moments glance was all it had taken before she stumbled out of the room in a daze, muttering something about getting some test done.

_So… Uzumaki Naruto, son of the fourth Hokage, Prince of Konoha… what to do about you. Hinata seems content with the way things are… but it will be worse for her in the long run to keep this from her father. What to do…

* * *

_

_What a night!_

Sighing Sasuke opened his eyes, Sebeki would be at his home soon to get him up for his day's training and He should probably be there when she arrived. Turning over he let a small smile play across his face as he surveyed the mass of pink hair that adorned the pillow next to him

_My beautiful Sakura, how I love you._

Being careful not to wake Sakura Sasuke slipped out of the bed and put his shirt back on. They had done nothing more than a little harmless cuddling, and after she had fallen asleep he had permitted himself to give her a kiss on cheek before he to drifted off. Sasuke stood, gazing fondly at her for a few seconds longer, determined to drink in every line of her face and curve of her body.

"When you're done staring starry-eyed at my niece I would like to have a word with you young man."

Frozen, Sasuke watched in shock as a young women walked past him and pulled the blankets up to Sakura's chin. Without so much as a glance at him she walked past and down the stairs, presumably into the kitchen if the sounds of pots rattling meant anything.

_How…_

Sasuke couldn't believe it, she hadn't made a single sound as she walked though the room, and he hadn't felt even the slightest touch of her chakra, even when she was close enough that he could make out the freckles on her nose. For a moment Sasuke debated on weather or not to actually go down to the kitchen, but in the end his curiosity overpowered his reason. Making his way down the stair Sasuke once again froze in surprise when he saw who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"S…Sebeki? L…Lee? W… what? H… how?"

Both Sebeki and Lee gave Sasuke a cool glance before returning to their coffee cups, a moment later; Hiro (Sakura's aunt) put three plates of food on the table. Giving Sasuke a pointed look she moved back to the stove, and after another moment or two Sasuke awkwardly moved to sit in front of the place she had set for him. After picking at his food for a moment Sasuke prepared himself to explain the situation, excuses and explanations coming readily to mind, he never had a chance to speak though, because the moment he opened his mouth Sebeki, without so much as a glance at him said

"Shh."

Sasuke's mouth closed with an audible snap, and he fidgeted a little bit as Hiro walked back over, coffee cup in hand and sat down. She also didn't look at him, instead reading the mornings paper. After another couple of minutes of increasingly uncomfortable silence Sasuke opened his mouth again, ready to explain everything. Before he had the chance however Lee glanced up from the romance novel he was reading and said

"Shh"

Once again Sasuke's mouth closed with a click. Seeing this Lee turned the page in his book and went back to reading. Sasuke was getting Very Uncomfortable by now, but went back to cleaning his plate. As he finished Hiro stood up and got a small piece of cake from the fridge and put it in front of him, Sasuke was about to protest, but Hiro looked at him with a small and disconcerting smile and said

"Shh"

An Hour later, his plate cleaned and desert gone Sasuke still sat at the table under the uncomfortable indifference of the other three people. Lee had finished a couple more chapters of his book, and Sebeki was perusing a scroll. Hiro just sat at stared through him, a small smile playing across her lips. The normal hour for him to begin his training had come and gone with no discernable reaction from Sebeki, and Sasuke's mind had gone into overdrive thinking up all sorts of terrible things that these three people were going to do to him. Just when he couldn't take it anymore he heard someone walking down the stairs behind him, and all three of the people at the table immediately focused on the person behind him. Sasuke gulped, trying as best he could not to show his nerves

_This is it, whoever they were waiting for is finally here!_

Sasuke was startled therefore when a slim pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, and a voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm so glad that you stayed"

Having said this Sakura walked over to the fridge, grabbed a small container of juice and walked out the door saying.

"See you all when I get back!"

And then she was gone. Sasuke was stunned,

_They were waiting for Sakura?_

Looking around he saw Lee marking the page in his book, and Sebeki putting away her scroll. Hiro still sat where she had been, but now instead of looking though him, she was staring straight into his eyes. Sasuke was a startled enough to nearly tip his chair over backward

_She has PURPLE eyes!_

Hiro did indeed have purple eyes, and those eyes were staring directly into his now, as though trying to ferret out all of his secrets.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sasuke jumped slightly as she spoke for the first time in an hour

"… Younger brother to Uchiha Itachi, Only survivor of the Uchiha massacre, Wielder of the Sharingan, betrayer and prodigal son, darkest of the princes and one of four points of light for the future of Konoha's nobility."

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke replied with a shaky

"Y…yes?"

"Tell me, what did you do with my niece last night?"

"N…nothing!"

"Come young man, I caught you in her room this morning, don't say 'nothing'. You may have made it past the first step of this process, but you will be begging me to kill you if you try lying to me. Now I will ask one more time, what did you do with my niece last night."

Sasuke was suddenly made VERY aware of the fact that she wasn't the only person interested in his answer when he felt two people radiating killer intent appear behind him

"W… we went s…Stargazing, and then I B… brought her back here!"

Hiro nodded

"And when you got back"

"N… noth…."

Sasuke stopped the phrase from leaving his mouth as he felt the point of a kunai press against the base of his skull.

"I escorted h…her inside. I w…was about to leave w…when she said that I had to c…come and s…see her room."

Hiro's eyes were like Augers now, and they seemed to be digging though his mind, searching for the truth.

"And then?"

"I f…followed her up and we s…sat and talked for a while."

"Talked? As in?"

Sasuke turned beet red at the implication

"T...talked as i... in talked... N...nothing else happened! R...really! E...except for H...her falling asleep. I w...was going to leave th... then, But..."

Sasuke blushed under the scrutiny again

"I meant it w...when I said that n... nothing happened madam."

Hiro searched his gaze for a moment longer and then leaned back. Contemplating what he had said, and Sasuke was relieved to feel the Kunai point leave the back of his head. After a moment Hiro nodded to herself and looked at Sebeki.

"He can go to training now, I do believe that he's telling the truth."

Sebeki bowed low and smiled before gesturing for Sasuke to follow her. Hiro watched as Sasuke fled the room, obviously relieved to get out from under her scrutiny.

_Sasuke, Sasuke… what to do with you.

* * *

_

Neji sat on a stone bench in the center of the Hyuuga gardens; it was actually a rather secluded place as only the gardeners frequented it. He had always come here to try and clear his mind when faced with a particularly difficult problem, and the vast majority of the Branch house knew that it was best to leave him alone when he went into seclusion like this.

_Hinata has been head over heels for Naruto for as long as I can remember… Haishi knows that Hinata is dating a prince of Konoha, but thinks it's Uchiha… I gave Haishi-sama the wrong information because I misinterpreted what I saw… Do I tell him? Or do I let him find out though the rumor mill?_

"Neji-san? I was told you are here somewhere... where are you?"

For a moment Neji continued to contemplate his dilemma, but he knew that it would be disrespectful not to reply at all, and if there was one thing he had learned, it was that the main branch did NOT like disrespectful people.

"I'm over here Hanabi-san."

After another moment's silence Hanabi appeared from behind a nearby bush

"There you are, I have been looking for you Neji-san. I want to discuss my sister with you."

Neji flinched slightly, and Hanabi of course noticed though she didn't say anything immediately.

"What do you want to speak of Hanabi-san?"

"Father informed me that you are the one who saw Hinata-chan's questionable behavior."

"That is true"

"What did you see?"

"I saw Hinata-chan thank Uchiha-san for something and then hug him."

Hanabi paused for a moment as though absorbing this information

"Do you know what father said to her this morning?"

"No Hanabi-san I do not."

"He told Hinata-chan, and I'm quoting him now, 'Bind him to the village, whatever it may cost you personally'"

Hanabi of course had been very carefully watching his reactions, so when his eyes suddenly widened as far as they would go she was immediately suspicious.

"What do you know that you haven't told him?"

Neji didn't bother to answer however; he was already on his feet and racing for the entrance of the estate.

* * *

_Stupid… I always knew that Neji was none to bright…_

With a small smile Hanabi stood up and made her way toward the main house

_I don't know what Hinata is doing, but father should certainly hear about this, SOMETHING is happening, and I don't think that he's going to approve.

* * *

_

Racing though town Neji abandon all sense of decorum,

_I have to stop her! This is all my fault, and I'd never forgive myself if she gets disowned because I held my tongue_

Ignoring the shouts of the villagers that he flew past Neji pushed himself harder, trying for every ounce of speed he could.

_Oh KAMI I hope I'm not to late! Poor Hinata, I should have known that you would never be bold enough to kiss someone without a direct order!_

Neji didn't slow a single step as he reached the almost invisible lane that he had watched his cousin walk down, Instead he Jumped up and pushed himself off a tree to change direction without missing a step

_Please Hinata-chan, Please say that I'm not…_

Neji suddenly stopped dead, His eyes filled with horror, He had activated his Bykuggan as he turned up the lane, and he had just come into view of the house.

… _To Late_

Slumping to the ground Neji let Bykuggan die away, he had seen enough.

_Oh Hinata… Hinata… I am so sorry._

If Neji were the type to cry he would have at the sight that had greeted him through the walls of the house, there Lay Hinata, coat sitting on a chair beside the bed and a blanket pulled up to her chin, in bed with Naruto. Both holding each other close.

* * *

Hinata sighed and stretched a little, she and Naruto had been busy cleaning all morning, and it had been quite a tiring affair for the both of them, the house, although in good repair, hadn't been lived in for quite some time. The property had been re-built under the guise of making it sale worthy, and then the Third Hokage had simply never listed it as 'for sale'. Thankfully he had left a fund for the upkeep of the gardens and grounds, but the house it's self had stood completely unused and un-entered since construction on it had finished almost ten years ago. As Hinata looked over to the other person sharing the bed with her she blushed slightly,

_He looks so much more peaceful when he's asleep. It's as though he's shrugged of a weight that he has been carrying around._

As Hinata brushed Naruto's hair away from his face, he smiled a little and curled closer to her warmth. The two of them had maintained their status as 'innocent' even though they were sharing the bed. It was the only one that had blankets yet, and the two of them had been so tired that Naruto had hardly put up any objections at all when she blushingly invited him to share it with her (He had intended to just sleep on the floor, and wouldn't listen to suggestions that as it was his house he should have the bed) Neither had even bothered to change out of their dusty work clothes.

_I do love you Naruto-kun._

Pulling the blankets back up to her neck, Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto and kissed him softly before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Neji had pulled himself together. He had wandered though the town in a daze, trying feverishly to decide what to tell Haishi, in the end he had decided that He just wouldn't way anything and would hope that he was never questioned about it.

_After all nobody knows right? I'll just wait until Hinata gets home and then I'll forbid her to ever see Naruto again, No problems._

Nodding to himself Neji pushed open the door to the manor only to face a thunderous Haishi and a grinning Hanabi

* * *

Yawning Naruto stretched and sleepily blinked his eyes

_What a DREAM! I haven't slept that good in years. Pity it had to end, what I wouldn't give for Hinata to actually…_

Naruto's train of thought was interrupted however when his hand encountered something incredibly soft, Squeezing gently he traced the contour

_Odd, about the size of my hand, certainly soft, feels a little like a pillow, except firmer…_

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly heard a soft sigh, and as he dropped his eyes to his hand his sleepy mind suddenly came into sharp focus, He was laying on his side with his arms wrapped around a sleeping girl with blue hair, and to his great embarrassment, the 'Pillow' just happened to be her rather shapely rear.

_H…Hinata? So… so it wasn't a dream?_

Carefully Naruto brought his hand up and rested it on her waist instead, the slight movement however caused Hinata to stir for a moment before she sleepily opened her eyes. She was still half asleep however, and without thinking she murmured

"Don't stop… felt so good."

Naruto blushed, but instead of returning his hand to its former position he brought it up and brushed the hair away from her face.

"Time to wake up Hina (Doll), if we don't get moving someone will probably come looking for you."

Blinking again Hinata suddenly smiled

"Did you sleep well Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and was about to reply when the door to the bedroom suddenly burst open.

"HINATA!"

Hinata and Naruto jumped apart though neither left the bed, and Neji came striding quickly over,

"You need to leave, NOW! Your father is looking for you."

"Nii-san I…"

Pulling the blanket back Neji began trying to pull her out of bed.

"There is no time for modesty Hinata, HE KNOWS, And even as we speak he is waking the elders, you need to flee our they will put the seal on you as well."

By this time Naruto was out of bed, and He. Was. Pissed! Moving quickly he reached the spot where Hinata was struggling in Neji's grasp, and in a single fluid motion pried the Prodigy's hand away and twisted it up between his shoulder blades forcing him to his knees. Neji, who had been focused entirely on Hinata, was taken before he could put up any struggle at all.

"Why are you here and how could Haishi know?"

Finally Realizing that he was captured Neji struggled a little as he replied

"I'm here to try and stop Hinata from receiving the cursed seal from her father and the elders."

Naruto glanced up just long enough to see the worry in Hinata's eyes

"And how do they know where she is?"

Neji's struggles stopped and he suddenly bowed his head in shame, Hinata's face was white as a ghost as she asked in a timid voice.

"Nii-san?"

Neji gave no reply, and Hinata tried again

"Neji-kun? How does he know?"

In a choked voice Neji replied

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, I followed you earlier today and So I knew where this house was, while I was meditating in the garden your sister came up and began questioning me about you, Not suspecting where it would lead I answered all her questions. There was no problem until she mentioned what your father said to you concerning your boyfriend."

Naruto had thought that Hinata couldn't go any paler… but she did.

"I left without thinking of the repercussions and raced back here as fast as possible, when I arrived I saw the two of you in bed together."

Naruto looked puzzled.

"What's so bad about that? We were both tired from cleaning and this is the only usable furniture in the house. It's not like we did anything… did we?"

Hinata, eyes wide, shook her head no, but Neji let out a bitter laugh.

"Yes, I see that now, but you need to take into consideration my state of mind when I arrived to see the two of you sharing a bed and holding each other."

Hinata suddenly gasped sharply and Neji nodded.

"I'm sorry cousin, I have failed you. I assumed the worst and spent most of today trying to think up a plausible lie, unfortunately when I got back to the manor Haishi and Hanabi were waiting… They used 'It' on me cousin."

"They… they activated your seal?"

Mutely Neji nodded, and suddenly Naruto realized that Neji's arm was bruised and his face swollen as though he had tried to defend himself while being beaten. Shocked Naruto let go and Neji's arm immediately clutched his ribs.

"The only reason they stopped was because they were sure I blacked out, they left to go rouse the elders, and I snuck out to warn you."

"W… why Neji? Why would you save me?"

"Because Hinata-chan, even if you don't realize it you are the one chance the branch family has of healing the divide between the houses, and as awful as I act toward you, you are the one person I would willingly die to protect."

"B…But you have to obey Father."

"The only order of his I will obey anymore is to protect you."

Naruto had taken to pacing, but at Neji's heartfelt answer he stopped and ran his fingers though his hair and blew out a short breath.

"Neji. I may have a solution to your problem."

Hinata looked up, her heart in her eyes, and Neji Turned to look at him. In the failing light of dusk Naruto didn't seem quite as childish as he one had, his messed up hair, and the twilight shadows conspiring to give him something of an otherworldly look. In the fading light of day he looked almost Regal. Neji was suddenly struck by the realization that he was in the presence of one of the princes of Konoha, as the last glimmers of daylight lit the monument out the window behind him. The resemblance between Naruto and the fourth was suddenly unmistakable, shivering slightly Neji dropped his eyes.

"What can you do? They are coming!"

"You have to obey Haishi as long as you are in his family correct?"

"Yes."

"So if you were no longer in his family you would be free to do as you please correct?"

"Yes."

Naruto's face took on a grave complexion as he studied the kneeling Hyuuga.

"If I could change your family would you accept it?"

There was a slight pause before Neji answered

"Yes."

"Even if it meant obeying me instead of him?"

Hinata gasped and Neji paused for a moment longer before whispering

"yes"

Nodding Naruto quickly strode foreword and grabbed one of Neji's Kunai out of the pouch

"What are you…"

Naruto's look quickly silenced him as he nicked his right pointer finger and drew a spiral in blood on the of each of Neji's palms, the spiral started at the base of his thumb and traveled until it hit the palm at which point it reversed it's self back out until it hit the top of his index finger. Eying his work critically Naruto nodded his head and then took a step back before suddenly declaring

"I am Naruto! Shadow lord of the Uzumaki and master of my house, by blood I invoke the right of binding!"

Up in her tower Tsunade was startled as a golden scroll burst into existence above her desk. Back at the Uzumaki manor Naruto's chakra suddenly pulsed golden for a moment before wreathing him in its regular blue halo. Kneeling quickly in front of Neji, Naruto took both of his hands and pressed them together, the now glowing spirals on both showing for a moment before they touched. Looking Neji in the eye Naruto spoke softly

"If you were serious repeat after me."

"I Hyuuga Neji…"

There was a brief pause and then

"I Hyuuga Neji…"

Back in the Hokage's office the golden parchment suddenly unrolled it's self and golden script appeared on it. Tsunade's eyes widened in shock as she read

_I Hyuuga Neji Being of sound mind_

_Do Hereby forsake my name and title_

_No longer do I claim the Hyuuga blood_

_Though as recompense for honor lost_

_I keep its line. _

_I hereby foreswear all title and privilege_

_That are due to me, I forsake them for_

_They have brought me naught but_

_Tears. _

_From this day foreword I am not _

_Hyuuga Neji, But Uzumaki Neji Until_

_Death takes me or my lord release me._

_This Do I swear by blood._

Tsunade's eyes got even wider as the script changed to a familiar untidy scrawl

_I Uzumaki Naruto, Lord of my house_

_Do hereby accept Uzumaki Neji as my _

_Own,_

_My your courage never falter, my your_

_Honor never fade._

_To you and yours I offer refuge for as_

_Long as you should desire, from this_

_Day foreword I embrace you as a brother_

_My our paths never part for as long_

_As the sun and the moon burn in the sky_

_This do I swear by blood, This Do I decree._

There was a momentary flash of light, and suddenly two names appeared on the bottom of the document. There, written in blood were the names,

_Uzumaki Naruto  Uzumaki Neji_

With a final burst of light a seal appeared in red wax and the scroll rolled it's self up before it dropped to the table, after a moment the golden glow faded. Approaching carefully Tsunade picked it up and unrolled it just far enough to see the imprint on the seal, a laughing fox with a double spiral for the eye. Setting the parchment down Tsunade walked over and unlocked her 'medicine' cabinet, pulling out a bottle she poured a shot of sake, and as she downed it only one thought crossed her mind.

_Now it's going to get interesting

* * *

_  
Back at the manor Naruto had collapsed to his knees breathing heavily. For a moment Hinata was going to go check on him but Neji suddenly started screaming in agony. Thinking that her father had realized he was missing and activated the seal, Hinata hurried over to him instead. Rolling him onto his back Hinata nearly dropped him as the seal on he forehead started smoking as though he were being branded again. Neji thrashed for a moment before suddenly relaxing in her arms, To Hinata's shock as the smoke lifted from his forehead the seal lifted with it, after a moment it was nothing but an angry red outline, and after another it vanished altogether. Suddenly Neji smiled, it was weak true, but it was the first true smile that Hinata had seen on his face since he first received the seal.

"It… it's gone isn't it Hinata? I'm… I'm free aren't I?"

Hinata smiled and was about to reply when Neji suddenly started to scream again, it was all Hinata could do to stop him as Neji began clawing at his faces as though trying to remove his eyes, as he thrashed around his eyes made contact with Hinata's for a moment, and she was shocked to realize that each of them had spots of blue growing in the previously pure white pupils. After another moment of the bloodcurdling scream Neji suddenly went limp, No longer able to take the pain, he had passed out.

"Sorry Neji, I should have warned you about that."

Hinata jumped at the voice behind her, turning her head she found Naruto climbing unsteadily to his feet.

"Naruto-kun? What…"

"His eyes, See if his eyes have finished yet."

Carefully opening one of Neji's eyes Hinata gasped at what she saw, the formerly white eyes were now entirely blue. There was still no pupil in the center, but the color had completely changed to the same stunning blue as Naruto's.

"They… they've changed."

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, the scrolls indicated they probably would, I phrased the oath so that he will keep the Hyuuga bloodline as well as receiving the Uzumaki line. I don't know if he will be able to pass it on, but he still has full use of it."

Hinata looked slightly shocked

"Uzumaki line?"

Naruto nodded again

"There are actually two lines that can be inherited by my family, one is the ability to have multiple summon contracts…"

"The frogs and Phoenix's"

Naruto nodded

"Yes, like that. although not only those two."

"And?"

"An affinity for blood seals. I can seal things into other people's bloodline. Heirlooms… ability's… things like that. It's VERY draining however, even for me. That's how I managed to adopt him. Basically I sealed him body and soul to my blood. Since it was in essence an adoption and he agreed I was able to draw on his chakra as well, otherwise I probably wouldn't have been able to survive that."

"So the fourth…"

"Yup, He called upon the death god though our blood, to seal something I have to have a sacrifice, in this case it was a sacrifice of chakra and a little blood, in that case it was a sacrifice of his body and soul. The larger and more complex the Item, the larger and more complex the sacrifice."

"Ooooh my head."

"NEJI!"

Seeing her cousin wince at the volume of her voice Hinata whispered the next question

"How do you feel?"

With a half grimace he replied

"I haven't felt this crappy since I fought Naruto in the Chuuin exams"

"Serves you right you little shit, do you have any Idea how draining it is for me to do that?"

With a completely straight face Neji managed to reply

"Oh I do apologize, my heart simply bleeds over the effort this must have cost you."

For a moment He thought he had gone to far, but suddenly Naruto cracked a grin

"You'll do. Now, how do we hide Hinata?"

Gingerly sitting up Neji blinked his solid blue eyes as though clearing his head.

"I thought that this adoption thing was somehow part of YOUR plan to get her out of here."

This time it was Naruto who blinked.

"Well I suppose we could…"

He never finished his thought however as a voice they knew all to well spoke up from outside.

"DEMON BOY! THIS IS HYUUGA HAISHI! I DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE MY ELDEST DAUGHTER INTO MY CUSTODY!"

Neji lifted an eyebrow and Naruto shrugged before replying

"Well, there goes that Idea."

Hinata was quick to speak up however.

"Naruto-kun, the tunnels?"

Naruto shook his head slowly

"There is an entrance around here somewhere but I never sought it out, the Ramen stand was closer to my old apartment."

"I WILL GIVE YOU TO THE SLOW COUNT OF TEN TO SEND HER OUT. AFTER THAT WE WILL COME IN AND TAKE HER!"

"Rooftop?"

"1"

Neji shook his head.

"Nope, they'll have it covered"

"2"

"A nin-jutsu? Like tunneling?"

"3"

"No good, the eyes remember?"

"4"

"Gen-jutsu?"

"5"

"Same problem"

"6"

Hinata spoke up at this point.

"Guys? I could just…"

She didn't have time to finish the statement as Naruto and Neji simultaneously replied

"No"

"7"

"…"

"8"

"We don't have a choice do we?"

"9"

"Nope… to the death if we must?"

"10! TO BE HONEST I'M GLAD YOU DIDN'T COME TO YOUR SENSES DEMON, IT'S MORE SATISFYING THIS WAY"

"Till the last breath. Kami bless Neji…"

"Fight well brother."

And then they came, an inexorable wave, Neji and Naruto fought like demons, Naruto with his Kage bunshin and Rasengan, Neji with the gentle fist he had been raised to use, but both fought in vain, in a matter of moments they were nearly overwhelmed by the sheer number of Hyuuga that came crashing in, though windows, though doorways, even though holes cut into the ceiling, both Neji and Naruto managed to hold their own, though barely due to the chakra depletion that both were suffering from, but poor Hinata was quickly subdued, bound, and gagged Having gotten what he came for Haishi signaled a retreat, gathering up their unconscious (Both Naruto and Neji had merely been aiming to stun) they fled, there was a moment of silence as the two boys turned to glance over each others cuts, but suddenly Haishi's voice rang out loud in the night again.

"YOU FIGHT WELL DEMON, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR COMPANION WAS BUT HE IS MOST EFFECTIVE IN OUR STYLE. AS SUCH I'M AFRAID THAT I CAN'T ALLOW EITHER OF YOU TWO TO LIVE."

Neji had allowed his bloodline to fade at the close of the battle, but quickly re-activated it and gasped at what he saw.

"Explosive tags! All the support pillars! We have to leave!"

There was no time however as the tags detonated, and Haishi was pleased to note a moment later that a small flame was now licking at the corner of the house

_And so falls the most feared demon in history

* * *

_

Smiling sedately Haishi calmly walked over to his now weeping daughter and casually backhanded her across the cheek.

"You are a disgrace. Now that our problem has been dealt with we can take our time dealing with you."

"Father I…"

Hinata got no farther however as Haishi landed a blow on her other cheek.

"Be silent scum. You are no daughter of mine."

Weeping silently Hinata was carried away. Away from the burning wreckage… of her dreams.


	10. Plots, Signs, and Decisions

_Weeping silently Hinata was carried away. Away from the burning wreckage… of her dreams.

* * *

_

Uzumaki Naruto was normally a happy person, usually he took great pleasure in the little things that life had to offer, but there were a few things that he didn't respond to well, One was Insults from Sasuke, another was stupid people and people who tried to steal his ramen. At one time that was about all, but now Naruto had friends, now he had family, and when someone was trying to hurt his precious people Naruto didn't just get mad, he got FURIOUS. It had been two hours since the destruction of his new home by the Hyuuga's, and over that period of time Naruto had begun pacing. Ten steps to the left, stop, turn, ten steps to the right, stop, turn…

"Naruto, will you stop that infernal Pacing!"

Naruto stopped and glanced up at where Tsunade was tending Neji for injuries to his shoulder. One of his former kinsmen had gotten in a lucky blow.

"Sorry Nee-chan, it's just…"

"Frustrating?"

Naruto turned to look at Kyuubi, he had been watching from a corner of the room the entire time. Sighing, Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry about it Kit, Kenchi should be back any time now."

"I know, I just hate having to wait when Hinata-chan might be in trouble."

"Ok, Neji, you should be fine now."

Nodding Neji did up the buttons of the shirt Tsunade had provided for him before hopping down and doing some range of motion exercises.

"Relax a little Naruto," he mumbled "Haishi thinks he's managed to kill us."

"Which he may have if it hadn't been for Kyuubi and Kenchi."

Interjected a grumbling Naruto, Neji nodded slightly in recognition that Naruto's statement was probably true.

"Yes, but he is going to expect that the Hokage will focus on trying to recover your body, and Mine I suppose, but he'll blame the whole episode on the 'Mysterious attacker' that was found with you. If my guess is correct we'll have about…"

A bright flash of light appeared in the center of the room as Kenchi burst into view

"Three days! You have three days counting today to prepare!"

Neji nodded

"They will most likely be 'preparing' her for her trail."

"'preparing' her?"

Neji nodded.

"Yes, they will attempt to break her spirit so that she will say whatever they tell her to. If she refuses she will probably be subjected to a regular beating."

Tsunade looked appalled and Naruto looked a little pale

"From the sound of things when I popped in, I thought she could use a little encouragement, I told her that I would find help."

Naruto looked a little better about this until Kenchi continued

"She told me not to bother, she said that without you around there was no reason to fight it."

Naruto jumped to his feet

"Go Back! You have to tell her that she needs to fight it for my sake! Tell her I'm alive!

Kenchi nodded and was about to depart when Neji spoke up

"Stop! If you tell her that he's alive she may spill the information under torture, and then any chance of an easy rescue is shot. Tell her that Naruto wouldn't have given up so easily, tell her that he would have fought them to his last breath, but what ever you do DON'T tell her we're alive!"

Kenchi paused at the frustrated look on Naruto's face, but when Naruto gave him a tight nod, Kenchi disappeared again. There was a moment of silence, and then Naruto stood up.

"OK, Kenchi is doing what he can, Tsunade, Kyuubi, I formally request that you help Neji and I plan how to get her out."

As both of them nodded Neji Unrolled the floor plans for the Hyuuga manor that Tsunade had brought in with her before she found out about Neji's shoulder.

"Ok everyone, gather round, this is where she is most likely being held…"

As Neji began pointing out various rooms and layouts, Naruto's mind wandered a little to a book of old laws that he had been reading though in his underground rooms a few months back, it had been rather boring, but in scanning though the index he had noticed a section on honor challenges and attempted assinations, he focused on the task at hand again when he heard Neji say.

"What we really need is a way to get her out legally, but since we can't do that we'll just…"

Naruto cut him off

"I have an Idea that might help us to do that, but I'm going to need to access my rooms."

Neji looked slightly confused, but Tsunade had picked up on the inflection in his voice when he said 'my'. For a moment she gave him an appraising look, but then gave a slight nod. Neji, now throughly confused, looked at Naruto.

"Rooms? What rooms?"

* * *

"But Shika-Kuuuuun!" 

Shikamaru sighed, and then closed his eyes.

"You know that I would if I could Ino, it's just not possible right now."

"But I've been waiting for Sooo long!"

Shikamaru sighed again and Ino stifled a giggle before running her hand over his bare chest.

"Come on Shika-kun... you show me and then I'll show you!"

Shikamaru opened one eye and gave a half smile

"I really don't think you know what you're getting into Ino."

Ino Pouted a little bit before she gave a mischievous smile

"What if..."

she purred

"... I show YOU first?"

Shikamaru looked a little uncomfortable but reluctantly nodded. With a grin Ino stood up and raised her hands straight above her head. Shikamaru, like all men, couldn't help but appreciate the view this offered him, but when she caught his eye and winked He blushed a bright red. Suddenly Ino brought her hands down in a tight arc and her chakra exploded outward in three different directions, one burst hit Shikamaru, and two others went off into the treetops. Shikamaru froze as her conciseness pushed his aside, he was still lucid, he just couldn't make his body move, and he seemed to hear a voice whisper in his ear.

_TriTension no Jutsu_

After a moment two birds flew out of the trees and perched themselves in his hair. A second later he felt the Jutsu lift, and the birds immediately took flight.

"Wow! That was amazing Ino!"

Ino managed to smile before she collapsed to her knees. Shikamaru of course caught her before she could go any further.

"Are you Ok?"

"Ya, that move just takes a lot out of me, thats all."

Shikamaru smiled a little.

"I'd Imagine so, controlling three independent targets at once can't be easy."

Ino smiled again, and for a moment she just relaxed, leaning her head against his chest.

"It's not, trust me.

* * *

It was dark again before Neji finally managed to pry an invitation from Naruto to join him, and it had been a hard fought battle. 

"I still don't know why I agreed to this... Even Baa-chan couldn't FORCE me to show her."

"Naruto, We're family now right? Call this a gesture of good will."

"Good will my ass, back when the family was still strong only two people knew the location of the rooms, The shadow lord and the head, anyone else had to be blindfolded and carried in."

Neji continued walking in silence, now Ignoring Naruto's muttering. It was still a lot to take in. If someone had told him a week ago that he was soon to be a Uzumaki and that NARUTO of all people would have managed to remove his cursed seal, he would have laughed in the persons face... well no, **Hyuuga** Neji didn't laugh, he smirked, or occasionally snickerd, but never smiled, and Certainly never laughed.

"OK, If I have to do this we do it my way understood?"

"Yes."

"fine, follow me, be as silent as you possibly can be, if you get lost I'm leaving you behind."

"you promised Tsunade that..."

"That I wouldn't intentionally ditch you, yes I know. You may want to activate your eyes now."

Neji personally thought that this would be a waste of time, but complied, a second after the bykuggan had activated Naruto nodded and then grinned a little.

"I always did want to try this one on a Hyuuga, I was afraid they would see though it though."

Naruto closed his eyes as though concentrating, and then held up one hand and started moving it side to side. Neji would have thought Naruto was conducting a choir if it weren't for the fact that he looked so utterly ridicules

"Naruto, what are you…"

"Shh shhhhh… Wait for it, I need to be perfectly in tune for this to work right."

"For what to…"

Neji had been about to cancel the bykuggan when something happened that shocked him to the bone, Naruto slowly faded from both his regular view and his enhanced bykuggan view. The regular vision lost track of him all together, and even his enhanced vision would have lost him had Neji not focused the moment he started fading.

"H…how?"

Naruto moved slightly and Neji's eyes could catch only slightest indication of where Naruto was, all he could see of Naruto's chakra was a vague blue that outlined his body. when Naruto was holding still he became nearly invisible.

"I thought of this one when Ikura taught our class about a lizard from suna that could imitate it's background to hide it's self. What I do is to make my chakra match the natural background flux of the planet and then wrap myself in it… How well can your eyes see me?"

"just a vague blur around the outline of your body…"

Neji stepped forward until he was right next to Naruto. As Neji got closer Naruto became easier to see, but from even two feet away he was difficult to pick out of the background. Neji opened his mouth to ask exactly how Naruto had managed to make it work, but Naruto cut him off.

"I'll try to teach you later. For now, just follow me, and for goodness sake DON'T let anyone see you!"

That being said Naruto moved smoothly and decisively toward the Hokage monument leaving Neji to follow along as best as he could.

* * *

Ino sighed and stretched 

"Careful now."

Ino jumped a little at the soft voice that whispered into her ear. after a moment she replied

"Sorry... When did it get dark?"

"Hmmm... about a half hour ago. I thought I heard someone a while back, but they hurried past to quickly for me to be sure."

"So how long Have I been asleep then?"

"An hour or so... not a big deal."

"What did you do while I was asleep?"

"Well... I stargazed a little, Thought out some things that have bothering me, Composed a Sonata, Ended world hunger, was appointed Mizu, Rai, and Sui- kage..."

Ino had begun dozing off again and murmured 'Thats nice' before what he said registered in her mind. When it did she gave him a mock glare while he tried to act innocent. After a moment Ino leaned into him again.

"It's your turn you know... And when did you put your shirt back on?"

Shikamaru smiled slightly at how the conversation jumped around before answering.

"I slipped my shirt back on around sunset, and I know."

"So..."

"So?"

Ino gave him another mock glare

"So? Do I get to see your bloodline in action again?"

Shikamaru smiled a little bit

"well, 'SEE' is probably a bit strong, but I think I can managed 'Expirence'"

Ino looked puzzled for a moment before asking

"Why wouldn't I be able to see it in action."

Shikamaru smiled a little.

"Well, I've found out that the more shadows there are that occurred naturally the easier my bloodline is to manipulate, as such At night time I can use it fairly easily but you would only be able to see the affects rather than the move it's self."

Ino pouted for a moment before glancing at him through her eye lashes

"Alright smarty, then why don't you SHOW me these 'oh so incredible' powers of yours?"

Shikamaru smirked, and seven hand seals later the two of them were enveloped by the dark and vanished.

* * *

Panting, Neji stopped and scanned the area 

_I know he was just here a minute ago, where in the bloody hells below is he?_

Neji was about ready to begin yelling for Naruto to come out when a dark blur dropped out of his blind spot, acting on instinct Neji spun around and launched a chakra spike directly at that heart of his mysterious assialiant. He was slightly shocked when the other person's hand was quick enough to intercept the strike, and Neji was prepairing a blow to the head when his mind finally registered the voice and chakra of the man who was now swearing viciously and trying to shake some life into his numbed hand.

"Dammit Naruto don't DO that, I could have killed you!"

Naruto glared at Neji before he went back to flexing his now tingling hand

"It's not my fault you couldn't keep up, I WARNED you. So when I finally saw you arrive I figured I'd get a little payback for making me wait."

This time it was Neji's turn to glare, Even with his bykuggan active He had been hard pressed to keep an eye on the elusive Naruto, Having to stay out of sight himself had only made his job more difficult.

"Naruto, when this is over you and I are going to have a little sparring match so that I can show you my… Gratitude… for putting me though this."

Naruto had registered the sarcasm and the threat that Neji had loaded into that statement, but he just grinned.

"Sure Neji, it will be my pleasure to re-live the Chuunin exams with you."

Neji just glared at him. Grinning Naruto motioned for Neji to follow and then started walking toward a tree. Neji had managed to successfully track him to the top of the Hokage monument, primarily because Naruto had realized that he was having a hard time following (A fact that amused him to no end) and had stopped focusing so hard on keeping his chakra identical to the background flux, and had just stayed concealed as much as possible.

"Are we getting close ye…."

Neji's voice cut out as Naruto suddenly reached over and grabbed his wrist while putting one hand on a tree branch.

* * *

_Well, I'm either dead or passed out, because if I were awake there would be a little light._

Neji sat in the dark for a moment waiting to wake up, but when nothing happened He decided that he must have been mistaken and pinched himself.

_OUCH! Alright, maby it's just REALLY dark. Lets see… perhaps my eyes could…_

Forming his hands into the release seal for the bykuggan Neji was about to activate it when a voice whispered in his ear.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to react properly"

Jumping to he feet Neji spun around and fell into a defensive position before his mind registered that once again it had been Naruto's voice he heard… the same voice that was now chuckling softly at him.

"Really Neji, Do you always assume that you are about to be attacked? Or are you just this paranoid around me?"

Neji said nothing but simply sat back down with a scowl on his face. There was another couple of seconds in which Naruto chuckled softly to himself before Neji spoke up.

"So how do you navigate in here? Just walk around till you hit things?

Naruto snorted a little as though amused.

"Yes Neji, thats exactly what I do... Just stay here I need to get something."

Naruto was already walking purposefully toward the door in the back of the room as he spoke, easily avoiding the various statues and pieces of furniture

"NARUTO! You promised Tsunade!"

Neji could hear a faint sigh from the other side of the room.

"Fine follow me if you really want to... Lights!"

For a brief moment Neji wondered why Naruto had said 'lights' but then a soft glow started in the center of the ceiling, There was barely enough light in the room for Neji to see Naruto walking though a door in the back, and he had begun to hurry after him when something made him look up. What he saw nearly had him diving for cover, there was a pair of glowing red eyes staring down at him! As Neji watched however glowing lines spread away from the eyes and began to outline the form of a face. A fox's face to be specific.

_What the hell?_

Neji watched in awe as the glow slowly traced the entire outline of a nine tailed fox in minute detail, before the glowing lines suddenly arced out in every direction and traced the entire battle scene. Neji, like Hinata, froze in shock. His eyes having a hard time taking in what he was seeing. Like Hinata Neji felt he could nearly hear the war cries, like he could almost taste the dust in the air! Unlike Hinata, Naruto really couldn't care less whether he sat and gawked at the drawing. Neji had probably stood frozen, staring at the ceiling for a good two hours before he finally remembered Naruto He was about to hurry though the door he had seen when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Pretty intense huh?"

Neji turned so quickly that he stumbled a little bit, but at least this time he didn't fall into a fighting form. His eyes widened a little bit when he saw Naruto sitting in a VERY comfortable looking couch, he was perusing a thick sheaf of rather official looking papers, and hadn't even looked up when he spoke.

"W...what... Who?"

"Me, and an old scene from someone else's memories."

Neji gawked at Naruto for a while as he continued to peruse the parchments spread out in front of him. Neji was about to ask whose memories could possibly include a battle like the one depicted above them when Naruto suddenly sprang to his feet and yelled

"I GOT IT!"

Neji was slightly puzzled

"You've got what?"

Naruto's eyes seemed to fly back and forth across the parchment he was reading as he replied.

"I've finally found the section pertaining attempted murders, assinations, and slights to one's honor..."

Naruto trailed off and Neji noticed that his eyes had stopped dead in the center of the page.

"What? What did you find?"

Naruto's face suddenly began to grow red and he VERY carefully folded the piece of parchment back up and tucked it into one of the pockets of his coat.

"I think... That I am going to need to talk to Tsunade, and after that... I'm going to need to do a little soul searching.

* * *

Ino squeaked a little as the darkness rose to cover her, and held on even tighter to Shikamaru. He laughed a little and then Ino felt as though she was simultaneously moving very quickly, and not moving at all. 

"Is... is it over?"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Ino jumped at the sound of her fathers voice and quickly opened her eyes although she didn't let go of Shikamaru's shirt. She was sitting on the couch in her family's living room, her father had Apparently been relaxing in his favorite recliner, and when the two of them had suddenly just Appeared his first instinct had been to duck for cover. Shikamaru himself just sat there with a smug smile on his face.

_Try to Intimidate ME will you? Pity her mother wasn't here too._

"Oh! Shikamaru! Ino! Is that what the odd shadow was?"

_DAMN! She's not fazed at all._

"Good evening Mr. And Mrs. Yaminaka, I've come to drop Ino off."

Ino's father climbed to his feet and dusted off the pants of his pajama's a little

"Next time try to use the door like a regular person please."

Both Shikamaru and Ino's mother grinned slightly at this comment, Inoshi was known for never being caught off guard, so it was rare to see him flustered. Shikamaru bowed slightly in his seat.

"As you wish Inoshi."

aware that Ino's parents were in the room Shikamaru took Ino's hand and kissed the back of it rather than just kissing her.

"Night Ino."

Ino had other plans however, and since Shikamaru hadn't been expecting it he fell backwards when Ino launched herself at him with a kiss that took his breath away, when they both broke apart Ino's mother had an odd glint in her eye, and Inoshi was beginning to advance menacingly on the two of them. Shikamaru swallowed hard, and Ino winked at him before saying

"Night Shika-kun"

Shikamaru allowed himself a half-smile, and the moment before Inoshi would have grabbed his shoulder Shikamaru was enveloped by shadow and dissipeared again, his quiet 'Goodnight' still hanging in the air.

* * *

Tsunade paced the floor of her study, sometimes being the Hokage was a remarkably rewarding job. Other times, Troubles like the one she was currently facing made her job incredibly frustrating. 

"OK, let me get this straight."

Naruto looked up from where he had been staring at the floor, and Neji finally shut his mouth with a rather audible click

"You have found a way to free Hinata from her father legally, It's an old law, and one that at it's most basic level is completely detestable as it puts a price on human life, but it's still valid. We have approximately two day's left before Hinata's 'confession' but by then it might be too late, especially if she is resisting her family's attempt at breaking her. All this plan of yours requires is a written letter of accusation which Haishi's station makes it impossible for him to ignore The downside to this is that if he DOESN'T react the way you expect him to you get paid off and..."

Naruto didn't let her finish the statement however.

"I get paid off and we come up with another plan to free Hinata. End of story."

Tsunade frowned a little

"But if he DOES react the way you expect him to?"

Naruto's gaze dropped to the floor and he rubbed his forehead absently.

"Then I may permanently screw things up between me and Hinata, not to mention I'll be taking a step that I'm not sure I'm ready to take yet."

Neji's eyes seemed to bore into Naruto's head for a moment before he spoke up.

"Do you like her?"

Naruto met his eyes and quietly answered

"Yes."

"Are you willing to protect her?"

Naruto's gaze strengthened a little

"Of course."

Neji's entire countenance darkened

"Would you die to keep her from harm?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed to a glare, and his voice became more forceful

"Without hesitation."

Neji stood suddenly and stalked across the room, killer intent radiating from every fiber of his being. He stopped right in front of Naruto, and bent down so that their face's were only inches apart

"Do. You. Love. My. Cousin?"

"YES!"

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed, his gaze dropping back to the floor. Tsunade chuckled a little bit as Neji straighted back up, his mind satisfied at what he had seen in Naruto's eyes. He calmly walked back to his seat, his apparent anger from the moment before completely gone. Taking his seat he picked at his fingernails for a moment before saying.

"Then I'd say you better follow though, cause your the best thing she's likely to get."

Naruto looked up, shocked. Neji glanced up, and when he saw Naruto's face he chuckled a little bit.

"What? Think about it for a moment. If not you then her father will either marry her off for political reasons in which case she will most likely be cheated on and treated like dirt, or else he'll have her executed for an unspecified act of treason which only the three of us know is being in love with you."

Naruto's mouth opened and closed for a moment, but no sound came out of him. Neji noticed this as well and, in a matter of fact voice said.

"Don't take this wrong, but you are about the only decent choice she has. Of course the fact she's had a crush on you for years helps, but you really are her only good option."

Naruto gaped at him for a moment before he suddenly collapsed backward into his chair and chuckled a little.

"Only you Neji.. only you."

Turning to Face Tsunade he summoned his cockiest grin

"Alright nee-chan, let's get this show on the road."

Tsunade smiled a little

_Why do I feel like this is the calm before the storm hits?_

"Do you need Ink and some parchment?"

naruto paused in thought for a moment before saying

"Dictation, Lord naruto of the Uzumaki, Present Location."

The moment he said this another of the increasingly seen scrolls floated in the air, and naruto had the good grace to blush a little.

"It's just easier this way."

Tsunade nodded, and after a moment naruto started speaking

"To Hyuuga Hiahi, From the Third prince of Konoha. Dear sir, It has recently come to my attention through rather forcefull means..."

In the corner Kyuubi smiled to himself

_Just one step at a time kid. Keep this up and you'll accomplish your dream sooner than you think._

With a slight puff of black smoke kyuubi dissipeared leaving behind three people drafting a letter to intentionally piss off one of the most powerful men in Konoha.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that It took me so long to post everyone. I know where it's going to go, but finding time to take it there is becoming an issue. As you can see, things are beginning to come together, and a confrontation is becoming inevitable. I'm not just talking about the haishi/naruto conflict either.

I realize that My Updates have been... erratic at best, but I had hoped that after those two rather rapid updates (A week apart is rapid for me OK?) I would be able to take a little longer with this one. Well, it didn't happen, Although the vast majority of you were patient with me I still had several people (Mostly new reviewers) asking me when I was going to update. Since I want to avoid that in the future I'm going to set myself a date to avoid confusion. From now on I am going to attempt to post at least one chapter a month. (hopefully more) So if you want to know wether or not I've fallen behind, check the Submission date at the top of the chapter and then add a month. Keep in mind however that this is only a general guideline, I'm afraid that I can still give you no gaurentees.

Thank you to all of my senior reviewers, and welcome to all the new ones, you guy's all give me some incentive to keep going.

Sincerly  
Manatheron


	11. The Battle for Hinata

A/N: I know I said once a month, and I swear that I intended to but... well, I wanted to finish the fight (Which I'm sure some of you will appreciate) before I posted it. This is the second longest chapter I have**_ EVER _**Written, so I do hope that it makes up for the leangthy delay.

-Insert standard Ownership Disclaimer Here-

-Insert standard Adult language and situation Disclaimer here-

(Yes I know I'm being lazy, Just keep in mind that this fic is rated **R** for a reason)

* * *

Haishi leaned forward and propped his elbows on the railing of the bridge that overlooked his twilight darkened garden, it had been an interesting evening, not the least part of which had been re-taking his daughter. Even as he sat contemplating she was being 'prepared' for her trial. Something didn't quite feel right about this however. Certainly he had been righteously angry about catching his daughter with that **THING **but he could never remember having struck her before, it made him uneasy. On top of that his nephew, the family prodigy Neji had managed to escape in the time it had taken him to retrieve his wayward daughter... and the odd companion of the demon boy was the most disconcerting thing of all... it was almost as if... 

"Good evening Haishi-sama."

Haishi froze, he knew that voice. Occasionally he had even done business with that voice.

"Ahhh, Mikuhasi-san, What can I do for you this fine Evening?"

In his mind the demon snickered, images of the pompous fool in from of him being slowly turned on a roasting spit filled his mind, but he kept his expression carefully neutral.

"It is more what I can do for YOU Haishi-sama. I have recently come into some information that will probably effect you, and I have come to offer my help if you should need it."

Haishi frowned slightly, As far as he knew today was shaping up to be the perfect day.

"I thank you for your kind offer, but I think that I have everything well in hand."

The demon smirked a little

"Nevertheless Haishi, I felt you should know that if you should ever find yourself in a tight situation you can call on me for support."

Working carefully the Demon Added a little more to the darkness he had been cultivating within Haishi these long years. It hadn't been particularly difficult to turn the man against his eldest daughter; She was the dangerous one, after that manipulating the rest of the household had become a breeze. Haishi Frowned as though thinking.

"Well, I do have a little proposition for you Mikuhasi-san. I need someone to... Disappear."

"Oh anyone in particular?"

Haishi glanced left and right and then leaned forward just a fraction of an inch and lowered his voice

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you about her here."

Straightening back up Haishi Attempted to smile, but it automatically morphed it's self into a smirk.

"Perhaps a drink Mikuhasi-san?"

"It would be my pleasure Haishi-sama."

"Good, Perhaps afterward we can... evaluate... my 'problem'."

Mikuhasi Smirked, anticipating the fruition of a plan begun long ago.

_It's almost a pity that he felt his brother's death was primarily his daughters fault, It would have been MUCH more Challenging, as well as interesting, to be forced to work though his resentment of Kyuubi... Oh well.

* * *

_

The next morning, Haishi whistled to himself slightly as he walked down the hallway. It was a beautiful day, the birds were singing, the grass was green, he had the Hyuuga clan firmly under his thumb, and there was no way his eldest, soon-to-be-ex-daughter, could possibly stand up to the _Ahem _'Tender' coxing of the families interrogators. After that he could marry her off with no worries, and formally declare Hanabi Heir. Then, as always, the Hyuuga would have a firm hand to guide them, and he would have a potentially useful tool already well placed in the upper echelons of Hidden mist.

_Ahhh, Life is finally good!_

"Mikuhasi-san Good morning"

Haishi gave the man a small smirk as he went though the information his odd partner had given him the night before.

_If you weren't such a low class fool it might almost be a pleasure to do business with you_

Mikuhasi had of course been listening to Haishi's thoughts, and would probably killed the weak minded fool if Haishi's reaction hadn't been exactly how he had trained Haishi to think

"Good Morning Haishi-sama. I'm glad we were able to work out your little problem last night."

"As am I, Hopefully our meetings can always been as productive."

Mikuhasi bowed

"A pleasure to be of service, Keep in mind that I shall be around town for the next few days, If you should ever need my services, feel welcome to call upon me."

With those words the demon walked around the corner and, once he was out of sight, vanished in a mist of curling black smoke. Haishi was carefully going over his plans for the day when he heard the sound of running footsteps behind him.

"Haishi-sama! Haishi-sama! You have received a top priority scroll! It came by courier less than a minute ago!"

Haishi frowned before he snapped.

"Well? What does it say?"

"I don't know Haishi-sama. It has been sealed to the Hand of 'Lord Haishi of the Hyuuga, first prince of Konoha"

Haishi's frown deepened again, the only person who could send him a sealed letter addressing him, as a prince would be another of the princes.

_Perhaps it's the Uchiha boy… Yes, he's probably wondering where his girlfriend is. Hmmm… it'd be nice to have him under my thumb, and so long as I don't let it slip that my daughter was cheating on him with that… THING, I might be able to pull it off._

"I will take it in my private den. You are dismissed."

A minute later Haishi was unrolling the scroll

_To Hyuuga Haishi… from the third prince… Dear Sir… yadda yadda… come to my attention…_

Had anyone been in the room, and had they dared to watch Haishi read his private mail they would have seen his eyes suddenly seem to stick to one line at the top of the parchment he was reading. It stayed there for a long moment before suddenly zipping back and forth across the paper at high speed. A minute later the parchment was engulfed in flames, and a minute after that Hyuuga Haishi was headed for the Hokage tower as quickly as he could while still maintaining his dignity, his face a mask of fury.

* * *

---Drip--- 

(Ruffle)

---Drip---

(Ruffle)

Blinking, Hinata Slowly opened her eyes. Silently Hinata watched as one of her clans few permitted healers dripped a clear liquid into the open wounds on her arms and legs. As the healer looked up Hinata quickly closed her eyes again and pretended to still be asleep.

"I'm sorry but that won't help you child."

Hinata said nothing, but kept her breath even as she tried desperately to ignore the fact that she was lying completely naked under a thin blanket in her families 'Interrogation room'. The women sighed and Hinata heard the rustle of cloth as she stood up.

"Please don't hate me Hinata-Chan, but there is nothing I can do. Even if I could manage to unlock the manacles and get you some clothing, there are two guards posted outside the door as well as an exceptionally complicated Jutsu that would set off any number of alarms if you should leave the room. I'm doing what I can for you but I'm afraid that it's mot much."

Hinata sighed and opened her eyes, as the healer knelt down again Hinata tried to hide her tears, of all the people in the entire clan, this was the one person she had least wanted to see. Not because Hinata disliked the women, but because this was the one person Hinata looked up to, almost was though she were Hinata's own mother. Though an odd twist of fate, it was her aunt, Neji's mother Emily.

"Please Aunty Em" Hinata whispered, "Just go away. It's only worse with you seeing me humiliated like this."

Em knelt again and gathered Hinata up into a hug

"Shhh Shhh. Don't worry my darling Hinata-Chan. It's OK now. I'm here."

Hinata couldn't help it, and though she kept silent, she couldn't stop the flow of tears as she returned the hug. After a moment she whispered

"Oh Aunty, what do I do? I can't take much more of this… They came so close last night… so close… and when they tore off my clothes I thought they were going to… to…"

Hinata broke down again, and Em fought to keep from crying herself as she tried to stay strong for her niece.

"He… he wouldn't do that Hinata-Chan. As horrible as he is, he's still your father."

At this proclamation Hinata choked back a bitter laugh and hugged her aunt even tighter as she answered

"Oh no. Not any more I'm not. In fact if it weren't for the fact that I'm to be the third wife of Prince Ru of mist He would have been more than happy to let them take turns with me."

Em shuddered a little bit

"What makes you say that Hinata?"

This time Hinata did laugh, a bitter sobbing laugh that soon turned into tears again.

"Because last night he told me that if it hadn't been for that fact I was still a virgin I would have been sold as a prostitute to a grass trader that he has occasional contact with."

"He wouldn't Hinata-Chan. He's just saying that to Frighten Yo…"

"Oh he WOULD" said Hinata bitterly "In fact he almost did. The only reason father knows I'm still a virgin is because he had that… that… CREATURE in here to look me over last night… Em… He… he touched and poked almost EVERYTHING… F…father had me stripped in front of him and… and…"

Hinata shuddered…

"After groping me a bit he cast some kind of Medical Jutsu. That's when he found out about it. He was really excited… said something about me being worth a fortune on the street because I was still 'intact' at my age. That was when father decided that marrying me off was worth more… didn't stop the bastard from letting that… that THING grope me some more though."

Em closed her eyes and held Hinata even tighter as she broke down in tears again sobbing about feeling dirty.

* * *

Haishi stormed the Hokage's tower, blowing past guards as though they weren't present causing quite a stir as they had been informed to keep him away from the Hokage as she was in a conference. Naruto was discussing the nuances of his plans for the evening with Tsunade and Neji when they heard him bellowing at someone to let go of him. Smirking, Tsunade opened the door to find Haishi being dragged away by a group of ANBU. Neji and Naruto shared a look and a grin when the flashbulb of a camera being wielded by a smirking Shizune went off unnoticed. 

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Immediately the ANBU froze, Haishi of course was still spitting obscenities, but for the moment Tsunade ignored him and fixed the guards with a glare.

"I could have SWORN that I said I was in an important conference and that I wasn't to be disturbed. Why aren't you doing your job?"

The leader of the morning's detachment swallowed loudly before replying

"Sorry Tsunade-Sama, I didn't realize that you expected someone to put up quite this much of a struggle."

She paused for a moment to gesture to the (finally) subdued Haishi and the five ANBU guards who were holding him.

"As you can see, we have the problem under control. I'm deeply sorry for disturbing you."

Closing his eyes the captain said a quick prayer to Kami and hoped that the Hokage was in a good mood. Tsunade successfully suppressed a smirk as she turned to the now bound and gagged Haishi.

"And you Haishi-Sama… what is so important that you could not have waited to bring it to my attention? I do have an entire village to run you know."

The Guard mentally wiped her brow over the fact that Tsunade's Ire had been directed to the elder Hyuuga. Haishi of course said nothing, but drew up what dignity he could and glared at Tsunade around his gag. Of course, considering the fact he was trussed up like a pig for the market he didn't have much dignity left, but he did try.

* * *

Naruto smirked to himself as he watched the events unfolding. Tsunade had shut the door behind her, but that of course didn't stop Konoha's number one prankster. Neji on the other hand was VERY nervous 

"Are you sure that you're doing it right? The last thing I need is for Haishi to see me."

"Relax a little Neji. The third never caught me, and Tsunade isn't likely to say anything if she does."

"But the Hokage's crystal?"

Naruto spared a glance from the crystal to look at Neji.

"What? You'd rather I tune it in to ten-ten? She's probably out training with Lee at this time of day."

Neji Blushed as unbidden pictures of his teammate flashed though his mind. Naruto on the other hand just assumed that Neji didn't want to admit his feelings and went back to watching the fight.

… _And I don't care WHAT delusions of grandeur this little shit has there is no why that…

* * *

_

"… And I don't care WHAT delusions of grandeur this little shit has there is no why that the DEMON could POSSIBLY be a prince of Konoha! Furthermore I have been wondering about the Intelligence of appointing a WOMAN as Hokage for a while! OBVIOUSLY you don't take the proper…"

Tsunade tuned Haishi out; she had learned this particular trick rather early in her tenure as Hokage. In fact the third had left a note for his successor on how to Mentally withdraw from a conversation while still appearing interested.

_I wonder if Naruto is catching any of this? For all I know he's rolling on the floor laughing right now. Jirayia said he should be adept enough to at least cast a simple silencing Jutsu by now… Oops… he's wrapping up, better start paying attention again.

* * *

_

The scene inside the Hokage's office was anything but humorous however. Naruto had stopped actively viewing the crystal, and was instead sitting cross-legged on the floor. He had realized it the moment Tsunade tuned Haishi out as her eyes had gone glassy. He had spied on several of the third Hokage's meetings, and had noticed him doing the same. It had taken a while for him to figure out what it meant, but that didn't change much. Neji on the other hand was still staring at the crystal, though from time to time he shot a glance at the meditating Naruto who was giving off the occasional flash of visible chakra as he attempted to keep his temper in check. Thankfully Haishi was winding down.

_So there you have it. If you follow my…Suggestions. You will remain in power for a long and illustrious career. Who knows you may even be able to see the value in such actions yourself in the future._

Neji was in shock. Haishi had spent a good majority of his rant dropping not-so-subtle hints that Tsunade might not survive long if she didn't do exactly what he told her to, and then acted as though all was well in the world. Was his uncle really that stupid? You don't threaten the HOKAGE, Especially not this one. Tsunade didn't seem to be on the point of losing her temper though. Oddly enough she looked as though she were considering it.

* * *

Externally Tsunade was calm and thoughtful, internally however she was seething 

_Tell me how to run MY country will you? We'll see about that!_

"Interesting propositions Haishi. Quite a revelation in fact."

Haishi of course puffed out his chest at these seeming complements

"But of course! I am Hyuuga Haishi after all!"

Tsunade nodded as though accepting that this made him the ultimate authority.

"I tell you what Haishi I am going to step into my office for a minute, and then I am going to step back out. When I do, you had better not be here, because if you are I will take all of these interesting propositions of yours and BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH THEM!"

* * *

Neji took a step back from the crystal, but Naruto only smiled

* * *

"Now listen here you stupid irresponsible ugly HAG, you will do EXACTLY what I tell you to or…" 

"No Haishi. Listen to me very VERY c.a.r.e.f.u.l.l.y Ok? If you EVER make such a stupid list of demands and threats to me EVER again, I shall personally see you tried for treason to the leaf. As for Naruto, He is NOT an imposter. He is a direct line descendent of the Uzumaki clan, and is in fact the last of the line. If he has challenged you under the laws of the princes then it is out of my hands. The only way to change those is Unanimous consent of all heads of houses, and I have a feeling that you wont get his. Have your daughter ready by tomorrow morning at 8 or pay up, I really don't care which. Good day sir."

With that Tsunade spun on her heel and walked into her office closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

As Tsunade entered her office the first thing she did was to erect a hasty silence ward before ranting, 

"Of all the stupid thoughtless brainless fools I have to deal with on a regular basis, THAT one is the worst. So of course he would be the one with the most political clout. Stupid Bastard… thinking he could use me as some sort of puppet…"

Tsunade ground one fist into the palm of her other hand for a moment before looking at Naruto who was still cross-legged on the ground.

"How much did you hear?"

Without looking up Naruto waved his hand in the direction of a guilty looking Neji and the crystal ball.

"Pretty much all of it, I don't think you did though. Be glad you tuned it out when you did or you probably would have killed him on the spot."

If Tsunade were fazed by the fact that he knew she tuned Haishi out or even the fact the he knew how to work the crystal it didn't show on her face. Crossing the room she sat behind her desk and steepled her fingers. All three sat for a moment in thought before she spoke up.

"You do realize that he will probably have her violated and sealed tonight correct?"

"Unfortunately Yes. We shall have to retrieve her before he manages it."

Neji looked uncomfortable about how casually the two were talking about this before he asked

"You have a plan?"

Naruto smirked

"When do I not?"

* * *

The sun hadn't been down for long when Naruto and Neji finally slipped out of the Hokage's tower. The plan was simple, Sneak in, liberate Hinata, sneak back to the Hokage's tower, and then pretend that it had be Haishi's Idea for Hinata to show up early. Moving stealthily down the streets Naruto and Neji were two nearly invisible shadows. As they walked down the street other nins would pause for a second. Stealth in a town like Konoha was virtually unknown, as years of battle gave most Shinobe a second sense for things like that. Surprisingly however Both Naruto and Neji made it all the way to the Hyuuga household without being caught. Moving silently Neji used the Jyuukan to knock out the two guards at the watchtowers and the two of them slipped inside with Neji leading the way. After a few moments of avoiding guards, Neji pried open a window and they both slipped inside. 

"Alright"

Said Neji in a whisper.

"Around the corner is Hinata's room. If she's not being kept here at night then they've decided to treat her as a criminal and probably treasonous. If **that** has happened she's down in the cell block."

Naruto said nothing, and the two of them snuck around the corner. While Naruto took out the guard with a well-placed blow, Neji worked to unlock the door. After a second there was a rather satisfying 'click' and the door swung open. Neji motioned Naruto through, and carefully closed the door behind him. When he walked into the room Neji Immediately knew that something was wrong. It seemed to… Sparse… for Hinata, To Utilitarian. Naruto didn't know this however and was already approaching the person sleeping in the bed.

"Hinata-Chan? Come on, Wake up Hinata, We've come to get you out of here."

When she didn't respond Naruto leaned over to gently shake her shoulder. Seeing this Neji hurried over to stop him, but it was too late. Hanabi spun around slashing at Naruto's throat with the Kunai she had kept hidden under her pillow.

"Stay away from me you Fucking Demon! You may have sullied my sister, but **you won't touch me!**"

Naruto had immediately jumped backwards when Hanabi had slashed at him, and was now regarding her as someone might study a bug under a glass.

"Who are you and were is Hinata-Chan?"

Before Hanabi could answer Neji spoke up.

"That is Hanabi, she's Hinata's younger sister… I assume you're the heir now?"

Hanabi didn't bother responding, and instead stared at Neji. He no longer looked like the Neji she had known, and she didn't recognize him. It wasn't all that surprising however, He had trimmed his hair down to keep it out of his eyes, and instead of Blue shorts and a tan shirt, he was wearing matching deep blue pants and shirt to blend into the night better, add to this his now blue eyes, and he looked like someone entirely different

"Who are you and how do you know me?"

Neji looked surprised for a moment that she didn't recognize him until he remember his new look, smirking he answered

"Sorry cousin, but I don't think that I'm going to answer that."

Hanabi sneered before replying

"I don't know who you are, but you are no family of mine, No Hyuuga would stoop to helping a bastard like him take one of our own."

Neji was about to reply, but Naruto was already sick of the time that was being wasted. Biting his thumb he swiped it across the feather on his arm before running though the seals necessary for the summoning Jutsu. A brief flash of flame later, and Kenchi was hovering in the air in front of him.

"Where is she?"

Kenchi looked disgusted for a moment before flashing over to Hanabi's bedpost and perching.

"**I don't know. They've moved her since I was here last, and I haven't been able to locate her yet"**

"Dammit! Neji, were are the interrogation rooms?"

Neji ran a hand though his hair.

"She can't be there, I told Kenchi to start there and tell us if they were keeping her in the dungeons."

Kenchi nodded from his perch on Hanabi's bed.

"**I checked inside the high security vaults as well, nothing."**

This time it was Neji who swore before replying

"They must have shipped her out already, it's the only explanation… Dammit Naruto, I told you we should have moved sooner!"

Naruto was about to make a biting comment about the necessity of secrecy when a cool voice spoke up from the bed.

"YOU'LL never find her, not even with the help of the flaming pigeon there."

Kenchi glared at her for the comment, but Neji suddenly looked thoughtful. He stood staring at her for a while before the smallest of smirks appeared on his face. Straightening his shoulders he turned back to Naruto.

"She's right, Hinata is lost to us."

Naruto was in shock, and Kenchi nearly fell off of his perch at this comment.

"I guess we'll have to make due with the other one."

As he said this his eyes darted rapidly from Naruto to Hanabi and back several times as though he were trying to say 'Just trust me on this one'. Naruto wasn't sure what he was doing, but he played along anyway.

"I suppose your right… Pity, I much preferred Hinata."

Neji nodded in a knowing way.

"Yes, you do tend to have an attraction to your first, but since her sister is out of our reach, I suppose you shall have to settle for Hanabi here."

Neji had of course been talking about Naruto's first girlfriend, but had phrased it in such a way that Hanabi Immediately assumed he had meant first Lover.

"WHAT? I shall be no such thing!"

Naruto watched Neji carefully, and saw him suppress a grin before he turned back to the now-pale Hanabi.

"Sorry Hanabi-Chan, but with your sister not available you are the only option. We didn't come all this way to leave empty handed… you may be a shrew, but a couple months of ministration by the demon over there and I'm sure you'll be just as… Pliable… as your sister."

Naruto was now leaning against the doorframe and trimming his nails with a kunai, at Neji's pronouncement however he looked up, and then channeled just enough chakra to make his eyes seem to flash a glowing red for a moment as he grinned. Mentally he thanked Kami that the 'demon-boy' comments he had grown up with had caused him to create that particular Jutsu… of course after meeting Kyuubi it hadn't seemed quite as amusing anymore… But at least it still had its uses. Hanabi of course quailed for a moment before screaming as loud as she possibly could. Naruto and Neji had prepared for having to make a noisy retreat however, and had warded the room against sound escaping, this being the case they just stood there and looked unimpressed. After a few seconds however, Hanabi realized that screaming was fairly useless and stopped. Naruto took this as a good time to press an advantage and began advancing on her.

"S…stay away from me you F…Fucking freak! I'll K… kill you!"

Naruto however kept moving forward. Panicking Hanabi threw her kunai… Naruto however just stepped aside and let it pass before moving forward again. He was probably only two feet from the bed when Hanabi acted again; jumping up she hit him several times with her family's Jyuukan attack. This didn't even seem to phase him however as he kept moving forward. Inwardly Naruto was grimacing with the pain of the attack, but to all appearances he didn't even feel it. Stopping at the foot of her bed, Naruto gave his most malevolent grin to the now cowering Hanabi.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt… not after you stop struggling anyway."

Naruto had been talking about tying her up, Neji had planted the seeds of fear however, and she immediately took the worst possible meaning for his words. Trying to make herself as small as possible she squeaked out.

"Please, Please don't do it! I'll tell you were she is! I'll tell you where to find her! Just don't…"

Hanabi cut off as her imagination left her shuddering in fear. Neji chose this moment to act, and broke in.

"Where is she, Tell us and we might just leave you alone."

"D…down the hall, there's an unlit torch on the wall across from the window. P… pull it down and twist left and the wall o…opens into a hidden room."

Neji nodded, and Naruto moved back to the door and opened it a crack, from where he stood he could see the torch she indicated. Looking at Neji he gave a brief nod before closing the door again. Neji smiled to himself, before walking over and cutting a strip off the curtains. Naruto shook his head however and walked toward Hanabi's bed again. Hanabi had watched this exchange with wide eyes, and had pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face into them as he approached again.

"Hanabi?"

The voice was soft, and far gentler than she had expected. Glancing up she found herself unable to look away from the softest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"We wouldn't have hurt you… I'm sorry it came to this."

That was the last thing she heard before the world went dark.

* * *

Naruto caught her before she hit the bed, and carefully tucked her back in. 

"How long will she be out for?"

"A couple of hours if Tsunade is to be believed."

"Alright."

"…"

"…"

"I don't like doing that Neji… I've been fighting to change the so-called 'Demon' persona for a long time… I don't like playing the part."

Neji sighed

"I know, I don't like her much, and I hated putting you on the spot like that, but it was necessary."

Naruto nodded.

"I know, now lets get Hinata, and get the hell out of here!"

* * *

Being careful not to make as sound the Duo slipped out of the room and closed the door on the Unconscious Hanabi. Being especially careful to watch for traps or guards the two of them eased down the hall. following Hanabi's directions Naruto pulled on the candle bracket and twisted it to the left. Beside him the wall silently slid backward and then sideways, opening up a decent sized windowless room. 

"Kenchi?"

Whispered Naruto to the Phoenix perched on his shoulder

"Do you see her?"

"Yes Naruto. She's on the other side of the room, but…" 

"Good, go back to Tsunade and tell her that we have reached the target, and should be heading back soon."

Kenchi gave Naruto a flustered look, but he didn't see it as he was already peering into the darkness, trying to make his eyes adjust faster. With a Shrug Kenchi disappeared.

* * *

Naruto's POV 

When Naruto felt Kenchi shift slightly on his shoulder in preparation for vanishing Naruto closed his eyes. There was a brief flash of light, and then darkness again. Opening his eyes back up Naruto squinted into the pitch-black room. Thankfully his Kyuubi enhanced eyes could pierce the darkness though it took a few moments more before he saw her. She was laying with her back to him, badly beaten from the bruises that he could see, and curled up into the fetal position. Softly he entered the room and, still careful of traps, crossed the floor. At the sound of his footsteps Hinata began sobbing and curled up even smaller. By this time Naruto had crossed the floor and had knelt down beside her.

"Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata flinched away from the sound of his voice, crying even harder

"Hinata-Chan? It's me."

Hinata just sobbed even harder. About this time Neji's eyes finally caught up to Naruto's, and Naruto could hear him suck in a sharp breath. Naruto realized that they were running out of time, and he knew that he needed to act. Shrugging out of his coat, he wrapped it around Hinata's shoulders.

"Hinata-Chan, I'm going to pick you up ok? We're getting you out of here."

* * *

Hinata's POV 

Hinata sat alone in the darkness, Her father had told her what was to happen to her. She was to be sealed, and then he intended to leave her alone for a few hours with some of the guards. As afraid as she was of being sealed like her cousin Neji, she really didn't think her fate was too horrible, not until he told her who the 'guards' were going to be anyway. They were Perverts, all of them. The Hyuuga's that the rest kept out of the public eye. A few years back the three of them had cornered her in an alley on the way back from the academy. Apparently they had liked what they had seen, or else they had just wanted to show the 'head family' how much they cared. The things they had told her they were going to do had given her nightmares for weeks. Thankfully Neji had saved her that time, but if they were to guard her it could only mean one thing…

_I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I've tried, but… but… I can't fight them any more. I'm to stiff… I'm to sore… and all I want is to be with you. I kept them off of me earlier, but I just don't have the strength to do it again. I'm so sorry that I'm weak._

Hinata's thoughts were cut of then as she heard the locking mechanism on the door click open. Scrambling backward she had huddled as close to the wall as she could, the door slid open, and a moment later there was a flash of light.

_Oh GOD, they are going to take PICTURES?_

Curling up into a ball, Hinata tried to make herself invisible. There were a few moments of silence, and then footsteps, Hinata tried to shrink further into herself as the footsteps stopped, and there was a rustle of clothes as the person knelt beside her.

"Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata tried to stop it, but she just couldn't contain the sob that tore from her throat

_Those BASTARDS! They're going to pin this on Naruto-kun… they intend to take Photo's of one of them in a Henge doing… THAT to me…_

"Hinata-Chan, it's me."

_Oh you fucking bastards… My kami curse your souls to the deepest circles of hell if you do this. _

Hinata heard the rustle of clothing and cried even harder

_Oh Kami, Please Protect me, take me away from all this. Please, Unite me with my beloved Naruto-kun. Please… Save me!_

Suddenly there was a warm weight wrapped around her, and for the first time the scent registered. Meadows, earth, and Ramen. Hinata was in shock, and crying to hard to stop when she heard the voice behind her say.

"Hinata-Chan, I'm going to pick you up ok? We're getting you out of here."

_Oh praise be to you Kami… it's really him!

* * *

_

Neji's POV

Eyes straining Neji peered into the darkness, he could just about see across the room when there was suddenly a flash of light directly next to him. Blinking and internally cursing the damn phoenix for spoiling his night vision, Neji tried to blink the spots away. Beside him Naruto had already begun to move forward. Briefly he contemplated following blind, but knowing Haishi, that could be a very dangerous thing to do. Instead he once again squinted into the darkness. From the other side of the room he could hear a low voice murmuring, and the sound of sobbing. It broke his heart to think of Hinata in pain. Finally, FINALLY, he recovered his night vision, and promptly gasped, what little he could see of Hinata was beaten black and blue, and quite frankly, she didn't appear clothed.

_Were we too late? Oh KAMI please say that we weren't too late!_

Suddenly he felt it. The almost unnoticeable vibration of approaching footsteps.

_Oh SHIT._

As Naruto was about to Pick Hinata up he heard Neji moving quickly, half a second later he could hear the sliding door closing.

"Neji? What the hell are you doing"?

"We have company Naruto."

* * *

Pressing an ear to the wall Neji listened to a shout when the approaching people found the guard that they had knocked out. There was the sound of hurrying feet, just as they arrived Naruto pressed his ear to the wall also. 

"Do you think it was a raid?"

"No, Hanabi is fine, she's still fast asleep. He probably just fell asleep on the job."

"Sucks to be him eh?"

Just then Naruto and Neji heard the approach of another group of people, there was the sound of clothes rustling and then

"Haishi-sama."

"Haishi-sama."

For a moment there was silence, and then the unmistakable sound of Hinata's father was heard.

"Well?"

"We suspect that he fell asleep on the Job Haishi-sama, Your daughter Hanabi is fine, and the door here seems undisturbed."

There was another brief moment of silence and then

"In that case he shall be punished, and the two of you may do what you like without him."

Both Naruto and Neji felt slightly ill at the lust they could hear in the voices of the guards as the two of them answered

"Yes Haishi-sama. Thank you."

There was another pause and then.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open this door up!"

* * *

Neji and Naruto looked at each other for a moment, and a silent communication passed between them, and then Neji was striding across the room and trying to get Hinata to stand up so they could make a faster retreat. Naruto on the other hand stood in front of the door, his rage building as he thought about Hinata's father, and what the bastard had just authorized

_Kami DAMN that man! How could he do that to his own Daughter! To think that he would let them…_

Neji had coxed Hinata to her feet by this point, but the two of them didn't move, both were staring in shock at Naruto who was beginning to glow slightly blue. For a moment there was nothing, and then the door clicked and moved forward in preparation for sliding back. It was then that Naruto Struck. Kicking it outward Naruto stepped though the swirling dust, his rage beginning to make his blood boil. The Kyuubi may no longer have been sealed in his stomach, but Naruto was far beyond reason at this point. There was a moment of silence, and then Naruto and Haishi Locked eyes.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

This of course was precisely the wrong thing to say to an enraged Naruto, and Haishi's guard stared in a rather morbid horror as a flicker of flame appeared at Naruto's feet, Haishi of course was oblivious.

"YOU DARE TO TWIST THE LAW TO TAKE WHAT IS MINE FROM ME? YOU WOULD DARE TO…"

The guards began to shift uncomfortably, Naruto's gaze wasn't focused on them, but that didn't mean they weren't being caught but the outer edges of the killer intent that was beginning to be felt from the young man Haishi was yelling at. The fact that those eerie multi-colored flames were now dancing up to his knees didn't do much to ease their minds either.

"…IN MY OWN HOUSE? YOU WOULD DARE TO DESECRATE THE VERY…"

"Shut up old man."

Suddenly Haishi seemed to register the fact that he had unwittingly triggered something of epic proportions, Naruto's rage had been Blinding to begin with. His anger at Hinata and Neji's treatment, the scornful looks the villagers had given him, years of pent up frustrations and disappointments which had been repressed, biding their time and feeding on each other, waiting for the opportune target to present it's self. Naruto had been mad when Neji had shown up at his home three days ago, he had been furious when he had seen Hinata flinch away from his touch three minutes ago, but now, as hard as he had been trying to keep his temper, Naruto was Royally. Pissed. Off.

"You are nothing Haishi, to call you a fool would be a complement. You are leading your house to its destruction and your family is powerless to stop you."

Haishi sputtered for a moment before Naruto continued

"You have tried to kill me, OK, I can live with that."

The flames were now licking around his waist

"You attack myself and my brother in the very halls of my home, OK, I can ignore that."

The flames had reached his chest now, and his loose fitting shirt was flapping as though caught in a high wind, it was also beginning to smolder around the edges.

"You insult my sister Tsunade in her office, OK I can accept that."

The fire was intensifying now, and Haishi noted with rising horror that the flames had twisted themselves down his arms and up over his head.

"But you… you Vile, loathsome, petty, insignificant fool, you DARED to touch MY Hinata!"

Hinata shivered a little bit through the pain, not in fear, but with a sudden lust. Even after all she had been though, the possessiveness in his voice was something she had never heard before, and the power he was radiating was nothing short of primal. With a flash his shirt disintegrated, showing off Naruto's scarred back. Haishi was now noting with a morbid fascination that the tattoos on Naruto's arms and shoulders were beginning to glow a brilliant red.

* * *

Naruto struggled for control, every instinct he had inherited from Kyuubi, and a vast majority of those that he didn't were screaming at him to tear Haishi apart, to burn the fool to dust and scatter the ashes, He was losing the battle, he knew it… but something was keeping the primal rage in check Naruto wasn't sure what it was but something was holding him back. It came as a rush, a sudden realization that he couldn't lose control, that if he did he would lose a part of his mortality… that he would lose a part of himself. He was pleased to see that almost half of Haishi's guards had either fled or fallen to their knees in terror. Some however had left with a determined glint in their eyes, no doubt to get the rest of the family. 

"Who… who are you?"

Suddenly Naruto's anger turned cold, a blue flame that burnt with the intensity of a thousand suns rather than a raging, all consuming inferno. For a moment the multi-colored flames Pulsed around Naruto's body, briefly disappearing and then rushing outward a second later in every Hue of blue and black instead of the warmer reds, oranges, and whites they had been before. Naruto's eyes bored into Haishi's, the only part of Naruto that was still easily visible though the whirling inferno that enveloped his body.

"Who am I? WHO AM I? You attack me without provocation, you slight me and my family with your incompetence, You Burn my home to the Ground, and you have the utter GALL to ask me WHO I AM?"

Naruto seethed, His anger was threatening to consume him again, but he fought the building rage, the blinding and all consuming bloodlust he could feel rising in the back of his mind. He forced himself to calm down slightly, his aura however was now radiating like a sun-gone nova, and Haishi had been forced to abandon his Bykuggan because of the intensity of it. As Naruto started to speak his tattoo's burned black, though he didn't notice it.

"I am the shadow of Konoha, the forsaken and redeemed. I am the Son and the Star, The reviled and beloved. I am the embodiment of both the past and the future. I am the son of Uzumaki Arishi, grandson of Uzumaki Kenamo…."

At that moment there was a shattering sound as the glass window in the hallway burst inward and a pool of liquid black flowed through, a moment later the shadow coalesced into a large three headed dog that immediately moved to box the Hyuuga in from behind. Echoing in his mind Naruto suddenly heard it's heads asking

**You called Summoner?**

Naruto said nothing, something was telling him not to speak just yet. A moment later there was a momentary flash of light and a burst of red flame, then Kenchi burst into view. Circling the opposite direction from the dog the small phoenix called out

**I have come brother!**

Still Naruto uttered not a word, bursting though what had been a wall only moment's before and wreathed in a flaming red aura of his own, his eyes blazing a man dressed in a dark red, so dark it was nearly black strode over to Naruto's side. His eyes sweeping the room Kyuubi said.

**I am here kit!**

Naruto's face didn't twitch a muscle, nor did he flinch when a toad appeared in a blast of smoke across the room, a pair of Katana already drawn and poised to strike

**An honor to serve Friend.**

Followed seconds later by a purring voice in his ear Again there was no reaction from Naruto as Berra appeared in a maelstrom of white flame, dressed in an immaculately white Toga

**I am also yours to direct.**

Haishi tried not to gape in wonder at the sudden appearances of some of the most legendary summons in all of recorded Mythology.

_A trick, that's it, this is some sort of illusion._

Haishi repeated that to himself several times in his mind, willing himself to believe it,

_This can't be real; it is not POSSIBLE for this to be real… if it isn't possible than this is obviously some type of jutsu…_

"B… Bykuggan!"

The veins around Haishi's eyes grew prominent as he re-activated his blood limit, though the blinding aura Naruto exuded was nearly enough to make him deactivate it again. After a moment Haishi's eyes adjusted themselves, and he nearly fell over. Naruto had gained new tattoo's somehow, in addition to the others there was now a black paw print in the center of his chest, and three golden slashes that looked like claw marks on his left arm. After a moment Naruto continued.

"…I am the Summoner and the destroyer. The Judge, Jury, and executioner, I am balance embodied. I am the shadow lord. I am Uzumaki Naruto!

There was a moment of silence as the summons warily circled the now overwhelmed Hyuuga, and then Cerberus spoke yet again

**"Others come Summoner, more of his people. There is a stench in the air though... one I should know from ages past." **

Cerberus paused for a moment before two of it's three heads grinned at Kyuubi

**"It almost smells worse than those damn Fox's"**

Kyuubi snorted at this.

**"Nice to see you too Ototo, perhaps we shall have to have a repeat of what happened in the Yan-Si settlement?"**

Cerberus threw back two of his heads and howled in amusement while the third continued to stare resolutely at the quaking Haishi. Naruto remained impassive, his eyes traveling slowly over the beings that had come in response to his unintentional call. When he spoke his voice was steady, unaccented, and yet somehow loaded with emotion.

"Thank you all for coming. Take care of the others, but this one is mine."

The other beings paused and gave short bows of acknowledgement before turning to Haishi's quivering bodyguards. There was a momentary struggle as some of the stronger minded guard put up a fight, but it wasn't nearly enough, and soon the Youki had driven them from the hallway leaving Haishi and Naruto alone. Now that the summons were gone however Haishi was feeling much bolder.

"Foolish move Brat, without your guardians you are nothing."

Naruto studied him for a moment before replying

"Funny, Rekku said that too." (1)

Haishi was ready to make a quick retort when Naruto cut him off

"There is a faster way to settle this Haishi, The oldest laws state that a single duel may be fought to determine the outcome of a conflict between the major houses."

Haishi sneered at Naruto's impertinence

_Young fool thinks he can take me on does he?_

"Name the stakes and we can settle this right now CHILD."

Naruto studied Haishi impassively for a moment before replying

"The old laws state that that I am entitled to your eldest daughter and half of your fortune as recompense for the crimes you committed against me…"

Hinata of course hadn't known this and drew in a sharp breath at what that single statement implied, She had always known that she wasn't the strongest of people, but to be treated like… like Chattel. That was just degrading; it made her feel less than human, and for Naruto to imply something like that. It made her feel even worse.

"… I however have always felt that this was a rather degrading thing to do to women. Especially as that law is a holdover from the old days when harems were common."

"Your point is? Wait, you know what? I don't even care! State your terms and let's get this farce over with."

Hinata had begun feeling better when Naruto had stood up for her again, but to hear her own father say something so heartless… it broke her heart. It also enraged Naruto further although he managed to keep a tight leash on his temper.

_FINE YOU BASTARD! _

"The rules are simple, First person to either be killed or caught in a unmistakably fatal position loses."

"Done." Haishi drawled out "It will be a pleasure to kill you."

"What are the stakes?"

This question caught Haishi slightly off guard, but it only took a moment for him to recover.

"If I win your name is to be expunged from all records of this village, your land and monies are forfeit to my family, you will be publicly executed for treason and all bloodlines will be forever sealed away from…"

Here Haishi's eyes darted briefly toward the waiting Neji and he sneered out the next sentence as well.

"…Your Brother."

Naruto nodded slowly as he thought it over.

"I will agree to that on the condition that if I should win Hinata will be given the choice of whether or not she wishes to marry me. If she does, you will pay me half your families monies as a dowry, if she does not, you will Defer to he judgment in all things. In effect she will be the ultimate authority in your house. You shall re-instate her as Daughter-heir, and offer her a public apology."

Hinata gave another gasp and Naruto turned toward her.

"Hinata-Chan I am sorry to put you in this position. I realize that we have only been dating a short time, but it's the only way I could find to keep you completely out of his grasp."

Hinata didn't have a chance to respond however as Naruto's attention was forcefully drawn back to Haishi as he deflected the pair of shrunken that the man had thrown at his head.

"Anything else?" Haishi asked with a sneer

"You and your family will act courteous to her when you see her, there will be no retaliatory actions against me and my family, and neither she nor her children will ever have to worry about having their bloodlines sealed at your families order."

Now it was Haishi's turn to pause, If he lost the Hyuuga would lose control of the eyes, and the line could be spread to another family, or even mutate into a new line as it had a millennia ago with the Uchiha. Haishi was about to refuse when he suddenly shook his head and narrowed his eyes again.

"Done. But I want this in writing, I refuse to get in trouble when I deliver your lifeless body to that meddling old women Tsunade."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as well.

" I so swear as Lord Uzumaki if you do the same as Lord Hyuuga."

For a moment there seemed to be a crackle in the air as ancient powers were invoked, they hung, waiting on the patriarch of the Hyuuga. There was a moment that Haishi looked ready to refuse again, but then he gave a smug grin and said

"I so swear."

* * *

Up in the Hokage's tower Tsunade dropped her head into her hands, and a lone tear made it's way down her face as another golden scroll appeared in mid-air and wrote out the terms of the fight. 

_Why Naruto? We had him! Why couldn't you have just stuck to the plan and gotten Hinata out of there?

* * *

_

"Ready to die boy?"

Naruto gave a short bow as both Neji and Hinata looked on in trepidation and no small fear. To the best of their knowledge Haishi had never been beaten. Naruto's response, while cheeky, was slightly out of character for him.

"I have been for a great many years Haishi. It will not happen today though, you underestimate me."

Haishi snorted in amusement.

"We shall see."

* * *

Briefly Tsunade considered sending out the ANBU to break up the fight that was brewing between Haishi and Naruto, In fact she was about to call on Shizune to do just that when the Crystal ball caught her attention again, the Battle had begun! 

The testing of defenses was swift and brutal, Haishi's first move was quick as a serpent, and in less time than it took to blink He had sealed half of Naruto's chakra points. He had not escaped unscathed however; Naruto had managed to plant a Kunai in his shoulder, and another in his thigh. Haishi was frowning, and Naruto's breath came out as a slight wheeze. Two seconds later came Naruto's counter attack and Haishi was suddenly sprouting another four blades. Another through his previously injured shoulder, one through his Usable hand, and two more in his injured leg. Naruto of course didn't escape unscathed as he had another three major points sealed.

"NO YOU IDOT! YOU CAN'T TAKE ON A HYUUGA THAT WAY!"

_Oh you stupid Idiotic arrogant little_

"Tsunade-sama? What's going on in... Oh my!"

* * *

Circling slowly the two eyed each other. Haishi had been expecting an easy victory, and Naruto had expected a much slower opponent. 

"Not bad brat."

As he spoke Haishi began pulling Kunai out of his arm and leg and began healing himself, his eyes never left Naruto however.

"Not good enough, but not bad… for a DEMON of course."

"B...Bastard!"

Naruto's breathing was a trifle labored. Thankfully his family's natural affinity for healing had been accelerated by Kyuubi's tinkering. On top of that he had accidentally activated 'Angels flame' when Haishi had pissed him off earlier. All he needed was a little time and his tenketsu would open completely on their own.

"I'm not likely to lose to an old fool like you!"

Haishi growled a little bit and launched another flurry of blinding punches and kicks, all of course charged with enough chakra to completely obliterate the pathways that fed chakra though his body.

* * *

"Duck, DUCK! Oh thank heavens He evade... Wait..." 

"BEHIND YOU NARUTO-SAN IT'S A CLONE!"

Tsunade sighed as Naruto realized that clone trick in time to avoid the real attack from behind. Shizune on the other hand was a nervous wreck, She had never really been in combat before... She had treated victims, but had never actually witnessed the fights. Unfortunately the two of them yelling had alerted the ANBU waiting outside that something was wrong. After sending off her partner with a call for re-enforcements the day's ANBU head Anko Burst though the door, Eyes moving in every direction, she was slightly surprised therefore to see both women hunched over a small glass globe.

"Tsunade-hime? What's happening in here? I heard yelling and..."

Tsunade cut her off with an impatient wave of her hand. Taking this as a signal to move closer Anko approached the two hunched over women.

"Tsunade-Hime? What are you looking at? Is that the..."

Suddenly Anko's eyes went wide as she got her first clear picture of the crystal ball.

* * *

Naruto said nothing, his eyes slightly narrowed as he coldly calculated. Trying to find the fastest way defeat his opponent. 

_Charging him won't work; sooner or later he's bound to hit something vital… He sees though Genjutsu with little to no difficulty… He's trained in speed… perhaps… Perhaps the old tried and true?_

Dodging yet another lightning fast attack Naruto danced away from his opponent. Haishi on the other hand was becoming annoyed, the Brat just wouldn't hold still! Haishi frowned as Naruto Suddenly grinned and put his hands into a familiar cross shape

"KAGE BUNSHIN!"

Haishi's eyes widened as Naruto called into existence a small army of clones. In odd stereo the all cried out

"Ready Haishi!"

* * *

Anko's Eyes may have widened when she saw Naruto challenging the head of the Hyuuga household, but they nearly popped out of her skull when Naruto successfully pulled off the single largest Kage bunshin she had ever seen used. 

_There must be almost FIFTY clones in there!_

Anko rubbed her eyes and looked at the crystal ball again before stammering

"Ts...Tsunade? Did he really just..."

With a grim smile Tsunade leaned back.

"Yes... I believe he did."

Shizune said nothing, her mouth hung open however as she gazed on the battle.

* * *

Haishi's eyes widened even further as the clones all attacked as one. For a moment he was nearly overwhelmed as he tried to block Punches and kicks from every angle... In fact the only reason he WASN'T overwhelmed was because he remembered a rather simple fact about the Kage-bunshin. With a small smirk He shouted out 

"KAITEN!"

Spinning he projected a solid wall of chakra outward, catching all his attackers at once and blowing them into the stone walls of his home. In a moment only one was left standing in the enshrouding smoke that had been left behind by the fading bunshin... staggering unsteadily and supported by the wall He managed a weak grin.

"Damn... I keep forgetting your kind can do that!"

* * *

In the Hokage's office it was dead quiet. Tsunade had ordered the Crystal ball to show a projection so she could keep track of all the clones in the melee. For a moment the silence held, but only a moment as Anko suddenly vocalized what all three of the women were thinking 

"Oh FUCK.

The projection of Naruto managed to pry it's self away from the wall and all three of the women were paling at the sight of a smirking Haishi as he marched closer to Naruto.

The three were mesmerized as this most dangerous of opponents gave a cold smirk as he neared the wounded boy. All three of the women leaned forward as he opened his mouth to speak, but what he said to Naruto was lost as the door burst inward and All of the jounin Instructors as well as a good portion of the ANBU poured inside only to stop dead when they realized what the projection was showing them.

* * *

Haishi grinned and swaggered toward him. For a moment Neji struggled to join his wounded friend, but Hinata held him back. 

"You are a fool Uzumaki! Did you really think that you could beat me? ME! The Lord of the Hyuuga! I hope you are ready to die!"

With a defiant smile Naruto let go of the wall

"I have just one thing to say."

Suddenly Haishi was in motion, and before anyone could react He had hit his opponent in the chest with enough force to stop his heart! There was a moment of silence in which Haishi savored the look of complete surprise on the face of his opponent before suddenly Naruto looked at him and smirked.

"Fool."

There was a puff of smoke as the bunshin Disappeared, and though he tried, Haishi couldn't react fast enough to escape the counterattack that was launched from his blind spot.

Not a sound was heard in the Hokage's office as one of the stones in the ceiling of the mansion suddenly gave way and fell. Half way down there was a Burst of smoke as the real Naruto released His Henge and sent a spinning kick to the Back of Haishi's Head.

"Gotcha you bastard!"

Naruto was breathing hard, the timing had been Impeccable, but it had also been extremely difficult to get into Haishi's blind spot in those few precious seconds while his clones were attacking.

"End this Haishi! You are beaten and I am only beginning."

Haishi struggled back to his feet, weaving slightly as he had received a concussion when his head struck the stone wall. Raising a shaking head Haishi touched the cut and winced slightly.

"You call me a fool, and perhaps you are right, but only in the aspect that I have underestimated you... This will not happen again, for you are in range of My Hakke!"

Naruto's eyes widened at this He remembered Neji using this very attack on him at the churning exams. Thinking quickly Naruto called out

"Earth Ability: Wall of Mud!"

Dirt pouring from his mouth Naruto erected a hasty defense and re-enforced it with as much chakra as he could spare, even as he finished however he heard Haishi beginning his attack.

* * *

Tsunade, Shizune, and everyone in the room flinched when Haishi announced his attack, and everyone but Tsunade was surprised when Naruto managed to erect his hasty defense. The projection showed Haishi quickly breaking it down however. Staring intently Tsunade studied Naruto's face. 

_Come on Naruto, you can do this, THINK!_

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade glanced to one side at the sound of the quiet question

"Yes Sebeki?"

"Is that Uzumaki Naruto?"

Tsunade frowned slightly

"Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

Sebeki frowned slightly

"Because I ran into him the other day one my way to the academy when I was assigned to help Ikura-san and he..."

Sebeki cut off however when the wall of earth exploded inward, and Haishi came charging through with death in his eye.

* * *

Naruto had no Idea what to do; He knew that the wall wouldn't hold for long. He also know that Haishi was a vicious bastard, but for the life of him he couldn't imagine how to stop the enraged Hyuuga. Already cracks were appearing in the wall of mud, and faintly on the other side he could hear Haishi calling out 

"Four hands… Six hands…"

"Bushin again? There's no way he could possibly get us all right?"

Naruto raised his fingers in his classic cross-position, but before he could form the chakra or say the words Haishi burst though.

"SIXTY FOUR HANDS OF HAKKE!"

Naruto was blown backwards into the wall of the house. Thankfully the wall of mud had held long enough to withstand the attack, but Haishi was already blurring as his hands found the hidden pouches in his robes, and he began to throw knives. Naruto had no time to react before there was a veritable wall of steel flying toward him; intent on making sure he drew his last breath. Without thinking Naruto infused his body with the last chakra he could spare, he found it odd that everything seemed to suddenly slow down, but he wasn't going to complain, springing to his feet he wove his way though the gauntlet of suddenly frozen metal, and without hesitation grabbed the elder Hyuuga and threw him into one of the walls.

* * *

Not a sound was heard in the Hokage's tower as Naruto suddenly blinked out of view, there was a bright blue flash of light, and suddenly Naruto was standing above a unconscious Haishi. Nobody moved, nobody spoke, the awed silence was only broken by the sounds coming from the crystal

* * *

Time returned to normal rather suddenly for Naruto, but didn't waste a moment. With a well-placed blow to the head the elder Hyuuga was unconscious. Neji and Hinata still stood in the doorway, staring in shock for a moment before Naruto fell forward. He caught himself with one knee and a hand, and rather violently emptied his stomach. His head was swimming, and he burned all over, but he had won. Wiping his mouth he glanced up and Neji and Hinata and grinned 

"Well… I guess that means you have a choice to make Hinata."

A second later there was a flash of light as Kenchi re-appeared.

"**It is done Naruto-san. But something approaches. We need to be gone."**

Naruto nodded, and with great effort pulled himself to his feet and hobbled over to Neji and Hinata. Wrapping the once-again sobbing Hinata in a hug Naruto turned to Neji.

"You may want to hold on tight."

Neji looked shocked for a moment before he grabbed Naruto's shoulders tightly. Seeing this Kenchi swooped down, and in a flash the whole group disappeared.

* * *

(1) I was REALLY tempted to let this chapter stop here (Middle of the fight) But I figured that as much as I love death-threats the majority of you would prefer a minor cliffy to a major one.

* * *

Also I'm wondering... How many of you would use a forum if I were to take advantage of the system that FF.N has in place? 

Till next time,  
Manatheron

PS. Thank you all for the reviews, I love hearing from you! (And to the random people that leave critizing comments Anonymously... I like you to, I just wish you had the guts to leave your review as signed.)


	12. Aftermath

Hello all, As Promised, here is the monthly update **  
**

-(Standard Disclaimer)-  
-(Standard Adult Language and situation warning)-

Just keep in mind that this is rated** R **for a reason_

* * *

_

_Naruto nodded, and with great effort pulled himself to his feet and hobbled over to Neji and Hinata. Wrapping the once-again sobbing Hinata in a hug Naruto turned to Neji. _

"_You may want to hold on tight."_

_Neji looked shocked for a moment before he grabbed Naruto's shoulders tightly. Seeing this Kenchi swooped down, and in a flash the whole group disappeared._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Lee-san! Sebeki-Chan! Have you heard?" 

Sasuke and lee both paused their training as Sakura came running up. Sebeki put down the scroll she had been studying a moment before, it was odd to see Sakura anywhere but the Hokage's tower or at home sleeping off her exhaustion. For her to be out in the middle of the afternoon something big must have happened. Wiping his forehead Sasuke walked over to a nearby tree and waited to see the outcome, not because he was to 'Cool' to take part in the conversation, but because He was barely being tolerated, he knew it, and frankly he didn't want to do anything that would give Lee and Sebeki a reason to leave him alone again.

"What happened Sakura-Chan?"

Sasuke, watching the group, noticed Sebeki wince at the question

_Odd, what does she know?_

"There was an attack on the Hyuuga last night!"

That simple sentence was enough to completely drive any thought of Sebeki out of Sasuke's head, and he and lee sounded like an odd stereo as they both shouted

"**WHAT!"**

Sebeki closed her eyes

_Oh boy, time to see how badly the rumor mill has managed to mangle this one_

"The story I heard is that last night someone snuck into the Hyuuga Mansion and **Kidnapped **Hinata! They say there was at least two dozen assailants, and that nobody knows who it was, Most people think it was The Akatsuki getting retribution for some perceived slight, but some people think that it was mist since they already tried to kidnap her once and failed. Apparently most of the ANBU and Jounin know, but nobody is saying anything! All I can get out of Tsunade is that Hinata will 'Be all right eventually'. She looked pretty grim though."

Sasuke and Lee of course immediately began discussing what might be done, how many people should be on the rescue team, and who should go, Sebeki was mentally writing up a report to Tsunade about the state of the city, and what the rumors were suggesting had happened, but Sakura wasn't done yet.

"You know what's worse?"

Both Sasuke and Lee leaned foreword in morbid fascination

"Nobody has seen Haishi since last night, rumor says that he's in the hospital and nearly dead from wounds received while defending Hinata, I even checked the register. He's not listed of course, but as a prince he can ask to keep his name out of our files, and there are TWO new patients listed as NTK."

Sasuke and Lee both looked confused for a moment before Sebeki spoke up.

"NTK is Need To Know, something none of you will probably get."

The three students traded glances at the cold fury on Sebeki's face as she stood and rolled up the scroll she was studying.

"Sasuke, class is cancelled for the day. With news like this I doubt you would pay much attention. Lee, I would ask that you keep an eye on him for me, as I need to leave. Sakura, I don't know why you are away from your post, but I assume that you have received permission, I would not waste a free day on Idle and unconfirmed rumors."

With that Sebeki turned and began walking purposefully toward the Hokage's tower. Sasuke, Lee, and Sakura once again traded questioning looks, until Sebeki suddenly stopped and spun on her heel so that she was facing them.

"Oh, and for spreading unconfirmed rumors the three of you will do five laps around the city walls. You are all supposed to be adults, Start acting like it."

With that parting shot, she turned and walked away

* * *

_Unconfirmed Rumors… Bloody hell there will be NOW! Really, that girl needs to be taught how to keep her mouth shut. She's nearly as bad as that Ino girl._

Sebeki's foul mood was rather obvious, and she knew it. She was pissed however, and if she had not been a Jounin she would probably have just teleported away. That would be irresponsible though, it would lead to more rumors. No, she had to get a safe distance away first. Just out of their view

_Bloody bastard was injured PROTECTING her? Where in Dante's seven levels of hell did THAT come from? The Hyuuga? One of the late arriving Jounin? No, Tsunade replayed the whole thing for those of us who caught the end… It MUST have been the Hyuuga…Ooh, when Tsunade hears about THIS there is going to be hell to pay!_

With that thought and a final step Sebeki Teleported away, intent on reaching the Hokage.

* * *

Shikato frowned slightly at his morning cup of Coffee; the things he had seen last night were nearly beyond comprehension. Naruto, Little Naruto the prankster was REALLY the son of the fourth? He had always assumed that it was just a legacy name given to an orphan. The fight last night though… there could be no doubt about it, only Arishi's son would have been able to Use that Jutsu, only an Uzumaki would be able to stand up to a Hyuuga and win. This left him in a rather difficult spot though. He owed Arishi his life, but the boy was the Kyuubi's container… The Kyuubi… Just the name made him want to shudder. He had been there all those years ago, he had seen Arishi's last stand, seen the Look of Bloodlust and madness in the Kyuubi's eyes, smelled the blood of the fallen, and the burnt and burning flesh of the wounded. Even today he still occasionally woke from nightmares about it, the screams of his comrades still ringing in his ears. Sighing he tried to focus on the newspaper as his wife came downstairs. She didn't say anything as she got a cup of coffee herself and sat down. She rarely needed to say things anymore. Mneme (1) Nara had come from a family at the very border of leaf, and was known for her empathy, she and Shikato had fallen in love at first sight, and even though she occasionally got a little pushy with their unmotivated son, she was a wonderful women with deep insights and leaps in logic that rarely proved false. After a moment she spoke up. 

"Can you tell me?"

Shikato frowned a little bit. He hadn't exactly been forbidden to speak about it but…

"I see. Can you tell me why you are so conflicted at least?"

Shikato leaned back and studied his wife of almost 20 years; it never ceased to amaze him how she seemed to be able to read his emotions.

"It involves… Him."

"Ahh"

Mneme hadn't seen the attack of the Kyuubi. Good as she was, she was no fighter, and had been evacuated to the far side of the village with the rest of the townspeople, awaiting either news of victory, or their impending deaths. She knew from long experience that when her husband spoke of 'Him' in that tone of voice it could only be one person.

"What does Arishi have to do with this dilemma? He has been dead for a while now."

Shikato ran his fingers though his hair confused and uncertain how much to tell her when she suddenly gasped

"NO! It… I mean HE is Arishi's son isn't he?"

Shikato stared at his wife in amazement for a moment.

_How the hell does she do that?_

Finally however he sighed.

"Yes, Naruto is Arishi's son. I don't know how it's possible, but it appears to be true."

"And you don't know how to treat him."

Shikato nodded and Mneme sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She hated doing this, but for her husband she would try. For a moment nothing happened, and then suddenly she Jerked Upright in her chair, sitting as stiff as a board. When she opened her Eyes, the deep purple Iris' seemed to glow slightly, and Shikato was shocked, he knew that she hated this ability, and that it left her exceptionally tired, for her do use it meant that she could see how torn he was. Leaning foreword he gently held her upright, She and her sister sometimes acted as oracles, nobody knew why, but everyone knew to pay attention, for the message was usually very straight foreword and always, ALWAYS true.

**_"The Lost lord has reclaimed his own, and the terror has been unleashed. The shadow lord has stood alone, a pillar of Promise rising out of the sea of hatred. To the sea he was thrown, and from the sea he has returned. Once clay, molded at a touch he has become like tempered steel, forged in the heat of battle and passion. Alone no longer he strides into the gathering twilight, a beacon for others to follow._**

**_The demons dark have strained and toiled, working for long millennia to break their dingy prison and once again touch the world of man. The never sealed he walks alone, sowing chaos in his wake. His dark plans finally coming to fruitarian. He seeks that which was hidden, and he nears his goal._**

**_The reviled one no more reviled, the beast within set free, the lord of power humbled is and serves on bended knee. The Star of Light she shines so Bright, a Helper for the times ahead, Her Love Undimmed though tarnished be, a cleansing soon shall see._**

**_The lost lord has reclaimed his own, the sun His Mate shall be. Before them shall the world be changed, and shall the darkness flee._**

For a moment She remained upright her eyes shining beacons, seeing beyond most mortal comprehension and Illuminating the family's small kitchen, and then the flames died. Slowly she slumped foreword into her husbands waiting arms, apparently sleeping from the effort required, after a minute or two her eyes fluttered open, and she stared into the loving gaze of her husband.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

Mneme smiled a little at his soft voice,

"I know love, I didn't do it because I had to. I did it because I could. Because seeing you at peace is worth the world to me."

Shikato smiled a little at this.

"You do realize that I am going to pamper you merciless for this right?"

Mneme grinned at him, the color returning slowly to her cheeks

"Deary me, whatever shall I do?"

Shikato laughed aloud at that and scooped her up into his arms and headed back upstairs to their bedroom, twenty years together, and she still loved him, what else mattered?

* * *

In her office Tsunade sighed, It had been a long day yesterday, and today wasn't shaping up to be much better, Since early this morning she had been putting out fires, everyone had heard about what happened last night, but none of them had come even close to the truth, and she had already had to break up two separate mobs, one of which wanted to go after Haishi to finish of the job that she had supposedly started Last night, and the other of which wanted to go after anyone with bloodlines in general. Thankfully that had been a rather small group, but Hiashi's reticent attitude had been making the sentiment increasingly popular. Now this, in her hand Tsunade held a field reports from Sebeki, Kurenai, Gai, and even Shikamaru. The rumors were multiplying far to quickly. As much as she hated it, Tsunade knew that she would have to do it. 

"Shizune?"

There was only a moment's pause before Tsunade's second in command popped her head in

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Call the elders… I am going to have a town meeting."

* * *

It was dark, Not the bad kind of dark really, it was a comfortable dark, dimly he thought he heard muffled sounds, but they seemed to be coming from quite a distance, they were coming closer though, in fact they were beginning to impinging upon his peaceful darkness, he fought them for a moment more, and then with a Herculean effort, he did the near impossible, He opened his eyes.

* * *

"He's going to be fine, full recovery." 

"Are you sure? I think that he probably had one to many shocks for the night."

"Look, do you trust my judgment or not?"

There was a brief pause

"Do keep in mind that I can still have you confined to your bed for a couple of days."

"NANI! No need to get nasty! I was just trying to come up with a form of flattery that was a little more subtle than 'Of course Tsunade, You are always right about these types of things.'"

"Actually that is fairly accurate."

"Don't you ever get tired of being right?"

"Oh hush, I think he's coming around."

Opening his eyes Neji blinked at the sight that met him, Standing at the foot of his bed was Tsunade and Naruto

_Huh, They must have been the people fighting_

"How are you feeling Neji?"

"Come on Nee-Chan, He's a Uzumaki now, He'll be fine in a minute or two."

Tsunade turned and gave a mock glare at Naruto, and Neji couldn't stop a small grin from forming on his face. It was taking some doing, but Neji was finding that it was a great deal more effort to be as happy and Hyper as Naruto rather than the dour and Reserved that Hiashi insisted on.

"I am… Feeling better… I assume that it wasn't some twisted dream then?"

"What? You mean me pounding the crap outta ol Hiashi? HAH, I could have done that blindfolded."

"That can be arranged."

Naruto paled comically for a moment at Tsunade's idle threat.

"Eh-Heh… Just kidding Onee-chan, I … erm… don't want to show off."

Neji's smile grew a little wider at the minor feuding that the two of them were doing. If he hadn't known better Neji might have thought that they were actually siblings.

"How is Hinata?"

The question seemed to catch both Naruto and Tsunade off guard a little bit, but after a moment Tsunade replied

"Physically she is coming along quite well, it appears that Kenchi, Naruto's Phoenix friend, took a liking to her, while we weren't looking he went and healed the physical problems. Mentally…. I'm going to be blunt Neji. We don't know how she is doing in her head, she was mentally abused for a number of years, and this seems to have brought up all her old feelings of insecurity. Luckily the worlds leading expert on mental healing issues was here on leave… What did you say her name was again Naruto?"

Naruto had grown very serious at Neji's Question, and his answer was quite solemn.

"Berra… Her name is Berra."

After a moment's hesitation it seemed like he was going to say more, but apparently decided not to, and instead closed his mouth with a slight 'click' and changed the topic

"So, feel like getting some ramen when they let you out?"

* * *

"**What is your name?"**

Shuddering Hinata whispered

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"**Why are you before us?"**

"To… to seek cleansing of the spirit."

The Tigress looked her in the eye as though weighing her worth. She may have suggested this ceremony to Hinata, but with four of the elders in attendance she had to be as impartial as possible. Her station demanded she do no less.

"And why do you feel the need for this cleansing?"

Hinata straightened a little bit.

"Because this taint I feel is keeping me from my loved one."

Again Berra looked deeply into the girl's eyes, carefully sorting though her memories, her intentions, and her feelings, Feeling the very essence of her soul. Hinata had been right, There WAS a taint there, Berra's eyes could see it clearly, like a light coat of filth skimmed over a fountain of pure water.

"And how have you become tainted child? What have you done to cause this?"

Berra glanced sharply at the elder who had spoken, a foul tempered hermit named Nishin. Hinata's head bowed, She had been physically healed of her wounds by Kenchi yesterday evening when Naruto first rescued her, but the pain of what her own father had done was still too fresh in her mind for Hinata to say it aloud. Berra however could see it clearly.

"I see. Not something you've done, but something done TO you. Was this a physical violation?"

Hinata shuddered again.

"Not… Not completely but his… no…it… IT'S touch was so foul… so… so LOATHSOME… I just can't remove this feeling of being sullied."

At this answer Berra shared a glance with the other elders. They had known for years that the dark demon's power was growing, but if he was now able to spread his dark essence but touch alone…

"Where did he touch you child?"

Hinata shuddered a little as she was forced to recall the feel of the creature's hand against bare flesh. Without saying a word she traced the path his hands had followed, down her chest, around her back curling in intricate loops, and terminating just above the junction her thighs. It was enough for them to see on top of her clothes, to describe it would have been too much. Internally Berra and the other elders of her clan all breathed a sigh of relief, what Hinata had traced was a series of runes designed to cause corruption. If the demon had been able to taint her without them… Berra shuddered to think about it.

"Can… Can you help me?"

For a moment there was silence they had nearly forgotten that she was there they had been so lost in their relief.

"It depends child… Do you trust us?"

Hinata's head lifted a fraction

"Why do you ask?"

The response was a little disconcerting for those gathered to witness the removal; normally anyone who came to them was willing to do anything to be cleansed. That Hinata wanted to know what it entailed raised their estimation of her considerably.

"It will be difficult child, you need to brace yourself."

"What are you going to ask me to do?"

"You will need to focus inward, to allow us to guide you, and you must Put your trust in us and do exactly as we tell you with no hesitation and without..."

Hinata was beginning to become angry at this point. She had just spent almost three days in her own personal hell, and then after being promised help by this Berra she had been brought here and forced to re-live what had taken place, now they expected her to just trust them? Without any knowledge of what to expect? Perhaps it was the fact that she was tired, or perhaps the fact that she was fed up with the lack of information or their secrecy, but she was close to snapping, and so she interrupted.

"For the third and final time, what do I have to do? And will you help me?"

Berra was slightly shocked, of all the humans she had ever met, this was the one she would have thought would be polite and keep her temper, None-the-less she was bound by the same rule of three that all Youki were. (2)

"We need you to remove your clothes so that we can see the damage, and then we need you to give us control of your chakra."

Of all the emotions that Berra had expected to see played out across Hinata's face, Betrayal was the one she had expected least. Forcing herself to take several deep breaths Hinata controlled her temper.

_What the FUCK do you mean? Let you dominate me the way that… that… BASTARD did? Oh no, No chance in HELL that you are going to do that. Take off my clothes indeed. There is only one person on the Planet I would even consider letting me see that way, and right now I'd turn him down too._

Turning Hinata looked into Berra's face, the mistrust evident in her eyes.

"I am afraid that I really must decline Berra, however if you are willing to guide me through the steps I am going to attempt to do so myself. Fully clothed of course."

Berra was shocked, the elders were nearly cationic.

_**She Refused? Has that EVER happened before?**_

"I'm sorry Hinata, I must have heard wrong. Are you refusing our help?"

Hinata shook her head

"Oh no, I'd welcome your help, I just don't intend to do this your way. If you are willing to guide me however…"

Berra shook her head.

"Give me a moment Hinata-Chan… I think I need to confer with the elders"

Shaking her head Berra quickly moved toward the council members, and Hinata watched as a small argument broke out between them, Berra was gesturing and motioning, and apparently becoming rather agitated at the results she was getting. Two of the three elders present seemed determined not to listen, and a third one seemed to be wavering between one and the other. Only One was solidly on Berra's side. After Ten minutes or so the third one apparently made up his mind and sided with the three who were disagreeing. Shaking her head again Berra gave a slight bow and turned around. She may have accepted their judgment, but apparently she didn't much care for the answer.

* * *

Shikamaru Took a deep breathe and sighed again. 

_How is that possible? He never even touched Kyuubi's chakra… And where were Hiashi's guards?_

Nara Shikamaru was feeling uneasy, and he didn't like it. Being a genius had given him certain assumptions about his ability to figure out any problem, but this one had him stumped. He had been talking with Kurenai last night when the call had come for all-available ANBU and Jounin to move to the Hokage's tower with all possible haste. While He was none of the above, he had gone anyway, His strong natural curiosity canceling out his desire to avoid all things 'Troublesome'.

_Ino must be having a bad effect on me, a year ago I would have just gone home and slept._

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't Instead he had been witness to one of the most shocking and disturbing things he had ever seen in his life. Hyuuga Hiashi, his face twisted into a grimace of pure Undiluted Hatred trying to Kill Naruto. He had of course been there when Tsunade re-played the fight so nobody could misinterpret what they had seen, but He had thought even then that the Hokage had left out something critical, and just at the end he had figured out what it was. It was rather Ironic really, the thing that had tipped him off was the lack of Naruto's customary Bright orange jacket Looking for it his eyes had instead fallen on a Much-changed Neji cradling his cousin who was, Oddly enough, Wrapped in a Leather jacket which had Naruto's spiral stitched onto the shoulders in his customary Fluorescent orange.

_Why were they even present? And why was she wrapped in his coat? The temperature must have been sweltering in there from the way both Naruto and Neji were perspiring. Why was she so bruised up? Was it Naruto that stopped the Kidnapping that recent rumors have been talking about? If so why was he fighting Hiashi?_

The Answer was there, and he almost had it, he could feel the slight tingle that usually signaled the fact that all the pieces were coming together.

_If Naruto was fighting Hiashi… and Neji and Hinata were just watching… Hiashi's bodyguard was nowhere in sight… Hinata was bruised… She was…_

He never managed to finish the thought though as something bounced off his forehead protector with a sharp 'Ding'.

"Hey Shika, Why the long face?"

_KUSO, I was SO close._

Looking up with just the smallest amount of annoyance (Any more than a small amount wasn't worth the effort) he registered the fact the Ino had apparently walked over and sat down next to him Un-noticed while he was thinking. Sighing he felt the anger evaporating.

"Just trying to decipher some of the rumors I've been hearing"

Ino Nodded and then flopped back onto the grass.

"Ya, I figured that. I wouldn't have bothered you, but you hadn't moved in about five minutes, and the fan-girls were starting to drool over your 'stoic Disposition' or something like that."

Sparing a moment to shoot an annoyed glance at the girls who were gathered about twenty feet away (Which just made them all twitter excitedly since he had noticed them) he too leaned back to stare at the sky. For a moment neither of them said anything, Shikamaru was fairly content with this however, and another minute or two passed as they just enjoyed each other presence, After a bit however Ino Spoke up again.

"You know something more than the rumors are implying don't you."

Shikamaru Scowled slightly. Ino was a lot like his mother in this respect; She sometimes had leaps of intuition that left his Intellect trying desperately to catch up. He allowed another moment to pass before grudging replying.

"Yes, yes I do."

There was a brief pause and then he asked

"How did you know?"

Rolling onto her side Ino faced him and gave a small knowing smile

"You never pay attention to rumor unless you are lacking information."

Internally grimacing Shikamaru thought about her comment for a second before allowing a small smile to form.

"Lets play a game Ino."

Ino's eyebrow twitched upward eeeever so slightly at the abrupt change of conversation.

"What are we playing?"

"Well, Lets just say, Hypothetically speaking of course, That there was a fight, Lets say for the sake of argument that this fight took place last night."

"Who was fighting?"

"Oh… for the sake of argument, Lets say that one of them was… Um... I don't know… Hyuuga Hiashi."

"And the other?"

"I don't know… could have been anyone, you, me, pick a person."

"Lets say it was Naruto."

For a moment Shikamaru's eyes widened a little bit, but he covered it quickly and nodded.

"Ok, for the purpose of this Hypothetical fight it was Naruto. Now lets say that…"

Ino gave a small smile as Shikamaru continued his 'Hypothetical' challenge.

_He really shouldn't underestimate me like that, but I'll let it slide this time. So I was right eh? Poor Shika-kun, You just confirmed what I suspected when I found out that nobody knew where Naruto was this morning… _

* * *

"Anno-sa Berra, But you don't look like you have any news that I am going to like hearing." 

Berra sighed and seemed to sag into herself slightly, her eyes betraying the age that her body kept at bay.

"They have refused Hinata. I am to inform you that either you let them do it, or you learn to live with it, because they will not give our techniques to a human anymore."

Externally Hinata was Ice cold, but internally she was ready to explode, She felt that more than enough had happened to her. Taking a deep breath she began to slowly count to ten.

_One_

"It gets worse."

_Two_

"They are also demanding"

_Three_

"Not requesting mind you, **Demanding"**

_Four_

"That you give them a formal apology before they will even consider healing you

_Fiv… Oh screw it, this is getting me nowhere_

"Then I would **Suggest **Berra-san, that you step back aways."

Not knowing why, Berra did as she asked. Stepping backwards, rather quickly too, There was something in the girl's eye that spoke of Danger, and a deep and Burning power about to be unleashed. Focusing inward Hinata delved into her chakra, Years of experience in training with her family allowed her to quickly find the pathways. Moving quickly along them she mentally noted the places where the taint seemed to be emanating from, But for now she didn't stop. She needed a picture of the whole problem before she could begin fixing it. After she had meticulously finished tracing and mentally mapping Every Point of contamination Hinata reached downward, feeling for the Pulse of her life-force, the Purest from of energy that the body contained, the place from where all humans drew their chakra for both Physical and Mental. Carefully she reached into the deep places of the soul where her chakra was wild and unfettered, Unrefined having not yet passed though her chakra pathways.

_Good Kami in heaven! It CAN'T be!_

Unknown to her, Hinata had begun to glow with an otherworldly light as she reached into the very core of her being. An Aura, highly similar to the Kyuubi's blazing red had sprung up around her, but this one was very different, both in color, and in strength. Strength-wise it was nowhere near the power of Kyuubi's, but the color, it was nearly Pure Unadulterated White, only the slightest bit of a lavender tint kept it from being absolutly white, and it blazed like the sun. The Demon's Kanji Standing out in stark Black, Floating like a shadow across the noonday sky. This everyone saw, but what they didn't see that Berra did were two Points of Energy Almost lost in the Aura, but steadily growing stronger

_It IS! She is the New Avatar!_

Unlike most humans, or even most demons, the Youki Snow tiger tribe believed in re-incarnation. Not because of an old Edict, not because of a religion, but because they could SEE the color of people's souls. Colors re-cycled on occasion, but never were their two Identical colors at the same time, Always the Aura's were at least a slight shade off, But Hinata. She was manifesting the Same aura as the greatest of the Healers to ever walk the face of the earth, The one Being who had taught the Tiger Youki everything they knew about the mind, A soul that was thought to have been destroyed in the last battle of the sealing.

"Ladies and gentleman of the council, I fear you have just made a Grave Mistake."

Pausing for a moment Hinata concentrated on the Mental Image of the taint,

_It is the strongest HERE and HERE, and the rest seems to simply be a pathway to feed power and allow it to gain momentum, so if I start unraveling it HERE…_

The council watched in Awe as the Demonic script suddenly began to burn black, Fighting what Hinata was trying to accomplish, and then slowly the ending point began lifting off, turning to an acrid black smoke and drifting away as the words slowly erased themselves.

"I do believe that you have just refused aid to the New Sun-soul."

Internally Hinata was fighting, it was a Very difficult battle, and she could tell that a single slip would be disastrous. Were she to lose focus for even a moment the black taint would take control, and then she would be in real trouble. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she could feel it trying to. Attempting to break free, trying to corrupt the very essence of her being. And then, with a sudden certainty she knew that she wasn't strong enough to finish what she had started.

"Be reasonable Berra-sama, She may have a Very Similar Aura, but the sun-soul was lost. You know as well as we do the Her abilities had to be passed to another before her death or they would be lost, and Unfortunately, **They Were Lost!**"

The taint was lifting, she could see it unraveling, But she also knew without a doubt that the unraveling was slowing down, She could feel what little remained of her chakra fighting Valiantly to remove the last of it, but there was still Half to remove, and she was down to the final Quarter of her chakra.

"I know that as well as any of you, but you know as well as I do that none of us saw her demise! I'm telling you that she managed to pass on the gifts!"

"HOW Berra! Why have they not manifested before? Why would they manifest now? And why in a HUMAN of all beings! Always has it manifested in the Greater Creatures, ALWAYS. Not always in our line, But Never outside of the Great lords. I'm telling you that it's JUST NOT POSSIBLE!"

_Naruto-kun… _

"And I'm telling you that I Can SEE the power of the sun-soul within the child, She cannot touch it yet But it is there, biding it's time."

_I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you but I don't think I will be able to finish what I have started._

"HAH! Why would it not have come forth by now? We can all see that she is failing! She has the right Idea, but she doesn't have the strength. She has killed herself."

_I'm sorry I have failed you. _

"Then Let's HELP HER! We have the strength to lend? Why should we hold back?"

_I wish, Futile though it be, that I had managed to tell you. _

"Pfft, The council has spoken, she refused our aid, it's not our responsibility anymore, if she wants to kill herself fighting what she has no hope of defeating why should we feel obligated to save her?"

_For you I will fight to the last of my strength but it's fading fast._

"WHY YOU POMPOUS OLD BASTARD! NO WONDER THE SUN-SOUL LEFT US! WE HAVE BECOME EVEN WORSE THEN THEM!"

_I just wish that I could say..._

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER! I AM THE ELDEST! YOU _**WILL **_OBEY ME!"

_That I could just once tell you..._

"You are a fool, and she is about to prove it to you, and when this is over, I shall remove you from power if I have to do it One Limb At A Time."

_That I love you._

For a Brief moment Nothing happened, Hinata strained, the last of her chakra slipping though her fingers like water though sand, and at that moment, just as the darkness rejoiced, two Bright Points of light Flew into action, throwing themselves between Hinata's soul and the darkness that was trying to claim her, For a second it appeared they had lost, and then the world exploded leaving nothing but white light.

* * *

(1)Named for one of the Greek Muses, the goddess of memory 

(2)For Youki the rule of three states that if asked a question three times you have no choice but to answer truthfully and completely.

* * *

A/N: I know that you all hate me again :-) The next update should be this one again rather than 'Redemption' as it was last month. Yes I am still working on them both, Yes Reviews are VERY welcome, Thank you all very much for leaving your encouragement, Critism, flames, and what Have you. If you havn't left one of the afforementioned comments yet (Or recently) Please do, It's always great to get feedback, even if it is just 'Keep up the good work'. 

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	13. Plans in Motion

_For a second it appeared they had lost, and then the world exploded leaving nothing but white light._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_What? What happened? Am I dead?_

Slowly Hinata regained consciousness, all around her was white light, and she drifted, formless within it, a tiny speck of lavender lost in the immense glow

_I must have died…_

At this Hinata felt a great remorse, an unbearable ache of longing for the Boy… No, For the Man that she loved, and the brightness seemed to feel her pain and respond, for suddenly there was another point of color, and then a second, and a third. Soon Hinata could see a Plethora of tiny points of color, colors that encompassed every spectrum of the rainbow, slowly they seemed to draw closer, an eternity of time seemed to pass, and no time at all. She didn't feel fear though, somewhere outside the brightness she could now hear a great roaring as though some monstrous beast were trying to get in, but in the brightness she was safe. And slowly the points of light came together. Unable to help herself Hinata shivered a little bit. These points of light were powerful, and the closer they came the more powerful they felt.

_Is… Is this heaven? Is it Hell?_

_**Neither child, we are you, you are us. Though not completely yet…**_

Even Formless Hinata was startled at the voice, it reminded her of birds singing, of water running, it was many voices and one, loud and silent, both nearby and as though heard from a great distance

_Who… who are you?_

For a moment the lights pulsed, and then there was a second flash and Hinata found herself standing near her favorite thinking spot, A small bridge over a river that ran though her family's garden. For a moment she stood, indecisive and a little fearful, but soon the sound of the brook below and the singing of the birds in the trees eased her fears. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to bask the peace that surrounded her.

"This is a very beautiful place."

The voice should have startled her, but somehow Hinata knew that it had been there, and had been about to speak.

"What are you?"

Opening her eyes Hinata took in the sight of the figure standing next to her. It seemed to be a young women dressed in a pure white Kimono wearing a colored sash that shimmered a myriad of colors as the light struck it.

"I am known as the sun-soul. Many eons ago, when the world was newly formed I was given the task of guiding the peoples, and guarding the world against the invasion of chaos."

"Why are you here?"

Beside her Hinata more felt than saw the magnificent women give a small sigh

"When the task was given to me, I swore before the creator that I would guard his works until he came again. He heard me and accepted, Unfortunately I was still mortal, so to continue his works I was given the ability to pass on my gifts, to pass the mantle so to speak. And I did, score's of souls have worn the mantle, and used my abilities, you saw them before I brought you here."

"And why am I here?"

"You are here because you have a choice. In the final fight with the chaos demons my body was gravely wounded, and it was clear to me… that is, to the being that wore my mantle at that time… that she would not be able to pass it on before she moved on."

"Moved on?"

"Died child."

"Oh."

"And so she pulled three small stones to herself. Crystals by chance. Into two of them she poured the blessings of the mantle, and into the final one she hid the key to the gates of hell, The Key to the realm of chaos. Many years passed, uncounted centuries before the stones were found. The man who found them knew instinctively that they were priceless beyond all measure and so he turned them into a necklace, something that he thought would be a legacy to his children for all time. It was not meant to be though. In a mere two generations his wishes were forgotten, though the worth of the stones was not. They became a symbol of leadership. The childless healer knew not their worth. Twice she tried to pass them on, and twice their bearer was killed and the gems returned to her, and she became convinced that the gems were cursed. The third time she succeeded in passing them to a suitable carrier. Though Him they reached you."

"Me?"

"I would like you to be the next sun-soul."

-------------------------------------------

Stretching Naruto smiled. He had been laying in the sun for almost an hour now doing absolutely nothing, and the feeling was Pure Bliss. As a Busy Shinobe he rarely had time to stop and relax, and as the Former container of Kyuubi, there were very few places that were available for him to do so in peace. He could feel the bond now. The old texts had stated that he would. He could feel the ancient Powers that connected him to Hinata Humming, Waiting for her answer. He had been worried initially, He had thought that it might affect them adversely, but now he couldn't imagine life without the connection they shared. There was a different feel to the bond though; it was almost as though something was waiting on him as well… Shrugging off the feeling he went back to napping in the sun. Or he would have if it hadn't been for…

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, I see we meet again!"

Naruto cracked one eye open and rolled it upward to see who it was that was blocking his light. It took a moment for his eye to adjust to the glare, but when it did and he saw whom it was, he just closed his eye again before responding.

"Itachi-san. Fancy meeting you here."

And indeed it was Itachi. Though not many people would have recognized him at first glance. His robes were now tattered and burnt in places, and he had lost his hat somewhere. On top of that he seemed to have developed a rather bad sunburn over the course of the last couple of days, and his eyes were sunken in as though he hadn't gotten much sleep lately either.

"Naruto, Naruto. Haven't our past encounters taught you respect for me yet?"

Naruto cracked an eye again, and seemed to be considering the question very carefully before he replied.

"No, can't say that they have. The last couple of Times I saw you, my mentor was chasing you around the village while you screamed like a little girl… Not really fear-inspiring you know."

Itachi Blanched at this comment. He had managed to avoid almost the entire population of Konoha, as well as all of their elite forces, and yet he hadn't managed to elude that DAMNABLE man in black. What was worse, was that several of the times he had thought he finally escaped, that son-of-two-bitches-and-a-hamster-which-smelt-of-elderberries (He's a master of creative swearing as well) had been waiting for him, and giving a running commentary about what he was doing wrong to the little shit in front of him.

"Circumstances were a little different then, as you can see, I have managed to give your 'sensei' the slip, I've been waiting to get you alone, and now you are in my grasp."

At this comment Naruto's grin turned decidedly sadistic, and he opened his other eye.

"In your grasp eh? Sorry Itchy-Chan, but I don't swing that way. Try your brother."

At this comment Itachi flushed slightly. It was a testament to how harried the last couple of days had been for him when he rose to the bait.

"You KNOW what I meant you little shit! Now come quietly and I might not rough you up too much before I rip the soul from your body, and the demon from your stomach."

Naruto's smile broadened.

"You seem fairly confident that you can get past my sensei without being caught again, you also seem to assume that I'm going to be an easy catch."

Itachi scoffed at this however.

"You are no match for me, and once I have you all I have to do is sneak out though the forest of death, no problem."

Naruto nodded to himself and rolled to his feet.

"Alright, if you can defeat this one move, then I will go peacefully. Is this acceptable?"

Itachi immediately fell into a defensive position

"Done!"

Rolling up his sleeves Naruto bit his thumb and ran it over one of his tattoo's and ran though a series of seals, most of them Itachi knew But there was one section that seemed to be in the wrong order.

" Juchoise no Jutsu!"

Itachi tensed, waiting to see what kind of summon the brat would call forth, but instead of slamming a hand into the ground Naruto pointed it directly at him. Rolling Itachi felt the wash of chakra go past him, and he felt very satisfied when he heard it strike the tree behind him.

"To easy kid, you should have tried calling for that sensei of yours. He may be a pushover in the end, but at least he was a challenge for…"

Itachi suddenly stopped speaking as he felt a familiar presence behind him, a presence that he had grown to dread in the last couple of days.

"**A pushover am I? Did you interrupt my recreation time just to taunt my student?"**

Itachi gulped and slowly spun around their leaning against the tree behind him was the same man in black, though he was only wearing a pair of pants at the moment. Initially he looked annoyed, but the pure malevolence in the smile that soon replaced his scowl was a great many times worse. Briefly Itachi noticed the mostly naked women who had appeared with him, she appeared to be trying to hide her modesty behind her numerous tails… She also appeared VERY pissed off.

_Oh. Fuck._

Without another thought Itachi took off running, Kyuubi following close behind and flailing at him with a tree branch he had grabbed in passing. Naruto lay back down and listened to the sounds of the chase

"OUCH, Damn it you cur! OUCH! Just go back to that Bitch that you were…"

Naruto winced in sympathy As Hikari's voice drifted up to him.

"WHAT did he call me!"

Naruto was about to drift back off to sleep when another person landed next to him. For a moment Naruto didn't respond, and the newcomer shifted from one foot to the other uncertainly. Finally Naruto heard a noise as though someone was clearing their throat, it was then that he asked

"What do you want Sasuke?"

-----------------------

For a moment Hinata was shocked speechless and then she gave a small, but rather Bitter laugh.

"You are too late to pass this mantle to me. I've already lost the battle."

"You have not."

Hinata shook her head,

"Then why am I in here, Rather than out there fighting it?"

"Because you haven't the strength to do so alone, and this is not something I can force upon you. It is something that must be willingly taken up."

For a moment Hinata was going to scoff again, but the look on the women's face made her stop and consider for a moment. Finally she asked

"What does it entail?"

For the first time in the conversation the women turned her head and smiled

"Live, Love, Laugh. Get married and Have children. Follow your dream of being a healer. When the Darkness rises you will instinctively know what to do. I warn you though, this will change you."

"In what way?"

"You will find that you have greater control of your chakra, you will find yourself acting more forcefully and decisively."

Hinata thought this over for a moment, in truth; she had yet to hear a downside to accepting.

"It does have its problems though, the darkness will be drawn to you. When chaos touches the world, it will be you and yours that it seeks to destroy first. Also it has an odd effect on the amount of chakra you have, and there are rather stringent stipulations on keeping the power."

"What do you mean?"

Again the women sighed.

"You must be married within ten days of accepting the mantle, and you must have sanctified that marriage within a week of its date. Or it will burn you alive from the inside out. When you sanctify the marriage you will lose your own chakra, and gain his. You will be a mirror of him in every way. If he is silent and steadfast you shall become silent and steadfast. If he is wild and reckless, you shall become wild and reckless. Your personalities will slowly balance each other, finding a middle ground between his natural temperament and your own."

"The marriage must be sanctified?"

"Oh come now child, you have been dreaming of it for more than two months now, you can't be THAT ignorant."

Thinking of some of her racier dreams Hinata blushed, a crimson glow that seemed to envelope her entire body.

"No need to feel shame child, you were bound to him already in the eyes of the Heavens, Mutual and requited loved will do that. In part you have already taken on my mantle, unconsciously you used the knowledge of how to banish demons to save yourself."

"The dark men with wings?"

"Yes, You drew the knowledge out of one of the stones, and absorbed the other two. You have but to accept, and you will receive the full blessings of the mantle instead of the pale shadow of it you possess at the moment,"

"And if I say 'no'?"

For a moment the women hesitated.

"If you say 'no' then I will do my best to save you, But this far along I don't think I will be of much help."

"So then I accept or I die? Some choice!"

"**LISTEN CHILD**! I would have come sooner, but you kept fighting yourself! Until you admitted before the heavens what your heart had been proclaiming I couldn't speak, actually I could speak, but YOU couldn't hear! Do not blame your lack of options on me! I am offering you a gift that has **NEVER** in the entire History of the planet been granted to your race."

As the presence beside her thundered, Hinata felt humbled and more than a little numb. Here she was being offered another chance at life, and she was quibbling over details that she planned to accept anyway. It was shaming, and already she wished for it to end.

"I'm sorry, it's just… It's a lot to take in."

The Being beside her had stopped mid-rant when Hinata had started speaking. She hadn't been truly angry, but it was the fastest way to make Hinata stop and think.

"I know child, but time grows short. You must decide."

There was a brief pause, and then in a small voice, Hinata replied

"I accept."

-----------------------

"Ouch! Oh! No! NO! Please! Oh not my elbow!"

There was a brief blur of black followed by another blur of red, and the voice drifted off into the distance. Naruto didn't bat an eye, but Sasuke was trying to collect himself.

"Naruto? Did you just see…?"

"No Sasuke, I certainly did not your brother screaming like a frightened child and running away from my sensei, now, you were saying?"

Sasuke shook his head in wonder

_I must have eaten some bad sushi or something_

He didn't know the meaning of the word 'Irony'. For being a genius he was rather ignorant when it came to certain things.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything that's happened between us. I know that what I did was Unconscionable, and down right stupid, but I came to tell you that I've decided to give up my revenge against Itachi, all it's doing is…."

"My first born! My Coat, my POCKY! Look just leave me alone and I'll even promise to…"

"Come back here and fight like a man you little Piss-ant! If you want to keep interrupting my Husband with your petty drivel that you better be willing to…"

Sasuke shook his head again. This time he could have sworn that his brother was being chased by a mostly-naked woman. (Whom he had been certain to get an eye full of) He also would have sworn she was sporting Pointy fox ears, light red fur, and eight foxtails.

"Naruto? Are you sure that you can't see…"

"Nope, I also did not see your brother being chased by a half naked Demon Vixen, now if you will get to the point."

_Defiantly the Sushi_

"Anyway I've decided to turn over a new leaf so to speak, and I thought that the first step would be to ask your permission to date Sakura. As part of my probation I have to clear any change in my 'single' status with one of the other princes. I realize that I could have gone through Shikamaru or something, but I figured that since it was you whom I let down, it should be you to whom I am answerable."

Naruto leaned back, his eyes briefly following Itachi as he made yet another pass though their conversation, this time yelling obscenities and trying to put out a fire in his coat. When his eyes finally returned to Sasuke they were calculating, as though measuring his worth. Eventually he spoke.

"Alright. Tsunade-nee warned me that this might happen, so I've had a little time to think it over. I will permit you to start dating Sakura and even to take some low level missions on the condition that you tender (See: Write) and Hand Deliver an apology to every person who went on the mission to retrieve you. If they are not there when you try to deliver said letter, you will wait for them to return."

Sasuke Gulped at the conditions, Neji and Shikamaru had both made it abundantly clear how they felt about him… On the other hand, it could have been much worse…

"Oh dear KAMI I don't think that you can stick that… OUCH, FUCK! Fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck FUCK! That HURTS!"

Once again Itachi ran past, this time with part of a tree Brach sticking out of Unmentionable places. (His nostral) Sasuke shook his head again.

_Or the whelk, It could have been the whelk too._

"Thank you Nar… err… Uzumaki-san I know that we will probably never be friends, but I hope that one day You will at least not hate me."

Bowing low, Sasuke started to stand up when Itachi came back. Skidding to a halt he grabbed his brother by the collar.

"KILL ME!"

Sasuke blinked,

"Here, Here, Quick! Take this…"

So saying he threw a kunai into the ground between his brother's feet.

"… and this!"

Here he laid the ANBU sword he always carried with him beside the Kunai.

"Alright…"

Looking Sasuke straight in the eye Itachi said.

"I apologize for killing our parents, I apologize for screwing with your mind, I apologize for tormenting you for years. These are all the things that I have which are really of any worth at the moment, they are yours if you will just KILL ME!"

Sasuke blinked again as his brother dropped him and knelt down bearing the back of his neck for a quick and relatively painless death… his brother, torn, battered, and broken, was begging him to do what he had sworn to do so many years ago. Blinking again Sasuke stepped over both the weapons, and his brother and continued his walk down the hill

_Nope, it's Defiantly the Sushi… I think I need to talk to Tsunade, if I'm seeing things like that I need to have my head examined._

-----------------------

All was still, the only sound was the rustling of the wind in the trees, slowly she moves, a silent ghost drifting to the sound of her own heartbeat, Fluid in a way that would make grown men weep. Suddenly she pauses, her eyes flickering.

_Something is wrong._

The pause is brief, but she soon continues her hushed dance, the pause was all it took though, there is a whisper of movement, so slight that it would have given a mouse only a moments pause, She heard it however. Again the beauty pauses for a moment, the golden light glowing in her hair

_I can feel you, I know you are here._

Again she moves, as though her dance remains unbroken, listening intently now, letting her body follow well know motions as her mind strains for the slightest sound. For long moments she can hear nothing, but suddenly there comes again the briefest hint of motion. This time she does not hesitate, in a flash she has attacked, a single blade thrown with deadly accuracy. It hisses slightly in the air, the light glinting off its razor edge, reflecting a deadly elegance that matches its mistress. It's flight lasts only the briefest of moments before it sticks… Into a tree. There is nobody there.

_But… I know I heard…_

Shivering the beauty glances away, scanning for any sign of the presence she felt, and when she looks back her blade is gone. Frantic now she draws another, preparing her graceful dance to become death embodied. Suddenly she hears another sound.

_BEHIND!_

Whirling she prepares to attack, suddenly she stops. Standing no more than two feet in front of her is a young man, someone she feels she should know, the body is so similar, but the eyes have changed, Once they were flat and dull, but Now they seem Beautiful pools of crystalline beauty, shining with a warmth that momentary leaves her weak in the knees. Even with different eyes though she knows him, smiling he hands her blade back, and reaching up, he gently brushes a finger over her cheek. Finally he speaks

"Ten-ten."

Only her name, but from those lips it seems a lovers caress, there is a warmth there, a warmth that was once only a suggestion, but now blazes forth. Ignoring decorum she wraps her arms around him and kisses him soundly. For a moment he is shocked, and stiffens slightly, but his hesitation lasts only a moment, and soon his arms encircle her waist, and his return kiss takes her breath away. A minute passes, then another. Eventually they both let go, though it is a reluctant parting. Smiling she replies.

"I've missed you… Neji"

-----------------------

Tsunade sighed again as she surveyed the villages gathered around her.

_Like sharks scenting blood_

Glancing at the smug looking council members She could already feel a headache coming on.

_I can guess who started all these damn rumors… and if I can prove it they are going to be in a HELL of a lot of trouble._

--------------------------

Mikuhasi smirked from the shadows as he studied the Hokage

_Well played you young fool, but not near enough. What will you tell them? How long do you expect it to take me to convince these petty fools that you are trying to mislead them? Resentment of the Kyuubi-brat runs deep in this village, thanks to myself it is undimmed even after all these years, and all his good deeds._

Slowly the demon looked over the assembled crowd; here and there he could see what appeared to be a dark smudge under the left eye of an otherwise normal person. These where his chosen followers, each a powerful fighter in their own right, not in terms of physical strength of course, a single exceptionally skilled Jounin could probably kill them all, But these people had been given gifts. They were now LIKABLE people. When you spoke to them, you automatically gave their words more weight; they seemed to scream 'Trust me'.

_In less time than it takes you to draw a breath I can turn this gathering into a bloodthirsty mob, but for now we shall see what you can do 'Kage' The fun is just beginning!_

-------------------------------

Sakura's eyes darted wildly side-to-side as she searched for an escape, Not very long ago Sasuke had left her to look for Naruto, and now she was in a tight spot. She knew him, she knew how his mind worked, and she KNEW that he would show her no mercy; carefully she stretched out a trembling hand and placed a large black stone down in front of her. Then she looked into his eyes, he knew, and he was ready.

"Your move."

Flashing a 'good guy grin' Lee's hand darted out and set down a white stone, neatly trapping almost half of her pieces.

"Sorry Sakura-san, but it looks like I win this one too."

Sakura slumped back against the tree she was sitting under.

"Alright, I admit it, you are the all time 'stones' champ. I just can't match your skill."

"YOSH!"

Lee jumped up and did a happy dance as Sakura watched and tried not to giggle

That dance is actually kind of endearing without those gawd-aweful green leotards.

After a moment lee sat down and held up a pair of stones, one white, and the other black.

"Again?"

Sakura shook her head, and slowly stopped smiling

"No Lee-san, not right now. I think you and I need to talk."

Lee, catching her sudden mood shift quickly packed up the game and sat down beside her.

"What do you wish to speak about Sakura-san?"

"Lee… I… we… I think that…"

Dammit! How the hell do you break up with someone who has treated you like a goddess 

Sakura sighed. But what she didn't realize was that Though He didn't always look the part, Lee was smart enough to figure out what that probably indicated.

"Is this about the other night?"

Sakura looked up, startled. Lee just smiled slightly though

"Don't worry about it, I saw pretty much the whole thing"

Sakura blushed,

"I'm so sorry lee, you didn't deserve that, hell you don't…"

Lee cut her off however.

"Don't worry too much about it I knew when we started that it probably wouldn't last. It was fun though, and you definitely taught me a thing or two about affairs of the heart."

Sakura blushed again.

"Still, I shouldn't have just…"

Again lee cut her off

"No, you shouldn't have, and let me tell you, just watching and doing nothing else hurt like hell. WE were a pair Sakura. I can understand your confusion when the person you have been pining after for so long suddenly took an interest in you, Hell, I can even understand how things escalated to that point without any real intent on your part. The fact remains however that you did in fact cheat on me, and that you are about to dump me."

Sakura bowed her head in shame

"That being said, one good thing did come of this… travesty."

-----------------------  
Flashback  
-----------------------

"I don't know if that is this was a good Idea all of a sudden Lee-kun. Your sensei has been warning everyone to keep you away from alcohol"

"Oh come now Sebeki-Chan, I **am** a shinobe am I not?"

"Well… Yes"

"The 'Kage' announce that all shinobe at gennin level and up can drink did she not?"

"Well…. I suppose."

"Therefore?"

Lee waited patiently as Sebeki sighed

"Come on now, I'm waiting for your answer."

Sebeki sighed again

"Alright, You can drink."

"YOSH!"

Wincing Sebeki sat down and signaled over the barkeeper.

"Watcha need kid?"

"A bottle of Sake and a couple of glasses."

The bartender paled slightly at the sight of a squirming lee sitting next to her

"Are… Are you SURE you don't want some hot tea and honey for your... Friend?"

Lee frowned, and Sebeki knew she wasn't going to get out of buying him a drink that easily.

"I'm sure. I will even pay for any damages incurred though either of our drunkenness."

The bartender shrugged

"Suit yourself kid."

Quickly putting down the Sake and the shot glasses the bartender retreated as fast as he could to the other side of the room. And Sebeki put her head in her hands

_He knows, I know, and Lee won't admit it… I am SO screwed. Maybe I could distract him by…_

Suddenly she was brought out of her reverie by the sound of a glass hitting the table with a hollow 'Thud' followed shortly by the sound of liquid being poured. Fearfully she looked up just in time to watch lee toss back his second shot and close his eyes. She studied him for a moment, watching the alcohol work it's way though his system, visibly causing him to relax.

_OK, Here it comes._

Closing her eyes Sebeki braced herself to witness the legendary 'Drunken fist' at work. To her surprise it never came. Cracking her eyes open Sebeki was shocked to find a rather amused lee studying her as he sipped at his third drink.

"You know, at this rate I'll have the bottle gone before you get your first shot down."

Sebeki looked down, and sure enough there was a full shot glass in front of her. Surprised she looked back up at lee who was busy pouring himself a fourth shot.

"But… I… You… They said…"

Lee nodded sagely as he took another sip.

"Yes, they did, didn't they. The odd thing about that particular rumor is that nobody ever checks to see if there was another reason for my behavior."

"What?"

Lee chuckled a little at the dumbfounded expression on her face.

"When I had my first drink I was on some fairly strong medications which were specifically designed in an attempt to make my body produce chakra. Think of them as a special soldier pill. When I had my first drink it didn't occur to me that the alcohol might do funny things to my system. And it did. The Pills were made to amplify what little natural chakra I possess; they ended up amplifying the effect of alcohol a great deal better than chakra... testosterone as well. Were I to estimate, I would wager that a single drink with those pills in my system was the equivalent of between seven and ten bottles of sake. In reality I'm closer to a heavyweight when it comes to drinking rather than a lightweight. Tsunade later told me that I should have gone unconscious, and that it was a testament to how well my body works that I was able to continue functioning."

"But… but the rumors of your skill at the drunken fist…"

"Oh don't get me wrong, those are true. It just takes a whole lot more for me to get there than people think. Although I do keep a couple of those pills on me just in case.

Sebeki shook her head and then downed her drink. Slamming the glass on the table she motioned for lee to fill it up. He happily obliged, and in a short hour the two of them were laughing in a corner as they slurred out crass jokes, pointed out various shinobe and villagers to each other, and made dares that neither carried out. In the end they had ended up in lee's favorite training ground as he demonstrated his drunken fist style in exchange for learning a couple of dirty drinking songs. All in all it was a wonderful night.

-----------------------  
End Flashback  
-----------------------

"But in reality, that is none of your business. It hurt, It Hurts, but knowing you, you'll ask for forgiveness. To save us some time, I'm giving it to you now. Just don't expect me to pay for your meals anymore!"

Sakura looked up with a light blush and noticed lee was smirking slightly. Shaking her head she smiled before answering

"Thanks Lee, I don't deserve friends like you and Naruto."

"Well, I can't deny the truth I guess"

Sakura hit him lightly in the arm

"Prat."

Lee smiled and offered her a hand up.

"Come on, the town meeting should be starting soon, and I want to see what it's all about."

-----------------------

The white being smiled slightly, she could feel the child's worries and insecurities, she could also feel her determination.

"Alright child, Brace yourself, it's going to be a bit of a rush."

"A…Anno Do we have a moment?"

The women paused.

"Yes, but you must be brief."

"What will happen?"

"We shall join you. It is perhaps a good thing that you have already exhausted your chakra for ours shall rush to fill the gap. After that things will get interesting. First we must banish the demons chakra, and then we shall have to call your future husband for a discussion. You may have accepted, but he has to know and agree with what will happen as well."

Hinata took a deep breath.

"Alright, lets get this started."

Again there was a bright light, and again, there was nothing.

-----------------------

Berra sat, it had been several seconds since Hinata's apparent loss, and the darkness seemed to have completely taken control, there wasn't even a shred of the previously beautiful aura left, Berra despaired

I have failed. I am sorry Hinata, I am so very very s… 

Berra's internal lament was cut off however, for a moment she thought she had imagined it, but then it came again. A white pulse, like the beating of a heart deep within Hinata's soul. Suddenly however the girl fell to the floor, clutching her head in obvious pain.

"And so falls your false savior."

Berra looked up and Glared at the speaker. Nishin looked uncommonly smug, and after a second he gestured to the struggling Hinata.

"Finish it."

Berra raised an eyebrow, and Nishin frowned.

"Finish it, Do your job and kill the body before the Dark Sprite is born of the remains of the humans soul."

Berra regarded him coolly for a moment.

"I refuse, She hasn't failed yet."

Nishin shook his head however.

"You have somehow grown too close to the subject Berra, if you won't do it, I will.

So saying he vaulted the desk he was sitting behind and began to approach the shaking Hinata. He was just about t unsheathed his claws when his way foreword was suddenly blocked by a hissing Berra

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"**STAND ASIDE YOU YOUNG FOOL! THE DARKNESS HAS CLAIMED HER AND WE MUST RID THE WORLD OF HER BEFORE SHE WAKES!"**

"I may have been forced to step aside once, but not THIS time! Her safety was entrusted into my hand, and I will NOT break that trust!"

Nishin Growled and dropped into a crouch. He had been the eldest for a great many years. In fact he had been in charge since the death of the last sun-soul, and he would be DAMNED before he'd allow some upstart to Usurp his authority.

"**STAND ASIDE NOW, AND I WILL FORGET YOU HAVE DONE THIS!"**

Berra however seemed unfazed by this threat. Shaking her head slightly she too fell into a fighting stance.

"I will not allow you to destroy the new keeper of the mantel. If you want to take her, you will have to go though me!"

With a Primal snarl, the old hermit did just that. He was slightly saddened to have to kill off such a promising youngling, but for the good of the clan he would do so.

Such a waste, she had such potential too.

The fight was short and to the point, Berra was a healer, not a fighter. Add to that the fact that the man she was fighting had taught her the little she knew, and was considered only slightly less dangerous than the newly released Kyuubi, and she didn't stand a chance. It was over in seconds, and soon Nishin stood victorious over her, watching with a slight sadness as she tried vainly to heal herself.

"You have thrown your life away, even as the human did, I am sorry Berra, but for your treason you are sentenced to death. Goodbye."

The only sound was the near silent 'Snick' of his claws extending followed by the slight 'Hiss' they made as they cut though the air.

-----------------------

"Tsunade-sama? May I have a word?"

Tsunade frowned slightly as her gaze once again traveled over the gathering crowd. It was still almost a half-hour before she was scheduled to address them, but already they were beginning to shift and murmur amongst themselves

A dangerous crowd for certain 

"What do you need Sasuke?"

"I… I spoke to Naruto about dating Sakura."

Tsunade's gaze was rather forcefully ripped away from the crowed by that remark, and she immediately started scanning him for signs of injury.

"Oh? And how did that go."

"Well… I thought it went quite well, But I'm beginning to wonder."

"And why is that?"

Hmm, now Physical sign of injury... at least not on the exposed skin…

Sasuke looked uneasy.

"Well… I could have sworn that I… Saw something."

Now Tsunade was beginning to look alarmed

"What do you think you saw?"

"See, that's the part that makes me think I might have imagined the whole thing. Not only am I intact but I could have sworn that I saw Naruto's Sensei chasing my brother around."

"I… See…"

Aw Crap, He's finally snapped

"And what worse is that there was also a women that did the same. Naruto's sensei called her 'Hickory' I think."

Hickory… Hickory… that sounds familiar… wait… does he mean HIKARI? That would be Kyuubi's… OH…

"And… well. Things got even more weird after that."

Sasuke rubbed his head in confusion. It had all seemed so… So REAL.

"Ahh, I think I know what happened."

"You do?"

_I think I need to have another talk with you Kyuubi..._

"Yes. Obviously Naruto was playing a prank on you. Look at this as the first step, Perhaps there is still something you can salvage of your former friendship."

"Oh… Ok... Thank you."

Tsunade shook her head as she watched a dazed Sasuke walk away.

_Now if only this job was always that easy…_

With a sigh she turned back to the gathering crowd.

-----------------------

And the light faded. For a moment time seemed to stand still for her, but soon Hinata could feel it, it was like a burn that wouldn't stop. She could feel her body's coils shifting, stretching, thickening as they tried to accommodate the sudden rush of power. Again Hinata saw the dark kanji, still trying to fight it's way to her though her renewed and replenished attack. Then the knowledge came, it didn't trickle in, but came as a flood giving her a blinding headache, One bad enough that she fell to the ground clutching her head, not even trying to process it, but allowing it to pass though her mind, letting her mind store it for later.

_Is… Is this what Naruto-kun felt like? Is this why he is so afraid of forgetting?_

And then it stopped. For a moment Hinata felt the darkness creep closer as she momentarily lost control of her chakra. Distantly she could feel her body shaking, and even more distantly what sounded like the snarling of angry cats. Her eyes sought the dark Kanji, and suddenly it seemed so simple to remove, Childs play really. Focusing inward she touched her newly restored chakra, and with a slight wave of it disrupted the remaining writing at a single key point. With nothing to hold it together the darkness quickly evaporated, leaving behind a rather gruesome scene. Their lay Berra, hurt and bleeding, trying desperately to survive, and above her stood one of the elders, his hands already red with her blood. Even as Hinata watched he unsheathed his claws again.

_No, This is not right._

Hinata didn't even have to think about it this time, the knowledge came easily and unbidden to her mind. Her hands flickering, Hinata performed a string of almost thirty seals in the time it took most people to blink and pointed her hands at the fallen Berra before whispering

"Sun-soul technique: Shield of faith."

After a half second's pause she flashed though three or four more seals and added

"Linked technique: Chorus of heaven."

----------------

Berra closed her eyes in preparation for the blow.

_This is it, At least I fell fighting the good fight._

Instead of pain though Berra was surprised to feel a sudden warmth and a slight itch as her wounds suddenly closed, instead of the sound of claw striking flesh Berra heard a chorus of beautiful voices in her mind. Shocked she looked up into the face of an equally stunned Nishin Who was staring at his now half melted claws in shock.

_What… what just happened?_

----------------

Itachi Smiled cruelly as he gazed into the already glazing eyes of a young girl, a child who couldn't have been more than ten or eleven years old

_Embarrass ME will you? NOBODY gets away with that, and this will ensure that you remember it._

Smiling Itachi surveyed the room. There were two other people there. The child's mother and father as it just so happened. They had been fools who had thought to try buying their daughters life with their own. They should have known that he would never keep his word.

_And now to give it a little more of a personal touch._

Reaching down he daubed his fingers in the already cooling blood on the floor. Reaching up he began to write. After a few minutes he turned and left. When he got to the door however a crowd greeted him. Apparently the neighbors had heard the screaming and had come to investigate. All in all there were more than 100 People waiting for him with blades and Bows at the ready. Slowly he favored them with a sadistic grin,

_Exactly as I planned._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- __  
_

A/N: Hello everyone, another chapter has come and gone. In all honesty I'm a little impressed with myself. I said that I have been shooting for a chapter a month, but as it stands I've been working at almost twice that speed. Of course I don't have to work quite as hard now that school is back in session. (The opposite of most people I know) But All I can say is that Morning classes RULE. of course as I write this it's about 6PM local time, but that's still really early compaired to my normal publishing time of 1 or 2 AM. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed recently. I Think that this month has shown the most new reviewers since I started writing! I would also like to extend a special thank you to those of you who have been with me from nearly the start. I've recently been re-reading my first ARC, and in all honesty I'm having a hard time recognizing it as my work -(Blushes)- Talk about a change in writing style. especally the first three to five chapters while I was getting settled. Thanks to all of you for seeing the potential rather than just the product.

Sincerly,  
Manatheron_  
_


	14. The sea called 'Chaos'

_Reaching down he daubed his fingers in the already cooling blood on the floor. Reaching up he began to write. After a few minutes he turned and left. When he got to the door however a crowd greeted him. Apparently the neighbors had heard the screaming and had come to investigate. All in all there were more than 100 People waiting for him with blades and Bows at the ready. Slowly he favored them with a sadistic grin,_

_Exactly as I planned._

--------------------------

Slowly Hinata drew in a breath, and then released it,

_Damn, Is this How Naruto feels after tapping Kyuubi's power?_

_**I doubt it.**_

_WHAT THE HELL!_

**_Oh relax, you were projecting your thoughts, I'm sure that your Bonded has spoken to the fox in this same manner._**

_You COULD have warned me!_

**_Did I not? Oops, My bad._**

Hinata was about to make a biting retort to the voice about not sounding apologetic in the least when she suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her, Startled she looked up again… Straight into Berra's shocked gaze.

--------------------------

"Tsunade-Sama? It's time to start your meeting."

"Any sign of Naruto or Hinata?"

"None Milady Hokage, and we have searched every nook and cranny we can find."

Shaking her head, Tsunade dismissed the ANBU guard with a wave of her hand.

_This is not going to be pretty without them to back me up…_

Straightening her shoulders and putting on her most Imposing scowl Tsunade strode out on stage.

_This is NOT going to be fun…_

--------------------------

_**Oh is this going to be FUN!**_

Mikuhasi rubbed his hands together in glee. He had always had a gift for judging Aura's, and he KNEW that the Kyuubi brat wasn't there, he could feel it.

**_What a Glorious day for toppling an Empire_**

--------------------------

Shaking his Head, Shikamaru scanned the crowds again.

_How Troublesome, it looks like the whole Village has turned out for this speech, and Somehow I am supposed to find Ino in the mess because she'll be carrying the 'Red Umbrella'… Brilliant, Outstanding Idea really… except for the small glitch of EVERYONE THINKING OF THE SAME DAMN IDEA!!! OK, ok, calm down. Not her fault. I'll just have to start methodically checking the red ones. Sooner or later I'm bound to…_

"Don't hurt yourself."

Shikamaru jumped as a voice spoke directly next to his ear, and when he landed he whirled around to glare at a grinning Ino.

"I thought you were going to bring an Umbrella."

Ino shrugged as if to say 'I may have, but I certainly am not about to admit it.' Before standing up on tip-toes and giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Don't be mad Shika-kun, I was going to, but then I remembered that everyone does that."

Shikamaru stood firm, he refused to be swayed. This time even the dreaded puppy dog eyes weren't going to work on him… He lasted all of three seconds before succumbing to Ino's natural charm.

_Hmmph, Unfair advantage…_

Ino however was crowing in her mind.

_WooHOO! Chalk up another point for the chicks! Who bad? I Bad! YA!_

"Come on Shika-kun, don't be mad at me, I really didn't mean to."

The timing on the small sniff was perfect, and the last of Shikamaru's resistance melted away.

"Oh fine. Just don't do it again."

Ino nodded, attempting to match his air of gravity for a moment… Only for a moment though, the next second she was elbowing their way to the front. Somehow Ino had a feeling that she was going to want good seats for THIS speech.

--------------------------

For a heartbeat there was silence, the elders all staring in shock at the near-transparent shield that surrounded Berra… And then, all hell broke loose. Three of the Elders Immediately began yelling for the guards, Nishin, apparently not nearly as intelligent as he thought tried again to unsuccessfully attack the fallen and now fully healed Berra. The Guards began trying unsuccessfully to break the door down, but as none of the elders had released the sealing Jutsu their effort was in vain, The elder that had voted to help Hinata sat in the corner laughing Hysterically, and Berra and Hinata looked on in amusement at the proceedings.

**_Well, She did warn them._**

_About what?_

**_Me, She saw the fragments of my mantle rushing to help you, and tried to warn them about what you have become, they wouldn't listen, and so they are assuming that it is SHE that is the sun-soul and that you were a misdirection so she could work undiscovered._**

Hearing this Hinata shook her head in exasperation.

_Why do these 'elders' seem, so remarkably like my father?_

**_Because, like your father, they are too rooted in tradition and self-rightousness to think for themselves anymore. It's one of the reasons that my mantle passed out of their blood._**

_Yes, about that… Why me?_

_**Well…**_

_Oh come on, tell me._

**_Honestly?_**

_Of COURSE honestly_

**_Because you were the first suitable person that came across the shards._**

_That's it?_

**_Um… Ya, that's it._**

_Oh… Ok. So what's next?_

**_Oh, next we need to have them summon your potential mate, after that the two of you need to come to an agreement and have it witnessed by the elders._**

_THESE elders?_

**_Unless you prefer your family to do it…_**

_Oh…No these elders will be fine._

**_I rather thought so._**

_…_

**_…_**

_So, How do I make them summon him again?_

**_Oh, just get their attention._**

_Um… How?_

**_I don't know; think like your husband, what would he do?_**

Hinata lay there for a moment longer watching the pandemonium around her.

_Hmm, I can see why Naruto likes causing trouble now._

By this time one of the elders had remembered to de-activate the Seal, and the guards had poured in, and were trying to break into the bubble that continued to surround and protect Berra. Two of the three opposing councilors were standing against the far wall and apparently having a rather heated conversation, Nishin had seemingly gone back into shock and was staring at this mostly melted claws again, The Laughing council member was wiping tears of mirth from her eyes and still laughing, and Berra was looking on with mild amusement at the whole set of them. Making up her mind, Hinata slowly got to her feet and walked over to councilmen Nishin. Tapping him on the shoulder she asked timidly

"Um Excuse me"

Nishin however was still in too much shock to register the touch, so Hinata tried again. Tapping a little harder she repeated in a slightly louder voice

"Excuse me!"

Still there was no response. Getting impatient, Hinata reached down and grabbed a hold of the councilmen's tail and gave it a sharp jerk. This it seems was finally enough to wake the councilman, and wake him it did. With a Yowl of Pain Nishin spun around and tried to take a swipe at Hinata's face, only to once again find his claws hitting a nearly transparent field which stopped them a foot away from the glaring Hinata. His Yelp of course had drawn everyone's attention, and the room instantly fell silent. As all eyes focused on Hinata.

"That's Better. Now, The sun-soul has instructed me to tell you all to prepare for a summoning and witnessing ceremony… She also says that you have exactly… Two minutes, to complete preparations."

For several seconds everyone stared at Hinata in shock, but Hinata herself broke the spell by yelling.

"Well?!? MOVE IT!"

The guards didn't hesitate, and they immediately ran from the room to collect the necessary equipment. The elders on the other hand were made of somewhat firmer stuff, and without taking their eyes off of the now fuming Hinata, they carefully made their way back to their seats, all of them except Nishin.

"H… How…"

Hinata's voice softened slightly.

"I don't really know. I was given a second chance at life, and I'm not about to waste it. Please take your seat."

Shocked, Nishin did just that. When the council members were all seated, Hinata reached down through the shield that still encased Berra, and pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you for your Support Berra-san. While this isn't quite what I had imagined when you offered a cleansing of the soul, it has certainly been… Interesting."

Berra's mouth quirked up in a slight smile, and she shook her head

"Yes, I imagine that it has."

"Now, on to business…"

--------------------------

Tsunade massaged her temples as the crowds roared and Buzzed. Opening her eyes she scanned over the sea of faces before Walking to the microphone

"Ok, QUIET DOWN!"

Almost Instantly the crowds fell silent.

"Last Night at approximately 11:45Pm there was a battle at the Hyuuga Mansion"

The Hum of the crowd grew louder as people discussed what this meant.

"During this break-in there were several explosions and a pitched battle that…"

The Buzz of the crowd grew louder, and Tsunade raised her voice

" **a Pitched battle that culminated in…"**

again the Buzz of the crowd increased, and Tsunade stopped talking with a frown, gesturing she sent in several of the shinobe to break up the fights that had begun on the outskirts of the crowd.

"People, People Please!"

the crowds didn't seem to notice the Kage trying to get their attention, they now had a focus, and several of them attempted to grab the Shinobe that had come to break up the fight. From the Shadows Mikuhasi grinned

**_Too easy. Far, Far to easy._**

----------------------------------

Hinata shielded her eyes slightly from the glare, Apperently Naruto was fighting the summoning with all his might and main, all four of the elders were sweating. The concentration necessary to try Pulling Naruto though was staggering, but then Trying to Pull though a Non-contractual summon usually was.

"What's taking so long?"

Berra glanced at the Irate Hinata

"It appears that Your Husband has found a way to anchor himself to The world… It's unusual in the fact that normally only the lead summon for a species knows how to refuse a summon in that manner."

Hinata frowned.

"Is that a full link? Or is it only one way?"

Berra looked surprised

"A full link I believe… why?"

Hinata didn't answer, and instead moved closer to the glowing point of light. Studying it thoughtfully she gave a glance at Berra

_I have no memories of being able to do this… Can you help me?_

There was a moment of silence, and Hinata briefly considered that she may have failed to send the thought properly, she was about to try again when the Sun-soul replied

**_T_****_his is not something that you can remember… It must be done instinctually _**

Hinata nodded to herself. Taking a deep breath she leaned foreward and allowed the upper half of her body to combine with the light.

------------------

Naruto sighed again, the wind ruffling his hair slightly. Below him stretched all of Konoha, and from his vantage point on the head of the fourth He could both see, and hear the gathering below him in the town's proper.

_Apperently Tsunade's having some slight problems._

Again he felt a slight tug on his chakra.

_That's getting a little annoying… I wish I knew what keeps tugging at me_

Almost Ten minutes ago he had felt something tug at his chakra. Annoyed at the time he had turned to look only to notice what seemed to be a small tendril of white light tugging at him. Instinctually he had placed a barrier of chakra between himself and the white strand. It was the creation of this shield that had given him his first major pause all day. It seemed to him that more and more often he was manupilating chakra without seals. True it was nothing major, mainly just activating the dictation Jutsu and now this odd barrier but it disturbed him as he had never had the kind of chakra control necessary for something of this nature before.

_It's like I'm slowly gaining someone else's control…_

Suddenly his eyes opened in shock. Acting on a hunch he held out a hand almost effortlessly he formed a rasengan, but this time he had seen what he suspected, the first half-second was the same struggle it normally was, but then a thin whisp of lavender-white had appeared, and Immediately the balance had shifted into the perfect harmony that he strove to achieve.

_We have begun sharing abilities?_

The thought was as exciting as it was terrifying.

_We truly are bound then! I hope she accepts, breaking the bond might really hurt her… Me too if it comes to that. I've got to tell her! She needs to be…_

Naruto Jumped to his feet, and suddenly stopped

_Wait… If I tell her then she will accept for certain, just to protect me from the pain… Unless she accepts it should have almost no affect on her._

"Naruto?"

Naruto Jumped in shock

_That sounded like…_

"Naruto, I need you to allow yourself to be summoned."

Turning he cast a critical eye at the thread of white

"Is that what that is… How do I know your really Hinata?"

There was a brief pause.

"You drew a picture of me while I slept, and it's hanging in 'Your Room'"

Naruto's eyes widened, and though she couldn't see it he nodded.

"Alright, I'll accept. Stand back please, I don't want to hurt you."

Naruto felt her acceptance rather than seeing it, dropping the shield he reached out and embraced the thread of white, allowing it to pull him along. Had anyone been watching they would have seen a brief flash of light, and then nothing was left but the wind ruffling the grass.

-----------------

Muttering to Himself Orochimaru Paced his ante-room and snarled, his pasty white skin seeming whiter that ever as the shadows flickered fitfully over his face

_He should have been back by now with a report, where the HELL is Kabuto!_

Suddenly he paused, his tounge flickering slightly as he tasted the air

_That's ALMOST Your sent Kabuto… what the hell is…_

Orochimaru felt rather than saw the motion behind him and quickly sidestepped as whatever it was fell beside him with a solid sounding 'Thwump' Glancing down he sneered in disgust at the body which lay across he feet. He already knew who it was, but for the effect he flipped the body over revealing the foam-flecked mouth of his former Protégé.

"Well, well… Has it finally come to this then? Am I to be Executed? Or did you kill a perfectly good servent for no reason?"

For a moment there was silence and then a deep voice chuckled in one of the dark corners

"Be thankful Snake, It was either Him or you."

Orochimaru nodded his head and turned to look at the person lounging in the shadows.

"Better Kabuto then. I never did much like him, Too clingy."

Itachi nodded as he absent mindedly brushed flakes of dried blood off of his robes, not that it much mattered as he was covered Head to toes in dried rivers of the stuff.

"I figured as much. As for why I'm here, we will be requiring a few things from you."

Orochimaru's eyes took on a calculating look as he scanned the room for other Atksuki members. In a one-on-one fight He was stronger than any who hadn't captured the essence of one of the demons, but even HE wasn't good enough to take out two of them at once..

"Where's…"

Orochimaru didn't get a chance to finish as Itachi cut him off.

"I'm alone at the moment. Of course if I don't return within a set amount of time you and your entire little insurrection here will be destroyed."

Orochimaru nodded, he had suspected something like that if Itachi claimed to be speaking for the group.

"Alright, what do you need, and what's in it for me?"

Itachi smiled his Patented Sadistic-Evil-and-Very-Unnerving (Ok, so he's not good at naming things) smirk as the Sennin, and began talking. Before he was done Orochimaru had a rather sadistic smile of his own, and when he Itachi finished Orochimaru uttered two words that would forever alter the course of the battle.

"I'm In"

-----------------------------------

The crowd surged again, growing more and more agitated as the outnumbered shinobe struggled to maintain a semblance of order. Sasuke frowned as the large man in front of him jostled him.

_Why are they acting like this? We've never had a crowd grow so unruly… at least not until the 'Kage was finished speaking…_

Sasuke's frown deepened as the man jostled him again, things were starting to turn ugly, and for the first time ever, he was glad that he wasn't allowed a Konoha uniform yet.

_Tsunade better do something quick or she's going to have a riot on her hands._

Distracted by thoughts of a potential riot, Sasuke didn't manage to get out of the way when the man jostled him a third time, Unfortunately however Sasuke tripped over someone's foot.

_Oh bugger_

"Careful there… Oh, Sasuke! I was looking for you!"

From his position on the ground, Sasuke stared up into Sakura's face

"Give me a hand?"

Lee, recognizing the look that passed between them decided to make himself scarce as Sakura help Sasuke to his feet. He smiled as he left though

_At least there is now a chance that he will treat her as she should be treated._

--------------------

Tsunade was trying desperately to re-gain control of the crowd, already there were people trying to push their way onto the stage, and the shinobe, though better trained, where rapidly being outnumbered. Mikuhasi grinned, urging his selected minions to further incite the rabble around them. The fact that the Shinobe were constrained to non-lethal ability's doing its part to hinder them.

**_A little more my children and the day shall be ours. This 'Kage may survive, but the trust the people have in her ability to handle anything will be broken. After that, it's just a matter of time…_**

Suddenly there was flash of bright light directly in the center of the town square. It was a light that didn't stop, but instead grew brighter until everyone was forced to look away. The crowd, fearing for their own safety rapidly moved away, and Mikuhasi gritted his teeth, whatever that was, it had severed his connections. Turning he walked quickly in the opposite direction, Swearing under his breath. Something was happening, and he didn't know what, that alone was enough to make him re-consider his options.

**_Does she know? How could she, Even the Youki only suspect… And where are the Minions I sent to retrieve the key, they should have reported back to me by now._**

Growling in frustration, he turned the corner, and vanished. Back in the center of town there was a second pulse of light, and the people moved even further back, pushing slowly against the people behind them. Tsunade squinted though her hands, there was something odd about the light, it didn't feel like an attack, in fact, it almost felt like… With a small laugh Tsunade ignored the ANBU who were urging her to get to safety. Calmly she moved to one side, and waited. Already she could see two people forming from the light, and if she was right, she no longer had anything to worry about. slowly the light died, and when the people saw who had appeared from within it they were completely silent. All of nature, the animals to the wind in the tree's seemed to pause. Slowly the new arrivals moved foreword. Obviously heading toward the podium. The crowds parted in front of them. No one wanting to be the first to break the silence, nor enter the circle of open space around the couple. They may have moved slowly, but to those watching, it seemed like no time at all before long they mounted the steps. Tsunade smiled as the two of them took her place in front of the microphone.

"People of Konoha, It is my rare honor to make a series of announcements today."

Naruto seemed to glow with an inner light, His Aura swirling around him, a visible sign of his joy.

"Today I take my place as an honest and upstanding member of society. Today I declare to you my heritage, So hear me well! I am the shadow of Konoha, the forsaken and redeemed, the reviled and beloved. I am the son of Uzumaki Arishi, grandson of Uzumaki Kenamo!! And today I, Uzumaki Naruto, do formally take my Place as the last Scion of the House of Uzumaki, I formally declare myself a prince of Konoha. You the people have witnessed it, and any may challenge my blood... Hokage Tsunade!"

Tsunade suppressed a smile; Naruto was playing this to the hilt

"Yes Uzumaki-san?"

"I formally request that the book of records be made available for a fortnight to any citizen of Konoha, that none may declare me false."

Shikato Drew in a sharp breath, and Sasuke and Sakura exchanged worried glances, If Naruto was wrong he would be tried for treason, if Tsunade refused to open the book she would be refusing to acknowledge his birthright, declaring him unsuitable to head a family. In such a way had the princes made a check against their own power. Tsunade took a long moment to look him over, more for the effect than anything. By doing this she subtly let the population know that this wasn't a favor, nor a spur-of-the-moment gesture, but the 'Kage doing her duty. After a breathless moment she replied…

"As you request Uzumaki-san, so shall it be."

The Entire crowd broke out in feverish whispers that soon grew in volume until the citizens needed to yell to hear each other. This was completely unheard of; no prince had requested that the book be opened in more that three generations. It left them open to the Political attack of anyone who could trace linage to their family. Naruto allowed the excited buzzing to carry on for another moment before he raised a single hand in the Air, a trick he had picked up from Ikura. Almost instantly the crowd fell silent.

"I ask fair citizens that you give me but a moment more of your time as Hinata has something she would also like to say."

Every eye immediately tracked to the Hyuuga Heiress who immediately blushed.

_Oh good KAMI! look at all the people, how am I supposed to address so many? What If I mess up? What if I make both myself and Naruto look like fools? what if…_

Hinata had been becoming more and more agitated, and Out of habit she was beginning to look for something to hide behind. That is of course until Naruto gently took her hand in his, and gave it a re-assuring squeeze. Swallowing, Hinata managed a smile, copying Naruto's formal mannerisms She lifted their joined hands for the town to see.

"I… I would like to announce to you that… That I have this day consented to marry the noble Lord of the Uzumaki."

The Crowd Roared! It was a Once in a lifetime event! Never in the lives of even the Eldest had such a thing been announced in advance! Normally the Village wasn't even informed until the event had taken Place! Normally such a thing was a series of delicate political maneuvers, Intended to bring more power or prestige to one of the clans, or to end a feud. So rarely was such a joining out of love, that it was nearly Un-thinkable! Many people that day looked upon Naruto in a new light, and many who had been unsure made up their minds then and there that Naruto must be what he had claimed. It made a great deal more sense now, especially with the rumors of the Fourth returned from the grave. It wasn't him, but his Son! The Uzumaki's HAD returned to Konoha! Hinata smiled demurely, and hung her head in embarrassment. Naruto however had other ideas. Lifting her chin with a finger he gazed into her eyes for a second, and then captured her lips in toe-curling kiss. Hinata, forgetting that they were on a stage in the middle of town wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned it with a fervor that surprised even her! After a second or two however, the catcalls and whistles brought the pair back to earth, and both flushed deeply. Faintly the villagers heard Hinata's voice whisper.

"Too late now girls, I've got 'Dibs'."

Most of the Village laughed at this and Hinata's face burnt even brighter as she wrapped Naruto's Arms around herself and then buried her bright face in his chest. This was seen as the final clinching proof of the validity of Naruto's claim, For a Hyuuga would never lie about something like that, and Hinata of all people would Never Display affection so publicly unless she was truly in love. Gesturing for Hinata and Naruto to step aside for a moment, Tsunade re-took the Podium

"People of Konoha, In light of this Joyous nows I hear-by declare the rest of the day as a day of rest. We've had precious little to celebrate in recent months, so lets take this as an opportunity to blow off a little steam. It's time to PARTY!"

Having said that Tsunade turned and gave both Hinata and Naruto a hug as the crowd roared its approval. This was to be a time of rejoicing, and the people most certainly agreed! The celebration for the newly engaged couple lasted well into the night, and before the evening was over rumors were already circulating about Naruto having challenge the great Hyuuga Haishi for Hinata's hand and winning! Many were skeptical at first, but when they questioned the Jounin present and were given the answer 'We can neither confirm, nor deny that Lord Uzumaki kicked the crap out of the 'old windbag' last night.' they seemed to get the picture. Some however were not so content, in the dark corners of the bars and in shadowed alley's they met. In the dark hours before sunrise they listened, and they plotted. refusing to yield to the tides of change. Clinging tightly to the darkness that they inhabited. Unknown to all the moment was soon to be upon them, the twilight hour when the world would hang in the balance, and the light would either drive back the darkness, or fall, dooming the world to torment for eternity.

* * *

IMPORTANT A/N: Alright everyone, Thats one more down. Sometime early next week I should have the first chapter posted for the fourth (And final) Part of this story. I feel the need to warn you right now about two things. First off This Entire series is going to be re-named to give each of these stories a seperate name. 'Return of the lost 1-4' just doesn't quite cut it in my mind. Secondly the final Book will in fact have occasional Adult themes therefore if you can't get into an 'R' rated movie on your own, I strongly suggest that you stop with this book as I refuse to be held Liable by your parents. You have been warned, And you will get ONE more warning at the beginning of the next book. Thank you all, and I look foreward to your continued readership, and Keep in mind that reviews are the lifeblood of fanfic Authors.

Sincerly,  
Manatheron

PS. I would appricate any thoughts on what to name this series. If you have an Idea for any given story, or even (Heaven forbid) all the stories I sincerly hope that you will include it in your review. Please submit it no matter how silly you think it sounds.


End file.
